Composition de souvenirs
by bubblejoyce
Summary: Patmol tient à montrer une femme à Rémus, mais qui est-elle ?, FIC TERMINÉE. Ajout d'un épilogue...
1. Default Chapter

Voici ma toute première fic à vie, le prologue est peut-être un peu long et l'histoire tarde à venir mais c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Envoyez moi des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et peut-être me donner des suggestions (genre arrête d'écrire c'est nul.)  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR et tout l'univers qui s'y rapporte également. J'ai tout de même créé quelques personnages histoire de pouvoir faire une fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
Le soleil plombait sur les traits tirés de son visage, elle était soucieuse et elle croyait que l'astre du jour réussirait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées éparses. Il avait beau chauffer sa peau depuis plusieurs heures, son esprit demeurait un capharnaüm indescriptible. Il y avait trop longtemps, elle avait vu trop de levé de soleil et encore trop d'apparition de l'astre de la nuit. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre une vie dite normale ? Trop de nuits à penser, trop de jours à se rappeler, pourquoi le destin l'avait choisi, elle pour porter un si lourd fardeau ? Un feu brûlant se déversait dans ses veines, son regard était figé dans la glace, son esprit nageait dans un épais brouillard et le jardin qui protégeait son c?ur était depuis longtemps envahi par toutes sortes de ronces. Malgré tout ce temps passé. Toutes ces années, rien n'avait réussi à la percer, elle s'était refermée, elle était redevenue seule qu'elle était autrefois. Un être qui passe inaperçu, quelqu'un, non une chose, qui refuse l'entrée vers son c?ur de tous sentiments. Un corps, un esprit mais pas d'âme.  
  
Pourtant, elle avait déjà été, déjà vécue, pour l'instant ses souvenirs lui semblaient venir d'une autre vie, une vie où elle avait été heureuse, où elle avait ri et même pleuré. Une vie où elle avait des amis, un entourage, des buts, une passion, des rêves. Des rêves, elle en avait toujours mais maintenant ils étaient plus comme des cauchemars, une vision en boucle de ses derniers moments de bonheur, anéantis, en quelques secondes. Balayée par le vent cette vie où elle avait appris à VIVRE et non pas seulement SURVIVRE.  
  
Survivre, c'était bien le meilleur mot pour décrire l'état lattent dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cette soirée qui avait scellé son destin, qui avait pivoté sa vie dans une avenue que même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Combien de cycle de la lune elle avait pu observer depuis la cellule qu'était devenu son c?ur ? Combien de fois, elle s'était crue morte ? La mort n'était définitivement rien à côté de ce qu'elle vivait jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Très souvent elle l'avait espéré cette mort qui lui apparaissait au combien plus douce que l'existence qu'elle avait. Le poids de ses souvenirs lui pesait, souvent elle se voyait comme Atlas, condamné à soutenir le monde à bout de bras pour épier ses fautes. Cependant, ce n'était pas le monde qu'elle avait comme fardeau mais le rappel de plusieurs vies à jamais anéanties qui l'étouffait.  
  
Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cet endroit, le lieu le plus reculé du monde, elle avait comme mission de devenir plus forte. D'apprendre à conjuguer avec son être, d'acquérir un esprit plus fort dans un corps encore plus fort. Ses objectifs avaient été atteints mais au détriment de son âme, elle possédait maintenant une entité rarement égalée mais il n'y avait plus de joie qui coulait en elle. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle s'étaient envolés en fumée le jour où on l'avait exilé.  
  
Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'ouest, bientôt lui aussi l'abandonnerait. Une légère brise qui aurait pu la faire frissonner en d'autres temps la ramena simplement tranquillement à la réalité. Elle abandonna peu à peu son état de méditation pour reprendre pied graduellement dans le monde qui l'a vu naître.  
  
Elle avait sentit sa présence depuis un bon moment déjà, il arrivait toujours tranquillement pour ne jamais l'effrayer.  
  
« - Les rayons de ce doux soleil de fin de printemps ont-ils pu pénétrer au plus profond de ton être ? Il y a longtemps Matéus que le soleil a abandonné mon intérieur, il se contente de chauffer mon extérieur. N'arrivera-t-il jamais à réchauffer ton c?ur ? J'ai l'impression que rien ne le pourrait. Alors peut-être la lune saurait. »  
  
Elle allait répondre mais l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à son côté lui fit signe que se serait vain. Matéus était l'homme qui avait accueillit la jeune femme en exil, il avait depuis ce temps veillé sur elle et tentait de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Malgré tout son bon vouloir, elle n'aurait jamais pu même l'égaler dans aucun domaine, il était érudit non pas uniquement de sciences ou de philosophie mais aussi dans l'art de la vie.  
  
Ils restèrent en silence à regarder les derniers rayons de soleil s'éclipser pour laisser la place à sa comparse la lune. Dans quelques jours, le soleil se coucherait pour ne réapparaître qu'après un très long moment, il laisserait sa place à la lune qui régnerait sur ce coin de terre pendant plusieurs jours, donnant l'impression d'une nuit éternelle. C'était ainsi depuis la création du monde mais c'était un phénomène qui ne s'observait que dans ce coin du globe, un endroit où peu de gens vivaient, une place idéale pour les âmes en exil.  
  
Elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, depuis le temps maintenant qu'ils cohabitaient, elle savait le saisir mieux que quiconque. C'était cependant réciproque et lui-même savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le goût d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.  
  
« - Rentrons, nous devons discuter. », avait-il simplement dit alors que la lune dirigeait ses premiers rayons vers la terre qui s'endormirait bientôt.  
  
Elle l'avait suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de leur demeure. Un être normal aurait passé devant sans même la remarquer, un être attentif y aurait vu l'entrée d'une grotte quelconque, un être curieux aurait peut-être poussé plus loin son exploration. Il y aurait découvert un endroit magnifique presque féerique mais dès qu'il en serait ressortit, ses souvenirs lui auraient fait faux bond avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire Merlin. C'est qu'il fallait être initié pour supporter la réalité de cet endroit.  
  
Matéus s'assit derrière son immense bureau où étaient disperser des livres, des grimoires, des revues et des morceaux de parchemin jaunis par le temps. Elle remarqua très vite l'un de ces parchemins qui était différents des autres, elle pouvait même presque sentir l'encre encore fraîche qui composait sans nul doute le sujet de la discussion qu'ils auraient. Elle le savait, chaques fibres de son être lui confirmaient mais était-elle seulement prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire ?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Elle se réveilla pour la quinzième fois de la nuit, les bruits des voitures, les fêtards qui avaient trop arrosé leur soirée, un chien qui hurlait à la lune, les bruits de l'appartement voisin. Tout cela lui était familier mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu que cela créait une cacophonie à ses oreilles. Impossible de dormir surtout pour elle qui avait une ouïe nettement supérieure à la moyenne des êtres normaux. Cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas dans son lit et ne replaça pas l'oreiller sur sa tête, elle opta plus pour se lever et se réinstaller à la fenêtre de son petit meublé en plein c?ur de la ville. Voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'elle prenait cette position pour observer les scènes de la vie urbaine qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait quitté ce monde.  
  
Plusieurs odeurs presque oubliées lui revint en mémoire, celles qui émanaient de la boulangerie en face lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Aussi décida-t-elle de tenter sa première sortie publique depuis son retour à la « civilisation » comme avait dit Matéus. Elle enfila quelques vêtements que son mentor lui avait laissé avant de la délaisser et prit quelques pièces qu'elle avait laissé sur le coin de la table. Lentement, elle se glissa à l'extérieur par l'étroit escalier qui donnait sur le trottoir en face de la devanture de cette petite boulangerie. Tant d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne prit pas garde et faillit être renversée par une voiture qui venait dans sa direction. Elle n'eut rien grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés.  
  
Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique, se sont pleins de souvenirs qui lui remontèrent en mémoire, elle dut paraître égarée car l'homme derrière le comptoir répéta en bougeant les doigts devant son visage pour attirer son attention :  
  
« - Qu'est ce qu'on peut pour vous ma p'tite dame ? »  
  
L'homme lui souriait gentiment, il avait une longue traînée de farine qui lui barrait le front. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de pouvoir rassembler ses idées et déclarer qu'elle voulait du pain.  
  
« - Mais encore, demanda le boulanger, vous avez le choix ici. »  
  
Bien sûr, les étagères regorgeaient de différents produits qui avaient l'air tous aussi savoureux les uns que les autres. Elle finit par opter pour de beaux croissants au beurre, qu'elle dégusta avec quelques morceaux de fromage une fois de retour chez elle.  
  
Rapidement, cette visite chez le boulanger devint une habitude, tous les matins, elle allait rendre visite à cet homme rondelet qui souriait toujours et qui créait ces petites merveilles qui lui préparait pour son premier repas de la journée. Les jours passaient et la jeune femme prenait de plus en plus d'aisance dans ce nouveau départ. Cette journée là, elle décida de pousser un peu plus loin son exploration de la ville, elle irait au centre commercial, elle avait besoin de se remettre à jour et quelle merveilleuse place pour tout voir et tout entendre. Elle se vêtit d'un jean et d'une chemise à manches courtes bleue métallique qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Elle avait acheter ces vêtements quelques jours auparavant dans une boutique pour tailles fortes car notre jeune femme avait un surplus de poids visible. Elle était grande pour une femme, elle marchait toujours la tête haute et avait un maintient qui la faisait paraître plus mince, à moins que ce ne soit cette facilité avec laquelle elle se déplaçait qui confondait les gens qui l'observaient.  
  
Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à s'extasier devant toutes les nouveautés qu'elle découvrait ou redécouvrait mais ses découvertes avaient vite laissé place à une vision qui accaparait tout son attention. Elle se trouvait devant un magasin de musique, plus précisément devant un marchand d'instruments de musique. Elle hésita longuement avant d'entrer puis trouva enfin le courage, elle fit le tour d'un piano à queue en effleurant les touches du bout des doigts. Elle effleura ensuite le manche solide d'une guitare acoustique et ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la tension de la caisse de résonance d'une batterie.  
  
Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle se revoyait jouant de ces instruments mais c'est surtout la musique elle-même qui hantait ses pensées, des airs qu'elle avait cru oubliés refirent surface. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir au piano et d'enfoncer quelques touche du clavier. Sans même réfléchir et même s'en apercevoir, elle jouait les notes qui composaient un air qu'elle avait tant aimé jouer autrefois. Tout le magasin s'était retourner pour voir qui produisait cet hymne si mélodieux, les vendeurs arrêtèrent même de parler à leurs clients, tous étaient sous le charme. Lorsque sa composition toucha à sa fin, elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira longuement, il y avait si longtemps.  
  
« - Vous jouez merveilleusement bien. »  
  
Se tenait devant elle une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette, derrière elle un homme d'environ son âge tenait toujours la guitare qu'il voulait essayer avant de l'acheter. Lui aussi la regardait avec étonnement, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :  
  
« - Vous ne sauriez pas comment on joue de cet instrument par hasard ? »  
  
La guitare, bien sûr qu'elle savait mais il y avait si longtemps, puis son esprit lui envoya un message, « si tu n'as rien perdu au piano alors pourquoi à la guitare. » Elle répondit par l'affirmative en hochant de la tête et le jeune homme lui tendit l'instrument en lui expliquant :  
  
« - Marie et moi faisons parti d'un petit groupe qui se produit dans les pubs, malheureusement, notre guitariste nous a quitté sans préavis et nous n'avons pu le remplacer. Moi je joue de la batterie et de toutes les autres percussions et Marie du violon, violoncelle et contrebasse. Ian est notre pianiste et . Vous ne voudriez pas essayer par hasard, demanda celle qui se prénommait Marie. Mais je ne connais aucune de vos compositions., commença la jeune femme, et il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer. S.V.P., essayer », supplia presque Marie.  
  
Ian était en fait le vendeur qui se tenait derrière eux, il s'installa au piano, et Sean, c'était son prénom, à la batterie juste derrière. Lentement il imposa un rythme et une séance improvisé de musique eut lieu dans le magasin du père du pianiste. La jeune femme pinça quelques cordes de l'instrument qu'elle avait maintenant dans les mains, puis se laissa aller à créer avec les deux autres musiciens une mélodie qui ne sonnait pas mal du tout. Marie les observait en regrettant de ne pas avoir l'un de ses instruments avec elle.  
  
Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à cet air rythmé, les gens dans le magasin applaudissaient les artistes. Le trio lui demanda bien sûr de se joindre à eux, ils avaient un spectacle de prévu la semaine d'après dans le bar de l'un des cousins de Ian. Elle hésita longtemps, la guitare dans les mains, ses doigts la démangeaient, ils voulaient rejouer, ils avaient reprit goût à créer des notes. Pourquoi pas après tout, Matéus lui avait bien recommandé de chercher à renouer avec ses souvenirs heureux et jouer était l'un de ses meilleurs.  
  
Ian lui proposa une guitare que son père pourrait sans doute lui prêter en attendant qu'elle puisse s'en acheter une meilleure, elle pourrait ainsi pratiquer avec eux. Mais elle refusa gentiment, l'argent n'était pas un problème, ainsi elle fit le tour du département d'instrument à corde et opta pour un modèle assez dispendieux mais qui lui rappelait son ancienne guitare, celle qui lui avait procuré tant de joie dans le passé. Elle était faite d'un unique morceau de bois clair et lustré et sa résonance était excellente. Elle l'accorda et produit quelques accords. D'un coup des sentiments qu'elle croyait disparus à jamais refirent surface la submergeant d'émotions.  
  
C'est drôle comme une passion revient vite et quand on ne s'y attend pas.. 


	2. morte ou pas morte ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR bien entendu ainsi que tout l'univers autour. Quelques personnages sont toute fois de moi.  
  
N/A : désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé. En espérant que cela vous plaise.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais il y avait plus de deux heures qu'elle dormait paisiblement, sa guitare sur les genoux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour constater qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés à destination. L'autobus de la tournée les amenait vers un immense amphithéâtre au c?ur même de Londres, le Albert Hall se dressait droit devant. Le groupe qu'elle formait avec Ian, Marie et Sean avait très rapidement pris en popularité et était devenu l'une des figures dominantes de la musique anglaise. Pour l'instant, ils devaient jouer dans le cadre d'un spectacle bénéficie pour venir en aide aux enfants démunis du Royaume Unis.  
  
Le groupe avait endisqué déjà deux disques qui faisait un malheur partout en Grande-Bretagne. Dire que cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'elle s'était jointe à eux. Ils avaient d'abord débuté dans des pubs et des fêtes de quartier mais avaient été vite remarqués par le dirigeant d'une compagnie de disque qui les avait engagés sur-le-champ. Maintenant ils joueraient devant des milliers de spectateurs. La ville était placardée de bout en bout d'affiche annonçant leur venue.  
  
Le groupe avait sauté de joie lorsque leur gérant leur avait appris la nouvelle, mais elle n'était pas aussi contente qu'eux. Retourner à Londres lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer d'anciens fantômes, elle qui faisait tout pour éviter les endroits où elle allait autrefois. Avec le groupe elle avait réapprit à sourire, cela lui avait été ardu mais maintenant, elle pouvait répondre à l'enthousiasme de ses collègues en les gratifiant d'un rictus qui se voulait sincère. Ils avaient vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas la questionner sur son passé et qu'ils devaient respecter ce qu'elle était, elle était solitaire mais ils savaient qu'ils pourraient compter sur elle s'ils étaient dans le besoin. Elle était sincère et respectueuse, elle ne parlait pas souvent mais lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Ian disait d'elle qu'elle était la conscience et voix de la raison du groupe.  
  
L'autobus arrêta devant l'entrée des artistes et y fit descendre le groupe et leur équipe de tournée. Lorsqu'elle descendit, suivit par les autres membres du groupe, une meute de fans en délire les accueillit par des cris et des demandes d'autographe. Ils répondirent rapidement à quelques questions de la presse tout en se faisant photographier avec leurs fans. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle de spectacle, elle remarqua un gros chien au pelage aussi noir que la nuit qui attendait patiemment assis sur ses pattes arrières, la tête légèrement de côté. Il semblait l'observer.  
  
« - Oh, le beau chien, que voilà. »  
  
Marie s'empressa d'aller cajoler l'animal qui contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ne bougea pas la queue d'excitation, il continuait à fixer devant lui. Le groupe entra, laissant le chien seul sur le pas de la porte.  
  
*******************  
  
« - J'en suis sûr Rémus, c'était elle. » Sirius, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, commença Lupin Regarde cette affiche, tu vois bien que. Sirius, c'est IMPOSSIBLE, arrête veux-tu. Voilà des semaines que tu me rapporte en bon chien chien que tu es des affiches de ce groupe et que tu me casses les oreilles avec tes idioties. Mes idioties., bien je vois moi je voulais aider, je pensais que tu serais heureux de la revoir, que. SIRIUS ARRÊTE, ELLE EST MORTE, TU M'ENTENDS, ELLE EST MORTE. »  
  
Lupin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de son salon où Sirius en Patmol était venu lui apporter pour la cinquième fois une affiche où l'on voyait les quatre membres d'un groupe de musique moldu très populaire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un énorme soupir à fendre l'âme. Sirius se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. La pleine lune ayant eu lieu seulement deux jours avant, l'homme était encore très épuisé et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Sirius se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas seulement la pleine lune en cause dans l'état de son ami, il avait beau affirmer haut et fort qu'elle était morte, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était bien vivante dans son esprit et s'il avait raison, elle se trouvait à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez lui.  
  
« - Rémus, écoute, je., commença-t-il maladroitement. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Sirius. Non non, c'est moi qui . C'est que vois-tu je les avais bien vues avant que tu ne me les apportes ces affiches et moi aussi je trouvais qu'elle lui ressemblait mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Rémus, tu sais bien que rien n'est impossible dans le monde d'où l'on vient. Elle a été jugée coupable de meurtre Sirius et condamnée à la peine maximale, personne ne s'en réchappe, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais elle était innocente. Sirius, toi aussi tu es innocent et pourtant tu dois encore te cacher et fuir le monde des sorciers. Tu as eu la chance de d'évader d'Askaban qui je le sais n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais elle a été condamnée à mort et non pas à une sentence à la prison des sorciers. Rémus, j'étais là tout à l'heure quand elle est arrivée, je l'ai vu et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit bien d'elle, comment, j'en ai aucune idée mais mes sens ne peuvent me tromper ainsi. Patmol, il y a plus de quinze ans que tu ne l'aurais pas vu, comment peux- tu. Fais-moi plaisir, laisse Lunard en juger par lui-même, j'ai déniché, ne me demande pas comment, deux bons billets pour le spectacle de ce soir, on pourrait y aller. Tu comptes y aller en chien ?, demanda malicieusement Lupin. Oui monsieur, en chien pour aveugle, Lunard ne devrait pas avoir besoin de sa vue pour la reconnaître alors porter des lunettes fumées ne devrait pas te déranger outre mesure. »  
  
Il avait pensé à tout, se dit Lupin, il savait depuis longtemps déjà que quand Sirius avait une idée derrière la tête il était inutile de tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi pas après tout, sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas elle mais son c?ur continuait à espérer, en plus ils auraient sûrement droit à un excellent spectacle.  
  
Le soir venu, c'est un Lupin pratiquement traîné par un gros chien noir surexcité qui avança vers la porte de l'Albert Hall. Des milliers de spectateurs s'entassaient dans les bancs, un placier eut la bonté d'accompagner, bien inutilement l'homme et son chier jusqu'à leur place, à l'avant de la scène. Sirius avait raison, c'étaient d'excellents billets. Rémus comprit d'où ils venaient lorsqu'il vit arriver une adolescente aux cheveux châtains s'avancer vers eux avec ce qui devait être ses parents.  
  
« - Professeur Lupin, heureuse de vous revoir. Mademoiselle ?, joua Lupin qui était sensé être aveugle. Granger, vous m'avez enseigné, il y a deux ans de cela, joua-t-elle à son tour, elle ne paraissait pas étonné de les voir là tous les deux. Laissez moi vous présenter mes parents. »  
  
Lupin fit ainsi la connaissance des parents de Hermione qui lui avait offert ce cadeau pour le début des vacances estivales. La jeune fille avait dû trouver un moyen pour acheter les deux places adjacentes aux leurs et les refiler à Patmol. Le concert débuta peu après avec les prestations de divers groupes et artistes. Vint lentement, trop lentement pour Lupin, le tour du groupe qu'ils étaient venus voir. Lorsqu'elle entra sur scène, son regard ne put la quitter, Patmol avait dit que de la voir ne lui servirait à rien et qu'il devait se fier à ses autres sens surdéveloppés grâce à sa condition de lycanthrope mais ses yeux refusaient se regarder ailleurs.  
  
Elle se tenait au milieu de la scène, sa guitare pendant mollement sur son dos car elle ajustait le micro devant elle. Lupin crut voir ses mains trembler, elle devait être nerveuse et il y avait de quoi, des milliers de personnes scandaient le nom du groupe et attendait avidement leur prestation. Elle gardait la tête baissée. Elle semblait agacée par quelque chose, sa mâchoire dénotait une certaine tension. Lupin l'observait attentivement, elle avait les cheveux blonds, si blonds qu'on les aurait cru parsemés de fils d'argent, ils flottaient librement sur ses épaules en de jolies boucles lâches et désordonnées. Elle portait un pantalon corsaire bleu royal et une chemise ample à manches courtes blanche.  
  
La ressemblance avec la jeune femme qu'il avait connue jadis était bien plus frappante vu d'aussi près. La femme qui se tenait sur la scène était légèrement plus ronde que dans le souvenir de Lupin mais avait les même pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres avaient la même forme. Rémus était troublé, Patmol à ses côtés s'agita pour l'encourager à poursuivre son investigation. Le maraudeur aurait aimé voir le regard de la jeune femme, il aurait tout de suite pu écarter tous ses doutes simplement en plongeant ses yeux dans son regard mais celle-ci gardait la tête baisée et maintenant elle lui tournait le dos, discutant avec les autres membres du groupe en terminant l'ajustement de leur matériel.  
  
Soudain, Marie alla prendre sa place à la droite du micro de la jeune femme que Lupin n'avait pas quitté des yeux, Sean prit également sa place derrière sa batterie et Ian à son piano. Elle aussi alla se poster au devant de la scène et pendant que Marie saluait la foule en les remerciant d'être si nombreux, elle releva enfin la tête pour plonger directement son regard bleu du ciel directement dans les yeux de Lupin qui portait toujours ses lunettes. Patmol laissa échapper un jappement mais il fut étouffé par la musique et la foule qui réagissait au début de leur prestation.  
  
Hermione avait sentit son ancien professeur se crisper et elle l'avait vu faillir perdre l'usage de ses jambes et que sa mâchoire tentait de rejoindre le sol. Il semblait subjugué, comme pétrifié, Patmol aussi le regardait et semblait s'inquiéter. Rémus enleva ses lunettes et se redressa lentement, continuant de fixer la guitariste qui avait commencer à jouer en retard. Hermione risqua un ?il sur cette dernière, elle jouait machinalement tout en fixant elle aussi Lupin. Comment pouvait-elle fixer uniquement une personne dans toute cette foule ?  
  
À la fin de la première chanson qui fut chaudement applaudit, la guitariste reprit ses moyens et se força à se concentrer sur le spectacle qu'elle donnait. Heureusement pour elle, la première chanson était chantée par Marie mais les suivantes seraient les siennes. Pas une seule seconde Rémus ne la quitta des yeux. Tous ses sens lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle et il se refusait à écouter pour l'instant son cerveau qui se demandait par quel miracle cela était possible. Plus tard il se poserait des questions, mieux, il lui poserait ces questions et ce même s'il devait utiliser un sortilège interdit.  
  
*************************  
  
Elle l'avait bien vu, ce gros chien noir qui ressemblait aux illustrations de Sinitros qu'elle avait vu jadis, ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle l'avait sentit avant même de l'apercevoir mais avait préféré jouer la carte de l'indifférence intentionnelle. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il irait chercher son ami, jamais ?. Elle devait avouer qu'une partie enfouie au fond d'elle-même l'avait espéré ardemment mais sa raison lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle elle était maintenant plongée jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le regarde directe dans les yeux, pourquoi ?  
  
Elle avait sentit sa présence en ajustant son micro, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler inconsciemment. Elle avait ensuite tout fait pour retarder le moment où elle regarderait la foule car elle savait très bien que son esprit serait trop faible et qu'il le rechercherait immanquablement. C'est ce qui était arrivé, elle avait d'abord été frappé par le fait qu'il porte des verres fumés mais il les avait vite enlevés. Le frison qui l'avait parcouru par la suite fut phénoménal, elle avait eu de la difficulté à se maîtriser et à entamer le morceau prévu. Pourquoi tout ce que l'on cherche à fuir nous poursuit inlassablement ?  
  
Voilà maintenant deux ans que Matéus l'avait remise en circulation et cela faisait vingt-quatre mois qu'elle fuyait le plus loin possible le monde magique, reniant ce qu'elle était et la communauté à laquelle elle avait jadis appartenue. Le seul lien avec lequel elle avait renoué était la musique, sa seule passion dans la vie, c'était tout ce à quoi elle s'était autorisée à reprendre de son passé. Malgré le fait que Matéus la pousse continuellement à reprendre la place qui lui est dû dans la communauté magique, elle s'y refusait, vivant parmi les moldus et comme une moldue.  
  
Pour l'instant, ses résolutions étaient bien loin, le regard dans celui de Rémus, elle revivait à la vitesse de la lumière toutes ses années de bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagé tous ensembles. Du temps où ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Si seulement elle avait su à l'époque, elle aurait peut-être pu.  
  
Il ne restait que quelques accords à la première chanson, interprétées par Marie, elle devait ensuite prendre la relève pour le reste du spectacle puisque Marie ne pouvait chanter en jouant du violon. Déjà Sean frappait la mesure pour leur deuxième succès, elle devait se reprendre, elle brisa le lien visuel qui la liait à Rémus et se concentra sur le travail qu'elle avait à faire.  
  
La foule était survoltée et en redemandait encore et encore. Bien vite leurs succès furent tous interprétés mais les spectateurs en redemandaient. Alors qu'ils quittaient la scène entre deux rappels, Sean demanda quelle chanson ils pourraient bien interpréter maintenant ?  
  
« - Et si on jouait L'amour est violent ?, demanda Marie avec des yeux pétillants. Excellente idée », répondirent en ch?ur Sean et Ian.  
  
Elle n'était pas enchantée du tout, elle redoutait ce moment, l'amour est violent était une chanson qu'elle avait composé il y a bien longtemps, du temps de son insouciance. Elle leur avait jouer ce morceau lors de leur première rencontre et ils avaient appris à le jouer en cachette. Maintenant, ils le jouaient lors de leur spectacle et l'accueil du public était étonnant. Mais elle ne voulait pas le jouer ce soir, trop tard pourtant, déjà le groupe retournait sur scène pour répondre au rappel scandé par la foule.  
  
Pour cette chanson, elle changeait de place avec Ian qui avait appris quelques accords de guitare pour les accompagner mais c'est elle qui avait la vedette au piano. Elle s'installa donc et on lui apporta un micro, ses pensées, la désertaient ne laissant qu'un immense vide dans son esprit. Machinalement, elle plaça ses doigts sur les touches et ils se remirent à jouer seuls comme possédés par cet air qui les contrôlait à la perfection. Il y avait une introduction assez longue qui sonnait avec des tonalités très rythmées mais qui bientôt trouvaient un rythme plus modéré.  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour chanter les premières paroles, elle fut projetée dans le passé, les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête la ramenant près de vingt ans en arrière.  
  
*********************  
  
Des dix chansons interprétées avec brio par cette vision venue du passé, aucune ne l'avait troublé comme celle qui débutait à l'instant. Cette fois ses jambes avaient lâché et il s'était retrouvé assis, seul au milieu d'une mer de fans en délire. Lui était à des années de là, en fait, il était dans ses souvenirs, le temps d'une chanson et il était à nouveau un jeune homme de quinze qui revivait sa vie en accéléré. 


	3. retour vers le passé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR bien entendu ainsi que tout l'univers autour. Quelques personnages sont toute fois de moi.  
  
N/A : désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensé.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
C'était hier, elle venait de recevoir un hibou l'informant qu'elle avait été admise au collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, elle devrait se présenter à la gare de King Cross et prendre le Poudlard Express à 11h 00 précises le 1er septembre de cette année là. Son père l'avait emmené et était fier que sa fille unique puisse enfin bénéficier d'une éducation magique autre que celle qui lui offrait depuis des années déjà.  
  
Ils marchaient côtes à côtes parmi toutes ces familles venues dire au revoir à leur progéniture qui les quittaient au moins jusqu'au vacances de Noël. Plusieurs personne se retournait sur le passage de son père, il avait une prestance qui dégageait tellement d'assurance et un regard empli de sagesse qui subjuguaient les personnes qu'il croisait. Elle adorait son père, depuis des années déjà, il s'occupait seul d'elle, sa mère les ayant quitté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement, on disait d'elle que c'était le portrait craché de sa mère, les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux le même visage avec ses pommettes saillantes. Seul son regard lui venait de son père, un regard comme en ont ceux qui ont déjà trop vu de chose. Non pas des yeux éteints mais plutôt un regard capable de percer l'âme.  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi tous ces jeunes sorciers plus ou moins heureux de retourner à l'école, elle aurait de loin préféré continuer à étudier à la maison avec son père. Il avait un don pour lui enseigner toutes les choses de la vie, elle lui devait tellement. Comme elle s'ennuierait pendant ces dix mois.  
  
« - Père, suis-je., commença-t-elle Obligée ? Non ma fille mais crois moi tu raterais une occasion en or qui ne se représentera pas deux fois dans ta vie. Poudlard est la meilleure école du Royaume Unis, tu y apprendras bien plus que je ne pourrais t'en montrer. »  
  
Poudlard, bien sûr elle avait lu le livre consacré à son histoire et avait même poussé un peu plus loin sa recherche mais cet endroit ne lui apparaissait pas comme l'aventure que lui décrivait depuis des mois son père. Elle le regarda encore une fois avant de monter à bord d'un des wagons. Il était plutôt grand même si ses épaules avaient commencé à s'affaisser avec l'âge, il portait toujours la tête haute mais ce n'était pas du snobisme mais simplement sa façon d'être. Elle tenta de fixer tous les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire, sa mâchoire volontaire, les quelques rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux et de la bouche. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient toujours dans un sourire sincère et chaleureux, ses longs cils qui lui donnaient un air encore plus mystérieux et ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant tout blancs qu'il peignait encore en catogan lâche. À première vue, un passant aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un vieillard avec sa petite ou arrière-petite fille à la limite mais c'était bel et bien son père qui prenait de l'âge comme tout être humain.  
  
Alors qu'il l'étreignit une dernière fois avant son départ, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette et augmenta sous ses yeux le petit cadeau qu'il avait prit la peine de lui acheter. Il se retrouva bien vite avec une magnifique guitare « modulo », la marque des sorciers. Elle le regarda hébétée, elle en avait toujours rêvé mais jamais elle n'aurait osé demander à son père cette folie.  
  
« - Lorsque tu te sentiras seule, joue quelques accords et se sera comme si j'étais là avec toi en train de jouer un de nos airs préférés. »  
  
Son père lui avait appris à développer son goût pour les arts dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait étudié les plus grands artistes et ce dans tous les domaines culturels mais c'était la musique qui l'avait passionné.  
  
Un dernier au revoir et le train se mit en branle. Tu en joueras lorsque tu te sentiras seule qu'il lui avait dit. et elle en jouerait souvent pendant toutes ses années passées à Poudlard.  
  
Digne première années, elle resta silencieuse tout le long du voyage en train, ne répondant que poliment aux questions que les plus âgés de son compartiment lui posaient curieusement. Elle n'avait trouvé de place libre que dans ce compartiment où déjà trois étudiants de troisième étaient présents, des Poufsouffle a en juger par l'uniforme qu'ils avaient revêtu peu avant l'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsqu'elle descendit, un très grand homme avec une barbe hirsute avait appelé à lui toutes les premières années et ils avaient traversé le lac en barques sans rameurs. Elle observait le château qui se profilait devant eux tandis que les autres nouveaux poussaient des exclamations et des petits cris de surprise.  
  
Vint ensuite la répartition où elle attendit patiemment son tour, Mc Gonnagall lui souriait gentiment lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Le professeur de Métamorphose était une amie de longue date de son père et elle venait parfois leur rendre visite pendant l'été. Les noms défilaient et les jeunes répondant à ces noms prenaient place sur le tabouret pour enfiler le choixpeau. Sirius Black Griffondor, Emma Diggle Poufsouffle, Lily Evan Griffondor, Faith Holm Serdaigle, Justin King Serpentard, Rémus Lupin.  
  
Elle l'avait ressenti, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de différent des autres mais quoi. Elle se refusa à pousser plus loin ses investigations, elle n'en avait pas le goût, elle écouta donc d'une oreille le reste de la répartition en ne retenant que quelques noms ici et là. James Potter Griffondor, évidemment pensa-t-elle, comment un Potter pourrait aller ailleurs qu'à Griffondor.  
  
Puis sans même qu'elle s'en rendre vraiment compte, Mc Gonnagall l'appelait, son tour était venu :  
  
« - Javik Reyk. »  
  
Elle s'avança à son tour jusqu'au tabouret où Mc Gonnagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Toute sa vie elle se souviendrait des mots employés par cet objet enchanté qui avait décidé de sa répartition :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Reyk, je vous attendais plutôt, vous en avez mis du temps, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il m'apparaît évident que vous possédez une soif de connaissance qui vous envierait habituellement chez les Serdaigles mais j'hésite. Peut-être qu'une autre maison vous permettrait de mieux vous épanouir, il ne faut pas manquer notre coup avec vous. Serpentard ferait également une excellente porte d'entrée pour vous vers le monde de la magie.»  
  
Et c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait ensuite entendu s'écrier haut et fort sa nouvelle maison, Griffondor. Cette table l'applaudissait maintenant à tout rompre pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais elle restait intriguée, comment pouvait-elle avoir en elle les qualités recherchées par Serpentard et se retrouver dans la maison ennemie Griffondor. Cela la laissait songeuse car elle ne s'était pas imaginé ailleurs qu'à Serdaigle, elle aimait étudier, apprendre et travailler ne lui faisaient pas peur, alors pourquoi cette hésitation de la part du Choixpeau ?  
  
Lorsque le banquet pour la nouvelle année débuta après un bref discours de Dumbledore, elle risqua enfin un ?il autour d'elle. Elle était en bout de table avec tous les autres premières années envoyés dans cette maison, quelques-uns uns discutaient entre eux d'autres tentaient des approches et familiarisaient. Elle resta de glace devant tout ce qui émerveillait les autres, tous appréciaient le plafond enchanté ou encore le château en lui-même. Tous, non, le jeune homme assis à sa droite semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise. Leur regard se croisèrent et il sourit timidement, sourire auquel elle répondit pour la première fois de la journée. Il sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et se décida enfin :  
  
« - Rémus Lupin, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Javik Reyk, lui répondit-elle doucement Reyk ?, Tu ne serais pas familière avec Janus Reyk par hasard ? Si, c'est mon père. »  
  
Le jeune homme parut surpris mais il reprit vite contenance, elle semblait très jeune pour être la fille du sorcier Reyk qui avait l'âge d'être son grand-père ou encore son arrière-grand-père. Janus Reyk était bien connu dans le monde sorcier, il avait reçu plusieurs prix pour ses recherches sur les créatures magiques du monde entier. On lui devait même la répartition par catégorie des différentes sortes de dragons et il était le co-fondateur de la réserve naturelle de dragons en Roumanie. Mais son expertise ne se limitait pas seulement aux dragons, Rémus lui le connaissait pour une toute autre raison.  
  
« - Le choixpeau à prit presque autant de temps qu'avec moi pour te répartir, heureuse de ta destination finale ?, risqua-t-il. J'en sais rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'imagine que mon père va être heureux, il était à Griffondor lui aussi lorsqu'il a étudié ici. Ma mère aussi, dit Lupin, mon père lui était à Beaubâton, c'est une école en . France, le coupa-t-elle, je sais, il était dans quelle classe ? Poisonfrit, Dameblanche ou Vincoeur ? Vincoeur », répondit Rémus, heureux de constater que sa collègue avait une culture assez développée.  
  
Le reste du repas se déroula sans fait saillant à part que les autres élèves vinrent se présenter à tour de rôle et que le préfet de la maison vint leur indiquer quelques notions et règles à retenir.  
  
Sa première nuit à Poudlard fut pénible, elle n'était pas habituée à tout le bruit que pouvait produire un aussi vieux château, pourtant elle semblait être la seule que ça dérangeait car ses compagnes de chambre dormaient à poings fermés. Elles avaient fait connaissance rapidement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Elle partageait son dortoir avec quatre autres jeunes filles, Brianna Fraser, Claire Beauchamp, Jenny Fraser, s?ur jumelle de Brianna et finalement Lily Evan.  
  
Brianna et Jenny avaient toutes deux d'épais cheveux qui leur descendait jusqu'aux reins l'une rousse l'autre noir de jais, elles avaient toutes deux des yeux bleu gris. Javik avait vite compris qu'elles gloussaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient intelligemment, leur regard se posait sur les garçons, mignon et elles les commentaient. Claire Beauchamp elle, avait les yeux couleur du cognac et des cheveux châtains foncés bouclés, elle avait un très joli visage mais son regard était fuyant. Elle s'était très vite entendue avec les jumelles, critiquant elle aussi les gars de l'école dès sa première journée.  
  
Lily était celle qui lui semblait la plus sympathique, elle avait un regard vert émeraude francs et serein malgré qu'elle s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lui avait dit être une fille de moldus, pas étonnant que ce nouveau monde l'étonne autant. Lily dormait dans le lit à sa droite et bien que les rideaux soient tirés, Javik savait qu'elle ne dormait pas elle non plus, sa respiration était différente et elle se retournait souvent. Elles finirent par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin, bien vite réveillée par le cadran de Claire qui ne voulait surtout pas être en retard pour sa première journée. Lily et elle sortirent la tête de leur lit pour regarder l'heure, 6h30, pourquoi si tôt ? Elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et se recouchèrent encore quelques minutes pendant que les jumelles et Claire se pomponnaient pour être belles pour le début des classes.  
  
Javik avait besoin de bien moins de temps que ses comparses de chambre pour se préparer le matin puisqu'elle prenait sa douche le soir avant de se coucher et qu'elle n'appliquait pas toutes ces couches de maquillage sur son visage. Lily non plus n'était pas une adepte du fard et du rouge à lèvres, bien vite, une routine s'installa dans la chambre des filles de première. Lily et Javik prenaient leur douche le soir et pouvaient ainsi se lever plus tard le matin, les jumelles et Claire tentaient de ne pas les réveiller lorsqu'elles se préparaient.  
  
Des petits groupes d 'étudiants se formaient déjà dès les premiers jours de classes, selon les attitudes ou les intérêts des gens. Javik elle ne correspondait à aucun groupe, elle socialisait avec tout le monde mais sans plus. À l'exception de Lily qui semblait elle aussi préférer la solitude et l'étude au flirt et potins. Elles allaient donc en cours ensemble et faisaient équipe pour les devoirs et les travaux pratiques. Elle développèrent un système de communication muet, elles n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour comprendre l'autre, c'était inné chez elles, ainsi se passa les trois premières années à Poudlard.  
  
Javik joua souvent de la musique pendant ses quatre premières années, malgré la présence rassurante de Lily, elle s'ennuyait de son père. Lily adorait écouter son amie jouer de sa « modulo », elle aurait aimé pouvoir aussi bien jouer qu'elle. Javik lui appris le piona, piano du monde sorcier, elles en avaient découvert un dans une salle au fond d'un coin perdu du château. Elles avaient demandé à Mc Gonnagall la permission d'utiliser le local et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, ce à quoi elle les avait autorisée. Cette ancienne classe devait servir à un cours de musique car on y retrouvait plusieurs instruments magiques mais aussi moldus. Javik adorait cet endroit, elle y venait souvent avec Lily mais parfois sans elle aussi, le soir tard, en évitant soigneusement Rusard et son affreux matou dévoré par les puces. Elle jetait un sort d'insonorisation et pouvait jouer pendant des heures sans même se fatiguer.  
  
Sa scolarisation allait très bien, elle n'avait aucune difficulté particulière et avait parmi les meilleures notes de sa classe. Elle était première en Histoire de la Magie et de loin, on la soupçonnait d'en savoir plus que le professeur Binn lui-même. En Métamorphose, elle partageait la première place avec Lily mais aussi James Potter. En Enchantement, ils étaient cinq au même niveau, Lupin, Potter, Black, Evan et elle. En Astronomie, Lupin les dépassait de plusieurs longueurs tandis qu'en Potion c'était Potter et Black qui se débrouillaient le mieux. En Botanique c'est le petit rondelet Pettigrow, seule matière qu'il arrivait à maîtriser. Mais elle les dépassait tous et même en connaissait beaucoup plus que certains élèves de septième dans son cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques, normal après tout avec le père qu'elle avait. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle partageait la tête avec Lily et Potter.  
  
En fait, Lily et elle devaient sans cesse travailler sans relâche pour garder le niveau face aux désormais célèbres Maraudeurs qui eux semblaient exceller dans tout sans même étudier ou travailler. En fait, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied également car une compétition amicale était devenue une lutte à finir pour savoir lesquels étaient les plus forts entre eux.  
  
Cette lutte pris encore plus d'ampleur lors de leur quatrième année, Potter et Black avaient résolument décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles pour doubler justement les filles, les Reines de Glace comme ils les appelaient maintenant. Lorsqu'elles avaient entendu pour la première fois leur nouveau surnom, Lily s'était montré démontée, Javik avait elle aussi été surprise qu'ils considèrent son amie comme un glaçon, elle qui brûlait d'un feu ardent à l'intérieur et cela se voyait dans ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient de milles feux. Il était vrai qu'elle-même pouvait faire penser à son pays d'origine L'Islande, elle ne riait pratiquement jamais même si elle souriait quelques fois, son regard restait froid, aussi froid que les bleus du ciel qu'y s'y reflétaient.  
  
Lily avait résolu de leur montrer qu'elle était tout sauf un glaçon en leur démontant plusieurs facettes d'elle qu'elle ne dévoilait pas aux premiers abords. Javik se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le surnom qui avait dérangé son amie, elle avait souvent surpris Lily le regard perdu sur l'un des Maraudeurs, peu à peu le glaçon fondait et laissait derrière elle un immense brasier.  
  
Les Maraudeurs devaient tellement s'appliquer à tenter d'éteindre le feu que couvait Lily qu'ils en oubliaient de jouer leur tours, les Serpentards se sentaient presque délaissés tout à coup. Une nuit où elle se dirigeait vers sa salle secrète, Javik aperçut les maraudeurs qui sortaient subtilement de la salle commune. Lily qui avait décidé d'accompagner son amie cette soirée là eut une idée brillante, pourquoi ne pas piéger les Maraudeurs à leur tour.  
  
Elles les suivirent en silences, les sens de Javik étaient aux aguets et elles pouvaient ainsi suivre les quatre Maraudeurs de loin sans se faire repérer malgré le fait que Lupin semblait se douter de leur présence car il se retournait sans cesse. Elles devaient les piéger mais sans faire perdre de point à leur maison qui en perdait déjà suffisamment comme ça grâce à leurs frasques, Javik fit signe à Lily d'emprunter l'un des passages secrets qu'elles avaient découverts lors de leurs sorties nocturnes. Il devait déboucher juste derrière une grande armure où passerait bientôt les quatre jeunes hommes. Lily courut et revêtit l'armure en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Javik elle, continuait à suivre les garçons mais en les obligeant à se cacher à tout bout de champ croyant avoir été repéré par Rusard, cela devait laisser du temps à Lily de s'installer.  
  
Finalement, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, passèrent devant l'armure qui se mis à bouger, les quatre gars l'observèrent médusés, reculant prudemment de quelques pas, jamais encore cette armure ne s'était manifestée. Peut-être était-ce simplement Peeve qui les narguait, non, ce n'était pas son genre il préférait faire beaucoup de bruit pour réveiller tout le château et faire prendre les insouciants en défaut. Alors que Potter pointait sa baguette vers l'armure pour l'immobiliser, Javik toussota derrière eux les faisant sursauter et Peter échappa même un cri.  
  
Lily et Javik pouffèrent devant l'air qu'affichait les célèbres Maraudeurs, l'arroseur était arrosé. Cependant le cri de Peter ainsi que les rires des deux jeunes filles avaient cette fois pour de vrai attiré Rusard et son matou. Lily se débarrassa en vitesse du reste de son armure et pendant que les garçons cherchaient un moyen de fuir, Javik les poussaient dans le passage secret qu'elle referma une fois que Lily y fut entrée.  
  
« - Lumos », dit Lily en entraînant les Maraudeurs encore ébahis plus profondément dans les murs de l'école  
  
Javik fermait la marche derrière Lupin, arrivés devant la sortie de leur passage, Lily s'arrêta et fit signe à ceux qui la suivaient de garder le silence. Il y avait du bruit derrière la tapisserie que sonnait dans le couloir de leur tour, quelqu'un devait s'y trouver. D'un même mouvement, Lupin et Javik s'avancèrent pour être mieux placés pour se fier à leurs sens. Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants mais leur concentration revint rapidement aux baladeurs qui attendaient de l'autre côté, car ils étaient plusieurs. Peter tremblait comme une feuille alors que Black et Potter tentaient d'entendre ce qu'ils savaient n'être capables d'entendre. C'était toujours Lupin qui jouait les espions pour eux, car avec ses sens surdéveloppés et était le mieux placé.  
  
James remarqua que Lily n'essayait même pas d'entendre, laissant Javik à cette tâche, elle n'avait pas peur et semblait simplement soucieuse. Il la remarqua peut-être pour la première fois réellement cette nuit là. Elle avait toujours été l'ennemie, moins qu'une Serpentard mais tout de même celle qu'il fallait battre coûte que coûte. Personne dans les deux groupes ne se souvenait comment cette petite guerre interne avait commencée entre eux.  
  
Peut-être les avaient-ils mal jugé après tout, elles ne semblaient pas éteintes et étaient loin d'être comme les autres filles de Griffondor qui passaient plus de temps devant un miroir qu'ailleurs. Comment avaient- elles découvert ce passage qu'eux même ne soupçonnaient pas ? Elles devaient sortir régulièrement la nuit pour explorer. C'était peut-être même elles qui commettaient ces autres frasques qui leur passaient sur le dos sans qu'ils n'y aient rien à y voir ? Alors pourquoi si bien cacher leur jeu ?  
  
Sirius vit Lupin et Javik se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, « pas vraiment le temps pour une romance », se dit-il mais il comprit vite son erreur lorsqu'il les vit lever lentement les doigts pour signifier aux autres qu'il y avait trois personne devant le portrait de la dame en rose. Javik se retourna vers Lily et lui fit un signe de tête, cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative puis Javik poussa gentiment Lupin sur le côté, poussant légèrement la tapisserie.  
  
Trop occupés à préparer leur mauvais tour les trois Serpentards ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, il faut dire que Javik arrivait à se déplacer mystérieusement sans faire de bruit et avec une grâce que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible pour une personne de son poids. En effet, Javik avait un surplus de poids visible mais on l'oubliait vite lorsque l'on la connaissait, son physique passait deuxième.  
  
Lily attira les Maraudeurs un peu plus loin de la sortie et leur chuchota :  
  
« - Trois Serpentards, probablement Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier. Comment., demanda Peter, mais Rémus l'interrompait confirmant les dires par un hochement de tête. Javik va les surprendre et dévier leur attention de la tapisserie, nous n'aurons qu'à sortir et les neutraliser par la suite, nous sommes plus nombreux et nous devrions être capables de faire cela en silence pour ne pas attirer par ici Rusard ? »  
  
Lily avait dit cela sur un ton qui laissait présager qu'elle doutait des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci bombèrent le torse inconsciemment et la regardèrent méchamment. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de répliquer car déjà ils entendaient les Serpentards qui avaient repérer Javik. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et stupéfièrent les malheureux avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à attaquer Javik qui se tenait sereinement devant eux, un petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.  
  
« - Pas trop tôt, chuchota Javik en observant les Maraudeurs qui n'eurent pas encore la chance de répliquer car elle reprenait, il faut les amener ailleurs pour que Rusard les trouvent que lorsque l'on sera de retour dans nos dortoirs. Mobilis corpus », récita Lily la baguette pointant le corps de Rogue et déjà elle s'éloignait.  
  
James n'allait pas se laisser damner le pion ainsi par les Reines de Glace, il en fit de même avec le corps de Wilkes tandis que Black faisait pareil au corps de Rosier. Javik les entraîna vers un couloir plus à l'est et décréta que c'était un bon endroit pour les laisser. Rusard passait régulièrement par ici car la classe au bout du couloir servait souvent aux amoureux qui se promenaient la nuit. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur dortoir sans autres mots, une fois le mot de passe donné, ils s'assirent tous dans divers fauteuil et ils se jugèrent du regard pendant de longs instants.  
  
C'est Peter qui visiblement n'avait pas comprit le principe de laisser les Serpentard stupéfiés dans le couloir qui brisa le silence interrogateur des autres :  
  
« - Pourquoi les avoir laissé, ils vont nous dénoncer, ils vont dire que c'est nous qui leur avons fait ça. Non ils ne parleront pas, car s'ils le font, ils devront expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient avec un si grand stock de bombabousse sur eux, si près de la tour des Griffondors, expliqua Javik. Déjà que leur sortie nocturne va leur donner une détention et quelques points en moins, ils ne prendront pas le risque de dire que c'est nous qui sommes derrière tout ça, renchérit Lupin. De plus nous avons une preuve de leur culpabilité, nous les tenons », termina Lily.  
  
La preuve était un bout de parchemin qu'avait laissé tomber Wilkes, trop innocent pour ne pas laisser de traces de son méfait, il avait noter l'heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous nocturne. Ce qu'il y avait de particulier, c'est que Wilkes avait une écriture très particulière, il ne serait donc pas très difficile de prouver qu'ils étaient venus pour jouer un mauvais tour aux Griffondors. De plus, un charme suffisait à révéler l'auteur du billet alors.  
  
Un autre moment passa alors que personne ne parlait, James se tenait le menton d'une main et passait l'autre régulièrement dans ses cheveux. Sirius lui avait les deux poings repliés dessous son menton et fixait tour à tour les deux jeunes filles. Rémus lui était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Peter semblait totalement perdu. Lily et Javik partageaient une causeuse et observaient les Maraudeurs d'un air insouciant, comme attendant le verdict qui finit par tomber :  
  
« - La réserve volée de thé du professeur de Divination., commença James L'idée de Lily, confirma Javik Les étiquettes échangées sur les fioles de l'armoire de Potion., continua Sirius L'idée de Javik, enchaîna Lily. Les araignées dans la soupe des Serpentard la semaine dernière.demanda Lupin. À cette fois c'était une revanche de Lily car Rogue et ses amis avaient traité la demoiselle de surnoms pas très appréciés de mon amie ici présente. La pluie de jus de citrouille à l'Halloween., risqua James Toujours Lily », continuait Javik avec un sourire malicieux alors que Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
  
Les Maraudeurs continuèrent ainsi quelques instants, déclamant les tours jouer qui n'étaient pas d'eux seuls deux d'entre eux n'appartenaient à aucun des deux groupes.  
  
« - Et dire que c'est nous qui prenions toutes ces retenues alors que c'est vous qui auriez dû être punies, s'écria presque Sirius. Vous n'aviez qu'à faire comme nous et jamais vous faire prendre, rétorqua Lily, soudainement plus sûre d'elle. Nous on ne recherchait pas la célébrité pas nos frasques, simplement nous amuser un peu, on a pas besoin de faire parler de nous, ainsi c'est plus facile de continuer, on est pas sans cesse surveillées », termina Javik.  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, ils les avaient bien mal jugé les Reines de Glace, à partir de cette nuit là ce surnom fut abandonné et Lily et Javik s'intégraient lentement aux Maraudeurs, au grand plaisir de Miss Evan qui en pinçait de plus en plus pour le beau James Potter. Javik aurait parié qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible également mais seul le temps pourrait dire ce que leur avenir leur réservait.  
  
Graduellement, les Maraudeurs acceptèrent les deux jeunes filles dans leurs frasques, même s'ils les avaient accepter, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins intriguantes, surtout Javik qui semblaient posséder elle aussi des sens surdéveloppés mais qui ne ressentait pas la pleine lune comme Lupin. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui se questionnait le plus sur elle, qu'était- elle, il doutait qu'elle soit humaine, il ne la ressentait pas ainsi mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle cachait. Il avait demandé l'aide des autres Maraudeurs pour la percer à jour mais le glaçon refusait de se laisser percer, petit à petit il fondait mais rien n'indiquait ce qui se cachait réellement au plus profond de son être.  
  
Elle fondait en effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souriait plus souvent, elle pouffait maintenant de rire régulièrement, surtout des pitreries de Sirius ou de James. Elle avait développé avec Rémus un mode de communication semblable à ce qu'elle avait avec Lily et ainsi ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Rémus et Javik étaient les deux têtes de la bande, les consciences. Mais elle ne se refusait plus maintenant le plaisir de taquiner ou de persécuter amicalement son entourage. Elle restait tout de même impassible, du moins à l'extérieur car plus ils la connaissaient plus ils découvraient qu'il y avait une rivière de feu qui coulait en elle.  
  
Ils adoptèrent très rapidement le local de musique de Javik et tous adoraient l'écouter jouer, surtout Rémus qui se sentait apaisé, peut-être que le loup en lui était mélomane ?  
  
Le loup en lui, il avait tout fait pour leur cacher cette partie de lui, il avait eu suffisamment de difficulté à accepter que ses amis puisse l'accepter comme il était et il ne voulait pas que Lily au Javik le fuit lorsqu'elles apprendraient sa véritable nature. Parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Javik, elle semblait tout comprendre, elle avait d'excellents points de vue sur tout et ses idées étaient brillantes, justes et sensées. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer son « infirmité ».  
  
Les Maraudeurs se débrouillaient pour l'appuyer dans ses décisions, ainsi ils s'éclipsèrent secrètement avec lui dès leur cinquième année pour l'accompagner sous leur forme animangi lors des soirées de pleine lune. Ils étaient sots de croire qu'elles n'avaient rien remarqué, il y avait longtemps qu'elles savaient, peut-être même avant le reste des Maraudeurs.  
  
Au début de leur deuxième année, Rémus avait réagi vertement à la provocation d'un Serpentard, le tassant solidement dans un coin et usant de sa force que lui procurait le loup en lui. Il s'était ressaisit à temps mais Javik avait remarqué. Ce même soir, alors que James et Sirius le taquinaient, il perdit encore le contrôle, il s'était levé et avait projeté la table d'un simple coup de main à plusieurs mètres. Toute la salle commune s'était immobilisé, le regardant avec appréhension, lui d'habitude si calme et modéré. Javik avait pu voir une veine dans son c?ur battre à tout rompre, il s'était retourné et avait voulu s'en prendre à Peter qui continuait de le taquiner, ne comprenant pas la situation.  
  
Javik, s'était alors précipité vers lui, abandonnant d'un bond son fauteuil et avait plaqué une main sur son torse. Elle avait senti ses muscles contractés sous son uniforme, ses yeux avaient pris une lueur étrange et ses lèvres frémissaient dangereusement. Elle l'avait empêché de s'en prendre à Peter qui avait peu maintenant, elle avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, le tenant fermement et l'amenant vers la sortie. Sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, il s'était calmé et avait repris ses esprits. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait soudain abaissé les épaules et semblait pris d'un grand désarroi. Elle l'avait attiré à elle et avait attiré sa tête à son épaule, lui passant négligemment une main dans les cheveux. Madame Pomfresh était arrivée peu après et avait pris la relève.  
  
Cette nuit là Javik avait comprit en quoi il était différent et alors qu'elle observait la lune pleine, Lily s'était approchée d'elle :  
  
« - Il n'est pas comme toi hein ? Non, c'est autre chose. »  
  
Puis Lily avait vu la lune elle aussi et avait compris. Jamais elles n'en avaient fait allusion au groupe des Maraudeurs qui eux l'avaient compris peu après. Rémus avait été à jamais reconnaissant à Javik pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait empêché de faire une grosse bêtise. Ses gestes ce soir là avaient paru simples mais lui savait qu'il en était autrement. Il fallait une grande force magique et physique pour contrôler le loup qui tentait de reprendre le dessus sur l'homme et cet épisode n'avait que plus convaincu Lupin qu'il devait trouver ce en quoi elle était différente. 


	4. les complices des Maraudeurs

Chapitre 3  
  
Les Maraudeurs et les ex-Reines de Glace ne formaient désormais plus qu'un seul groupe même si officiellement pour le reste de l'école, les Maraudeurs demeuraient au nombre de quatre. Les deux jeunes filles participaient de plus en plus aux frasques qui faisaient rire toute l'école, à l'exception de certains membres du corps professoral et des Serpentards bien sûr qui se retrouvaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour sur la corde raide.  
  
Un jour, un samedi en fait, ils étaient tous les six assis dans la salle de musique. C'était au début de leur sixième année. James et Lily étaient assis sur le même divan, dangereusement proche. Ils avaient beau crier haut et fort qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils ne réussissaient à berner personne pas même Peter. Sirius lisait un vieux grimoire, cherchant un autre mauvais tour à jouer à Rogue et ses amis tandis que Lupin et Peter tentaient de jouer aux échecs. Tentaient était le bon mot car Peter n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Rémus. Javik jouait du piona tranquillement, l'air qu'elle composait été doux et reposant. C'est peut- être pour cette raison que Lily se laissa à fermer ses yeux et rapidement fut projetée dans le sommeil, sa tête confortablement nichée sur l'épaule de James qui la regardait dormir l'air béat.  
  
Soudain, Javik arrêta de jouer, tout le monde leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, elle n'interrompait jamais un morceau. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains et semblait souffrir le martyr mais elle n'émettait aucun son. Lily se leva précipitamment et en deux enjambées, elle était auprès d'elle.  
  
« - Javik, Javik, réponds-moi, regarde moi, pas ici, pas maintenant, contrôle-toi. Lily, emmène-moi, vite. », sa voix était très rauque, comme si elle sortait d'une caverne.  
  
Les Maraudeurs se demandaient bien ce qui arrivait à Reyk, jamais elle n'avait fait cela auparavant, pourtant Lily semblait savoir quoi faire. Lily était justement en train de lever sa baguette et ils l'entendirent dire :  
  
« - Stupéfix. »  
  
Javik s'était figée mais elle semblait combattre ce sortilège pourtant puissant. Lily, grâce au « mobilis corpus », l'amena à la hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, aidée par les Maraudeurs qui lui ouvraient le chemin.  
  
« - James aide-moi, elle va réussir à rejeter le sort », cria Lily et tous les deux relancèrent le sortilège de stupéfaction.  
  
Madame Pomfresh se hâta de lui donner une potion qui calma un peu le corps parcouru de spasmes de Reyk qui n'avait plus connaissance du monde qui l'entourait. Son état devait être critique car l'infirmière envoya Peter quérir Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagall. Elle demanda ensuite à Lily, James et Sirius de la tenir en joue avec leur baguette, puis à Rémus de tenter de la maintenir sur le lit. Malgré sa grande force, Lupin n'arrivait pas à contenir la violence qui se déchaînait en son amie.  
  
« - Sortez. Sortez tous je vous prie, commanda Dumbledore qui arrivait aux pas de course avec la responsable de la maison des Griffondors. Mais., tenta Lily. Miss Evan, s'il vous plaît », la pressa de nouveau le directeur.  
  
Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme ça, Lily entraîna les autres à sa suite en dehors de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh referma rapidement les portes et dut insonoriser la salle puisque Rémus n'arriva pas à entendre la suite. Pourtant il se passait quelque chose là dedans, quelque chose de grave. Soudain les murs et le plancher se mirent à trembler et ils entendirent un immense bruit mât malgré le sortilège d'insonorisation. Lily recula machinalement et James la serra dans ses bras, pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Sirius et Rémus échangeaient des regards consternés tandis que Peter tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent d'automne.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Rémus matérialisa des chaises pour tout le monde et ils s'assirent, refusant de quitter des yeux la porte de l'infirmerie où était leur amie. Mc Gonnagall en sortit après quelques minutes et les pria de quitter, leur expliquant que mademoiselle Reyk ne sortirait pas de là avant au moins le lendemain matin.  
  
« - Comment elle va ?, demanda craintivement Lily qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son amie. Mieux, vous avez très bien réagi, tous vous avez été parfaits, cinquante points seront ajoutés à Griffondor. Maintenant retourné à votre salle commune. »  
  
Une partie du trajet se fit en silence, James avait réussi à convaincre Lily de les suivre et il la tenait par les épaules maintenant. Le couvre feu aurait lieu très bientôt et ils devaient retrouver leur salle commune. Arrivés là bas, James installa Lily dans un fauteuil et ils attendirent tous que les autres élèves aillent se coucher pour discuter à voix base :  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste Lily, demanda Sirius qui n'avait pour l'une des très rares fois pas le goût de rire du tout. Je ne peux pas., commença Lily mais le regard que lui faisait les Maraudeurs en ce moment lui indiquait clairement qu'ils n'attendaient pas moins que la vérité sur le sujet. Commence par le début, dit doucement James en lui passant une main dans le dos lentement. Javik est notre amie aussi », renchérit Sirius.  
  
Lily leva la tête vers Rémus qui se tenait dans son fauteuil, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, le regard vide et les mains crispées aux accoudoirs de son siège. Lily chercha dans ses yeux la force de briser le secret qui la liait à Javik, comme s'il avait comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Lupin déclara dans un souffle :  
  
« - Elle n'est pas humaine. »  
  
La déclaration de leur ami jeta un froid sur le groupe, Peter semblait de plus en plus nerveux et s'agitait sur sa chaise tandis que Sirius et James cherchaient des réponses dans les regards de Lily ou de Rémus.  
  
« - Qu'est elle alors ?, demanda James d'une voix anxieuse et pas du tout rassurée. J'en sais rien mais elle n'est pas humaine, croyez le lo., il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le mot qui l'aurait dénoncé aux yeux de Lily. Le loup en toi, continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était, oui t'as raison. »  
  
Cette fois un silence de plomb envahi la salle, même Peter cessa de bouger.  
  
« - Il y a longtemps que l'on sait Rémus pour ta condition, commença Lily, c'est d'ailleurs Javik qui l'a découvert en premier, bien avant vous-même, dit-elle aux autres Maraudeurs. Nous savons aussi que vous aidez Rémus les soirs de pleines lunes, nous connaissons même vos formes, en fait c'est encore Javik qui les a découvertes. »  
  
James, Peter, Sirius et Rémus étaient abasourdis, eux qui croyaient avoir tout bien caché. C'est Rémus qui le premier revint à la réalité :  
  
« - On ne voulait pas vous tenir à l'écart, débuta-t-il maladroitement Je sais, Javik aussi le sait, on vous comprend très bien, c'est un dur secret à garder et Javik était bien placée pour te comprendre Rémus. Elle n'est pas loup-garou, sinon on l'aurait vu lors de nos sorties nocturnes, réfléchit à voix haute James Non pas loup-garou, c'est autre chose, même moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est au juste, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que ses transformations étaient incontrôlables et ce malgré une potion mise au point par son père. Elle a tout juste le temps de les sentir venir pour éloigner les gens qui l'entourent et se trouver un endroit sûr pour la transformation. Mais jamais elle ne t'en a dit plus, t'as pas d'indice ?, questionna Sirius. Non, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est quoi faire en cas de crise et que le. Que le Ministère ne devait pas être mit au courant », conclu Rémus  
  
Lui-même était bien placé pour comprendre dans quelle situation était la jeune fille le Ministère possédait des listes de tous les êtres magiques mais elles n'étaient pas complètes, loin de là et ceux qui étaient sur ces listes se retrouvaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour blâmer pour tout ce qui allait mal dans le monde de la magie. Et avec les temps noirs que profilait Voldemort, chacune de ces personnes devenait des mangemorts dans l'opinion publique avant même qu'il n'ait commis le moindre geste. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, Reyk leur fut reconnaissance de ne pas l'avoir assaillie de questions, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'ils faisaient encore plus de recherches sur elle maintenant mais au moins elle savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.  
  
La routine revint, si on peut appeler routine le quotidien des Maraudeurs. Noël approchait à grands pas et Dumbledore leur annonça la tenue d'un bal en cette occasion. Sirius ronchonna :  
  
« - Eh merde, avec qui je vais y aller, ça fait pas une heure que Dumbledore l'a annoncé que déjà j'ai huit demandes de jeunes filles, même une troisième année s'est précipitée sur moi. Heureux dilemme, ricana Lupin Oh eh, c'est pas comme James qui n'a pas à se casser la tête pour savoir avec qui il va y aller, renchérit Sirius d'un air moqueur. Quoi, s'offusqua celui-ci, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. James », s'écrièrent les autres Maraudeurs.  
  
Ce dernier devint rouge de la tête aux pieds et son état ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Lily et Javik qui arrivaient de leur cours d'arithmancie. James savait très bien avec qui il voulait y aller mais le voudrait-elle aussi ? Reyk remarqua les rires étouffés de Sirius et Rémus alors que James bouillait de colère lorsqu'un Serdaigle très mignon s'empressa de demander à Lily de l'accompagner au bal. Javik ne put retenir son rire lorsque Lily désespérée la regarda et ensuite James, cherchant quoi répondre à Martin, le Serdaigle de septième.  
  
« - Nom d'un carpeau visqueux, elle rit, s'étonna Sirius Je n'aurais jamais même imaginé qu'elle soit capable d'une telle chose, renchérit Rémus hébété. Je suis pleine de surprise », les nargua Javik alors que Lily répondait par la négative au Serdaigle faisant ainsi descendre la pression de James.  
  
Alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche pour rejoindre la grande salle, Javik accrocha James par la manche lui signifiait ainsi qu'elle devait lui parler. Rémus eut conscience du geste et en comprit la signification, il entraîna le reste de la bande vers leur table alors que Reyk et Potter restaient à discuter à l'extérieur de la salle.  
  
« - Hum, tu as quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal ? », demanda Javik.  
  
James ne comprit pas tout de suite, il crut qu'elle lui demandait d'y aller avec elle, il était surpris et ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle comprit son malaise et éclata à nouveau de rire avant de poursuivre :  
  
« - Ce n'est pas moi qui te le demande, mais je voulais juste te donner un conseil, si par hasard ton choix se porterait sur une certaine jeune fille aux yeux verts. Eh bien, dépêche-toi mon grand, car Martin n'était pas le premier. »  
  
Et elle le laissa là, sans voix, elle entra dans la grande salle un immense sourire aux lèvres qui fit pouffer les Maraudeurs assis et rougir Lily. Alors qu'ils furent tous assis, Sirius qui continuait de recevoir des demandes d'accompagnement soupira si fort que toute la grande salle le fixa.  
  
« - Eh bien mon vieux, te voilà dans de beaux draps, je crois bien que toute la gent féminine du collège t'ait demandé pour y aller avec toi, railla Rémus. Eh !, s'objecta Lily, je ne lui aie pas demandé moi. Ni moi, renchérit Javik. C'est bien ma chance, des deux plus belles filles de l'école, l'une veut y aller avec mon meilleur ami et l'autre ne veut pas y aller avec moi. Qu'il est difficile d'être Sirius Black », le taquina Rémus alors que Lily et James étaient rouges et prêts à éclater par les déclarations de Sirius.  
  
« - Non franchement, Reyk, tu ne veux pas me rendre ce service et m'accompagner, je n'aurai pas ainsi cette meute de filles sur le dos toute la soirée car tu leur fais bien trop peur pour qu'elles osent s'approcher de ton bien. Tu veux être mon bien Black, demanda Javik les sourcils touchant presque ses cheveux. Eh non, Black n'appartient à personne », se reprit Sirius à temps.  
  
Les Maraudeurs rirent de l'air supérieur que se donnait leur ami, Lily voulut ensuite changer de discours, demanda :  
  
« - Et toi Peter, avec qui vas-tu y aller ? Bertha », répondit ce dernier d'un air pas vraiment enchanté.  
  
Il était de notoriété publique que Bertha avait des vues sur Peter depuis la première année et il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non car elle l'intimidait énormément. Rémus était silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà, Sirius le vit et le questionna malicieusement :  
  
« - Toi Lupin, quelle jeune fille aura le privilège d'être à ton bras pour le bal ? »  
  
Lupin faisait battre le c?ur de presque autant de filles que James ou Sirius, cependant, jamais il ne les encourageait et jamais il n'avait participé à ce genre d'événement auparavant, il préférait lire dans la salle commune ou bien observer le tout sous la cape de James seul dans un coin à l'écart. Jamais il ne s'autorisait à penser à être avec une fille autrement que d'amitié, sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettait pas d'espérer plus selon lui et jamais ses amis avaient réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Cette fois pourtant Rémus avait réellement envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un.  
  
« - J'ai demandé à une gent dame de m'accompagner mais elle a refusé . »  
  
Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire, ils croyaient dur comme fer qu'il avait dit cela pour les faire réagir mais lorsqu'ils entendirent Javik répondre d'une voix mal assurée et cessèrent tout de suite de rire :  
  
« - J'ai pas refusé, c'est simplement que je ne peux y aller. J'ai une obligation à remplir. Je comprends, l'assura Rémus d'un sourire timide. Eh bien, le grand Lupin c'est enfin décidé à conquérir le marché de la femme », lança Sirius.  
  
Cette remarque lui valut plus de regards meurtriers qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, Lily et Javik lui lancèrent même chacune une cuiller de pommes de terre pilées qu'il ne put éviter.  
  
« - Le MARCHÉ de la femme, rugit Claire assise à ses côtés et qui espérait être l'heureuse élue, le MARCHÉ, je n'ai jamais entendu une connerie pareille, comme si tu pouvais nous acheter, nous ne sommes pas des morceaux de viande suspendus à un étal MONSIEUR. »  
  
Sirius eut droit à une litanie en bonne et dû forme qui dura très longtemps. Il eut du mal à calmer tout ce beau monde qui l'entourait et pour une fois ses amis ne vinrent pas à son aide malgré ses regards suppliants. Sirius eut beaucoup de difficulté à faire remonter sa cote de popularité suite à cet événement, il dut user de tous ses charmes et James le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé un sort quelconque pour figer son sourire de tombeur en permanence sur son visage.  
  
À la fin d'un cours de potion particulièrement pénible pour les Griffondors, James maugréait sur le chemin de leur salle commune :  
  
« - C'est le cours qui l'a mis dans cet état ?, demanda Sirius Ben moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'il avait poussé un peu fort., continua Peter. Ça rien à voir avec le cours, expliqua Rémus, c'est à cause du bal. Quoi à cause du bal, il n'a toujours pas demandé à Lily ?, s'exclama Sirius, Il va falloir que je lui parle moi. Non, il n'a pas trouvé le courage encore, continua Rémus, et le fait qu'elle reçoive autant de demande le renfrogne encore plus. Elle reçoit autant de demande que ça ?, demanda Peter Lily est une très jolie jeune fille, intelligente, charmante, son rire est comme du miel et en plus il est contagieux. Plusieurs garçons l'ont remarqué depuis longtemps, expliqua Sirius très sérieusement. Toi aussi, redemanda Peter hébété Bien, non, je sais que James en ait fou amoureux, je ne jouerais pas sur ses plates-bandes, il me tuerait, n'empêche que s'il ne se dépêche pas. Il est déjà trop tard, conclut Rémus dans une moue déçue. QUOI ?, s'écria Sirius, Comment tu sais ça toi ? Qui l'a invité ? A qui elle a dit oui ? Pas si fort il va nous entendre, gronda Peter car James marchait plus vite qu'eux mais pouvait tout de même entendre ce que les trois amis se disaient à voix base. C'est Javik qui me l'a dit hier soir, expliqua Rémus, Lily pense que James ne s'intéresse pas à elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'évite presque ces derniers jours alors quand Paul Chisholm lui a demandé, elle a accepté. Mon dieu, et il le sait ? risqua Peter. Bien sûr qu'il le sait, il n'aurait pas cet air sinon », comprit Sirius.  
  
Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter de cela à voix bases alors que James s'enfermait dans leur dortoir, ils avaient une heure de libre avant le dîner.  
  
« - Moi être à la place de James, je me vengerais, commença Peter. Comment ça ?, dit Sirius ne comprenant pas. J'irais au bal avec sa meilleure amie, juste pour la rendre jalouse un peu. Ce n'est pas le genre de James, commença Sirius en hochant la tête. Tu le vois y aller avec Javik uniquement pour provoquer Lily ? En fait, dit Rémus, il a dû y penser car il a demandé à Reyk d'y aller avec. »  
  
Cette fois, et pour l'une des très rares fois dans sa vie, Sirius Black était sans voix, il fixait Rémus les yeux sortis de la tête. Même Peter semblait surpris que James ait pu avoir le même genre d'idée que lui. Lupin lui gardait le silence et semblait songeur. Sirius reprit rapidement ses esprits et demanda en désespoir de cause :  
  
« - Elle n'a pas accepté, non ? Non, elle lui a répondu la même chose qu'à moi, qu'elle avait une obligation à remplir. »  
  
Sirius avait été tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pas prit conscience du fait que James avait demandé à la même fille que Lupin de l'accompagner. D'accord, ce n'était pas son premier choix mais tout de même. Depuis longtemps, les quatre amis avaient conclu de ne jamais courtiser les jeunes filles qui intéressaient leurs amis, c'était un pacte tacite mais il avait été respecté jusque là. En fait, cela n'avait pas été très difficile, James n'avait eu de yeux que pour deux filles, Brianna Fraser, qu'il délaissa rapidement lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle préférait passer son temps devant son miroir que d'essayer d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. et Lily Evan. Sirius lui avait eu des vues nombreuses mais pas très sérieuses sur plusieurs filles alors que Peter n'attirait jamais personne d'autre que Bertha. Rémus lui n'avait jamais manifesté de l'intérêt aux filles, il s'empêchait de tomber amoureux, il ne voulait pas s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un.  
  
Pourtant, il avait demandé à Javik de l'accompagner au bal. Javik Reyk, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté, elle n'avait pas un physique avantageux. Cependant, il se dégageait d'elle une assurance telle qu'elle rayonnait, elle souriait plus souvent maintenant et ses yeux étaient moins glaciaux mais oh combien fascinants. Lorsqu'elle vous accrochait du regard, vous ne pouviez plus détourner la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait lire à l'intérieur de vous pendant que vous ne pouviez qu'admirer tous les bleus du ciel dans ses yeux.  
  
Sirius reprit après avoir eu ses réflexions pour tenter de calmer le jeu  
  
« - Bien, il n'a que lui à blâmer, il aurait dû lui demander depuis longtemps déjà, Javik lui avait même dit de se dépêcher. Tu sais c'est quoi son obligation toi ? »  
  
Lupin sortit lui aussi de ses pensées, il hocha négativement la tête pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien.  
  
« - Les Maraudeurs pourraient enquêter, déclara Sirius excité pas l'idée d'un peu d'action. J'ai cessé de croire que je trouverai jamais quoi que ce soit sur cette fille, déclara Rémus, elle est plus énigmatique que Dumbledore lui-même. Tu baisses les bras Lupin ? », demanda sidéré Black qui n'en revenait pas.  
  
Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de Rémus et un sourire carnassier apparut à ses lèvres, non il n'abandonnerait pas et redoublerait d'ardeur s'il le fallait. Même si depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était tout à fait humaine, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de découvrir la vérité sur Reyk, surtout Rémus qui savait à peu près ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Non, il avait eu un moment d'égarement, il allait continuer et découvrir qui elle était. De toute façon, elle hantait ses pensées en tout temps, aussi bien rendre cela utile.  
  
Ce soir là, Rémus sortit en silence de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres Maraudeurs, et alla rejoindre Javik qui lisait paisiblement devant le foyer où brûlait un bon feu.  
  
« - Tu ne dors pas Lupin ? »  
  
Elle avait dit cela sans même se retourner pour voir qui approchait, pourtant, il avait approché à pas de loup. Rémus hocha encore une fois la tête, cette fille avait des sens aussi aiguisés que les siens lorsque la pleine lune approchait mais elle, s'était en tout temps.  
  
« - Non, le cycle lunaire travaille sur mon système, commença-t-il, toi non plus tu ne dors pas. Que lis-tu ? Un livre, dit-elle ironiquement Mais encore ? Un livre sur l'astronomie, dit-il surpris après avoir lu le titre sur la tranche qui reliait le volume. C'est pour me mettre à niveau, expliqua-t-elle. Te mettre à niveau ? Mais t'es l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? C'est que vois-tu, tu en sais bien plus que moi sur le sujet et . mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle sentait ses joues prendre des couleurs, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance ainsi. Et ?, demanda-t-il avec un regard narquois. Bien, si je veux avoir une discussion sensée sur le sujet avec toi, je suis aussi bien de savoir de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu voudrais une discussion sur le sujet avec moi ?, continua-t-il.  
  
Non mais il allait la rendre folle avec ses insinuations à peines couvertes, il faut dire qu'elle lui avait ouvert une porte et qu'il l'avait prise. Elle ne répondit pas et décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle fit ce qu'elle le savait, allait le faire abdiquer sur-le- champ. Elle le fixa intensément, ses yeux bleus dans ses beaux yeux ambres. Elle obtint l'effet recherché, ça marchait toujours.  
  
Rémus déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il la vit soulever un sourcil et ainsi le narguer, elle avait encore gagné. Il reprit ses esprits et déclara d'une voix pas aussi sûre qu'il l'aurait voulu :  
  
« - Pour étudier les étoiles, rien de mieux que de les observer, . on pourrait peut-être. aller les voir, le ciel est dégagé ce soir. Bonne idée, va chercher ta cape, je t'attends ici. Mais toi, tu n'auras pas froid ? Le froid, je ne connais pas, de là où je viens les vents frisquets d'Écosse ne sont que de douces brises pour nous. »  
  
C'était un fait qu'il avait remarqué bien souvent déjà, alors que la plupart des élèves du collège souffraient de l'humidité et des froids de l'hiver, elle ne semblait pas affectée le moins du monde par cela. Il remonta à sa chambre pour prendre en silence sa cape pour cette sortie nocturne, tâchant de ne pas réveiller ses amis qu'il croyait endormis. Il n'en était rien, oh bien sûr, Peter ronflait paisiblement mais James et Sirius l'observaient en silence.  
  
Sirius avait entendu leur ami sortir la première fois et avait résolu de questionner James sur la raison de cette sortie solo. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit de James l'observant à travers les rideaux tirés du baldaquin de ce dernier. Rémus était bien trop préoccupé, car en temps normal, il aurait senti la différence, entendu les respirations différentes de ses amis. James et Sirius se firent un clin d'?il complice lorsque leur ami quitta de nouveau la chambre.  
  
Javik l'attendait près du passage de la grosse dame en rose, silencieusement ils empruntèrent les couloirs qui menaient à l'extérieur du château en évitant soigneusement Rusard et son chat ou encore Peeve ou tout autre personne susceptible de les prendre en flagrant délit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur rapidement, l'air frais de ce mois de décembre était surprenant. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants en observant de temps à autre le ciel. Cela justifiait la raison de leur présence en dehors des murs de l'école en pleine nuit. Bien sûr, il y avait une autre raison mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'auraient avoué ouvertement.  
  
Alors que Javik regardait le ciel, elle déclara sans même se rendre compte que s'était inutile :  
  
« - La lune est presque pleine. Oui demain elle sera pleine. Désolée Rémus, commença-t-elle. Non c'est rien, l'assura-t-il en la poussant gentiment. Tu devrais avoir repris tes forces pour le bal, à qui d'autre as-tu demandé, demanda-t-elle d'un air insouciant. Personne, je n'irai pas, déclara Rémus en baissant la tête. Pourquoi ? Ce sera un beau bal, tu pourrais t'y amuser et. Je n'ai pas personne avec qui y aller et ça ne me plairait pas d'avoir à supporter les soupirs de Peter, les demandes des filles qui courent après Sirius ou l'air qu'affichera sans aucun doute James lorsqu'il verra Lily danser avec d'autres garçons. J'avoue. mais il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher, elle n'attendait que ça, à la place, il a préféré se tenir à l'écart, elle a simplement réagi comme toutes les femmes auraient probablement réagi. Sans doute, concéda Lupin Mais toi, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un que tu peux inviter, tu ne peux pas manquer ce bal. C'est avec toi que je voulais y aller. »  
  
Nom de Merlin, il l'avait dit tout haut, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir dit dans sa tête mais à voir l'air qu'affichait Javik il avait vite compris qu'il s'était échappé. Elle ne garda pas cet air très longtemps car déjà elle réagissait au quart de tour :  
  
« - Et j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi aussi, crois-moi,... Je crois que Claire n'a toujours pas de cavalier, peut-être espère-t-elle encore que Sirius va l'inviter. Je peux y en glisser un mot si tu veux. Non. Merci mais je humm.. je n'irai pas. Rémus, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu y sois et que tu t'amuses un peu. Regarde qui parle, la taquina Rémus, celle qui n'y va pas elle-même et qui dit aux autres de s'amuser. Je dois avoir un sens de l'humour assez développé tout de même puisque trois des célèbres Maraudeurs m'ont demandé de les accompagner, dit-elle dans un sourire. Ben, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais pour ce qui est de James. Je sais, ça compte pas, il me l'a demandé uniquement parce que je suis l'amie de Lily, mais laisse-moi tout de même mes illusions. Au fait, avec qui il y va finalement ? Brianna, qui d'autre. Bien sûr, tout pour faire suer notre pauvre Lily. Eh, elle n'avait qu'à lui demander si elle tenait tellement à y aller avec, dit Rémus qui défendait son ami. Qui a dit que ça devait être obligatoirement les hommes qui invitent les femmes ? »  
  
Javik concéda le point à Lupin qui inconsciemment bomba le torse de fierté, il avait remporté une manche sur Reyk et c'était un fait rare. Elle souriait de le voir faire, comme il aimait quand elle souriait d'un vrai sourire, pas seulement un retroussement de lèvres, un sourire un vrai qui laissait paraître une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il aimait voir ses deux canines légèrement plus longues, pas comme celles des vampires mais plus comme elles servaient de gardes à ce sourire. Ils marchèrent encore quelques temps et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, Rémus lui montra quelques constellations visibles ce soir là et l'entretint sur divers sujets.  
  
Elle aimait sa façon de parler, comme s'il transmettait toute sa passion dans de simples paroles. Elle avait souvent cru qu'il ferait un bon professeur, il possédait ce petit quelques chose qui poussait son auditoire à s'accrocher à ses paroles, qualité des grands orateurs.  
  
Bientôt, le soleil se lèverait, ils seraient mieux de rentrer et profiter d'une heure ou deux de sommeil. Ce qu'ils firent en silence mais alors qu'ils passaient devant une classe qui aurait dû être vide à cette heure si matinale, ils entendirent des petits cris de protestation. Rémus s'approcha de la porte fermée de la classe et écouta plus attentivement :  
  
« - Laisse moi. Je ne veux pas. Arrête. »  
  
Quelqu'un était visiblement dans une mauvaise posture, que devaient- il faire ?. Javik fut plus rapide, elle fit signe à Rémus de se pousser légèrement pour lui laisser de la place. Lupin obéit et sortit sa baguette tandis que Javik ouvrait la porte discrètement pour jeter un ?il à l'intérieur. Les cris de la jeune fille persécutée furent comme étouffés et pour cause, un immense Serpentard la tenait fermement par la taille, une main sur sa bouche.  
  
Reyk, sentit Lupin se crisper à ses côtés, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et l'inciter à la laisser faire. Le Serpentard ne les avait pas vu et continuait à chuchoter des mots qu'il voulait doux à l'oreille d'une condisciple visiblement apeurée.  
  
« - Hum hum, on vous dérange peut-être ? », demanda Javik sur un ton badin.  
  
Le Serpentard se retourna surpris vers elle et lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu la tuer sur-le-champ s'il en avait eu la faculté. Le persécuteur sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune fille, la prenant ainsi en otage. Elle était sur le bord de la crise de nerf, ses jambes, en fait tout son corps tremblait.  
  
« - Allez-vous en, ça vous regarde pas. Lâche-la », ordonna Rémus qui avait du mal à se contrôler.  
  
Javik apposa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'inciter à contrôler ses instincts de loup qui cherchaient à reprendre le dessus. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Wilkes, car il s'agissait de lui bien sûr :  
  
« - Laisse-la partir, Wilkes, elle a peur tu le vois bien. Ça ne vous regarde pas, si vous ne partez pas je lui lance un sort et je m'occupe de vous faire souffrir par la suite. »  
  
Alors qu'il commençait à murmurer un sort, les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent, elle n'avait visiblement jamais eu aussi peur. Rémus vint pour se précipiter et lui aussi lancer un sort mais il aurait pu attendre la jeune fille sans le vouloir, alors sauter à la gorge de Wilkes lui paraissait une meilleure solution. Mais Javik avait réagi avant lui, elle avait simplement fait un vague signe avec sa main droite et Wilkes en perdit sa baguette qui était maintenant dans la main de Reyk qui le regardait avec une telle furie dans les yeux que même Rémus en eut peur.  
  
La jeune fille s'était effondrée, ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir d'avantage. Wilkes paraissait stupéfié par le regard de Reyk et n'osait bouger. Rémus lui se ressaisit et alla aider la jeune fille à sortir de cette classe. Lorsqu'il passa dans le champ de vision de son amie, le lien qui l'unissait au Serpentard se brisa et ce dernier réagit. Il voulut se jeter sur Javik mais avant même qu'il ne la touche, elle l'avait projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce uniquement en tendant d'un geste vif les bras devant elle. L'assaillant fut sonné et se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, Javik fit signe à Rémus de sortir avec la jeune fille et il obéit pas trop rassuré lui-même.  
  
Alors que Wilkes voulait de nouveau réagir, elle observa la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un mouvement de va et vient. Elle regarda ironiquement Wilkes qui semblait perdu et lança à bout de bras la baguette du Serpentard par la fenêtre.  
  
Ce dernier poussa un cri d'exclamation et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir où sa baguette avait atterri. Elle était sur le rebord du petit auvent qui couvrait le passage vers les classes de Botanique. Lupin, la jeune Serpentard et elle aurait suffisamment de temps de quitter ces lieux avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de ravoir sa baguette. Comme il avait tenté il y avait quelques instants de s'attaquer à elle à mains nues et que cela n'avait pas été concluant, il abandonna cette idée.  
  
Alors que Lupin et Reyk tentaient de convaincre la jeune Serpentard de porter plainte auprès de Dumbledore du comportement de Wilkes, cette dernière s'entêtait à affirmer qu'il serait suffisamment puni lorsque les autres de sa classe apprendraient ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait rien à faire et ils la laissèrent près de l'entrée de sa salle commune.  
  
« - Merci, encore,. sans vous. C'est rien, assura Javik. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?, risqua la jeune fille. Oui bien sûr. Comment, comment t'as fait pour. Ah ça, c'est un don que j'ai, la télékinésie, tu connais ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête et quitta les deux Griffondors qui l'avait sauvé. Rémus et Javik se remirent en route pour retrouver leur propre salle commune. En chemin, Rémus ne parla pas mais Javik savait que si l'explication de la télékinésie avait fonctionné pour la jeune fille, lui n'avait pas gobé cela. Que pouvait-elle lui dire, c'est vrai que c'était un don qu'elle avait, comme certaines personnes pouvaient avoir des rêves prémonitoires.  
  
Lorsqu'ils poussèrent le portrait de la dame en rose, James et Sirius étaient assis dans des fauteuils et se levèrent d'un bond en les apercevant.  
  
« - Nom de Merlin que vous nous avez fait peur. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est, les élèves vont bientôt se lever et les cours vont commencer non mais où étiez vous ?, demanda Sirius qui visiblement s'était fait du souci pour ses amis ne les voyant pas revenir de leur promenade au clair de lune. Nous avons joué les héros », expliqua Javik.  
  
Et ainsi, elle et Rémus purent raconter leur péripétie au deux autres Maraudeurs qui écoutaient sans un mot le récit de Lupin et Reyk. Ils se gardèrent bien de spécifier que Javik avait tout fait sans l'aide de sa baguette et elle en était reconnaissante à son ami.  
  
« - Wow, j'aurais aimé voir la face de ce babouin, déclara Sirius. Moi aussi », assura James qui les enviait presque d'avoir eu de l'action.  
  
Sirius n'avait pas eu tord, bientôt la salle commune se remplie d'élèves se préparant pour leurs cours de la journée. Rémus regarda sa montre et à voir l'air qu'affichait Javik également, la journée allait être pénible puisqu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.  
  
La journée fut en effet pénible, Rémus et Javik eurent de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts dans leurs derniers cours, étude des Runes et Arithmancie. Pour la première fois de sa vie Javik aurait préféré avoir Divination à la place, elle aurait pu dormir au moins, comme l'avaient fait Sirius et James qui avaient passé eux aussi une partie de la nuit éveillés.  
  
Cela fut particulièrement difficile pour Rémus qui ressentait les affres de la pleine lune qui aurait lieu le soir même. Une autre nuit blanche. Comment allait-il tenir le coup ?  
  
« - Rémus, chuchota Javik dans le cours d'arithmancie, Rémus, porte-toi mal et va dormir un peu à l'infirmerie avant ce soir. J'y ai pensé mais si toi tu ne dors pas alors moi non plus. Cesse de vouloir jouer les galants, je vais pouvoir dormir moi cette nuit. Ne fait pas l'idiot je t'en prie. QUE SE PASSE-T-IL MISS REYK ? Euh, professeur, je crois que Lupin ne se porte pas très bien, il devrait peut-être aller voir madame Pomfresh. En effet, vous êtes bien pâle mon garçon et vous êtes cerné jusqu'aux joues. Mais professeur., voulut expliquer Rémus. Pas de mais, cette jeune femme à raison, voulez vous accompagner monsieur Lupin jusqu'à l'infirmerie je vous prie miss Reyk. Bien sûr professeur. »  
  
Rémus se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il put dormir quelques heures avant que Pomfresh l'accompagne jusqu'au saule cogneur et qu'il fut suivi de près par trois animangis, soucieux de sa sécurité. Cette nuit là Javik ne dormi pas nécessairement plus que lui, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un être normal dû à sa condition. Elle en profita donc pour aller dans la salle de musique pour pratiquer un peu.  
  
Lily y était déjà et l'attendait, étendue sur un divan, lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver, elle releva la tête et sourit :  
  
« - Je me doutais bien que c'était ici que tu venais la nuit toute seule, tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à t'accompagner. Tu dors si bien Lily que je n'ose te réveiller pour m'accompagner dans mes insomnies. Peut-être, mais hier soir en tous les cas, tu n'étais pas ici et je crois que tu n'étais pas seule, peut-être as-tu un compagnon insomniaque ? Je ne sais pas si Rémus est insomniaque mais c'est un excellent compagnon pour l'étude des astres, dit-elle en tentant d'éloigner le sujet de la tangente que voulait prendre son amie. Ah oui, les astres, une promenade au clair de lune, comme c'est romantique. Lily, tu fabules là. Mais je ne fais qu'exposer les faits.Une chose est sûre, tu ne laisses pas insensible notre petit loup. De quoi tu parles, dit plus brusquement que l'aurait voulu Reyk Javik, il t'invite au bal alors que jamais encore il n'y a seulement été, ensuite il t'invite pour une promenade au clair de lune, s'assied toujours auprès de toi à la grande salle, s'inquiète sans bon sang lorsque tu disparais pour tes « crises ». Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? Ce que j'ai remarqué c'est que James n'est que l'ombre de lui-même ces jours-ci », eh, vlan, elle venait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Lily était bouche bée.  
  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué, mais était-ce réellement un comportement suggestif, il pouvait agir ainsi avec n'importe quelle de ses amies. Ils avaient une belle complicité mais il fallait que ça s'arrête là, ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin que l'amitié, elle ne pouvait se permettre plus.  
  
Elle décida de passer outre les protestations de Lily et accorda sa « modulo », Lily abandonna, pour l'instant du moins. Son amie s'endormit paisiblement alors qu'elle jouait quelques morceaux à consonance lente. Elle la réveilla peu après et elle remontèrent à leur chambre, échappant de peu à Rusard au détour d'un couloir.  
  
Rémus passa deux jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de cette pleine lune difficile, tous ses amis allèrent le visiter régulièrement et Javik avait même obtenu de lui la promesse qu'il serait présent au bal le lendemain soir.  
  
Quant à Wilkes, il avait effectivement été puni par certains membres de sa maison qui avait trouver son comportement inadmissible et puéril même de la part d'un Serpentard. Wilkes avait affiché pendant plusieurs jours, d'énormes ecchymoses et fuyait presque maintenant la jeune fille de qui il s'était amouraché. 


	5. bal, musique et romance

Chapitre 4  
  
La veille du bal, toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient surexcitées, elles parlaient de leur robe, des accessoires cordonnés qu'elles avaient dénichés, de leur cavalier. et de leur cavalier. Les garçons eux parlaient un peu de leur cavalière mais encore et toujours de Quidditch. James avait été nommé cette année là capitaine de son équipe et il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau enfourcher son balai, dès que la température serait plus clémente, il avait l'intention de forcer son équipe à l'entraînement, il voulait la coupe, rien de moins.  
  
Les discussions allaient bon train les hiboux postaux firent leur apparition dans la grande salle. Un grand duc vint se poser en face de Javik, lui tendant un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Après avoir remercier l'oiseau avec un morceau de saucisse, elle entreprit de défaire son paquet. Ses amis étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait reçu, non pas qu'elle ne reçoive jamais de courrier, son père lui envoyait à tous les jours la gazette des sorciers mais aussi tous les journaux moldus et quelques revues également. Cette fois le grand duc leur était inconnu, habituellement c'était une magnifique chouette effraie qui lui livrait ses parquets.  
  
Elle ouvrit consciencieusement son colis et soupira en apercevant le contenu, des partitions de musique, elle les feuilleta quelques instants, soulevant le sourcil de temps à autre puis dit si bas que Rémus eut la difficulté à comprendre « pas encore changé d'idée, non mais. » Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des partitions de musique, ils savaient tous qu'elle jouait très bien et adorait cela mais habituellement, elle composait elle-même ses airs. Les autres Maraudeurs délaissèrent rapidement le sujet, ne lui trouvant rien de particulièrement intéressant, mais Rémus vit Lily se pencher vers elle et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Un autre secret qui venait s'ajouter à l'épaisse couche qui entourait déjà mademoiselle Reyk.  
  
Le lendemain, journée du bal, toute l'école était en ébullition, en fait même les élèves de troisième et moins qui ne pouvaient participer semblaient atteint de cette fièvre d'excitation. Vers quatre heures, les filles de toutes les maisons confondues allèrent se préparer. Seule Javik resta dans la salle de musique où elle était avec les Maraudeurs et continua de jouer les morceaux que l'oiseau lui avait apporté la veille. C'était des airs beaucoup plus rythmés que d'habitude, Sirius et James tapaient même la mesure de leur pied en jouant une partie de bataille explosive. Rémus écoutait les yeux fermés, il était encore fatigué de sa soirée de pleine lune et récupérait tranquillement au coin du feu en écoutant la musique de Javik.  
  
Plus tard, les garçons aussi partirent se préparer, même Rémus qui lui avait promis de tenter de s'amuser et qui avait une fois de plus tenter de savoir la nature de l'obligation de son amie. Mais comme toujours, elle avait gardé le mystère. Rémus avait décidé d'aller seul au bal et si jamais c'était trop pour lui, il pourrait ainsi partir sans avoir à s'excuser auprès d'une cavalière déçue. Lorsque les Maraudeurs descendirent dans la salle commune, Javik était de retour et grattait négligemment sa « modulo » pour des élèves de première. Elle poussa un sifflement de d'admiration en voyant apparaître les quatre jeunes hommes les plus connus de Poudlard. Trois d'entre eux étaient même les plus prisés et faisaient tourner la tête à plusieurs filles.  
  
James fut le premier à descendre, il portait une longue robe de sorcier noir de jais. De la même couleur que ses cheveux, finement brodée de fils d'argent. Il avait fière allure malgré ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables. Sirius lui ne passerait pas inaperçu, sa robe orange brûlée brodée de fils rouge attirait l'attention mais c'est surtout le jabot qu'il portait fièrement qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Peter lui portait une robe grise très simple et ample, il avait peigné ses cheveux par l'arrière et avait rasé le début de barbe qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours qui faisait bien rire ses amis mais qui le rendait si fier.  
  
Javik fut plus surprise par l'habit de Rémus une robe bourgogne, brodée de fils couleur miel qui allaient si bien avec ses yeux, la coupe était simple mais efficace, laissant deviner sa musculature et les formes de son corps. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas toute rasée la barde qu'il portait depuis sa dernière transformation, il avait gardé deux favoris trimés et coupés en pointe sur le haut de la joue. Il avait laissé également un petit « v » en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Il l'avait repéré et la regardait comme attendant son approbation qu'elle lui donna en hochant la tête d'admiration et en soulevant son sourcil gauche. Il lui sourit et elle répondit à son sourire. Le c?ur de Rémus se serra dans sa poitrine, comme il aurait aimé qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle l'accompagne, il aurait été fier d'être à son bras.  
  
Le lien oculaire qui les unissait fut brisé quand Lily apparut à son tour, elle était magnifique et le mot était faible, elle avait mis le paquet. Elle était vêtue d'une rode verte émeraude, réplique exacte de ses beaux grands yeux. La robe reflétait la lumière grâce à une multitude de paillettes qui brillaient de mille feux, savamment répartis aux endroits stratégiques. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux soyeux descendre en cascade sur ses épaules nues et ils continuaient jusqu'à ses reins, légèrement ondulés. Pour l'une des très rares fois, elle avait emprunté du maquillage à ses comparses de chambre, pas trop, juste assez pour redéfinir ses traits. Le résultat était éblouissant. Tous les garçons présents avaient la mâchoire pendante et quelques-uns uns auraient eut un mince filet de bave au coin des lèvres s'ils n'avaient pas fait attention. James Potter faisait parti du lot évidemment mais lorsqu'il vit Paul Chisholm, un septième année, s'approcher et lui offrir son bras, il se renfrogna comme jamais.  
  
Sirius avait beau tenté de la calmer, Potter aurait pu tuer Chisholm du regard s'il l'avait pu.  
  
« - Très jolie la Lily, chuchota Rémus à l'oreille de Javik. Oui, elle voulait l'impressionner, je crois que c'est réussi, tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? Sans aucun doute, regarde-le, il bouille. »  
  
Javik sourit et poussa Rémus avec les autres vers la porte, ils ne devaient pas être en retard. Il obtempéra à contre c?ur la laissant seule avec les élèves non invités.  
  
Le bal débutait par un banquet digne des grandes soirées royales. Javik mangea avec les autres élèves dans la salle commune. Ils trouvèrent le moyen de bien s'amuser tout de même. Après avoir bien mangé, elle monta à sa chambre et en ressortit après quelques temps. Ceux qui étaient encore dans la salle commune la fixèrent drôlement lorsqu'elle passa devant eux mais personne ne trouva rien à redire.  
  
Le repas était pratiquement terminé et le dessert quittait magiquement les tables peu à peu. La disposition de la salle changea avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui annonça le début des festivités.  
  
« - Nous avons pensé vous présenter un tout nouveau groupe qui tourne pas mal à la radio des sorciers, peut-être les avez-vous déjà entendus. En plus j'ai appris que l'une de nos élèves avait participé à l'enregistrement de leur dernier album cet été. Ils ont accepté de venir ce soir pour vous interpréter leurs derniers succès et quelques classiques, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ; Les baguettes magiques.  
  
Les musiciens entraient sur l'estrade au centre de la grande salle par une porte dérobée. Toute la grande salle les applaudissait, plusieurs les connaissaient, ils faisaient un malheur dans le monde magique.  
  
C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était présentement de dos et ajustait la ganse de sa « modulo ». Rémus eut le souffle coupé, elle était là, la voilà la raison de son refus de l'accompagner, elle devait jouer avec l'orchestre. Elle s'était bien gardée de dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle avait participé à l'album des baguettes magiques. Seule Lily semblait au courant car c'est la seule qui n'avait pas la mâchoire qui traînait par terre.  
  
Elle se retourna vers les élèves qui attendaient que l'orchestre commence pour débuter le bal. En se retournant Rémus eut un pincement au c?ur en la voyant, elle avait laissé, elle aussi ses cheveux détachés et ils flottaient librement dans son dos en de jolies boucles. Elle portait comme le reste du groupe, un pantalon argenté mais détonnait grâce à sa tunique trois-quarts d'un bleu royal. Cette tunique avait des manches trois-quarts également et revêtait de jolis motifs brodés de fils d'argent. Leur regard se croisèrent et elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, le loup en lui aurait hurlé sa joie.  
  
Bientôt la musique commença et les Maraudeurs purent reconnaître les airs que Javik pratiquait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ils auraient dû s'en douter, du moins c'est ce que disait le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Rapidement James fut littéralement tiré sur la piste de danse par Brianna où Sirius était déjà en train de faire tourner sa cavalière au grand dam des autres fans du Maraudeur. Peter lui tentait de résister à Bertha qui le poussait vers les danseurs.  
  
Rémus fut sollicité à plusieurs reprises par des très jolies jeunes femmes mais il déclinait poliment les demandes, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas danser et qu'il n'allait pas très bien, trop de bièreaubeurre probablement. Il n'en était rien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à quitter Javik des yeux, elle le subjuguait, l'envoûtait.  
  
Près d'une heure après le début de leur récital, les baguettes magiques laissèrent leur place à des instruments ensorcelés histoire de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre. La piste de dans ne se vida pas pour autant, quelques couples sortaient prendre l'air dans le parc mais la plus part préférait rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur.  
  
Plusieurs personnes félicitèrent Javik lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux tentant de se rendre à la table des rafraîchissements pour se désaltérer. Elle les remerciait tous gentiment mais cela la gênait visiblement lorsqu'elle fut attrapée par le bras et amener à l'écart par Rémus qui lui souriait en complice.  
  
« - Tu aurais pu nous le dire gentille demoiselle que tu étais célèbre. Je ne suis pas célèbre, j'ai seulement remplacé un ami pour l'enregistrement des chansons de l'album puisqu'il était tombé malade. Dumbledore l'a sut Morgane seule sait comment et a demandé au groupe de jouer ce soir. »  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques instants se regardant droit dans les yeux quand ils furent interrompus par James qui ronchonnait en se dirigeant vers eux. Il se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'il cala d'un coup et s'adossa à la table l'air mauvais en regardant Lily et Paul danser. La jeune femme jouait le jeu jusqu'au bout, elle réussissait à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle s'amusait ferme mais Javik la connaissait, elle mourait d'envie d'être invité par James.  
  
Reyk et Lupin, se regardèrent et sourirent, ils s'étaient compris encore une fois sans parler, Rémus commença :  
  
« - Je crois que je vais aller inviter Lily, elle est ravisante ce soir, ça serait dommage qu'il n'y ait que Paul pour en profiter. »  
  
Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le couple de Paul et Lily pour l'inviter à danser, Javik invita à son tour James qui parut d'abord surpris mais qui accepta. Les instruments ensorcelés jouaient une valse et les couples tourbillonnaient sur la piste. Ils attendirent un peu et discrètement Rémus amena Lily près de James et Javik tout en dansant et en n'ayant l'air de rien. Subitement Rémus abandonna sa partenaire pour changer avec celle de James qui feignit la surprise.  
  
Lily et James se retrouvaient sans cavalier au beau milieu de la piste de danse, entourés de couples qui ne s'aperçurent de rien du petit manège mis en place par Lupin et Reyk. Lily et James échangèrent un regard et voyant que cela ne menait à rien, la jeune fille voulut partir. À la dernière minute, James trouva le courage de l'inviter à danser, elle hésita un peu puis finit par accepter lorsqu'elle vit Paul qui revenait vers elle.  
  
Du coup, la musique changea et les danseurs eurent droit à un slow, Lily et James n'osaient pas trop se rapprocher l'un de l'autre mais au fil de la musique, ils laissèrent tomber leurs inhibitions et semblèrent se fusionner en un seul corps.  
  
« - Ouf, j'ai eu chaud », décréta Javik en les observant, toujours dans les bras de Lupin qui dansait vraiment très bien.  
  
Ce dernier était aux anges, il la tenait par la taille et la regardait tendrement, elle souriait, elle était fière de son coup, peut- être que cette fois James et Lily avaient compris ce que tout le monde autour d'eux avait compris depuis longtemps déjà. Rémus aurait voulu que cette danse ne finisse jamais mais trop tôt pour lui, les membres du groupe remontaient déjà sur scène pour la suite de leur concert. Il la laissa partir à regret et retourna s'asseoir pour continuer à l'observer.  
  
C'est Sirius qui l'enleva à sa contemplation en venant le rejoindre à la table. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira :  
  
« - Merlin, j'en peux plus. Déjà dépassé par ta réputation de grand danseur ? Non mais cette fille ne me lâche pas. »  
  
En effet Rémus put voir plusieurs marques de rouge à lèvre partout sur le visage de son ami, il sourit de sa déconfiture.  
  
« - Au fait, ajouta Sirius, félicitations, c'était un coup de maître. Quoi ça?, demanda Rémus La petite passe-passe de couple tout à l'heure, James et Lily ne se quittent plus depuis, ils se noient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et je suis sûr qu'ils en oublient presque de respirer. On a eu chaud quand Lily a failli partir mais James s'est rattrapé à temps, heureusement, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu endurer encore cet air de chien battu qu'il affichait depuis une semaine. En effet, c'était chaud, autre chose qui était chaud, c'est toi et Javik, c'est sérieux ? De quoi tu parles ? Rémus, à un autre qu'à moi, je sais bien que tu en pinces pour elle, et je dois avouer que j'avais peur que jamais ça ne t'arrive. »  
  
Lupin ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires, est-ce que Sirius avait raison, était-il en train de tomber amoureux. Il ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, un loup-garou ne pouvait pas aimer. Pourtant une petite voix au fond de lui, lui répétait qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir, qu'elle vivait en quelques sortes la même chose que lui. Peut-être que cela serait possible après tout. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, Sirius déclarait :  
  
« - Tu sais, elle te comprend, elle sait ce que tu endures à chaques mois et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être près de toi. Dis lui ce que tu ressens, parle lui. Non Sirius, c'est impossible, tu ne peux comprendre ce que c'est, c'est tellement plus compliqué que ce que vous croyez. »  
  
La discussion prit fin, puisque la cavalière de Sirius l'avait enfin retrouvé et l'entraînait à nouveau sur la piste de danse.  
  
Rémus sortit prendre l'air, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et l'air frais de l'extérieur réussirait peut-être à lui replacer l'esprit. Il marcha quelques instants dans le parc, dérangeant sans le vouloir un couple qui voulait un peu d'intimité malgré la froideur de l'hiver. Il s'arrêta près du stade de quidditch et leva la tête au ciel pour observer les astres comme ils l'avaient fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Rémus resta un long moment ainsi, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à frissonner qui rentra au château.  
  
La plus part des danseurs étaient montés se coucher, il se faisait tard. Lorsqu'il passa devant la grande salle il y jeta un coup d'?il, question de voir s'il n'apercevait pas l'un de ses amis. Sirius, Peter, ainsi que James et Lily étaient manifestement partis mais Javik restait. Elle parlait avec les membres du groupe, il l'entendit leur dire au revoir et la vit se retourner vers la sortie.  
  
Elle avançait vers lui avec le sourire, sa « modulo » dans la main gauche et une bouteille de bièreaubeurre dans la droite.  
  
« - Tu m'accompagnes ?, dit-elle en levant légèrement la bouteille qu'elle tenait. Pourquoi pas. »  
  
Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs du château, direction la salle de musique, là Rémus ralluma les braises dans la cheminée pendant que Javik ensorcelait le piona pour qu'il leur joue quelques morceaux reposants. Rémus vint s'asseoir à sa droite sur le divan, elle avait laissé sa tête choir dur le dossier et avait fermé les yeux.  
  
Elle devait être fatiguée, jouer toute la soirée pour une centaine de danseurs n'était pas une mince affaire. Pendant cette soirée, Rémus avait découvert qu'elle possédait une très belle voix, jamais elle ne chantait pour eux, se contentant de fredonner en écrivant sur ses partitions. Ce soir, elle avait accompagné la chanteuse principale à plusieurs occasions et le résultat était très bien.  
  
« - T'as jamais pensé à endisquer seule ?, demanda-t-il à voix base, de peur de briser le moment de grâce qu'ils vivaient. Non, pas vraiment, je n'avais jamais pensé le faire tout court, j'ai simplement dépanné un ami qui ne pouvait tenir son encagement. T'as beaucoup de talents tu sais, je suis certain que tu ferais un malheur et que tu recevrais même le prix de l'artiste de l'année de la RITM. Je ne fais pas de la musique pour être reconnue, simplement parce que j'aime ça, c'est une passion, un besoin même. Lorsque je joue, c'est comme si mes doigts, mes mains et mes pieds agissaient seuls, je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ce que je fais, uniquement frôler les cordes ou les touches. Le reste vient tout seul. J'ai peur que si je commence à jouer trop régulièrement pour les autres et non plus pour moi, je perde ce côté magique qui me plait autant dans le fait de créer de la musique. »  
  
Il avait hoché la tête, il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur bouteille de bièreaubeurre, ils remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur salle commune. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent près du passage secret qu'elle et Lily leur avaient montré jadis. Il y avait manifestement quelqu'un qui l'empruntait en ce moment, ils se reculèrent de quelques pas et se cachèrent derrière un coin au bout du couloir. Ils voulaient voir qui en sortiraient, la tapisserie se souleva mais ils ne virent personne, du moins leurs yeux ne révélait aucune présence mais leurs sens leurs dictaient autre chose.  
  
Rémus l'avait déjà utilisé plusieurs fois pour ne pas reconnaître la cape d'invisibilité de James, il savait aussi que son ami n'était pas seul sous cette cape. Javik huma l'air et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Lily bien sûr.  
  
La tentation était forte, les suivre et les espionner ou les laisser à leur déclaration. Comme le disait souvent Sirius, ils étaient la conscience du groupe, le bon ange qui dictait toujours le bien. Non bien sûr, ils ne les suivraient pas. Ce qui intrigua cependant les deux amis était le fait qu'ils reviennent du passage mais qu'ils n'entraient pas dans la salle commune. Peut-être avaient-ils voulu aller utiliser une salle vide qui s'était avérée pas si vide que cela et qu'ils avaient du changer leur plan. Selon la direction qu'ils prenaient maintenant, ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur. Une promenade au clair de lune, bonne idée et très romantique comme premier rendez-vous galant.  
  
« - J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas seulement admirer les étoiles et améliorer leurs connaissances en astronomie », lui chuchota Javik à l'oreille.  
  
Rémus eut un pincement au c?ur, leur petite promenade de l'autre soir n'avait rien signifié d'autre pour elle que des notions en astronomie. Il était déçu, une voix au fond de lui, lui disait « à quoi tu t'attendais. ».  
  
Ils montèrent se coucher en silence, dans son dortoir, Sirius et Peter l'attendaient, un large sourire aux lèvres :  
  
« - On t'attendait, on va aller espionner James et Lily qui allait dans la salle de musique pour terminer la soirée., commença Sirius, une lueur amusée dans l'?il. Pas question, rétorqua Rémus, ce ne sont pas de nos affaires et en plus, ils ne sont pas dans la salle de musique. Ben oui puisque Peter a entendu James donner rendez-vous à Lily dans cet endroit, continua Sirius, légèrement déçu de la réponse de son ami. Ils n'y sont pas parce que j'en arrive de la salle de musique. Et on peut savoir avec qui tu étais dans cette salle ?, demanda malicieusement Black J'étais avec Javik, nous avons été ranger sa « modulo », rien d'autre et fais moi plaisir, enlève ce sourire niais que tu as sur le visage, Javik est mon AMIE rien de plus. Ouain, ouain. », conclut simplement Sirius.  
  
Rémus se coucha alors que James n'était pas encore revenu de sa sortie nocturne, il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à convaincre Sirius et Peter de ne pas aller déranger le couple. Il avait été obligé de menacer Black de lui rendre la pareille avec ses petites amies, chose à laquelle Black s'objecta avec vigueur.  
  
James ne rentra que très très tard cette nuit là et heureusement pour lui, ses colocataires de chambre dormaient à poings serrés. Pas réellement, Rémus lui, regardait les dais de son lit et pensait, en fait, il rêvait les yeux grands ouverts. 


	6. Noel ensemble

Réponse à ma rewiew : merci à tangerinedream pour tes bons mots, j'adore recevoir des rewiews mais malheureusement j'en ai pas beaucoup pour cette histoire, bah, c'est pas grave moi je l'aime cette histoire et j'ai l'intention de la continuer. Pour ce qui est de Javik, je suis de nature sadique, tu ne le sauras que si tu continues à lire et ce jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Moi aussi j'aime bien Rémus et comme toi je trouve « spécial » les slashs avec Sirius, je n'ai absolument rien contre les gais (étant entourée, mon cercle d'amis est disons très joyeux.) mais Rémus gai ? ? ? ? Pas sûre, ça colle pas avec le personnage, encore moins avec Sirius mais bon les auteurs ont bien le droit de laisser aller leur imagination.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Depuis la soirée du bal, James et Lily ne se quittaient plus, où l'un allait, l'autre suivait immanquablement. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant d'apprendre que Lily irait rejoindre James chez lui pour la fête de Noël, monsieur Potter avait invité tous les amis les plus proches de son fils pour une grande fête et Sirius pour y avoir déjà été convié, assura que c'était l'événement à ne pas manquer.  
  
« - Je vous assure, c'est dément, monsieur et madame Potter font toujours des fêtes mémorables, vous ne pouvez pas manquer ça.  
  
Moi j'irai, assura Peter salivant déjà sur les bons petits plats préparés par la mère de James.  
  
Et toi Rémus ?, demanda James qui tenait Lily dans ses bras amoureusement.  
  
Non, désolé, je ne peux pas.  
  
Pourquoi, je suis sûr que ta mère voudra si tu lui dis qu'il y aura des adultes pour nous surveiller, dit malicieusement Sirius.  
  
Ce n'est pas ma mère le problème, c'est que j'ai déjà des plans pour mes vacances, répondit machinalement Lupin.  
  
Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ta mère si tu changes un peu les plans, commença Peter.  
  
Mes plans ne sont pas avec ma mère, je te remercie James et tu remercieras tes parents mais je n'irai pas », déclara fermement le jeune homme.  
  
Les trois autres maraudeurs se regardèrent se demandant visiblement ce qui pouvait empêcher leur ami de les accompagner à une fête qui s'annonçait mémorable. Les filles, elles ne réagissaient pas, se contentant de continuer leur petite discussion alors que James se retourna pour voir Javik et lui demander :  
  
« - Toi Reyk, tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Non désolée James, je retourne chez mon père.  
  
Tu peux attendre encore un jour de plus avant de retrouver ton père, demanda Sirius visiblement déçu.  
  
Non, désolée, j'aurais bien aimé mais moi aussi j'ai des plans que je ne peux changer. Noël chez nous c'est vraiment spécial, mon père ne me le pardonnerait pas si je manquais cette fête. »  
  
C'est ainsi que des six « inséparables » Griffondors, seulement quatre allèrent à la fête des Potter. Ce fut en effet une fête splendide et mémorable, les jeunes gens avaient beaucoup rit et très bien mangé. De plus, les parents de James les avaient littéralement ensevelis sous des montagnes de cadeaux. Lorsque minuit sonna à l'horloge grand-mère du manoir des Potter, les quatre amis eurent une pensée pour leurs deux amis absents :  
  
« - Je me demande si Rémus ne regrette pas trop de ne pas être venu, demanda Sirius.  
  
Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'ennuie avait chuchoté Lily en plongeant sonnez dans son verre de bièreaubeurre.  
  
Quoi ?, demanda James qui avait visiblement entendu.  
  
Rien, rien », mentit Lily.  
  
Mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience de menteur des Maraudeurs, ils savaient flairer l'arnaque à mille lieux à la ronde. Sirius, s'approcha dangereusement de Lily alors que la simple étreinte de James s'était changée en poigne solide et que Peter lui enlevait son verre. Ensemble ils menacèrent de la chatouiller, Lily était piégée, ses trois amis ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit la vérité, du moins ce qu'elle en savait.  
  
« - Bon d'accord, lâchez moi et je vous dirais ce que je sais, les trois garçons la libérèrent et elle reprit, Rémus ne doit pas s'ennuyer car pour avoir déjà été invité par Monsieur Reyk à une fête de Noël, je sais qu'elle sont presque aussi bien que celles qu'organisent les parents de James.  
  
Tu veux dire que Lupin est présentement chez Javik, en Islande ?, demanda James les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Oui, elle l'a invité le soir du bal et il a accepté.  
  
C'est ce qu'il faisait avec elle dans la salle de musique ce soir là. commenta Sirius le regard moqueur.  
  
Oh, il ne s'est rien passé de ce que tu crois, expliqua Lily  
  
Et comment tu sais ça jolie Lily, demanda Black.  
  
Parce que nous sommes allés à la salle de musique ce soir là et qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant qui se passait dans cette pièce, répliqua James.  
  
Evidemment, cela aurait été intéressant par contre si elle aurait été vide et que vous l'auriez réquisitionné », les taquina Peter.  
  
Le regard noir que lui lancèrent à l'unisson James et Lily le découragea de continuer sur cette voie. Sirius riait dans sa barbe en regardant ses amis puis il enchaîna :  
  
« - Dis-nous alors, que font-ils ?  
  
Bien, le père de Javik habite dans un endroit très reculé, il n'y a aucun voisin à des milles à la ronde, un immense feu de camp brûle toute la nuit dans la cour arrière, dégageant une chaleur telle qu'un manteau est superflu. Plusieurs aurores boréales envahissent le ciel et teintent la terre de leurs lueurs, c'est féerique. Pendant la soirée, monsieur Reyk installe un judas et .  
  
Un quoi ?, demanda Peter, l'interrompant.  
  
Un judas c'est un genre de petit ballon que l'on tient dans nos mains après s'être assis dans un fauteuil bizarre mais extrêmement confortable. Le judas permet de faire voir un des souvenirs heureux de la personne qui le tient dans ses mains. Le père de Javik le règle toujours pour que l'objet magique ne dévoile que des souvenirs que l'on veut partager. Les gens autour son eux aussi assis dans ce genre de fauteuil et la personne qui partage l'événement le voit qui reprend forme devant eux. Comme un cinéma trois dimensions de souvenirs heureux.  
  
Un quoi ?, redemanda Peter.  
  
Cette fois Lily dut expliquer en quoi consistait un cinéma moldu. En fait, elle dut le répéter trois fois, Sirius et Peter ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre comment les moldus pouvaient voir des images évoluer librement sans magie. James lui avait déjà été dans un cinéma moldu avec sa marraine alors qu'il était jeune, si aujourd'hui il ne paraissait pas surpris, à l'époque cette découverte l'avait laissé pantois.  
  
La petite bande d'amis continuèrent de parler mais plus souvent qu'autrement le sujet revenait sur les deux membres du groupe qui n'étaient pas là. Les Maraudeurs ne cessait de questionner Lily pour savoir si elle en savait plus qu'eux, ils voulaient savoir si elle avait reçu des confidences de l'un ou l'autre. Tous avaient bien remarqué que les deux amis s'entendaient très bien, même Peter pouvait sentir qu'il y avait une énergie spéciale qui se dégageait des deux. Quelque chose de plus grand que leur essence « animale », leur différence les rendait plus que semblable et la complicité qui les unissait état plus profonde que de l'amitié.  
  
« - Le problème, déclara Sirius en allongeant ses jambes sur un pouf du fauteuil du salon des Potter, c'est que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se laisseront aller à s'avouer même à eux même qu'ils aiment.  
  
T'as sans doute raison, enchaîna Lily qui se cala confortablement contre James, Javik, tout comme Rémus probablement, croit que sa condition l'empêche d'aimer sincèrement.  
  
Rémus nous a tenu un discours similaire, intervint James en reprenant une chocogrenouille du l'immense plat de friandises qu'avait mis à leur disposition sa mère, il croit qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé et qu'il gâcherait à la longue toute relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec une fille.  
  
C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident comme situation, commenta Peter.  
  
Oui mais si quelqu'un peut bien le comprendre, c'est bien Javik il me semble, décréta Sirius, on ne sait toujours pas de quoi il en retourne exactement maison sait qu'elle subit elle aussi des transformations.  
  
Oui, renchérit Lily, elle sait ce qu'il souffre, elle m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur plus terrible psychologiquement que de savoir que l'on va souffrir et que l'on peut rien y faire et que l'on a aucunement choisi se souffrir.  
  
Qui choisit de souffrir, questionna Peter visiblement perdu.  
  
On ne choisit pas nécessairement de souffrir mais parfois ce sont nos propres choix qui mènent à la souffrance, nous sommes plus souvent qu'autrement les artisans de notre malheur. »  
  
Les trois Maraudeurs présents méditèrent quelques instants sur les paroles de Lily. Puis Sirius releva la tête et lança un regard à James que celui- ci comprit immédiatement, une lueur qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien brillait à présent dans les yeux des deux Maraudeurs et tous deux affichaient un sourire narquois. Lily comprit aussitôt et déclara :  
  
« - Je vous interdis de faire cela..  
  
Mais Lily chérie, commença James.  
  
Du moins, pas sans moi », déclara la jeune fille un sourire tout aussi espiègle aux lèvres.  
  
Sirius et James acquiescèrent en même temps :  
  
« - Bien sûr..  
  
Mais de quoi vous parlez ? « , demanda Peter encore plus perdu puisqu'il ne suivait plus la discussion que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à manger le merveilleux dessert que venait de leur servir la mère de James.  
  
Le reste de la nuit servi à élaborer un plan d'action infaillible pour faire tomber les deux absents en amour. Du moins, pour qu'ils acceptent l'idée d'être aimé et aimer en retour.  
  
Pendant ce temps, loin dans le fin fond de l'Islande, Rémus Lupin s'amusait ferme en découvrait les possibilités du Judas. Au tout début, il avait été intimidé par le père de Javik, Janus Reyk était une célébrité dans le monde de la magie, il était des plus respectés, on lui avait même attribué la carte numéro 176 des chocogrenouilles. Mais Rémus le connaissait pour son travail de classification des espèces magiques, il avait contribué à une étude qui avait été rejetée du revers de la main par le Ministère car elle proposait que les loups-garous puissent mener une existence normale en dehors des périodes de pleines lunes. Le jeune homme l'avait bien sûr admiré d'avoir tenu tête aux membres du Ministère à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, le vieil homme vivait reclus dans son pays natal, continuant, selon Javik, ses études mais son âge avancé avait diminué son nombre de publications dans les revues scientifico-magiques.  
  
La famille Reyk, ne possédait pas de serviteurs, aucun elfe de maison ne les aidait dans leurs taches quotidiennes. Les Reyk croyaient en la liberté inconditionnelle de chaques espèces. Ils avaient donc préparé ensemble le repas de Noël. Rémus leur avait aidé du mieux qu'il avait pu mais il avait vite remarqué qu'une routine était solidement installée et que le père et la fille n'avaient même pas à se consulter pour faire tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.  
  
Le repas fut excellent, Lupin eut la chance de goûter à des spécialités de la région en plus des plats traditionnels de l'Islande. Un vrai régal, monsieur Reyk sourit de le voir déguster avec autant d'entrain :  
  
« - Vous aviez une faim de loup jeune homme », se moqua-t-il.  
  
Rémus déglutit avec peine après cette affirmation, il lança un regard en direction de Javik qui avait elle aussi cessé de manger et s'était redressée sur sa chaise, s'appuyant sur le dossier, allongeant ses jambes et fixant le jeune homme. Son regard et son sourire le mirent encore plus mal à l'aise. Son amie tourna la tête et regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier avait la même posture que sa fille et souriait naïvement. Le jeune Lupin n'y tenait plus, son regard allait de l'un à l'autre et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il regrettait de ne pas être avec les autres Maraudeurs.  
  
Javik eut pitié de lui et déclara narquoisement :  
  
« - Tu sais, père a toujours dit que je mangeais autant qu'un dragon, alors. »  
  
C'est fou comment quelques mots tout simples pouvaient faire descendre la pression d'un homme. Monsieur Reyk acquiesça et ajouta :  
  
« - Ça c'est vrai, elle a toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle. Déjà bébé, elle possédait un appétit d'ogre. Quand elle allait voler avec sa mère, elle dévalisait entièrement le garde-manger à son retour. »  
  
Cette déclaration mit très mal à l'aise la jeune femme, Rémus le remarqua et en déduit que le fait d'entendre parler de sa mère ainsi lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas se rappeler. Lily leur avait dit un jour que la mère de Javik les avait quitté alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Il tenta d'écarter ce fait de la conversation mais il demanda tout de même :  
  
« - Voler ? Tu n'aimes pas voler, c'est toi-même qui nous l'a dit lors des dernières sélections de Quidditch.  
  
Bien, si c'est ainsi aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, déclara son père en fixant sa fille. Javik adorait voler avec sa mère, elles partaient parfois pour plusieurs heures et ne revenait qu'à la nuit tombée. »  
  
Rémus ne posa plus de question, dans sa tête le fait de voler rappelait à son amie sa mère et cela la faisait souffrir, c'est pourquoi elle se tenait toujours aussi loin des balais. Ils continuèrent de manger et graduellement Javik retrouva son entrain. Janus les questionna sur leur scolarité et chacun vanta l'autre, il s'informa également de Lily, c'est ainsi que Lupin appris que la jeune fille avait été invité quelques années avant lui. Ce fait lui fit un petit pincement au c?ur. Bêtement, il avait cru être le premier à être invité par Javik à découvrir son pays natal. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui déclara qu'il était sot d'avoir cru une telle chose, que les sentiments qu'il tentait de sa cacher à lui-même ne pouvaient être réciproques.  
  
Il fut obligé de changer ses pensées lorsque le père de Javik les invita à le suivre dehors ou un grand feu brûlait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le ciel avait revêtu sa robe noir et il faisait aussi sombre que dans le fond d'un chaudron. Seuls les lueur du feu éclairaient la nuit d'encre, aucune étoile n'était visible. Javik leva elle aussi la tête au ciel et sourit tendrement, elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit les bras largement, son père l'imita peu après. Lentement, des lueurs apparurent dans l'obscurité, le jeune homme les observa, dans un mutisme impressionnant, des aurores boréales, ils avaient réussi à recréer des aurores. Ce genre de chose demandait un niveau élevé de magie, surtout que ses illusions durèrent toute la nuit. Il sortit de son mutisme pour regarder une dernière fois son amie. La vision qu'il vit resterait à jamais gravée dans son c?ur, il en était sûr. Ses longs cheveux flottaient au gré de la légère brise, créant un genre d'auréole autour d'elle, elle avait renversé la tête légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ce petit sourire de satisfaction qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semblait heureuse, libre de toute pensée, en harmonie avec elle-même mais aussi avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se dégageait d'elle une force qui lui aurait fait peur en d'autre circonstance mais pour l'heure il ne pouvait que l'admirer.  
  
« - Elle communique avec les esprits de la nuit. »  
  
Le chuchotement de Janus Reyk l'avait fait sursauter, il avait détourné le regard de son amie et avait questionné du regard son père, ce dernier lui expliqua :  
  
« - C'est sa mère qui lui a enseigné comme faire cela, elle peut, grâce à une grande concentration communiquer avec les esprits de la nuit.  
  
Des fantômes ? questionna Lupin surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Non, plus des anges, les gardiens de l'aube et de l'aurore. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais regarde la et tu comprendras toi aussi. Il se dégage d'eux une force qui t'envahit et te fais te sentir mieux. C'est comme si tout le poids de la terre s'enlevait d'un seul coup de tes épaules. »  
  
Rémus comprenait très bien, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son amie qui avait maintenant ouvert les yeux, il y vit une lueur telle qu'il du plisser les yeux. Rapidement cette lueur disparue pour laisser place qu'aux bleus composants les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit tendrement, vraiment. Il en fut fou de joie mais prit bien garde de le laisser voir. Javik s'approcha de lui lentement, en continuant de sourire, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui et l'observait les sourcil froncés. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi. Elle leva la main vers le visage de Rémus et lui prit doucement le menton entre ses doigts, il retint un frison au moment où les doigts de son amie lui touchèrent. Elle lui tourna lentement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, tout doucement, son sourire ne la quittant pas.  
  
« - Ça te va vraiment bien cette petite toison qui orne tes joues et ton menton, surtout avec le reflet de la nuit. »  
  
Elle le lâcha et alla rejoindre son père près du feu, Rémus porta sa main à son visage touchant les minces lignes de barbe qui suivaient les lignes de son bas du visage. Il avait gardé depuis le bal ses petits favoris ainsi que le petit « v » en dessous de son menton. Il devait avouer que lui aussi aimait bien ce petit look, il avait remarqué aussi que certaines filles aussi aimaient bien cela, au bal plusieurs l'avaient longuement observé et quelques-unes plus téméraires avaient flirtées ouvertement avec lui. Il les avaient repoussé gentiment, ce soir là, il n'avait de yeux que pour elle, celle qui se tenait près de l'immense feu de camps avec son père. Il alla les rejoindre, d'un coup de baguette, monsieur Reyk mit la touche finale aux installations pour la soirée. Trois grand fauteuil au design spécial apparurent , formant un cercle d'un côté du feu. Javik l'invita à s'asseoir et fit de même, Janus sortit ensuite d'un coffret de bois nacré un objet qui avait la taille d'un petit ballon, il état doré et semblait parcouru de runes anciennes. Le jeune homme n'en avait jamais vu de semblable avant, Javik lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Judas et lui expliqua le fonctionnement :  
  
« - C'est une tradition dans notre famille, à chaque Noël, père active le judas et nous partageons ainsi quelques moments de bonheur avec les autres.  
  
Ça ne fonctionne qu'avec les instants de bonheur, questionna Rémus visiblement intéressé.  
  
Non, on peut le régler sur différentes options mais nous n'utilisons que la joie et les souvenirs que nous voulons partager, ceux que nous ne voulons partager sont automatiquement barré à l'objet magique.  
  
Il faut se concentrer sur le moment exact ?  
  
Non pas nécessaire, le judas fouille l'esprit et fait lui-même le choix du souvenir, tu n'as même pas à te soucier de ce que tu veux monter ou non ta conscience s'en charge automatiquement.  
  
Si je comprend bien, même s'il s'agit d'un souvenir heureux mais que ma conscience ne veut pas le divulguer jamais il ne prendra forme.  
  
C'est cela, à moi que ta conscience te joue des tours et qu'au fond de toi tu veuilles crier à tout l'univers une part de toi mais que tu tente de te convaincre du contraire. Là il y a peut-être un risque pour que l'on découvre ce souvenir. » expliqua Janus Reyk qui était maintenant prêt à commencer  
  
Cette dernière répliques mitigea non pas seulement Rémus mais Javik également, elle n'avait jamais vu le judas comme un danger. Partager toutes ses pensées avec son père ne lui causait aucun problème, mais avec Rémus, c'était une autre histoire. Bien sûr elle avait confiance en Rémus, c'était plutôt en elle qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle savait que depuis quelques temps déjà son c?ur cachait des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressentit et sa tête s'efforçait de très bien les cacher, même à elle-même. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle était forte mentalement et que le judas ne montrerait que ce qu'elle autoriserait, elle refoula donc encore plus loin ses sentiments qui lui faisaient si peur.  
  
Le père de la jeune femme offrit de commencer, il prit la sphère dans ses mains, ferma les yeux et une douce lueur s'échappa entre ses doigt en provenance de la boule dorée. Peu après, une scène prit vie devant eux trois, Rémus reconnu Javik enfant, une femme qui devait être sa mère et un homme qui devait être Janus Reyk mais il était très jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant. Ils étaient tous les trois au bord d'un grand lac tel un miroir, pique-niquant à l'ombre d'un grand arbre dont les branches retombaient lourdement vers le sol, offrant un abri unique. Javik enfant avançait vers l'eau, vêtu d'un costume de bain bleu nuit, l'eau paraissait glacée mais elle ne semblait pas en faire un cas, elle avançait lentement, les mains devant elle dans l'eau, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Monsieur Reyk l'observait attentivement alors que sa mère s'était déjà levée pour la rejoindre. Soudain, un bouillon apparut sur le lac portant très calme il y avait un instant, une forme émergeait lentement de l'eau, on aurait dit un cheval mais sa crinière était composé de joncs. Rémus reconnu un Kelpy, un démon des eaux qui amenait ses prises au fond de l'eau pour les dévorer. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il ne pouvait quitter la scène des yeux. La jeune Javik s'approcha de l'animal et flatta l'animal, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le Kelpy n'était pas apprivoisable aussi facilement, un sorcier expérimenté devait lui lancer le sort de mise en place pour y mettre un harnais ce qui le rendait inoffensif pour un moment mais aucun harnais n'était visible. Aucunes des personnes présentent n'avaient même sorti leur baguette.  
  
L'animal paraissait des plus dociles, la jeune fille continuait de jouer avec l'animal alors que sa mère les observait les deux pieds dans l'eau et que son père dessinait la scène sur une grande feuille de parchemin. L'image s'évanouit doucement et la nuit redevint aussi noir qu'il y avait quelques instant, seules les aurores et la lueur du feu brisait l'encre de cette nuit. Javik souriait doucement, elle semblait se rappeler elle aussi de cette journée au bord du lac, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
« - Il se nomme Grane, c'Est le nom d'un cheval mythique germanique, ma mère l'a domestiqué pour moi lorsque j'étais enfant, ainsi je n'ai pas besoin de lui lancer des sorts pour qu'il m'écoute, ça été mon premier ami, je tiens beaucoup à lui.  
  
Il est magnifique, dit simplement Rémus.  
  
Demain, on pourrait allé le voir si tu veux, il sera content de te rencontrer, je lui ai parler de vous les Maraudeurs.  
  
Vraiment, demanda Lupin intrigué, pourquoi ?  
  
Parce qu'à chaque fois que je reviens ici, je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai fais pendant mon absence, il a été mon premier confident et je crois qu'il serait offusqué si j'agissais autrement. Il possède tout un caractère tu sais.  
  
Un don de ta mère sans doute », la taquina son père.  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça seulement de la tête. Son père lui remit la sphère dorée et à son tour, elle ferma les yeux. Rémus avait hâte de voir ce qui allait en ressortir. Rapidement, des formes prirent vie devant ses yeux, il sourit lorsqu'il reconnu la scène, lui-même l'avait vue même vécue. Il s'agissait de leur tour de passe-passe effectué lors du bal de Noël, alors que lui dansait avec Lily et elle avec James. Ils se revirent échanger de partenaires, laissant James et Lily seuls au centre de la piste. Lupin souriait, c'était en effet un excellent souvenir mais alors qu'il croyait que l'image s'effacerait, la scène continua, il se vit danser avec Javik au son des instruments ensorcelés. Puis soudain, l'image disparue laissant la place au vide.  
  
Monsieur Reyk riait, pleurait presque, il reprit son souffle et déclara :  
  
« - Finalement, ils ont fini par danser ensemble, il était temps, voua avez bien man?uvré sur ce coup là les jeunes, sans vous, ils seraient sûrement encore en train de se tourner autour, attendant un geste de l'autre.  
  
Oui il était temps, admit Javik en inclinant la tête.  
  
Oui, parce que je crois que je serais devenu fou à force de supporter l'humeur de James, renchérit Rémus.  
  
Je suis prête à parier que Lily était tout aussi pire, affirma Javik, depuis le temps qu'elle avait un ?il sur le beau Potter et lui qui semblait ne même pas la voir.  
  
Oh, crois moi, il la voyait, il la voyait même très bien et ce même sans ses lunettes. »  
  
Cette fois Javik joignit son père dans son éclat de rire, ce fut comme une mélodie longuement pensée qui éclatait d'un coup à la face du monde, il ne l'avait entendu rire qu'une seule fois auparavant et cela n'était en rien comparable. Visiblement, le fait de se retrouver dans son élément apaisait la jeune femme, elle se laissait aller à ce qu'elle ne se serait nullement permis dans d'autres circonstances. Il lui sourit légèrement en prenant l'objet magique qu'elle lui tendant d'un air de défi, il bomba le torse et s'en saisi. À son tour il ferma les yeux et il ressentit un chaleur réconfortante au creux de ses mains, puis lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son souvenir prenait forme devant lui. Il priait sincèrement pour que cela ne soit rien de trop incriminant :  
  
Ce fut le souvenir de sa première nuit en tant que loup-garou en compagnie des Maraudeurs sous leur forme animal, du moins la partie avant sa transformation complète et la fin de sa métamorphose, car pendant, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant. Il était heureux que ce soit ce souvenir lorsque soudain, il se rappela que le père de Javik ignorait sa condition, il blêmit terriblement et se sentit mal.Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison, Janus Reyk appréciait les loups-garous mais de là a en avoir un devant lui, ami de sa seule fille.  
  
Javik sentit le malaise de son ami et lui sourit sincèrement, tendant le bras pour se saisir de sa main, elle la serra doucement dans sa main comme pour le réconforter. De son autre main elle lui reprit le judas et le tendit à son père qui aussitôt ferma les yeux pour faire apparaître une autre image. La jeune femme ne lâcha pas la main de son ami avant la fin de la scène. Rémus avait le c?ur gros et la gorge serré en voyant Janus Reyk participer à la construction de la cabane hurlante avec Dumbledore et implanter le saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard. Ainsi, il savait depuis le début, il avait participé à rendre possible son éducation à Poudlard. Le jeune loup lui en était encore plus reconnaissant. Javik lâcha sa main et lui sourit narquoisement. Lupin hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.  
  
La soirée continua dans une succession d'images prenant vie devant les trois sorciers assis près du feu. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, monsieur Reyk leur raconta certaines de ses expéditions et les yeux de Rémus brillaient d'envie lors de certains passages. Le feu se consumait lentement, dans le lointain, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à poindre. Monsieur Reyk ne put retenir plus longtemps un long bâillement :  
  
« - Vous m'excuserez les jeunes mais je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui radote, de plus je suis épuisé, je vous laisse donc. Javik, je suis certain que Grane aimerait bien un peu de visite. »  
  
Le jeune femme hocha de la tête et incita Rémus à la suivre, ils marchèrent un long moment en silence dans la clairière qui bordait la demeure des Reyk. La nature autour d'eux se réveillait tranquillement et tout semblait reprendre vie graduellement. Javik le guidait à travers des marais et des sentiers qui ne devaient plus être aussi souvent emprunté maintenant. Rémus regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à amener sa cape avec lui, près du feu, cela était superflu mais maintenant il avait froid. La jeune femme sentit cela également et s'arrêta de marcher :  
  
« - J'aurais du y penser de te dire d'amener ton manteau. Peut-être que je peux. Approche toi de moi, plus près, voilà comme ça. »  
  
Il était très très près d'elle, ils se frôlaient presque. Elle appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle état en train de faire mais une part de lui s'en foutait éperdument, il l'avait tout près de lui, il la touchait même. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir, au début, il croyait que cela était dû à la gêne qu'il éprouvait d'entre tout contre elle mais il s'aperçu vite que ce n'était pas seulement la proximité de son corps avec le sien, c'était elle qui lui donnait de la chaleur. Comment faisait-elle, elle n'avait pas sortit sa baguette, puis il se souvint de l'avoir déjà vu faire de la magie sans l'aide d'un bout de bois.  
  
Maintenant, il avait très chaud, elle le sentit également et se sépara de lui, en souriant simplement. Il la questionna du regard mais comme il l'aurait juré, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarquer, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et bientôt, ils arrivèrent près du lac qu'il reconnu comme étant celui d'un des souvenirs du père de Javik. La surface de l'eau était recouverte d'une mince couche de glace fragile. Javik serra le point et s'accroupit près du bord, elle plongea la main dans l'eau, brisant ainsi la glace autour.  
  
Une onde se déplaça sur la surface du lac, brisant le filet de glace et créant de petites vaguelettes, la jeune femme laissa sa main dans l'eau et au bout de quelque temps, des ronds apparurent au centre du lac, s'agrandissant à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bord. La tête du Kelpy émergea de l'eau, même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, Rémus recula d'un pas en voyant le démon des eaux avancer vers eux. Lorsqu'il fut à porté de main, Javik flatta la crinière de la bête qui a première vue ne semblait pas des plus plaisante à toucher. L'animal inclina la tête et semblait aimer grandement ce genre de manifestation d'attention. Javik lui chuchotait des paroles à l'oreille, la créature semblait comprendre ce que lui disait la jeune femme. Soudain, Javik se retourna vers lui et l'invita à approcher, ce qu'il fit mais nerveusement, il tenait serré sa baguette dans sa poche, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard mais on n'était jamais trop prudent avec les créatures magiques, c'était ce que répétait sans cesse son professeur en cette matière.  
  
« - Grane, je te présente mon ami Rémus, c'est l'un des Maraudeurs, tu sais, ceux qui font des tours et qui font perdre plein de points à notre maison.  
  
-Eh, s'objecta le jeune homme, on est pas les seuls à en perdre.  
  
Oui mais moi j'en ai jamais perdu, se vanta la jeune fille.  
  
C'est que tu nous faisais passer ça sur le dos, riposta Lupin.  
  
Voilà la preuve que je suis plus intelligente » le nargua la jeune femme.  
  
Il en fut bouche bée et sans voix, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est de lui tirer la langue. Près d'eux le Kelpy piaffait pour que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Javik montra à Rémus comment faire pour approcher la bête et résister à l'envie qu'il éprouverait de monter l'animal. Il flatta à son tour Grane et après qu'ils lui aient parlé un peu, ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Le soleil pointait déjà derrière les nuages et la fatigue gagnait les jeunes gens également, la nuit avait été longue mais des plus passionnante, Lupin s'en souviendrait longtemps.  
  
Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre lorsqu'il se réveilla, les rideaux de la chambre d'ami des Reyk ne laissaient filtrer que de rares rayons. Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain, il se fit couler une bonne douche et rasa les endroits de son visage qu'il voulait laisser sans la moindre trace de poil. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il entendit un air de musique provenir du salon à l'étage inférieure. Javik devait être déjà debout, il se hâta de s'habiller et d'aller la retrouver. Elle était assise au piona et jouait un air très gai et léger. Janus Reyk était assis dans l'un des fauteuil sirotant un whisky en souriant à sa fille. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu il l'invita à prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil, il lui offrit également un verre d'alcool, ce que le jeune homme refusa poliment, ayant une pensée pour Sirius et James qui eux n'auraient sans doute pas refusé l'offre.  
  
Javik continua à jouer quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui sourire. Elle entamait maintenant des classique de Noël et la voix de son père résonnait gravement dans la pièce, c'était très beau et la jeune femme incita le jeune homme à en faire autant, ce qu'il refusa promptement.  
  
« - allez, vas y mon garçon, il n'y a que nous et on ne rira pas c'est promis, essaya le père de la jeune femme.  
  
Vas y Rémus », le supplia presque Javik à son tour.  
  
Le jeune homme avala difficilement lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle le savait qu'il dirait oui, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard et elle le savait, c'était sa carte ultime, heureusement, elle ne l'employait que très rarement. Il enchaîna donc les succès avec Janus sur la musique de Javik qui s'amusait ferme à en croire le sourire qu'elle affichait, à moins qu'elle ne riait de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement une belle voix pour chanter. Après une dizaine de classique, elle s'arrêta de jouer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en fait elle riait, il pouvait voir ses épaules tressauter légèrement. Il risqua un regard vers son père mais lui aussi semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il arrivait.  
  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda soucieux Rémus.  
  
La question redoubla les rires de la jeune femme, il aimait lorsqu'elle riait mais pas quand il se croyait le sujet comme maintenant. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme l'invita à le rejoindre sur le banc à ses côtés. Il se leva pas très sûr et la rejoignit. Son père sembla comprendre et rit doucement, il se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le dessus de la tête en passant.  
  
« - Tu veux qu'on aille t'aider pour le repas père ?  
  
Non ma chérie, je me débrouillerai, tu me diras simplement s'il est meilleur élève que Lily. »  
  
Puis il quitta la pièce, Rémus semblait avoir compris maintenant qu'il aurait droit à un cours particulier de chant. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas car ainsi, il pouvait être plus près d'elle et l'observer à la dérobé.  
  
« - Comme ça, Lily non plus ne chante pas très bien ?  
  
Ce n'est pas que tu ne chantes pas bien, c'est simplement que tu n'es pas sur la note. Et pour ta gouverne, Lily chante très bien, maintenant du moins. »  
  
Ils rirent un peu et elle débuta ses leçon, elle avait raison, il se débrouillait plutôt bien une fois qu'il avait compris comment mettre sa voix au diapason. Un gargouillement en provenance de l'un des ventres leur rappela que c'était l'heure de manger.  
  
« - Désolé, dit Rémus quelque peu penaud.  
  
Non, je crois que c'est plutôt mon ventre à moi.  
  
T'es sûre, je croyais pourtant que ce son creux de caverne m'appartenait ?  
  
Non, il est à moi, à moins que nos ventres soient au diapason », conclut Javik.  
  
Ils rirent encore une fois et allèrent retrouver le paternel Reyk dans la cuisine, ils finirent de mettre la table et aidèrent aux derniers préparatifs. Le repas fut excellent et encore une fois on discuta de tout et de rien. Après avoir très bien mangé une fois de plus, ils retournèrent au salon où une montagne de cadeaux les attendait. Les parents de Rémus avaient envoyé ses présents au domicile des Reyk le matin même par voie magique. Il y avait également les cadeaux de la part des autres Maraudeurs et de Lily. Monsieur Reyk débuta la distribution des paquets qui pour la plupart étaient ensorcelés, bien entendu. Janus Reyk distribuait un cadeau à la fois, Rémus fut, en tant qu'invité, le premier à ouvrir un paquet, à la simple vu de l'emballage, il su qu'il venait de Peter, son ami avait beaucoup de difficulté à envelopper les cadeau et ne semblait jamais se souvenir qu'il existait un sort très simple pour palier à ce manque.  
  
La boite étant vide, il crut d'abord à une farce mais il se souvint rapidement que c'était le style de Peter d'oublier de mettre le présent dans la boite avant de l'emballer. Javik souriait en voyant l'air résigné du jeune homme face à l'oubli de son ami. Elle fut la suivante à être autorisé à ouvrir un paquet, Rémus tout comme elle, en déduire à première vue qu'il s'agissait du cadeau de la part de Sirius car malgré sa grande patience, Javik mit beaucoup de temps à contrer tout les sort que contenait son présent. La boîte contenait un magnifique cahier à reliure de cuir, à l'intérieur se trouvait des pages de partitions vierges, Sirius avait même pris la peine d'écrire un petit mot sous la couverture :  
  
Pour que tu continues encore longtemps à apaiser nos âmes dissipées avec tes jolies mélodies.  
  
« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement lui qui ait pensé à écrire ces quelques mots, déclara Javik en regardant Rémus dans les yeux ce dernier devint plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, n'empêche que c'est très gentil. »  
  
C'était en effet une idée de Rémus, il avait cité cette phrase lorsqu'il avait vu le cahier qu'avait acheté Black, les autres Maraudeurs avaient d'abord sourient puis Sirius avait décidé de l'écrire à l'insu de Lupin sous la couverture du livre. Javik sourit et alla vers la pile de cadeau, elle ne tendit un à son père qui l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un renouvellement à une revue scientifique moldue, de la part de son frère qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie en Amérique.  
  
Le déballage des cadeaux se poursuivit ainsi, chacun leur tour découvrant un nouveaux présents. À la fin, chacun avait une petite pile de boites ouvertes à leur côté. Rémus avait reçu de ses parents un nouvel assortiment de potions, le jeune homme avait simplement baisé la tête en apercevant le cadeau, à chaque année, ses parent lui offraient des potions de rétablissement et de remise en forme quelconque. Pourquoi cette année aurait été différente ? James et Sirius s'étaient mis ensemble pour offrir au jeune homme une nouvelle montre à fonctions multiples très intéressante, la sienne n'ayant pas survécue à sa dernière transformation, il avait oublié de l'enlever avant de suivre madame Pomfresh. Lily lui offrait un after shave répandant une odeur subtile et très agréable, le cadeau le fit sourire :  
  
« - Tu crois qu'il y a un message derrière ce cadeau ? Crois-tu que Lily me demande de me raser ou que je devrais changer de sorte de parfum ? »  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant le nom dur la bouteille d'après-rasage, c'était la sorte que prenait son père et Javik avait un jour confié à son amie que c'était l'odeur qu'elle appréciait le plus sur terre, de plus le fait qu'elle soit plus subtile que les autres eau de toilette, cela dérangeait moins son odorat supérieur à la normale. L'instant d'un moment, elle regretta cette confidence, car il était évident que Lily avait volontairement offert un tel cadeau à Rémus, ce parfum était très rare et on devait le commander longtemps à l'avance. Elle se ressaisit en entendant son père déclarer :  
  
« - Eh bien Rémus, cette jeune fille vous apprécie beaucoup, cet after shave est très rare, un faut pour le concocter plusieurs fleurs de physalis, une plante qui pousse uniquement en Amérique et que l'on appelle également amoureux-en-cage. Je dois avouer cependant qu'elle a très bon goût, dit-il narquoisement.  
  
Normal, c'est ta sorte également », répondit Javik en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Rémus se retourna vers son amie et la questionna des yeux, celle-ci ne pu retenir un petit rire en voyant la figure décomposée de son ami.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas très cher, je ne crois pas que Lily soit du genre à courir deux lièvres à la fois. De plus, je peux t'assurer que son c?ur n'aime qu'un seul Maraudeur et ce n'est pas toi, désolée, peut-être avais- tu des vu sur la jolie Lily ?  
  
Même si j'en avais, tu viens de faire éclater ma bulle. », déclara Rémus plus sûr de lui maintenant.  
  
Les présents de Javik avaient eux tous la même ligne de pensée, tous ses amis s'étaient visiblement donné le mot pour lui offrir des objets ou choses se rapportant à la musique. De Lily, elle avait reçu une petite harpa, un genre de harpe magique mais plus petit que l'on tenait sur ses genoux. James lui avait offert un métronome magique et Peter un assortiment de boxer d'homme.  
  
« - Peter a encore frappé à ce que je vois, déclara Rémus un sourire dans la voix.  
  
Peut-être est-ce ton cadeau finalement, dit Javik en sortant les sous- vêtements de la boite et en les observant longuement sous toutes leurs coutures, oui, je te vois très bien là dedans », finit-elle par dire provoquant un éclat de rire en provenance de son père et mis le rouge aux joues de son ami.  
  
Janus Reyk avait offert à son invité un livre d'astronomie d'édition limité, visiblement sa fille lui avait dit que Rémus aimait cette matière. À Javik, son père avait offert un magnifique bracelet de cheville en argent finement travaillé où l'on pouvait discerner plusieurs anciennes runes, elle l'avait aussitôt mis et avait embrassé son père. Le dernier cadeau que Rémus eut à ouvrir fut celui de son amie, bizarrement, elle terminait également par le sien. Ensemble ils déballèrent leur paquet et tous deux eurent le souffle coupé en apercevant leur présent. Rémus sortit avec beaucoup de précaution un astrolabe ancien en cuivre, magnifique avec plusieurs cadrans et plaques toutes ayant des fonctions différentes. Ce genre d'objet était rare et seuls quelques artisans particuliers en fabriquaient encore. Au centre du plus petit cadran, il pouvait lire son nom gravé, il passa les doigts dessus pour sentir le travail de précision. Une lanière de cuir de dragon était apposée à l'extrémité, il se questionna sur cette présence lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Janus Reyk derrière lui. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il s'était levé de son fauteuil pour venir voir de plus près les cadeaux des plus jeunes.  
  
« - On a installé un sort de réduction pour que tu puisses le garder à ton cou, c'est plus pratique que de toujours traîner l'engin lorsque tu sors. Tu n'as qu'à frotter un peu la pierre de lune en son centre.  
  
Une pierre de lune ? », s'étouffa le jeune homme.  
  
La pierre de lune était un item tout aussi rare et avec de grands pouvoirs magiques, surtout sur ceux qui comme lui avait des prédispositions à la lycanthropie. Il dû émerger de son état de léthargie et de contemplation lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Janus Reyk de nouveau :  
  
« - Eh bien, voilà une belle amulette, qu'elle est cette pierre ?, demanda- t-il.  
  
Une chrysocolle », murmura Javik les yeux toujours sur l'objet.  
  
C'était une pierre fine de couleur bleu turquoise intense, elle était montée sur un alliage de cuivre et comme l'astrolabe, une lanière de cuir de dragon complétait le tout. Dans le cas des deux objet, il faudrait que le propriétaire choisisse d'enlever le collier de son cou pour s'en départir car le cuir de dragon était une matière des plus résistante, surtout si traitée magiquement.  
  
Lorsque Javik releva la tête, ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans ces de Rémus qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi qu'elle. La jeune femme venait de lui offrir un instrument d'astronomie très rare et en plus elle l'avait personnalisé en y ajoutant une pierre de lune. Cette pierre pourrait l'aider à mieux contrôler ses sautes d'humeur à l'approche de la pleine lune. Lui sans même le savoir, lui avait offert une cadeau tout aussi particulier, il lui avait acheté parce que la couleur de la pierre lui rappelait la couleur que ses yeux revêtaient quelques fois et le vendeur lui avait dit que cette amulette avait des propriétés magiques également mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle représentait pour la jeune femme. Tous deux vinrent pour parler en même temps :  
  
« - C'est trop. T'aurais pas dû. »  
  
Ils se sourirent en hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment, ils s'étaient de nouveau compris sans avoir à parler. Monsieur Reyk s'était éclipsé discrètement, sûrement pour aller préparer du thé pensèrent les jeunes, alors que Javik regardait toujours son amulette, Rémus inspira et alla se placer derrière elle. Lentement il remonta les cheveux de la jeune femme pour libérer son cou, elle le regarda intensément et compris ce qu'il voulait faire, elle lui tendit donc le collier que Rémus passa à son cou en prenant bien son temps, savourant chaque instants où ses doigts touchaient la peau de la jeune femme.  
  
Il dut se battre mentalement pour, de un, recommencer à respirer et de deux revenir à sa place. Alors qu'il allait lui aussi mettre son astrolabe nouvellement réduit à son cou, elle l'empêche de la main, saisissant l'objet avec précaution et à son tour passant la lanière de cuir autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, Javik revint la première sur terre, avalant difficilement et brisant le lien oculaire qui les unissait. Ils allèrent rejoindre le père de la jeune femme dans la cuisine pour un bon thé, qui leur remettrait les idées en place.  
  
Le lendemain, Rémus quittait la demeure des Reyk à l'aide d'un portoloin confectionné par Janus puisqu'il devait terminer les vacances avec ses parents. Jamais il n'aura trouvé ses trois jours aussi long et pénible, il ne pensait qu'à elle, il était toujours dans la lune, perdu dans ses souvenirs, oubliant presque de respirer parfois. Puis la veille de leur retour à Poudlard, il passa la nuit à réfléchir dans sa chambre, cherchant comment faire pour la sortir de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et il devait pas tomber amoureux, cela lui était interdit, un loup-garou ne faisait jamais un bon mari, encore moins un bon père.  
  
Au matin, sa décision était prise, il combattrait ses sentiments et éviterait s'il le fallait la jeune femme. Puisque jamais elle n'avait démontré un quelconque intérêt en retour, cela devrait lui suffire pour passer à autre chose.  
  
Loin dans son coin de pays, Javik Reyk se faisait la même promesse. Elle n'était pas de ces gens que l'on pouvait aimer. Elle devait arrêter tout maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
C'était sans compter sur les autres Maraudeurs. 


	7. une lune difficile

Chapitre 6  
  
Les cours recommençaient et les devoirs venant avec, Javik passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, Rémus lui préférait la salle commune même s'il était constamment dérangé, ça valait mieux que d'avoir Reyk en face de lui constamment et ne pouvoir se concentrer. Les deux s'évitaient gentiment, arguant des motifs variés mais ils se retrouvaient tous tout de même pour les heures des repas et parfois Rémus acceptait de les accompagner dans la salle de musique pour l'entendre jouer mais il prenait bien soin de s'asseoir dos à elle.  
  
Les autres n'étaient pas dupes et avaient bien remarqué le changement d'attitude des deux amis. Un soir, dans leur dortoir, Sirius et James avaient tenté de questionner Lupin :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Reyk pendant les vacances ?, demanda Sirius.  
  
Rien de particulier, répondit évasivement le jeune homme.  
  
-Mais encore, continua James, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
  
-Je suis certain que Lily vous a raconté comment se passait Noël chez les Reyk, alors pourquoi vous me questionnez comme ça ?  
  
- C'est juste que t'as changé depuis, fit remarqué Peter depuis son lit.  
  
J'ai changé en quoi, questionna Rémus qui tentait de cacher son agacement.  
  
Bien en plein de petites choses, vu de l'extérieur et par quelqu'un qui te connaît moins que nous, on dirait que tu es amoureux et que tu cherches à le cacher », dit Sirius comme si de rien n'était en regardant les ongles de sa main droite.  
  
Rémus éclata d'un grand rire comme pour signifier que cette suggestion était la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendu, pourtant dans son for intérieur il devait admettre que c'était vrai. Il avait beau vouloir fuir ses sentiments, ces derniers le rattrapaient et même le dépassaient. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard rempli de malice alors que James continuait :  
  
« - Donc ce n'est pas le cas ?  
  
Quoi ?, demande Rémus sachant très bien où ils voulaient en venir.  
  
Tu ne l'aimes pas ?, enchaîna Sirius.  
  
J'aime bien Javik mais c'est une amie, un point c'est tout, dit-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Oui, le genre d'amie à qui on offre un collier et qui vous offre un collier en retour., pensa tout haut Peter.  
  
C'est une amulette que je lui ai offerte et c'est un astrolabe qu'elle m'a offert, éclaircis inutilement le loup-garou qui se sentait de plus en plus agacé.  
  
Oui, un astrolabe qui vaut très cher et qui plus est, est orné d'une pierre de lune, murmura suffisamment fort pour être entendu Sirius.  
  
Si je suis votre résonnement, Javik doit être amoureuse de vous tous puisque vous avez également reçu des présents valant bien plus que mon allocation annuelle, décréta Rémus excédé.  
  
Oui mais aucun de nous n'a reçu quelques chose d'aussi. disons. personnel », déclara James prudent.  
  
Cette dois Rémus ne put retenir ses émotions, il devint rouge mais non pas de gêne mais plus de colère, pourquoi ne lui laissaient-ils pas la paix un peu. Il éclata en déclara :  
  
« - Donc, puisque Lily m'a offert une lotion après-rasage rare également, j'en déduis qu'elle désire coucher avec moi, je devrais peut-être aller la retrouver dans son dortoir qu'est-ce que tu en penses James ? »  
  
James pâlit dangereusement, Rémus le vit avaler difficilement et serrer les poings mais il se retint, dommage Rémus aurait bien aimé avoir un prétexte pour frapper quelqu'un, ça lui aurait fait du bien sans aucun doute. Mais alors qu'il croyait les avoir mis mat tous les trois par cette déclaration, Sirius continuait :  
  
« - Donc, puisque tu ne l'aimes pas et que c'est simplement une amie, tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que Philip sorte avec elle ? Il nous a dit à James et a moi qu'il lui trouvait un je ne sais quoi qui l'attirait beaucoup, je crois même qu'il lui demandera sous peu. »  
  
La déclaration de Sirius lui fit un pincement au c?ur, non en fait, son c?ur s'était arrêté de battre, il avait fuit à l'autre bout de l'école sans même le prévenir. Il ne savait pas où il trouva la forte de répondre l'air de rien :  
  
« - Eh bien tant mieux, qu'ils soient heureux. »  
  
Puis il sortit, non pas à la recherche de son c?ur mais plutôt d'air, il étouffait maintenant dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, les trois autres Maraudeurs se sourirent, la phase un du plan avait fonctionnée à merveille, restait à voir comment se débrouillerait Lily avec Javik.  
  
Au même moment dans la salle de musique, Lily titillait également son amie mais Javik s'avérait être plus patiente que Rémus et répondait presque trop gentiment à Lily, cette dernière commençait à se décourager lorsque son sauveur apparut en la personne de Rémus Lupin lui-même. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle et qu'il les vit, il voulut repartir d'où il était venu, ce n'était pas le temps de tomber nez à nez avec elles. Lily le retint de justesse et l'invita à entrer, Javik lui jeta même un regard de supplice, peut-être que s'il était là, Lily laisserait tomber ses insinuations stupides.  
  
Rémus alla donc s'asseoir près de Lily sur un des divan pendant que Javik s'installait avec sa modulo en face d'eux faisant semblant de l'accorder pour paraître nonchalante. Lily commença une discussion futile avec le jeune homme qui ne demandait visiblement rien de mieux mais elle était tout aussi futée que les autres Maraudeurs, elle réussit à amener la discussion sur le chemin qu'elle voulait :  
  
« - Dis Rémus, tu connais Philip ? T'as entendu la rumeur ?  
  
Oui je connais Philip, commença peu sûr le jeune homme.  
  
Tu sais qu'il aurait des vues sur Javik ?  
  
J'ai entendu quelque chose du genre, oui, dit Rémus entre les dents.  
  
J'essaie depuis une heure de faire prendre conscience à mon amie quel bon parti est ce garçon, tu ne peux pas m'aider à lui faire voir les choses correctement, svp Rémus, pense au bonheur de ton amie, ne mérite-t-elle pas d'être heureuse ? »  
  
Seigneur pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous sur lui, c'est la gorge serré qu'il déclara pas aussi sûr qu'il l'aurait voulu mais pensant chacun de ses mots :  
  
« - Bien sûr qu'elle le mérite, amplement même et si elle croit être heureuse avec lui.  
  
Bon ça suffit, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire, je ne veux rien savoir de Philip. »  
  
Cette fois le c?ur de Rémus revint toujours sans s'annoncer mais il en était heureux, elle ne voulait rien savoir de Philip, il ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, le reste de la phrase lui encore plus mal que si elle s'était déclaré amoureuse des tous les Philip du monde :  
  
« . En fait, je ne veux rien savoir de personne, je suis seule et je resterai seule », déclara sûre d'elle Javik en retournant à sa modulo.  
  
Elle joua quelques accords avant qu'il ne retrouve la faculté de respirer de nouveau. Lily à son côté, semblait tout aussi déboussolée, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Javik joua encore quelque peu puis les trois amis remontèrent à la tour des Griffondors avant que le couvre-feu n'arrive.  
  
Lily avait fait un résumé complet de la situation aux autres dès le lendemain matin et ils avaient dû revoir leur plan d'attaque. Sirius prit Philip à part et le remercia de s'être prêté au jeu ainsi même si les résultats tarderaient à venir. Philip l'assura qu'il recommencerait quand il voudrait, en fait, il avait une dette envers les Maraudeurs et il s'assurait de la payer, il ne fallait pas se mettre les garçons les plus populaires de l'école à dos, surtout quand ceux-ci avaient écopé d'une retenue à notre place.  
  
Le nouveau plan consistait à se tenir à l'écart pendant quelques temps, laisser la poussière retomber et les choses se replacer. Durant les deux semaines que durèrent cette trêve, Rémus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui- même n'allant aux cours et à la bibliothèque. Il ne participait plus aux escapades nocturne des Maraudeurs prétextant être épuisé par la pleine lune qui approchait. Javik tant qu'à elle se repliait souvent dans la musique, composant comme créant des harmonies nouvelles. Puis les choses redeviennent d'elles-mêmes comme avant. Avant Noël. Rémus et Javik restaient de bons amis et semblaient tous deux s'en accommoder. Les autres observaient de loin et poussaient quelques fois des petits sous-entendus mais rien de leur merveilleux plans ne semblait fonctionner. Le temps passa et bientôt la fin d'année arriva, apportant avec elle beau temps, Quidditch et examens. Tous passèrent plus de temps à étudier qu'à créer des problèmes, même Sirius semblait lasse de jouer des tours.  
  
La nuit de la pleine lune étant pour le soir même, les Maraudeurs se tenaient tranquilles, se reposant pour la nuit à venir. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune discutant doucement entre eux. Soudaine le portrait de la dame en robe laissa entrer une furie en la personne de Mc Gonnagall. Les élèves tellement stupéfiaient de la voir ainsi, reculèrent d'un pas ou deux, Peter lui aurait pu rentré dans les cousins du divan s'il l'avait pu. Le professeur de Métamorphose se dirigea immédiatement après les avoir repéré vers les Maraudeurs, en s'approchant, ils purent constater que son visage était violet, mauve de colère mais aussi magiquement, qui avait pu. Trop tard, elle croyait visiblement que c'était eux et ne les laissait pas s'expliquer ou se disculper, trop certaine de tenir les coupables :  
  
« - Cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin messieurs, retenue d'une semaine pour vous, elle hésita semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Trois, Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Monsieur Lupin, je viens de me souvenir que vos étiez à la bibliothèque toute la journée et malgré le fait que je suis certaine que vous avez trempé d'une façon ou d'une autre la dedans, puisque je n'ai pas de preuve. N'oubliez pas que je vous ai à l'?il tout de même. Vous trois dans mon bureau ce soir à sept heures. »  
  
Ils auraient voulu dire qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve contre eux non plus mais cela n'aurait servit à rien car déjà elle quittait presque aux pas de courses. Sirius bouillait, ils n'avaient rien fait depuis des jours, James rageait et Peter semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est Lily qui le réalisa :  
  
« - Hum, ce soir. c'est pas vraiment un bon soir pour avoir une retenue., elle regardait à présent par la fenêtre.  
  
MERDE, s'écrièrent Sirius et James en même temps.  
  
Rémus était silencieux et regardait ses souliers comme s'ils allaient se mettre à chanter, dans sa main, il tenait son astrolabe, plus précisément la pierre de lune qui l'ornait. Il devait se contrôler, il devait, pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il avait lui aussi le goût d'être en colère mais avec la pleine lune, c'était dangereux. Il se leva et vint pour sortir, il pensait se rendre tout de suite à l'infirmerie de là il pourrait attendre avec Pomfresh. Il pourrait se faire à l'idée d'être seul pour la pleine lune, chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. James et Sirius l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie pestant contre Mc Gonnagall et ceux qui leur avaient fait passer ce mauvais tour sur le dos.  
  
« - Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je suis certain que c'est Rogue et sa gang qui en sont responsables, dit James entre ses dents.  
  
Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si énervé, d'être puni pour quelque chose que j'ai pas fait ou pour ne pas avoir pensé à ce tour bien avant eux. La face de Mc Gonnagall, il a fallu que je me morde la langue pour pas rire en la voyant ainsi, déclara Sirius.  
  
Moi je vous jure que je vais trouver le ou les coupables et qu'ils vont payer pour ça, renchérit James  
  
Je te suis », décréta Sirius à son tour.  
  
Ils laissèrent Rémus en lui souhaitant bonne chance, dans leur yeux il pouvait lire de la compassion et de la sympathie. Il leur en était reconnaissant mais il appréhendait tout de même la suite des événement. Il savait que Mc Gonnagall ne lui avait pas donné de retenue justement à cause de cette pleine lune mais elle le privait tout de même du support dont il avait grandement besoin.  
  
Pomfresh fut surprise de le retrouver si tôt mais ne dit rien, il s'installa sur un des lits libres près de son bureau et il y lit encore une fois le livre d'astronomie que monsieur Reyk lui avait offert, c'était un ouvrage excellent et il aimait bien le consulter. L'heure du départ arriva bientôt et il suivit Pomfresh jusqu'à l'extérieur, elle le laissa dans la cabane et referma derrière elle à l'aide d'un sortilège la porte pour ne pas que le loup une fois apparut ne puisse s'échapper. Lorsque le verrou magique cliqua, Rémus sut que ce serait une nuit pénible. Il renifla l'air quelques instants, il y avait quelque chose de changé dans la cabane, une odeur nouvelle s'y trouvait mais il la savait innocente, ce n'était pas un homme ni un animal, il n'y aurait pas de danger, pourtant, cela le tracassait.  
  
Sans attendre d'avantage, il enleva sa robe de sorcier, ses soulier, son t- shirt sous lequel il avait pris la peine de mettre une camisole. Il ne voulait pas gâcher encore une fois ses vêtements, de plus il en aurait besoin le lendemain. Il ouvrit la latte du plancher qui lui servait de rangement, bizarrement jamais il ne s'en prenait au sol lors de ses attaques, les meubles par contre étaient depuis longtemps réduit en miettes. Alors qu'il allait enlever son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en boxer, il l'entendit, il se retourna brusquement, plus vite que d'habitude, grâce à ses réflexes du loup qui prenaient tranquillement le dessus sur lui.  
  
« - Garde les svp, je ne voudrais pas être mal à l'aise toute la soirée en te voyant en petite tenue. »  
  
Il voulait lui hurler de partir au plus vite, de quitter cet endroit, qu'il allait bientôt se transformer complètement et que c'était du suicide que de rester ainsi dans la même pièce que lui mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Il la fixait les yeux presque sortis de la tête.  
  
« - T'inquiète, il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est plus pour toi que j'ai peur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul cette nuit.  
  
Mais, commença-t-il le loup était maintenant plus que réveillé.  
  
Je sais Rémus mais je t'assure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, si demain, j'ai une égratignure je t'autorise à me jeter le sort que tu veux en guise de punition. »  
  
Il ne put lui répliquer car déjà le premier rayon de la lune quitta le ciel et le loup venait de reléguer l'homme bien loin derrière lui. La dernière image nette dont il se souvint est le visage impassible de son amie devant sa transformation. Une fois le loup bien là, la première chose qu'il fit fut de sauter sur l'intrus mais alors qu'il prenait son élan, une chose incroyable se produisit.  
  
La forme humaine devant lui avait bougé les mains tout doucement et avait freiné son élan. Il s'était replié sur lui-même l'observant avec attention, elle s'accroupit également et le fixait aussi. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le loup n'ose avancer vers la main qu'elle lui tendait. Elle s'approcha tranquillement à son tour et réussit à flatter l'animal derrière les oreilles, contre toute attente, le loup en redemanda, il se sentait apaisé et bien avec cette créature. Elle avait la forme d'un humain mais il sentait qu'elle n'en était pas, elle était bien plus forte que lui et il savait inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle, il se dégageait d'elle une force incroyable forçant la bête au respect envers elle.  
  
Après avoir reçu une dose de câlins qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, ils jouèrent ensemble, pas des mêmes jeux que lorsque le cerf, le chien et le rat étaient là mais il s'amusa tout de même, oubliant qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait chasser. La créature qui était avec lui réussissait à lui faire oublier qu'il était une bête lui-même. La lune déclinait rapidement en bonne compagnie et bientôt, il sentit l'humain en lui vouloir reprendre le contrôle. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, ne voulant pas quitter, voulant rester avec sa nouvelle amie, cette dernière était assise par terre, elle semblait fatiguée, il alla la retrouver et se coucha à moitié sur ses jambes, il était fatigué, épuisé, il voulait dormir mais il savait que s'il s'endormait l'homme en lui en profiterait pour prendre le contrôle et il serait cacher attendant sa chance de ressortir qui arriverait que dans un mois.  
  
Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'animal ne put résister longtemps au sommeil, la créature lui flattait doucement la tête et ses yeux étaient bien trop lourds pour les garder ouverts. Il s'endormit dans cet état de grâce.  
  
Le soleil était déjà sortit de sa cachette quand Rémus se risqua à ouvrir un ?il. Pomfresh viendrait bientôt le chercher sans aucun doute. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude, certes il éprouvait une grande fatigue mais il ne sentait pas de courbatures comme lors de ses réveils habituels. Pourtant il avait été seul cette nuit, car les autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas pu venir suite à cette stupide détention. Alors sur les genoux de qui sa tête était posée, qui lui flattait doucement les cheveux ? une partie de lui, lui disait de regarder qui était ce bien faiseur mais une autre lui disait de ne rien dire et de continuer à profiter du bien être qu'il ou elle lui procurait. Puis il entendit une voix, la voix d'un ange, douce et mélodieuse, il la connaissait très bien, même qu'il l'entendait dans ses rêves parfois. Et tout lui revint, cette nuit, c'était elle, elle était restée avec lui et avait survécue :  
  
« - Bonjour mon loup, comment est le réveil ce matin ? »  
  
Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse mais rien de méchant, il s'étira un peu, lentement pour ne pas trop souffrir puis lorsqu'il croisa son regard il la vit lui sourire tendrement. Elle n'avait pas plus dormi que lui et semblait tout aussi épuisée mais dans ses yeux il lut du contentement et de la satisfaction. Il l'observa un peu mieux malgré ses yeux qui lui brûlait maintenant que le soleil pénétrait par les minces fentes des planches sur les fenêtres. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé, comme elle lui avait promis, elle avait les yeux cernés, tout comme lui probablement mais semblait en un seul morceau.  
  
« - Tu vois, rien du tout, je te l'avais dit, de plus tu n'auras pas la chance de me lancer le sort de ton choix, quoi que j'aurai été curieuse de savoir ce que tu m'aurais fait. Pomfresh va arriver d'un moment à l'autre, je suis aussi bien de partir avant. Ça va aller ? T'es sûr ? »  
  
Et elle se leva avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Elle déverrouilla la porte mais la referma rapidement en entendant des pas dans le couloir, on venait le chercher et elle ne devait pas se trouver là. Elle leva un sourcil et regarda Rémus, elle sembla en proie à un énorme dilemme, puis soudain elle sembla avoir prise sa décision :  
  
« - je t'en prie ne pose pas de question et ne raconte ça à personne. »  
  
Il hocha la tête et la vit reculer vers le mur du fond où se trouvait un bureau en piteuse état, puis elle disparut, elle s'était fondue dans le mur, du moins c'est l'impression que cela lui faisait. Il avait les yeux sortis de la tête observant l'endroit où elle avait disparu. La porte s'ouvrit et Pomfresh apparue, elle lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien, il était perdu dans sa contemplation du mur. L'infirmière tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait mais ne voyant rien en déduit que la nuit avait dû être dure. Puis il la sentit, elle se déplaçait mais ses yeux ne pouvaient rien discerner, il la sentit quitter la pièce elle empruntait le passage, elle quittait avant que Pomfresh ne referme la porte derrière eux. Le reste de son voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte réellement. Il s'endormit dans un lit à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'environ une heure plus tard, Lily accompagnait Javik à l'infirmerie.  
  
Rémus sortit avant son amie de l'infirmerie, il avait récupéré en une seule journée et le soir même il se sentait suffisamment bien pour retourner dans la tour des Griffondors. Dès qu'il fut entré, ses trois amis se précipitèrent sur lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pomfresh n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aillent le voir puisqu'il dormait profondément. Il répondit à leurs questions en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Visiblement elle n'y était pas alors il se résolu à demander :  
  
« - Savez-vous où est Javik ? Avec Lily peut-être ?, dit-il en se tournant vers James avec espoir.  
  
Oui et non, répondit ce dernier, Lily est avec elle mais Javik n'en a pas nécessairement conscience.  
  
James quand je voudrai jouer aux devinettes je te le dirai, alors où est- elle, je dois lui parler.  
  
Tu ne pourras pas lui parler Rémus, commença délicatement Sirius qui ne souriait pas, fait rare.  
  
Les gars, menaça Lupin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Puis James lui expliqua qu'en effet, elle avait pris leur place auprès de lui cette nuit et que quand elle était revenue, ce fut à son tour d'avoir une. transformation. En fait, elle a ressenti les signes avant-coureur et a demandé à Lily de l'accompagner avant que cela n'arrive. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh lui avait administré une potion et la jeune femme était tombée dans un genre de coma. Elle n'avait plus donné de signe comme quoi elle percevait le monde extérieur depuis. Seule Lily avait été autorisé à rester auprès d'elle. Le seul point positif de la journée, c'est que Mc Gonnagall en avait conclu que c'était effectivement pas eux qui avait joué le tour de la crème pour le visage mauve et avait levé les retenues avec ses excuses.  
  
Rémus s'étala dans un fauteuil derrière lui, il était la cause de l'état de son amie, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans le coma maintenant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seule cette nuit. Il devait aller la voir, il devait la voir coûte que coûte. Il se leva décidé et sortit malgré les protestations de ses amis. James courut derrière lui et tentait de le convaincre et se ressaisir mais Lupin n'écoutait pas. Sirius aussi le suivait et lui dit à bout de souffle :  
  
« - Rémus, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, vient au moins à la cuisine manger quelque chose ensuite tu iras voir si Pomfresh t'autorise à la voir quelques minutes. »  
  
Mais Lupin ne voulait pas manger, il s'en foutait éperdument, comment avait- il fait pour ne pas la voir, lui qui était à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Il s'en voulait, il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle-même s'il ne savait quoi. Arrivé près de l'infirmerie, James s'avoua vaincu, il demanda à Peter de lui donner un peu de ses réserves personnelles de nourriture qu'il traînait toujours avec lui en cas de nécessité et les donna à Rémus en lui faisant promettre de revenir à la salle commune si Pomfresh ne voulait rien entendre.  
  
Les trois autres le laissèrent et retournèrent d'où ils venaient. Lupin soupira et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie lentement pour ne pas mettre Pomfresh de mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du bureau de cette dernière d'où il entendait des voix familières.  
  
« - Elle a épuisé une partie de ses réserves, ce genre de transformation demande beaucoup et elle a résisté au-delà de ses forces tout simplement, disait Pomfresh.  
  
J'ai prévenu son père il devrait arriver sous peu, expliquait Mc Gonnagall.  
  
Bien, elle a besoin de repos maintenant, peut-être pourriez-vous convaincre mademoiselle Evan de quitter son chevet, je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir, elle est têtue, disait de nouveau Pomfresh.  
  
Je crois que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle pourrait aider bien mieux que n'importe quelle potion dans ce cas-ci. Cependant, je suis d'accord, Miss Evan devrait quitter, de toute façon, je crois que Monsieur Lupin se porte volontaire pour prendre la relève, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Lupin ? »  
  
Dumbledore, bien sûr, rien ne lui échappait, Rémus s'avança dans la clarté et déclara qu'il resterait auprès de Javik. Dumbledore fit un léger signe de tête et le jeune homme alla relever Lily qui combattait le sommeil dans un fauteuil à côté du lit de Javik. Lupin lui expliqua qu'il prenait sa place et même si elle avait voulu s'objecter, Lily savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Dumbledore vint les retrouver à ce moment et demanda :  
  
« - Je connais déjà vos réponses mais tout de même, l'un de vous ne saurait- il pas pourquoi mademoiselle Reyk a attendu aussi longtemps avant de venir à l'infirmerie ? Vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle a combattu aussi longtemps ?  
  
Non, professeur, dirent les deux adolescents.  
  
-Je me doutais bien aussi, un autre mystère. », dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Puis il quitta en amena Lily dans son sillage. Rémus s'installa à son tour et observa longuement son amie. Il était sûr que Lily savait également pourquoi Javik était dans cet état mais il lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit ni même tenter un regard dans sa direction, il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça sans avoir à supporter les reproches des autres. Il resta là un long moment à simplement l'observer, regardant un à un les traits de son visage, elle semblait si paisible mais il savait que c'était dû à une potion quelconque sûrement administrée pas Pomfresh qui prenait ses signes vitaux. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, elle aurait pu sagement resté dans son lit, il avait passé des nuits seul avant et il n'en était pas mort. Pourquoi ?  
  
Une partie de lui espérait savoir pourquoi mais sa logique et sa tête lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste irréfléchi et vain. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour que lui ne soit pas seul.  
  
Après quelques temps, il sentit une main sur son épaule se poser, elle releva la tête pour voir Janus Reyk derrière lui, il ne souriait pas et paraissait soucieux, Rémus s'en sentit encore plus mal. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il lui sourit tendrement et déclara :  
  
« - Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable Rémus, ma fille choisit de faire ce qu'il lui plait depuis très longtemps et personne même pas moi ne pourrait la faire changer d'idée. Elle est têtue comme un dragon mais elle a aussi sa force, elle va se remettre, elle se remet toujours.  
  
Ce n'est pas la première fois ?, questionna Rémus qui venait de perdre une partie du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules.  
  
Oh, non, dit le père de la jeune fille en riant dans sa barbe, elle me fait une peur comme ça environ une fois par année, mais d'habitude, elle attend d'être à la maison.  
  
Comment, pourquoi, est-ce que., toutes les questions se bousculait dans la tête du jeune homme.  
  
J'aimerais te dire de quoi il en retourne exactement mais je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire, elle va te le dire elle-même lorsqu'elle sera prête. Je peux cependant te dire de ne pas t'en faire, c'est normal et elle va aller mieux dès demain, je te le promets. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et retourna dans son mutisme. Pouvait-il lui poser des questions, quelques-uns unes au moins. Non, il avait dit qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Mais tant de questions lui passaient par la tête, pourquoi.  
  
« -Tu devrais aller te coucher, loin de moi l'idée de te dire quoi faire mais il est rare qu'elle se réveille avant le matin et lorsque ça arrive, elle ne parle jamais.   
  
Non, je reste, déclara Rémus.  
  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller voir Dumbledore qui a demandé à me voir, elle est entre de bonnes mains avec toi. »  
  
Janus Reyk était partit laissant seul Rémus avec Javik qui dormait d'un sommeil profond, Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que ses signes vitaux étaient revenus et qu'elle réagissait aux stimulus mais qu'elle était loin du réveil. Il s'approcha du lit et se permis de prendre la main de son amie, il appuya également sa tête sur son flanc, il sentait son corps se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi sans bouger, il savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi mais il était tout ankylosé, la nuit de la veille était tout de même récente. Il se relava lentement et sursauta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle était réveillée et de petites larmes coulaient de par et d'autre de ses joues, il les essuya lentement avec son pouce, tout en douceur. Elle avait conscience qu'il était là mais refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. La gorge de Rémus se serra en réalisant que la jeune femme souffrait en silence et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Les lèvres de Javik tremblaient, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, elle venait de reprendre le contrôle, elle faisait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle était dépassée. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et même si ses yeux étaient emplis d'eau, elle ne pleurait plus. Lupin s'efforça de lui sourire pour la rassurer et il fut récompensé lorsqu'elle serra sa main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Elle le regardait directement dans les yeux et comme à chaque fois, il en était bouleversé, cependant cette fois il lisait en elle, jamais auparavant elle n'avait autorisé personne à le faire. Il s'en sentit mal et voulu reculer mais elle augmenta la pression sur sa main et leva doucement un sourcil. Leur lien visuel dura longtemps mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit compte réellement.  
  
C'est le ronflement d'un autre élève malade qui les ramena à la réalité, Javik lui sourit doucement et il lui répondit de même. La jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres et les humecta légèrement, elle s'apprêtait à parler mais Rémus la devança :  
  
« - Ne parle pas, garde tes énergies, lui murmura-t-il presque suppliant, elle sourit et enchaîna à son tour :  
  
Je vais bien Rémus, c'est correct maintenant.  
  
Mais tu dois te reposer, Pomfresh a dit que tu avait épuisé tes réserves.  
  
Rémus, je vais bien, je t'assure, aussi compétente qu'est Pomfresh, autant elle ne peut pratiquement rien pour mon cas. »  
  
Rémus hocha simplement la tête, comme il aurait voulu lui demander quel était son cas au juste, ça le démangeait mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment. Il se contenta de la regarder et de lui sourire, il tenait toujours sa main et n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher à moins qu'elle ne le fasse.  
  
« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ou ton père peut-être ?, demanda le jeune homme espérant néanmoins pour rester seul avec elle.  
  
Mon père est ici ?  
  
Oui il est arrivé tout à l'heure, il parle avec Dumbledore.  
  
Je vois.,  
  
Je peux partir si tu veux rester seule, dit le jeune homme ne pensant aucunement les mots qu'il venait de prononcer plus pour la forme que par désir de la quitter.  
  
Non, reste, svp », le supplia-t-elle.  
  
Le c?ur de Rémus fit un bond, elle le préférait lui à son père, elle préférait être avec lui, seule plutôt que d'être avec son père. Wow. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un niais et de bomber un peu le torse, fier. Elle le remarqua et il regretta mais elle souriait doucement, ses yeux remplis de malice. Puis elle soupira, elle lui indiqua le fauteuil et il s'y assis en ne quittant toujours pas l'étreinte de sa main.  
  
« - Je te dois quelques explications je suppose., commença-t-elle.  
  
Non, pas du tout, c'est plutôt moi qui dois s'excuser, déclara Rémus en baisant la tête.  
  
Des excuses pourquoi ?, demanda Javik qui semblait perdue  
  
Je sais que c'est à cause de moi si tu es coucher dans ce lit à l'infirmerie et.  
  
ARRÊTE tout de suite, dit la jeune femme, tu n'as rien à voir avec mon état, la seule responsable c'est moi, je connais mes limites et pourtant je les pousse toujours plus loin. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir passer la nuit avec toi qui m'a . »  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle riait doucement puis ses épaules sursautaient de plus en plus. Rémus la regardait subjugué, était-elle devenu folle ? Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? La jeune femme se ressaisi et réussi à dire :  
  
« - Excuse-moi, c'est. passer la nuit avec toi, si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait entendu, il se serait fait des idées. »  
  
Cette fois Rémus rit aussi, c'était vrai que cela pouvait être ambigu comme phrase, et pourtant.  
  
« - Donc je disais que j'aurais tout simplement pas dû pousser trop loin le bouchon et que tu n'as rien à voir la dedans.  
  
Mais si tu étais restée sagement dans ton dortoir la nuit dernière. Tu sais, j'ai été seul auparavant certaine nuit de pleine lune, j'en suis jamais mort. T'avais pas à faire tout ça pour moi.  
  
D'abord, je ne voulais pas rester dans mon dortoir la nuit dernière pas nécessairement parce que j'avais peur que tu meurs Rémus, je sais parfaitement que les transformations sont douloureuses et pénibles mais que l'on n'en meurt que très très rarement. Je sais aussi que tu peux te débrouiller très bien tout seul même si un peu de compagnie ne fait jamais de tord. Et. j'avais envie d'être là avec toi, parce que je sais ce que c'est, parce que je sais ce que tu endures et parce que de toute façon, il n'y a pas eu une seule pleine lune où j'ai dormi pendant que tu souffrais. À chaque mois, les Maraudeurs t'accompagnent dans la cabane hurlante et même si je ne suis jamais avec vous à l'intérieur, je ne suis jamais très loin. », son ton avait descendu et la dernière phrase était presque un murmure, un aveu.  
  
Rémus était bouche bée, bien sûr il ressentait une forte concentration de magie lors de ses transformations mais il avait toujours attribué cela à la proximité de Poudlard, de la forêt interdite ou encore des différents sortilèges qui protégeaient la maison où il se trouvait. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'elle veillait ainsi sur lui, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui criait une question qu'il ne put retenir :  
  
« - Pourquoi., demanda-t-il sur un ton défait  
  
Si tu m'avais posé cette question lors de nos premières années, je t'aurais répondu pour assurer une protection supplémentaire, en cas de besoin. Si jamais les sorts venaient qu'à briser où si un sorcier venait qu'à trop s'approcher. Mais plus les années ont passé, plus notre amitié a grandi et plus ça devenait de la sympathie, de la compassion. Puis les gars ont finalement réussi leur transformation, j'étais de plus heureuse pour toi car tu n'allais plus être seul, la raison d'être de ma surveillance n'était plus cependant, ils se débrouillent très bien pour te contenir et la cabane hurlante repousse les indiscret d'elle-même, les sorts n'ont jamais faillis et je devenais presque inutile. J'étais cependant habituée maintenant à vous accompagner lors des pleines lunes, au début j'ai essayé de ne plus y aller, de vous laisser seuls, j'ai commencé par retarder mon arrivée près des lieux, accompagnant Lily dans son attente silencieuse mais je suis une femme d'action, je préférais être plus près même si je n'avais rien à faire, j'étais simplement là.  
  
À chaque mois, depuis le début, demanda Rémus qui prenait soudain conscience de la chose.  
  
Oui, depuis la première journée des classes en première année. Mon père a aidé à la conception de ton lieu de transformation, il croyait qu'un jeune homme comme toi méritait de pouvoir étudier malgré l'accident de parcours qu'il était arrivé. Dumbledore et lui ont fait un travail magnifique mais les autorités voulaient être encore plus sûrs qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. »  
  
Rémus gardait le silence, tout déroulait dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière, il avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais il devait remettre ses idées en place avant C'est la voix de Janus Reyk qui le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Dumbledore également :  
  
« - Le Ministère voulait avoir des garanties supplémentaires, ils ont demandé un « Protecteur », jusqu'au jour où sa présence serait inutile, dit Janus Reyk.  
  
Ton protecteur tu dois t'en douter maintenant est Javik, tu as dû être à même de constater que mademoiselle Reyk possède une puissance étonnante et bien plus élevée que la moyenne. Elle s'est porté volontaire pour te servir de « Protectrice » dès le début, on a donc organisé son entrée à Poudlard en même temps que toi.  
  
Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit, pourquoi avoir tout tenu secret jusqu'à maintenant ?, demanda Rémus qui se sentait presque trahis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait même lâché la main de son amie.  
  
Parce que la tâche de ma fille était de veiller sur toi uniquement les soirs de pleine lune, le reste du temps, on croyait que tu méritait de pouvoir agir comme tout garçon de ton âge.  
  
C'est pourquoi je ne me suis jamais présenté à toi comme étant ta protectrice, de plus tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, même les soirs de pleine lune je ne sers à rien, c'était simplement pour contenter le Ministère, expliqua Javik. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper Rémus, c'est simplement que nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois proche mais en même temps loin de toi, pour pouvoir te laisser agir selon tes propres désirs sans toujours avoir le sentiment que tu es épié. On voulait que tu sois libre. »  
  
Rémus soupira, il se retourna vers le directeur et demanda en haussant un sourcil :  
  
« - Vous avez dit que vous, vous êtes arrangé pour qu'elle fasse sa rentrée en même temps que moi. Je sais aussi qu'elle est puissante, j'en ai eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises. »  
  
Dumbledore et monsieur Reyk regardèrent quelques instants la jeune femme qui leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Avait-il dit quelque chose de trop, l'avait-il mise dans l'eau chaude. Peu importait, il ne devait plus se soucier d'elle, elle lui avait menti, elle avait joué un jeu avec lui toutes ces années, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible d'elle. Il continua donc sa phrase sur un ton plus dur :  
  
« - Alors, qui es-tu au juste, t'es un membre du Ministère qui prend du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence que t'as ?  
  
Je peux t'assurer que l'apparence qu'à mademoiselle Reyk est bel et bien la sienne, aucune potion ou sortilège n'est en cause ici, déclara Dumbledore sur un ton qui se voulait aimable et rassurant.  
  
Je ne suis pas un membre du Ministère non plus, je ne travaille pour personne. Si j'ai accepté de venir ici, c'était d'abord pour pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, c'était une chance unique pour moi.  
  
Javik a, comme tu t'en doute maintenant, suivi une formation personnelle avant son arrivée parmi nous, expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qui explique tes excellentes notes en cours sans que tu y mettes de véritables efforts, comprit Lupin. Et toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque ?  
  
Approfondissement personnel, déclara Javik. J'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer ici et autant j'aime la musique, parfois je me lasse d'en jouer. De plus, j'adore apprendre de nouvelles choses.  
  
tu joues donc la comédie, tu pourrais même enseigner toutes les matières mais tu préfères jouer à celle qui ne sait rien, lâcha Rémus.  
  
Pas vraiment, certaines matières sont nouvelles pour moi, avant d'arriver ici, je ne connaissait rien en Astronomie ou en Arithmancie. J'avoue cependant que pour ce qui est de Soins aux Créatures Magique, Métamorphoses, Enchantements et Étude des Runes, j'en sais presque autant que les professeurs. Pour ce qui est de Potions, j'apprends de nouvelles choses, comme dans les autres cours, excepté Divination où là il n'y a rien à apprendre. »  
  
La réplique de la jeune femme réussi à faire sourire un peu le jeune homme qui se détendit un peu. Il vit même Dumbledore esquisser un sourire. Puis, comme toujours, elle lisait dans ses pensées :  
  
Je suis désolée si tu te crois piégé Rémus, également si tu crois que je t'ai menti et je m'en excuse vraiment. Cependant, je te jure par Merlin que je ne suis pas devenue ton amie uniquement à cause de ma fonction. »  
  
Cette phrase roula longtemps dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui en vouloir mais sa logique lui disait qu'elle disait vrai. Cela avait pris des années avant que Lily et elle n'incorporent le groupe et jamais elle ne s'était précipité pour devenir familière avec lui ou un autre Maraudeur. Il fut coupé une fois de plus de ses pensées par Pomfresh qui arrivait l'air menaçant, l'air de dire qu'il ne faut pas parler dans une infirmerie d'autant plus si c'est la nuit comme dans le cas présent. De plus, les heures de visites étaient depuis longtemps terminées. Le directeur acquiesça à sa demande et dirigea vers la sortie, le jeune Lupin, monsieur Reyk embrassa sa fille et les suivit à l'extérieur.  
  
Monsieur Reyk accompagna Rémus jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, ils marchèrent en silence mais rendu devant le portrait de la dame en rose il le retint un instants.  
  
« - Rémus, je sais ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment mais je t'en pris, n'en veux pas à ma fille, elle n'y est pour rien, elle a simplement accepté un travail sans savoir qu'il y trouverait bien plus. Ton amitié et pour elle c'est très précieux.  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua le jeune homme.  
  
Je comprends mais si je peux te donner uniquement une piste pour que tu sois sûr de l'importance que tu as dans sa vie maintenant. Parle à Lily de Grane. »  
  
Puis monsieur Reyk repartit en silence dans les couloirs silencieux également de l'école. Rémus était défait et perdu, que devait-il penser, comment devait-il réagir. Lorsqu'il passa le portrait après lui avoir donné le mot de passe il ne savait pas plus comment réagir mais il savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de cela avec les autres, pas avant d'être sûr de lui. Ça ne regardait que lui après tout. Lui et elle.  
  
Il ne monta pas à sa chambre, préférant un fauteuil de la salle commune, il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il avait eu des réponses mais pas celles qu'il voulait, il avait reçu des réponses à des questions qu'il ne s'était même pas posé, étant loin d'imaginer cela. Le soleil commençait à pointer des premiers rayons lorsqu'il l'entendit descendre. Lily. Elle devait vouloir aller le relayer auprès de Javik, pensa-t-il. Savait-elle pour elle ou est-ce qu'elle aussi était dans le noir à propos de celle qui était sa meilleure amie ? Il osait espérer qu'elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour lui poser la question. Les autres étudiants ne se lèveraient pas avant quelques heures encore puisque c'était dimanche.  
  
« - Lily ? »  
  
La jeune fille sursauta, croyant la salle vide, elle fut surprise de le retrouver là et non pas à l'infirmerie. Elle alla le retrouver et s'informa aussitôt :  
  
« - Javik va bien, ils t'ont fait sortir ?  
  
Elle va bien, épuisée mais bien.  
  
Elle est réveillée, je vais.  
  
Non attend Lily, dit Rémus en la retenant, j'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien ? »  
  
La jeune femme approuva et s'assit en face de lui, toute ouïe. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.  
  
« - Hum, commença-t-il ce n'était pas évident, Dirais-tu que Javik est ta meilleure amie ? »  
  
La question surprit Lily qui visiblement se demandait si Rémus allait bien, elle haussa les sourcils et répondit :  
  
« - Sans l'ombre d'un doute mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, pourquoi.  
  
Entre amie, vous, vous dites tout n'est ce pas ?  
  
On pourrait croire mais Javik n'est pas comme les autres, elle parle peu d'elle et comprends avant que l'on ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle est spéciale, jamais elle ne va demander quelque chose pour elle, se souciant plus des autres que d'elle-même. C'est le genre de personne à faire passer tout l'univers avant elle. Même après toutes ces années et les aventures que nous avons partagées je ne saurai te dire que je la connais vraiment. Elle est.  
  
Mystérieuse, acheva Rémus approuvant les dires de son amie.  
  
Oui c'est ça. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit par choix.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Rémus  
  
Bien tu sais, certaines filles cultivent le mystère uniquement pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Dans le cas de Javik, je crois que c'est justement pour éloigner l'attention qu'elle est si mystérieuse.  
  
Oui je comprends », il comprenait aussi que Javik n'avait rien dit de la véritable raison de sa présence à Poudlard à son amie.  
  
Lily ne semblait pas au courant de tout, peut-être en savait-elle un peu mais rien de suffisant pour l'inclure dans l'histoire. La jeune femme le regardait toujours avec son regard qui maintenant était presque inquiet.  
  
« - Rémus, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? T'es troublé ça se voit, c'est Javik qui .  
  
Qui quoi ?, demanda Lupin.  
  
Eh bien. c'est que. je.  
  
Aboutit Lily, dit le franchement.  
  
Rémus, je sais que tu as certains, disons sentiments pour Javik.  
  
Je., commença le garçon.  
  
Laisse moi finir, ça se sent tu sais, je sais que tu te dis que c'est impossible vu ta condition, qu'un homme comme toi ne doit pas aimer. Mais Javik n'est pas une fille normal Rémus, elle est en mesure de comprendre bien mieux que quiconque ce que tu vis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle n'est pas, comme tu veux mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tout comme toi. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. Je peux t'assurer que le loup en toi n'effraye pas la femme en elle, où est le problème alors ? N'essaie pas de le nier, il y a eu assez de moi et James pour cacher nos sentiments alors que tout le monde les voyaient comme en plein jour. Même Peter sent que tu l'aimes, alors fonce, dit lui.  
  
Mais elle, commença Lupin peu sûr.  
  
Je te mentirais si je te disais que je suis totalement certaine qu'elle t'aime également mais une chose est sûr Rémus, elle tient à toi plus qu'à quiconque. Je pourrais même en être jalouse », conclut Lily dans un sourire.  
  
Il se força à sourire également, peut-être qu'après tout, Javik n'était pas l'être noir qu'il s'efforçait de dépeindre pendant une partie de la nuit. Non il savait qu'elle n'était pas ça, elle était Javik, celle qui le faisait vibrer, la seule avec qui il était totalement bien et avec qui il était libre. Ironiquement, c'était également celle qui était chargée de le surveiller. La petite voix de sa tête lui dit à ce moment : « - Pas te surveiller toi, mais plutôt le loup en toi, il y a une énorme différence. » Alors que Lily se levait pour le laisser seul, il la retint au dernier moment :  
  
« - Lily, dit moi, t'as pu flatter Grane ?  
  
Grane, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda la jeune femme visiblement perdue.  
  
Et il sut, comme Janus Reyk lui avait dit, il était le seul a avoir vu et touché Grane, le Kelpy de Javik, son confident depuis toujours, celui à qui elle disait tout, c'était elle-même qui lui avait dit. Lui Rémus Lupin avait été autorisé à voir une partie secrète de l'être le plus mystérieux mais aussi le plus admirable qu'il connaissait. Javik lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer et lui présenter Grane, elle ne l'avait même pas fait pour Lily, pourtant, il savait que Javik donnerait tout pour la jeune femme. Ne s'était-elle pas rendue malade pour lui.  
  
Rémus se leva et quitta la salle commune avant que ses amis ne descendre, ils avaient dû croire qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et voudrait aller prendre des nouvelles de Javik également mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les affronter. Il voulait encore réfléchir, il sortit à l'extérieur du château et marcha longuement, heureusement, il avait fait un détour par les cuisines car il n'avait rien mangé de consistant depuis très longtemps. Il marcha sans but, errant comme l'âme en peine qu'il était, il se retrouva bientôt près du saule cogneur, et puis pourquoi pas après tout, il pourrait être tranquille et ne pas être dérangé là bas car déjà certains élèves plus lève-tôt pointaient leur nez dehors, il s'assura de n'être pas vu et s'éclipsa par le passage secret. Le couloir menant à la cabane hurlante était frais en ce matin de fin juin. Dans quelques jours, touts les étudiants de Poudlard retourneraient chez eux pour les vacances, certains iraient enterrer des êtres chers car en dehors des murs du collège un mage noir menait une guerre qui tuait innocents et moldus.  
  
Il avait beaucoup de chose à méditer mais il finit par s'endormir, épuisé. 


	8. quand on a mal à l'amour ou que l'amour ...

Chapitre 7  
  
Ils avaient communiqué entre eux par hibou, lui passant l'été chez ses parents, elle avec son père. Rémus avait fini par accepter que la jeune femme n'avait pas agi pour le berner mais les choses étaient fragiles entre eux. Peut-être que s'il savait toute la vérité sur elle. Elle lui en avait dit plus en quelques minutes que durant toute leur scolarité jusqu'à maintenant et il n'osait trop lui poser des questions dans ses lettres, la peur d'être intercepté et le fait de ne pouvoir voir ses réactions, sentir la situation l'en empêchait. Il agissait maintenant à l'instinct, écoutant plus souvent l'animal en lui lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.  
  
Le ton de ses lettres à elle était poli et prudent, elle ne voulait pas le vexer à nouveau et elle savait qu'un jour ils devraient avoir une discussion et tout mettre sur table mais elle redoutait ce jour et lui aussi d'une certaine manière.  
  
Il n'avait pas discuté de tout cela avec les autres Maraudeurs et Lily, oh, ils avaient souvent posé des hypothèses sur le sujet mais jamais Rémus ne participait et jamais il ne leur avait parlé de la fonction de « protectrice ». Il voulait que tout soit clair avant et même s'il savait que ça pouvait prendre du temps, il attendrait. Il se sentait mal parfois de tenir tout secret, ils avaient l'habitude de tout ce dire entre eux mais il ne pouvait se résoudre.  
  
À la rentrée de leur septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, la relation entre Javik et Rémus était revenue comme avant cette soirée qui avait tout changé pour eux. Maintenant ils jouaient ensemble un jeu pour ne pas attirer les questions des autres membres du groupe. Pourtant, ceux-ci n'avaient cessé de faire des plans pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre, seule Lily semblait ne plus autant s'amuser à ce petit jeu. Dans ces moments là Rémus lui lançait toujours un petit regard et elle se contentait de soulever les épaules et de sourire légèrement. Javik, elle prenait un malin plaisir à dérouter James et Sirius, comme lors de cette fête « privée » que les Maraudeurs avaient organisé pour célébrer la première victoire de l'année de Griffondor au Quidditch. Sirius avait lancé l'idée que tous devaient venir accompagnés à la party qui se tenait dans la salle de musique, James y était allé avec Lily, évidemment c'est deux là ne se quittaient jamais. Peter avait réussi à trouver une partenaire mais tous la soupçonnaient d'avoir accepté uniquement pour pouvoir assister à la fête. Sirius était arrivé avec à son bras deux très belles jeunes demoiselles de Serdaigle. Pour ce qui est de Rémus et Javik, cette dernière avait pris les choses en mains avec l'accord de son ami. Elle avait convaincu Philip, celui qui selon Sirius, l'appréciait beaucoup et sa nouvelle copine et faire croire à une séparation et ainsi Rémus put se présenter à la fête avec la copine de Philip et Javik avec Philip lui- même.  
  
L'entrée que firent ces quatre personnes dans la salle de musique ne passa pas inaperçue, plusieurs dévisageaient même les nouveaux arrivants au grand plaisir de Javik qui affichait pourtant un air impassible. Rapidement cependant la supercherie fut découverte alors que Philip qui dansait avec Javik pour la forme, continuait à faire les yeux doux à sa belle qui avait délaissé Rémus depuis longtemps. Chloé, la jeune copine vint demander à reprendre son cavalier et Javik lui laissa de bon c?ur, l'effet avait marché, inutile de faire durer le supplice plus longtemps. Elle alla donc retrouver Rémus qui s'ennuyait seul dans son coin et qui fut content de la voir venir vers lui. Ils rirent ensemble de leur tour et surtout de la face de Sirius lorsqu'il les avait vus arriver.  
  
L'année se passa lentement et sans incident majeur, du moins à Poudlard, car à l'extérieur Voldemort prenait des forces et terrorisait de plus en plus la communauté magique. À chacune des pleines lunes, Rémus pouvait compter sur ses amis pour l'accompagner et il savait que quelque part, non loin, veillait Javik. Son c?ur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela. Ses sentiments étaient maintenant très clairs, il aimait cette fille malgré tout mais jamais il n'aurait osé le lui dire, il avait bien trop peur d'entendre ce qui pourrait en découler. Et pourtant, comme il aimerait savoir de quoi il en retournait, juste savoir.  
  
Javik n'avait pas eu de nouvelle rechute, l'année c'était déroulée doucement pour elle aussi, elle profitait de la présence de chacun, sachant en elle-même que ces moments allaient bientôt prendre fin, elle ne pourrait continuellement tenir sous silence certains faits. Elle redoutait surtout leurs réactions. Rémus l'avait plutôt bien pris mais quelque chose était brisé et cela ne serait plus jamais pareil, heureusement, Lupin était un jeune homme posé et réfléchi mais comment réagiraient Sirius ou James, eux plus impulsifs.  
  
Et Lily ? Plus elle repoussait ce moment, plus il lui apparaissait comme terrifiant, elle qui n'avait jamais eu peur de sa vie auparavant. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il quitta pour retrouver son père mais cette fois, elle n'invita personne, elle devait parler avec son paternel, peut-être pourrait-il la conseiller. Cette année encore, les Potter les invitèrent tous pour une grande fête, ils voulaient fêter et se donner un peu de bon temps par les temps sombres qui couraient. Cette fois Rémus les accompagna et les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily eurent beaucoup de plaisir, lorsque vint le temps de développer les cadeaux, tous retrouvèrent les parents de James au salon, on s'offrit présents et souhaits. Rémus cherchait parmi la pile de cadeaux ceux que leur avait destinés Javik, rien. Lily aussi le remarqua et en discuta avec lui :  
  
« - Peut-être que les hiboux n'ont pas trouvé l'endroit », proposa Peter en les entendant.  
  
Lily vint pour lui répondre mais un bruit bizarre dans la cheminée les fit tous sursauter à ce moment. Monsieur Potter s'avança vers l'antre et se recula juste à temps pour éviter une rafale de neige magique qui vint éteindre le grand feu qui brûlait dans le foyer.  
  
« - Ma foi, voilà le père Noël les enfants, j'espère que vous avez été sages cette année. »  
  
Voyant que monsieur Potter ne s'inquiétait et semblait même au courant à l'avance de l'événement, les jeunes se mirent à rire et comme annoncé, le père Noël descendit dans l'antre avec un sac plein de présents. Sirius se tenait les côtes tellement il riait de voir leur amie arriver, vêtue de rouge, une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout du nez.  
  
« - Seigneur, on dirait Dumbledore en plus jeune. »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire et Javik lui dit :  
  
« - Cesse de te moquer jeune Black, où tu n'auras pas de cadeau.  
  
Non, non, j'ai été très sage cette année, je le jure. »  
  
Les autres rirent encore plus de cette réplique, Sirius sage ? Madame Potter venait d'apporter un siège à la nouvelle arrivante et celle-ci s'installa, débuta la distribution des cadeaux par ses hôtes à qui elle offrit deux très bonnes bouteilles du meilleur vin sorcier. Monsieur Potter prenait un plaisir fou à s'asseoir sur les genoux du père Noël, on sut d'où James tenait son côté enfantin.  
  
« - ah, ah, à qui est-ce, Peter Pettigrow à oui, celui qui a mis le feu à l'une des tables du cours de potion, je me rappelle, viens mon grand. »  
  
Peter eut droit à un assortiment impressionnant de toutes ses friandises préférées, elle avait du dévaliser Honeydukes pour pouvoir lui en offrir autant.  
  
« - Qui est le suivant, tient, tient, l'homme le plus puni de Poudlard, celui qui n'a qu'une ambition dans la vie c'est de briser le record du nombre de retenues, monsieur Black en personne.  
  
Merci Merlin, le père Noël m'aime et m'approuve.  
  
Et je n'ai rien dit de tel », se défendit la jeune femme  
  
Sirius reçu un abonnement à une revue moldue qui parlait de motos ainsi que plusieurs répliques miniatures, pour pouvoir mieux faire son choix le moment venu lui avait-elle dit. Les répliques étaient des vraies beautés, elles s'animaient comme des vraies et Sirius fut fou de joie.  
  
James eut droit à un ensemble d'après rasage étrangement assez rare et qui plaisait beaucoup à Lily, cette dernière devint rouge comme une tomate alors que Javik souriait dans sa barbe et c'était le cas de le dire. Rémus avait haussé un sourcil et sembla comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une douce revanche de Javik sur Lily qui abdiqua en souriant à son amie. La jeune femme eut droit quant à elle à une superbe robe verte émeraude, la plus belle qu'elle avait jamais vu selon ses dires et à voir ses yeux briller, c'était vrai et la robe lui irait à merveille. Il fut le dernier à avoir le privilège de s'asseoir sur les genoux du pseudo Père Noël mais il fut le seul à apprécier ce contact de cette manière. De plus, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle le retint plus longtemps que les autres, riant des pitreries de Sirius avant de lui donner son présent et que dire de son bras qu'elle avait passé autour de lui pour bien le maintenir sur elle. Il appréciait beaucoup mais en même temps il détestait, Sirius et James le taquinaient à mots à peine couverts et il savait que Javik comprenait mais elle ne dit rien, jouant le jeu elle aussi. Enfin vint le moment où elle ne trouva plus de possibilité de le garder près d'elle et lui remit son cadeau.  
  
Il s'éclipsa vers son siège et ouvrit le paquet sous les regards curieux de ses amis, Javik n'ensorcelait jamais ses présents, elle n'aimait pas cette tradition donc il put ouvrir son cadeau joliment emballé avec soin, il aimait faire languir ses amis ainsi et il pouvait prendre sa revanche sur eux. Mais un paquet ça s'ouvre vite tout de même et il ouvrit la boite et découvrit le contenu, un bout de parchemin jauni avec le seau du Ministère. Il leva les yeux vers son amie qui avait retrouvé un air sérieux elle lui fit signe qu'il avait bien comprit, il s'agissait de son contrat de « Protectrice » avec le Ministère, elle lui offrait, c'était un geste d'une extrême symbolique pour lui et elle mais visiblement les autres ne comprenaient pas. Rémus remarqua que le parchemin servait également d'emballage à un autre paquet, s'il voulait l'ouvrir il devait déchirer le contrat. Un dernier regard vers Javik et ses yeux plantés dans les siens il déchira le contrat pour découvrir une petite sphère dorée qu'il reconnut immédiatement.  
  
« - Un judas, s'exclama Lily étonnée et excitée.  
  
L'objet dont tu nous as parlé à Noël dernier ? demanda Sirius tout aussi excité par l'idée de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.  
  
Oui enfin, c'est une variante du judas, expliqua Javik, c'est plus un mélange entre une pensine et un judas avec quelques modifications personnelles.  
  
Comme ?, questionna James qui observait sous toutes ses coutures l'objet.  
  
Eh, bien, c'est à Rémus de le découvrir, c'est son cadeau après tout », dit- elle malicieusement avec un sourire.  
  
Ce sourire ravi les Maraudeurs présents à l'exception du principal intéressé qui se questionnait sur la nature de ses modifications. Il savait que la jeune femme pouvait être aussi machiavélique que Sirius parfois. Malgré les protestations de ses amis, Rémus refusa de faire une démonstration prétextant qu'il voulait découvrir seul les modifications, il avait surtout peur de ce qui pouvait ressortir de ses pensées.  
  
Lorsque James commença lui aussi à bailler, suivant ainsi Peter et Lily, tous montèrent se coucher, les parents de James, qui avaient abandonné les jeunes depuis un petit moment, avaient préparé des chambres pour tous, il faut dire que le manoir Potter était très vaste et pouvait accueillir plusieurs convives. Rémus, seul dans sa chambre tenait toujours le présent de son amie dans les mains, se demandant bien comment les modifications faites pouvaient influer sur la sphère dorée. Il la manipula longuement sans toute fois trouver le courage de l'utiliser vraiment. Il repensait à cette soirée, elle lui avait offert bien plus que cette boule dorée, elle l'avait incité à déchirer le contrat qui la liait au Ministère et donc mettre fin par lui-même à sa fonction de Protectrice. Son c?ur s'était serré en comprenant ce qu'elle lui offrait, s'était symbolique, elle mettait de côté ses obligations pour son amitié, elle tenait plus à lui qu'à son devoir et il savait qu'elle était une fille d'honneur. Il s'endormit en serrant la sphère sur son c?ur et en se disant qu'il devrait très bientôt trouver le moyen de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait sinon il allait devenir fou.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle était déjà repartie, elle avait laissé un mot pour les avertir et remercier de nouveau de leur accueil les parents de James. Lily aussi fut déçue qu'elle ait quitté mais elle savait tout comme lui que Javik passait très peu de temps avec son père et qu'elle voulait profiter de ses moments au maximum. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux et malgré l'âge avancé de l'homme une complicité étonnante les unissait. Il ne se revirent pas avant la reprise des classes et si pendant le temps des fêtes, il avait hâte que ce moment arrive pour la revoir et passer toutes ses journées avec elle, autant il regretta amèrement lorsqu'il la revit.  
  
Il ne l'avait pas revu dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard, il s'en était inquiété, les autres aussi mais lui avait une raison supplémentaire. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune lors de leur arrivée, elle ne vint pas les rejoindre le soir dans la tour des Griffondors et Lily confirma le lendemain matin qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans le dortoir avec les autres filles de leur année. Au déjeuner, elle n'était toujours pas là, elle ne s'était pas non plus présenté aux cours de toute la journée. Plusieurs leur posait des questions sur l'absence de la jeune femme mais jamais qu'eux pouvaient s'en poser, surtout Rémus. Au souper, Rémus était bien décidé à aller demandé des explications à Mc Gonnagall ou à Dumbledore s'il le fallait. Il ne toucha à rien de son assiette, il jetait constamment des regards à la porte de la grande salle, voir s'il par hasard elle n'entrerait pas.  
  
Lorsque les premiers élèves quittèrent la salle, Rémus se leva et rattrapa sa directrice de maison qui partait aussi :  
  
« - Professeur Mc Gonnagall, svp.  
  
Oui monsieur Lupin, demanda incertaine le professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
Ne sauriez vous pas où est Javik Reyk, elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie j'ai vérifié et elle n'était pas dans le train hier non plus.  
  
Mademoiselle Reyk est arrivée au cour de l'après-midi, elle doit être dans son dortoir à l'heure qu'il est. »  
  
Rémus partit si rapidement que Mc Gonnagall entendit à peine son merci. Il gravit les marches à la hâte, deux par deux, évitant de justesse celles qui étaient piégées. Il donna le mot de passe du bout du couloir pour être sûr que le portrait serait ouvert lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur. Il monta si rapidement vers le dortoir des filles de septième année qu'il faillit renverser deux jeunes de troisième au passage. Il cogna en mit ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, attendant une réponse. Javik vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit tendrement.  
  
« - T'es.. là..mais...où..étais.tu ?, demanda-t-il le souffle court.  
  
Au Ministère, répondit-elle, Tu t'en doutais sûrement.  
  
Non pourquoi je me serais douté que tu irais au Ministère.  
  
J'ai été convoqué, suite à ton cadeau de Noël, dit Javik en l'invitant à entrer à l'intérieur.  
  
Qu'est-ce que mon cadeau à avoir .  
  
Réfléchit Rémus, un contrat magique à été déchiré.  
  
Merlin, t'as eu des ennuis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?  
  
Du calme mon loup (elle l'avait appelé son loup, il était fou de joie) Le Ministère voulait simplement savoir pourquoi je mettais fin à notre contrat, j'ai été réprimandée sur le processus d'annulation mais pas sur le fait en tant que tel. Ils savent très bien maintenant que tu ne représentes pas de véritable danger si bien encadré. Dumbledore a tout de même dû se porter garant pour les six mois à venir mais je suis libérée de ma tâche.  
  
Libérée de ta tâche, tu dis ça comme si j'étais un fardeau, s'emporta quelque peu le jeune homme.  
  
Pas un fardeau, Rémus, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était de plus en plus difficile pour moi pour des raisons que je n'exposerai pas ici.  
  
Tu crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir ? murmura les dents serrées Lupin.  
  
Si, j'imagine que c'est ton droit. C'est bien plus compliqué que tout ce que tu pourrais croire Rémus, je peux t'assurer cependant que tu n'y ais pour rien, il s'agit uniquement de moi. Je suis. compliquée, expliqua la jeune femme.  
  
T'es compliquée parce que tu le veux bien, tu cultives le mystère en croyant que ça va tenir à distance ceux qui pourraient tenir un peu trop à toi. Tu crois que c'est mieux ? T'as tout faux.  
  
Tu crois que c'est un jeu ?, demanda la jeune femme, pas du tout, dans mon cas c'est une nécessité, je n'ai pas le choix, personne ne doit trop s'attacher à moi, c'est inutile et vain et je vais être obligé de faire souffrir quiconque que je laisserai trop m'approcher.  
  
Trop tard Javik, je me suis trop approché du soleil et tu m'as brûlé les ailes. »  
  
Un silence lourd empli la pièce, Javik semblait défaite jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, jamais elle ne perdait le contrôle aussi longtemps, elle se ressaisissait toujours très rapidement mais là elle était atterrée, sans voix elle ne le regardait même pas. Tout à coup Rémus vit ce qu'il aurait dû voir bien avant.  
  
« - Tu fais tes bagages ? Tu pars ?  
  
Oui.  
  
-Quand ?  
  
Ce soir.  
  
Pourquoi ?, ses questions étaient de plus en plus sèches et les réponses de plus en plus murmurées.  
  
-J'ai plus de raison valable d'être ici.  
  
-Finir ton année et recevoir ton diplôme, ce n'est pas valable ça pour toi, lâcha-t-il sèchement.  
  
Rémus, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux mais il était tellement en colère que cela ne servit à rien, Rémus, tu sais comme moi les raisons de ma présence à Poudlard, ma scolarité, il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai terminées.  
  
Ah, oui j'oubliais que tu ne faisais que jouer un jeu, dit-il en se levant et la regardant d'un air mauvais.  
  
Rémus, je croyais que tu avais compris.  
  
Compris quoi, que tu as été ma Protectrice pendant plus de six ans sans jamais me le dire, que tu t'es inscris à Poudlard uniquement pour mieux me surveiller. Qui sait peut-être es-tu devenue mon amie uniquement pour mieux m'épier. Et me faire tomber amoureux de toi, c'était pour mieux me contrôler ? »  
  
Cette fois, Javik resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte en le fixant d'un air désemparé. Il attendait une réponse mais elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Elle tenta une première réponse mais les mots se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle bégaya quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était toujours planté devant elle et affichait un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se leva et décidée elle reprit de faire bagages sous l'?il défait de Rémus qui l'entendit dire. :  
  
« - Ce n'était pas dans le plan que tu tombes amoureux, tu ne dois pas, c'est impossible et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je quitte ce soir. Notre relation m'a apporté beaucoup, t'es quelqu'un de très important pour moi Rémus mais je ne peux t'autoriser à ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi. Il vaut mieux que je parte. »  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était là à lui tourner le dos, bouclant ses choses pour son départ imminent et elle lui disait que ce qu'il avait tenté de garder au plus profond de lui et de nier ce qu'il ressentait était mal, maintenant que tout avait explosé en lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela, s'amusait-elle à le torturer, y prenait-elle plaisir, c'était inhumain de lui faire cela. Il rageait, il serrait tellement les poings que ses ongles pénétraient dans la chair de ses mains, le blessant mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la blessure à vif qui venait de subir à la grandeur de son être. Elle l'avait senti, comme toujours mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder, aussi gardait-elle le dos tourné et continuait ses bagages. Il ne pouvait voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues, peut-être que s'il l'avait pu, cela aurait calmé le loup en lui et l'aurait empêché de le laisser prendre le dessus.  
  
Rémus perdit tout contrôle de lui, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle lui parle. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait été envahi par le l'animal en lui en dehors des périodes de pleine lune, le loup hurlait, lui criait de réagir. Ce qu'il fit, il se jeta littéralement sur elle alors que la porte d'entrée du dortoir s'ouvrait. Les trois autres Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily purent voir Rémus s'élancer vers Javik qui lui tournait toujours le dos mais ne purent rien faire. L'espace d'un millième de seconde, Javik s'était retournée et sans même toucher à Rémus, l'avait projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, le forçant ainsi à remettre le loup au plus profond de lui, simplement en étendant les bras devant elle. Lupin était sonné et les autres ébahis ; comment avait-elle fait cela, ils savaient qu'elle avait des réflexes étonnants mais tout de même. Sirius passa devant elle pour aller aider Rémus qui la fixait maintenant perdu entre la colère et le désespoir. James alla retrouver ses deux amis alors que Peter se collait un peu plus au mur, terrifié. Lily, elle pleurait, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait simplement vu la malle de son amie, elle leva les yeux vers cette dernière et la voix tremblante déclara plus qu'elle n'interrogea :  
  
« - Tu pars. »  
  
Javik hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. N'ayant jamais eut de discussion réelle sur le sujet, Lily savait tout de même que Javik n'était pas comme eux, elle était spéciale en plusieurs points et elle savait également au fond d'elle que son amie un jour allait les quitter tout comme elle était un jour apparut dans leur vie. Ce jour semblait être venu, elle devait être forte et se montrer à la hauteur. Merlin que c'était dur. Sirius remettait avec l'aide de James, Rémus sur ses pieds, Lily leur jeta un coup d'?il puis eut pitié pour Lupin, si cela était dur pour elle, cela devait être atroce pour lui. Pire, qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour Javik. Evan aida Reyk à boucler ses bagages sans dire un autre mot.  
  
Sirius s'avança vers elles et lui exigea des explications, James vint l'appuyer mais Rémus, Javik et même Lily qui semblait comprendre, ne dirent mot. Rémus allait quitter la pièce mais la silhouette d'un homme l'empêcha de quitter ce lieu qui le faisait tant souffrir. Dumbledore se tenait dans le cadre de la porte :  
  
« - Désolé, je voulais simplement demander à mademoiselle Reyk de passer à mon bureau avant de quitter.  
  
J'arrive dans un instant, répondit Javik qui reprenait ses esprits.  
  
Prenez votre temps, mademoiselle, certaines choses méritent que l'on prenne le temps de bien les faire. »  
  
Le regard que le directeur échangea avec la jeune femme était empli de sous- entendus qu'elle avait bien sûr notés. Lorsque la pièce fut de nouveau uniquement occupée que par le groupe d'amis, Sirius revint à la charge :  
  
« - Est-ce qu'enfin quelqu'un va nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi tu fais tes bagages, tu pars, où quand pourquoi, pour combien de temps.?  
  
T'as des problèmes, on peut t'aider peut-être ?, demanda à son tour James  
  
Des problèmes, elle n'en a qu'un seul et il se nomme Rémus Lupin mais elle va le régler, elle va partir. déclara Rémus ironiquement.  
  
T'es loin d'être le problème, intervint Javik mais ce dernier lui rit au nez, je suis mon seul et unique problème. Merci beaucoup mais personne ne peut m'aider.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, t'as déjà essayé ? demanda de nouveau Lupin qui recommençait à sentir la rage l'envahir.  
  
Tu m'as dit t'être brûlé les ailes, c'est que je t'ai déjà laissé allé trop loin, je pars avant de te brûler complètement.  
  
Trop tard, Javik, il y a longtemps maintenant que je me consume. »  
  
Lupin, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, Lily et les autres n'osaient bouger, en fait, ils étaient presque stupéfiés, figés sur place. En temps normal, cela aurait été l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour qu'il leur aurait été donné d'entendre mais vu la situation.  
  
« - Pourquoi faut-il que le seul sentiment que je ne sois capable de détecter chez les autres est celui qui ne peut que les blesser à coup sûr »  
  
Ces paroles avaient été prononcées par Javik qui les avaient presque murmurer, ainsi seule Lily qui se tenait toujours à son côté put les entendre. Sirius lui ne démordait pas :  
  
« - Explique-toi Reyk et t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne raison car je crois que jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de briser ainsi le c?ur de Lupin, c'est le c?ur le plus pur que je connaisse et toi tu le rejettes du revers de la main, qu'est-ce que ça te prend à la fin ?  
  
Je ne peux pas le laisser m'aimer Sirius, ça le détruirait.Personne ne doit s'attacher à moi ainsi, je ne lui apporterais que du malheur.  
  
L'amour surmonte tout, déclara Lily, l'amour c'est la plus belle chose au monde, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Rémus et lui vient de te démontrer que tu comptes plus que tout pour lui. Fais confiance en la vie, l'amour.  
  
L'AMOUR, Lily n'est pas pour ceux de ma race, éclata Javik qui se ressaisit tout de même.  
  
Parlons en de ta race., intervint pour la première fois Peter qui se tenait toujours dans un coin.  
  
D'accord, je vous dirais ce que je peux vous dire mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Ce soir à minuit, dans la salle de musique. »  
  
Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, les élèves revenaient de la salle à manger et bientôt le dortoir ne serait plus un endroit où discuter. Les amis approuvèrent et quittèrent la chambre des filles, laissant Javik et Lily seules. Javik réduit magiquement ses bagages et entreprit de se rendre au bureau du directeur, avant de franchir la porte, elle baisa la tête, consciente que Lily l'observait mais elle ne se retourna pas, murmurant simplement :  
  
« - Essayeras-tu de convaincre Rémus de venir ce soir ? »  
  
Lily ne répondit pas mais alla poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie qui après ce bref contact releva la tête et partit sans se retourner. Comme elle l'avait prévu, aucun des Maraudeurs n'étaient visibles, certainement étaient-ils à al recherche de Rémus qui lui pouvait être n'importe où.  
  
Javik fit le trajet jusqu'à la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, la mine base, elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ceux qu'elle croisait et qui la saluaient. Elle cogna trois petits coups brefs à la porte massive du bureau du directeur et ce dernier l'intima d'entrer. Janus Reyk était assis devant Dumbledore et les deux semblaient surpris de la vois aussitôt. Le vieil homme demanda :  
  
« - Vous avez déjà terminé vos aux revoirs ma chère ?  
  
Comment tes amis ont réagis ?, demanda son père.  
  
Je ne leur ai pas tout dit et ils ont réagi plutôt mal jusqu'à maintenant, normal après tout non ?  
  
Tu dois leur dire Javik, ils doivent savoir., commença Janus.  
  
Ils méritent d'avoir toutes les pièces nécessaires pour se faire une opinion propre, continua Dumbledore.  
  
Je sais, mais.  
  
C'est pénible, je sais, compatit Dumbledore, cependant, cela pourrait t'être bénéfique également..  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de bénéfique à voir dans le fond de leurs yeux de la déception, du mépris, le sentiment de trahison ou encore de voir leur visage quand ils comprendront que je leur ai menti pendant toutes ces années.  
  
Tu sais, mademoiselle Evan et messieurs les Maraudeurs sont des êtres spontanés certes mais très intelligents et ils finiront tous par comprendre pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte, ils comprendront que tu n'as pas voulu les tromper et que tu étais sincère. »  
  
Les bonnes paroles de Dumbledore et de son père ne l'apaisèrent pas pour autant, elle redoutait depuis des années, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus tous très proches, cette discussion qui arrivait à grands pas. Pire que tout, elle redoutait que Rémus n'y soit pas, qu'elle ne puisse pas lui expliquer en partie du moins ce qu'elle était. Qu'arriverait-il si jamais Rémus ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Cette simple pensée lui retournait le c?ur. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, Lupin était devenu avec les années, bien plus qu'un travail, il était son ami. Au fond d'elle une partie lui criait qu'il était encore plus mais une autre bien plus imposante criait plus fort qu'elle ne devait pas, jamais elle ne devait se laisser envahir par cette gamme de sentiments, cela ne pouvait être que nocif pour elle mais surtout pour les autres qui l'entourent. Elle l'avait vécu étant plus jeune, elle connaissait ce goût que laisse les affres de l'amour une fois que la réalité avait rattrapé les gens de son espèce. Sa mère n'avait pas réussi à échapper à cette malédiction, elle avait été malheureuse et rendait malheureuse sa famille. Elle avait quitté dans l'espoir d'offrir une meilleure vie à sa fille et son mari. Cette tentative avait été vaine puisque la jeune fille en avait terriblement souffert et que dire de Janus Reyk qui malgré l'extérieur fort qu'il montrait avait été anéanti et détruit. Javik s'était jurée de ne jamais faire cela à quelqu'un jamais elle n'aimerait et jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un l'aimer car de toute façon toute relation la comprenant était vouée à l'échec irrémédiablement.  
  
Alors, pour se protéger et ne pas tenter le diable, elle avait vécu recluse avec son père dans les fins fonds de l'Islande pendant des années, étudiants et apprivoisant différentes connaissances et refusant une partie de sa réalité, la laissant délibérément de côté au profit de l'autre côté de sa personnalité. Puis un jour, elle avait suivi son père dans l'une de ses missions, l'accompagnant dans sa mise en place des structures qui permettrait à un jeune homme attaqué par un loup-garou de venir étudier au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dès le départ, elle avait été fascinée par ce projet, comme si quelque chose de très puissant la liait, puis elle l'avait vu et elle avait su. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour être sa protectrice et avait été inscrite à Poudlard pour faciliter les choses. Au début, elle trouvait très difficile le fait qu'elle devait faire semblant d'être de niveau avec les autres élèves de son année, surtout que toutes les choses qu'elle était censée apprendre était du déjà vu pour elle mais elle tenait le coup en se rappelant qu'elle était là pour faire son devoir et qu'elle devait bien le faire. Puis Lily avait percé la couche de glace que la jeune femme avait elle-même mise autour d'elle et avec le temps, les Maraudeurs également. À partir de ce moment là, elle avait su que cela pouvait devenir très dangereux pour elle mais cette chose bien plus forte qu'elle la poussait à continuer dans ce sens. Et voilà où elle l'avait conduite cette chose, elle était au bout du chemin et ne pouvait rebrousser chemin, et ce dans les deux sens, elle était au bout du corridor menant à la salle de musique et déjà Lily l'avait aperçue. Bon, ça y était, elle allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. 


	9. minuit, heure des révélations

Chapitre 8  
  
Lily l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle de musique, Javik pouvait entendre Sirius demander l'heure à James et à l'entendre lui répondre en soupirant, cela ne devait pas être la première fois de la soirée qu'il lui demandait. Lily lui fit un sourire encourageant, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle l'appuyait et qu'elle compatissait avec elle. Javik se força à lui rendre son sourire mais jamais elle n'avait été moins sûre d'elle-même, sa tête lui imposait de continuer à marcher vers la pièce où l'attendaient les autres mais tout le reste de son corps lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un soupir de plus, ce n'était pas le premier de la soirée et sûrement pas le dernier. Était-il là, serait-il assis avec les autres et la laisserait-il parler, leur expliquer en partie de ce qui en retourne ? Elle en doutait de plus en plus, même ses sens lui indiquait qu'il n'y était pas, elle avait pourtant la faculté de le sentir de loin, sentir sa présence près d'elle mais pour l'heure, le loup semblait s'être terré dans sa tanière et lui avoir bloqué l'accès.  
  
Dans la salle de musique, Peter se rongeait les ongles sur un fauteuil dans le fond, Sirius faisait les cent pas et James jetait des coup d'?il fréquent à la porte et vers Lily qui attendait son amie à l'extérieur, il fut donc le premier à les voir entrer dans la pièce. Sirius les vit aussi et soupira en maugréant qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas attendre et ne rien pouvoir faire. Comme Javik l'avait prévu, Rémus n'était nul part dans la pièce et malgré qu'elle le savait d'avance, son c?ur se serra et elle avala difficilement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put visiblement cacher sa déception car James et Sirius se regardèrent en silence d'un regard entendu et déclarèrent presque piteusement :  
  
« - On ne l'a pas trouvé.  
  
On a cherché partout pourtant.  
  
On est allé partout où l'on pensait pouvoir le trouver.  
  
Et même ailleurs.  
  
On lui a laissé une note sur son lit. »  
  
Javik hocha simplement la tête et d'un geste de la main invita ses amis à prendre place, Sirius approcha d'un geste de sa baguette un divan et James et lui y prirent place puisque Lily semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son amie et s'était déjà assise près d'elle dans une causeuse. Peter approcha son fauteuil et tous attendirent que mademoiselle Reyk débute son récit. Lily serra la main de cette dernière pour l'encourager et après un autre long soupir, Javik se lança :  
  
« - Tout d'abord, je dois vous aviser qu'il y quelques petites choses que je ne peux vous dire et que jamais je n'ai voulu vous mentir ou abuser de votre confiance.  
  
Ça commence bien », murmura Peter mais un regard lourd en provenance des deux autres Maraudeurs le fit taire.  
  
Javik n'en fit aucun cas, elle ouvrit la bouche pour débuter son récit mais elle la referma bien vite en se retournant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée mais il n'y avait personne de visible. Les autres regardèrent également et ne virent rien de plus, James se leva et alla fermer la porte pour plus de sûreté et jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.  
  
« - Et si Rémus décidait de venir, commença Peter.  
  
Il ne viendra pas comme cela, il est bien trop fier. », répondit Sirius en hochant la tête.  
  
C'était la pure vérité, jamais Rémus n'aurait pilé autant sur son orgueil, arriver comme si de rien n'était pour entendre un discours qu'il réclamait haut et fort quelques heures auparavant. Ce n'était pas son style, du moins pas ouvertement, elle le savait, elle savait aussi qu'il devait mourir d'envie de l'entendre s'expliquer mais qu'il préférait garder la face devant ses amis. Pourtant, elle le sentait tout près, elle évita soigneusement de regarder de nouveau dans la direction où elle le percevait pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence et elle sourit doucement en baisant la tête en bénissant l'inventeur des capes d'invisibilité et James Potter d'en posséder une de si bonne qualité. Il était venu mais ne voulait être vu, elle pouvait comprendre et savait qu'il savait également qu'elle était au courant de sa présence parmi eux mais elle n'en soufflerait mot. Somme toute, cela serait sans doute plus facile de ne pas le voir mais de savoir qu'il était là lui redonna courage. Elle redressa la tête et commença son histoire :  
  
« - Donc comme je vous le disais, il y a des choses que je dois taire, ne m'en voulez pas je vous en prie. Par quoi commencer. ?  
  
Si tu nous disais qui tu es vraiment, demanda Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Bien, je m'appelle Javik Ken Reyk, je suis née de l'union de Janus Théodore Reyk et de Sigel Odal, une descendante de la tribu des Oetts.  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est que la tribu des Oetts ? demanda James  
  
C'est l'une des choses que je dois taire mais je peux vous assurer que vous devrez chercher encore plus fort pour trouver quelque chose d'édité sur le sujet.  
  
Alors peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tes parents t'ont donné le nom de l'amoureux de Barbie ? », demanda Lily les yeux emplis de malice.  
  
Les Maraudeurs semblaient plus que perdu alors que Javik et Lily riaient ensemble, Evan avait réussi à faire baiser un peu la tension par cette petite blague facile et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit le temps d'expliquer aux autres qui étaient dans le monde moldu Ken et Barbie. Après avoir reprit son souffle Javik répondit à la question de son amie :  
  
« - Ken avant d'être l'ami de c?ur de Barbie était le nom donné par les celtes à un genre de dieu du feu domestiqué, c'est également la prononciation du mot torche et feu dans l'étude des runes.  
  
C'est Rémus qui étudie cette matière, commença Peter mais une fois de plus il suffit d'un regard des deux autres pour le faire taire.  
  
Pourquoi tes parents voulaient t'affubler d'un nom pareil ?, demanda Sirius qui semblait très étonné que l'on puisse prénommer des enfants ainsi.  
  
C'était le souhait de ma mère, elle devait avoir ses raisons j'imagine mais Javik n'est pas plus commun, c'est mon père qui insista pour ce prénom, il signifie « mont de glace » ou iceberg dans une très ancienne langue islandaise.  
  
La glace et le feu, médita à voix haute James, oui ça te va bien.  
  
Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, merci, sourit Javik.  
  
S'en était un, assura James.  
  
Donc comme je le disais, sauf pour mon deuxième prénom et le nom de ma mère, rien de nouveau pour vous. Ma mère comme vous le savez également, nous a quitté mon père et moi alors que j'étais encore très jeune et si à l'époque je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle posait un tel geste, je peux vous assurer que les dernières heures m'ont fait prendre conscience de bien des choses.  
  
Expliques toi, demanda Sirius  
  
Et bien, lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, elle m'a dit qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte et elle a tenté de me l'expliquer mais à l'époque je n'avais rien compris bien évidemment. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle préférait fuir et quitter ceux à qui elle tenait pour les empêcher de souffrir. Dans ce temps là, je crois qu'il n'y avait rien de plus cruel que de laisser des personnes qui tenaient à nous derrière. Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il y a pire.  
  
Comme ?, demanda à son tour James.  
  
Les quitter soi-même. », répondit Lily qui avait compris.  
  
Javik hocha lentement la tête, Lily avait toujours été très perspicace et elle en faisait une nouvelle fois preuve à l'instant. Javik continua :  
  
« - J'ai donc grandi avec mon père, complétant par moi-même une partie de mon éducation, apprenant dans les livres et côtoyant de grands sorciers par le biais de mon père. Mon père quittait souvent pour des missions diverses pour le compte du Ministère qui l'engageait à titre de consultant extraordinaire. Ainsi, un jour, il fut convoqué pour mettre ne place un système efficace pour permettre à un jeune homme mordu par un loup-garou de fréquenter tout de même Poudlard. J'accompagnais quelques fois mon père et c'est ainsi que j'ai été mise au courant de ce projet visant à intégrer le jeune Lupin dans une école de sorcellerie et de magie. Sans même encore vraiment savoir pourquoi, je savais que je devais m'intégrer à ce projet, ainsi, j'ai aidé Dumbledore et mon père à concevoir la cabane hurlante et implanter le saule cogneur à l'entrée du passage secret. Puis lorsqu'il est venu le temps de trouver un protecteur au jeune homme, je me suis surprise moi-même à me proposer.  
  
Attends un peu là, commença Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça cette histoire de protecteur ?  
  
Et pourquoi toi, tu étais bien trop jeune à l'époque pour que.continua James mais Javik les arrêta d'un geste de la main pour rendre.  
  
Le Protecteur est celui ou celle dans ce cas-ci, qui est chargé de veiller sur la sécurité d'un individu ou d'un groupe d'individus. Le Protecteur doit prévenir les problèmes et régler rapidement ceux qu'il n' a pas vu venir pour empêcher que l'identité du protégé ou la sienne ne soit découverte.  
  
Tu veux dire que tu étais chargée de surveiller Rémus et de le contrôler ?, demanda Peter.  
  
Pas exactement, les mesures misent en place pour accueillir Rémus ici à Poudlard étaient excellentes mais le Ministère voulait avoir une garantie supplémentaire, il voulait quelqu'un qui pouvait le maîtriser en cas de besoin pour l'empêcher, lorsqu'il est sous sa forme animal de causer des dommages.  
  
Et à onze ans, ils t'ont cru capable de maîtriser seule un loup-garou, soit ils sont plus fou que fou soit tu nous caches des choses, déclara Sirius sûr de lui.  
  
C'est vrai ça, à nous trois sous notre forme animangi, ont arrive à peine à le contenir un peu, ajouta James.  
  
En fait, j'ai débuté ma scolarité ici alors que j'aivais plus de onze ans et oui ils m'ont cru suffisamment forte pour le maintenir en cas de besoin, heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me rendre jusque là. Je me suis contenté de veiller sur lui et vous, les dernières années, de loin, je m'assurais que tout allait bien mais jamais je n'ai intervenu sauf cette nuit où vous étiez tous en détention.  
  
T'as passé la nuit avec lui ?, c'est grâce à toi qu'il ne fut pas si amoché que par le passé le lendemain matin, commença James.  
  
Mais cette nuit là, tu as épuisé tes réserves d'énergie également, cela à dû être une nuit terrible, continua Sirius se rappelant de la rechute et la jeune femme.  
  
Non pas particulièrement, c'est plutôt tout ce qui l'a entouré qui m'a épuisé, j'ai dû prendre garde de ne pas me faire remarquer de personne en allant le rejoindre et j'ai failli être prise par Pomfresh au matin, c'est plutôt cela qui m'a épuisé car j'ai dû déployé des dons que je ne maîtrise pas très bien pour ne pas être vue.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que Pomfresh te voit, je veux dire, elle a souvent vu un cerf, un chien et un rat errer près du saule cogneur.  
  
Le fait qu'elle vous voit sous votre forme animale est sans aucun doute dangereux pour vous mais jamais elle ne s'en serait remise si cela avait été moi.  
  
Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta forme animangi ?, demanda Peter  
  
Je ne suis pas animangi Peter.  
  
Mais, commencèrent à l'unisson les trois amis.  
  
Ce que je suis n'a rien à avoir avec un apprentissage magique, comme dans votre cas ou une conséquence d'une créature magique comme dans le cas de Rémus, je suis. hum c'est compliqué à expliqué et même si je trouvais les bons mots, vous ne comprendriez sûrement pas.  
  
As-tu envie de dire que nous sommes trop sots pour comprendre ?, s'offusqua Sirius.  
  
Non, loin de moi cette idée mais même après tant d'année, je n'arrive pas à saisir toutes les raisons et les conséquences de ma condition. Et c'est moi qui vit avec jours après jours depuis si longtemps maintenant.  
  
Tout à l'heure tu nous a dit avoir fait ton apprentissage par toi-même, commença Lily qui semblait avoir comprise mais vouloir une confirmation.  
  
Oui, lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'avais déjà le niveau de certains de nos professeurs dans plusieurs matières, quelques unes cependant étaient nouvelles pour moi. C'était uniquement question de faciliter mon intégration dans votre monde et aussi pour justifier ma présence parmi vous.  
  
Comment cela, justifier ta présence.  
  
Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais déjà croisé plusieurs grands mages et sorciers dans ma jeunesse, imaginé que certains d'entre eux m'aperçoivent ici, déambulant dans les corridors de Poudlard sans raison, cela aurait été louche et pour cause. On a donc simulé que je devais venir parfaire mon éducation, que je désirais vérifier mes compétences avec les élèves de Poudlard, etc.  
  
Mais si tu as le niveaux de certains professeurs, pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas engagé comme enseignante ?, demanda James.  
  
James, tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais l'air à mon arrivée ici, tu crois que tu te serais fait enseigner par une jeune femme qui semblait avoir ton âge. Non c'était impossible je devais me faire passer pour une étudiante, ce que j'ai fait.  
  
J'avoue qu'un professeur de onze ans aurait attiré bien plus les regards et les soupçons qu'une élève venue du fin fond de l'Islande aux airs mystérieux, concéda Sirius.  
  
Et dans ce cas, j'aurais fait les frais de bien plus de recherches que ce que vous avez fait sur moi, vous auriez pas abandonné aussi facilement, les taquina-t-elle.  
  
On a pas baisé les bras, déclara Peter  
  
Je sais, déclara Javik, mais c'est peine perdue, vous ne trouverez rien par vous même, il n'y a que quatre autres personnes au courant de ma condition, mes parents, Dumbledore et le Ministre lui-même. À moins que vous ne parveniez à retrouver ma mère ou que vous soudoyiez l'une ou l'autre de ses personnes, vous ne trouverez rien de ce que vous chercher.  
  
Nous n'aurons plus de raison de chercher maintenant, puisque tu vas tout nous dire n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Sirius en la regardant comme si de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner dépendait sa vie.  
  
Je vous ais dit qu'il y avait certaine chose que je ne pouvais révéler.  
  
Tu crois que nous ne sommes pas digne de confiance, demanda Peter qui s'était levé de son fauteuil comme indigné.  
  
Là n'est pas la question, se défendit Javik, mais je ne peux vous imposer le fardeau d'une telle révélation de ma part.  
  
C'est à ce point ?, demanda doucement Lily qui regardait les yeux emplis d'eau son amie assise à côté d'elle.  
  
Je pourrais mettre ma vie en jeu à n'importe quel moment pour l'un d'entre vous mais jamais je n'accepterai que vous faisiez de même pour moi.  
  
Tu crois que ta vie vaut moins que la notre ?, s'enflamma à son tour Sirius qui avait rejoint Peter sur ses pieds.  
  
Ou peut-être que tu crois que nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur, que nous ne sommes pas assez illustres pour garder ton secret, enchaîna James.  
  
Les gars, franchement, calmez-vous, elle n'a jamais rien dit de tel. », commença Lily qui s'était levée à son tour pour tenter de calmer le jeu.  
  
L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité et la tension était palpable, et à couper au couteau. Profitant que l'attention des autres était ailleurs Javik en profita pour jeter un ?il à Rémus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ni trahit sa présence mais ce dernier ignora celle qui avait été jadis son amie. Elle revint à la crise qui se déroulait en face d'elle, Lily affrontait seule les tempéraments explosifs de James et Sirius alors que Peter était redevenu lui-même après sa déclaration et il s'était rassis dans son fauteuil observant anxieusement la scène. Javik se leva à son tour mais ne dit un mot, par ce simple geste, elle obtint de nouveau le silence, il faut dire qu'elle en imposait, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement peur mais lorsqu'elle regardait quelqu'un ainsi, le respect et la modération des propos étaient de mise. Elle était bien plus grande que Lily et avait même quelques centimètres de plus que James mais ils eurent tous l'impression qu'elle les surpassait tous, ses yeux avaient revêtu la brillance de la glace qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis qu'elle s'était laissé allé à accepter leur amitié. Les mécanismes de défenses revenaient au triple galop et les trois garçons avalèrent péniblement mais Sirius et James gardaient la tête haute tout de même, question d'orgueil, cependant n'importe quel profane aurait pu dire que Javik venait de gagner la manche et ce sans conteste.  
  
« - Je ne vous sous-estime pas, loin de là, si tel était le cas, vous croyez que je serais ici à vous expliquer une partie des méandres de ma vie, non, croyez moi, si je m'écoutais encore à l'instant, je fuirais le plus loin possible de vous, pour ne pas voir vos réactions qui me blessent déjà et je n'ai qu'effleuré une partie du sujet. Si vous voulez que je continue, il va falloir que vous acceptiez que je ne veux en aucun cas tout vous dévoiler, non pas par manque de confiance comme vous semblez le croire mais simplement que cela pourrait non pas être la réponses à vos questions à mon sujet mais plutôt une arme mortelle. Ceux qui savent tout à propos de moi sont tenus au silence et je n'ai aucunement le droit de dévoiler cette information. Vous savez ce qu'est une langue de plomb ? »  
  
Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête mais Lily ne semblait pas comprendre, Javik se retourna donc vers elle et tous s'assirent pour écouter la suite :  
  
« - on appelle langue de plomb les personnes travaillant au département des mystère au Ministère, en aucun cas et même sous la torture, ils ne doivent révéler ce qu'ils savent, il en va de la vie de bien plus gens que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer dans plusieurs cas.  
  
T'es une langue de plomb ? questionna Sirius qui semblait maintenant admirer la possibilité d'une réponse affirmative.  
  
Oui et non, disons que j'ai travailler longtemps en collaboration avec ce service, donc je suis liée à ce serment magique également. Mais au delà de cela, je suis également lié par les liens du sang, je ne peux rien vous dire et ne veux rien vous dire.  
  
D'accord on saisit le message mais comment Dumbledore et le Ministre sont au courant, je veux dire, pour tes parents ça semble évident mais pour le directeur et le Ministre ?  
  
Dumbledore l'a sans doute trouvé par lui-même, je ne lui ait jamais demandé d'où il savait, pour ce qui est du Ministre, j'imagine que sa fonction lui autorise certaines connaissances interdites aux autres mages.  
  
- Donc si Dumbledore a trouvé par lui-même, il n'est pas impossible que nous faisions également la lumière sur vous chère dame », déclara Sirius de nouveau sûr de lui.  
  
Cette réplique mit un sourire aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui elle les savait déterminés mais à ce point ?  
  
Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je disais que j'avais été employé pour veiller sur Rémus qui lui ne devait en aucun cas savoir la véritable raison de ma présence à Poudlard. Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à cette nuit où j'ai veillé sur lui d'un peu plus près que d'habitude. Au matin, j'étais épuisée pour les raisons que je vous ai exposé plus tôt et j'ai fait une rechute qui m'a conduite à l'infirmerie. Cette nuit là Rémus est venu me tenir compagnie et lorsque j'ai émergé des ténèbres de mon être où je me retrouve lors de mes crises, il était là et voulait bien sûr des explications. Cette nuit là je n'ai pas pu le satisfaire entièrement. C'était beaucoup pour une seule fois et je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire pour les mêmes raisons qu'à vous. Un semblant d'accord nous a uni par la suite et on n'en a pas reparlé depuis. Puis à Noël je lui ai offert la possibilité de mettre fin au contrat qui m'unissait à lui. Chose qu'il a fait, puis le Ministère s'en ait évidemment rendu compte et m'a convoqué. Me voilà donc au chômage si je peux dire, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester ici maintenant, je vais partir et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
  
Aucune raison de rester, t'as pensé à nous, pire, t'as pensé à Rémus ? , demanda James qui semblait stupéfait.  
  
C'est vrai ça, tu pourrais au moins finir l'année, si ce n'est pas pour nous, fais le au moins pour Rémus, ajouta Sirius.  
  
Les Aspics sont dans quelques mois, tu ne ., mais un autre regard de Sirius et James fit de nouveau taire Peter.  
  
Mes études sont terminées depuis longtemps Peter, je te l'ai déjà dit, quant à rester auprès de vous et continuer à jouer un jeu, j'en suis plus capable.  
  
Mais Javik, Rémus a des sentiments pour toi, commença James un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Ouain, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, t'as pensé à lui ? C'est cruel de le laisser comme ça, nous qui désespérions qu'il accepte enfin qu'il soit possible qu'il soit aimé, ajouta Sirius qui lui était loin d'être mal à l'aise. Il t'aime et toi tu veux le laisser tomber, il mérite bien plus, y as-tu simplement pensé avant de faire tes bagages ?  
  
Je ne fais que ça, penser à Rémus, répondit la jeune fille en serrant les dents, je ne peux lui permettre de s'attacher à moi, c'est impossible.  
  
Rien n'est impossible aux hommes de bonne volonté, cita Peter l'air ailleurs.  
  
Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre mon cher Peter c'est que je ne suis pas humaine et que malgré toute ma bonne volonté je ne peux laisser quelqu'un m'aimer, déclara Javik les poings serrés.  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était trop tard pour cela », dit une voix de derrière elle qui semblait venir de nulle part.  
  
Rémus avait retiré la cape et avait fait sursauter Lily mais sourire James et Sirius. Javik ne s'était pas retournée pour le regarder, elle gardait obstinément la tête base. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard.  
  
Il s'était calmé depuis l'heure du repas, il s'avança lentement vers elle et s'accroupit devant elle, relevant son menton avec son index et son majeur. Il voulait la forcer à le regarder. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il put y lire comme une seule fois auparavant jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et ferma les yeux, brisant ainsi le lien qui les unissait, il en fut déçu mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, il se pencha encore plus vers elle et effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Ce geste fit sourire les autres Maraudeurs et Lily leva un sourcil d'étonnement mais la suite la surprit encore plus. Au lieu de répondre à la douceur du baisé par la même tendresse, Javik se leva précipitamment, tellement que Rémus retomba sur le sol, l'air hébété. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant par l'air qu'affichait la jeune femme et se releva rapidement pour déclarer d'une voix claire et sûre :  
  
« - Je t'aime et rien au monde ne pourra changer cela, je me fous de savoir ce que tu es vraiment, celle que j'aime c'est toi, laisse moi à mon tour veiller sur toi, laisse moi m'approcher encore plus de toi.  
  
Tu vas te brûler, commença Javik.  
  
Je suis déjà un cas perdu mais il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je ne ressens aucune douleur que me cause mon mal de vivre.  
  
Ce n'est pas seulement vivre qui te fera mal si tu continues à vouloir me côtoyer Rémus, je te détruirai à la longue et sans même le vouloir. Ceux de mon espèce ne peuvent aimer Rémus car dès qu'il s'approprient ce sentiment, ils consument tout leur monde. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que mon père a dut souffrir, jamais je ne permettrai que tu souffres comme cela serait inévitable si tu t'obstines à vouloir être avec moi. Je tiens trop à toi pour que je sois celle qui te fasses souffrir par le simple fait de t'aimer.  
  
Je souffre déjà sans toi Javik, ça ne pourrait pas être si pire que cela avec toi.  
  
Tu ne sais pas. C'est impossible, murmura la jeune femme, je ne peux pas.  
  
Comment tu peux dire cela sans essayer ? », demanda Rémus qui tentait de se rapprocher d'elle.  
  
La situation était des plus intense, les Maraudeurs, malgré leur grande curiosité ne se sentaient pas nécessairement à leur place et Lily était des plus mal à l'aise. Rémus et Javik ne se quittaient pas des yeux, une sorte de jeu à savoir qui allait baiser le regard en premier s'était installé entre eux, augmentant le malaise des autres occupants de la pièce. Javik vit Rémus déglutir avec difficulté et une ombre de doute s'installa dans ses grands yeux qui jadis brillaient de tant de malice.  
  
« - Sais-tu comment ça été difficile pour moi de m'autoriser à t'aimer ? Peut-être que dans le fond, tu ne ressens tout simplement pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, peut-être essayes-tu simplement de ne pas trop me blesser en me disant que je ne suis rien pour toi. »  
  
Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, il avait de la difficulté à respirer et ses mains tremblaient, en fait tout son corps tremblait. Elle ne l'avait jamais sentit aussi désemparé. Javik se sentait coupable jamais elle n'aurait souhaiter le faire souffrir autant, elle se savait responsable de l'état dans lequel il était. Elle savait aussi qu'il lui suffirait de mentir et de lui dire qu'en effet elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, il aurait mal, son c?ur serait brisé mais on s'en remet toujours, un jour il l'aurait oublié. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir, elle tenait à lui bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. L'aimait-elle ? Peu importait la réponse, elle ne DEVAIT PAS. Pourtant elle répondit au yeux qui la suppliaient de la seule façon que son c?ur lui dictait :  
  
« - Je sais ce que tu as du souffrir, ce que tu souffres à l'instant et crois moi je vais souffrir tout autant. Je ne veux pas te blesser et c'est la raison pour laquelle je pars, bien malgré moi, la situation m'a échappé et je ne peux m'autorisé à continuer sur cette voie qui pourtant m'apparaît belle et réconfortante. On dirait que ma vie est vouée à prendre toujours les chemins les plus sinueux et raboteux.  
  
Je suis prêt à t'accompagner sur ce chemin, commença Rémus dont la voix flanchait à présent à tous les deux mots.  
  
C'est malheureusement une voie unique, tel est mon destin », dit Javik le c?ur aussi lourd et l'âme morte.  
  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendre compte, les autres avaient quitté la pièce en silence sous la tutelle de Lily mais tous étaient content de partir et de laisser les deux âmes en peines s'expliquer entre elles. Javik tenait maintenant les mains de Rémus dans les siennes mais aucun des deux n'osait se regarder, une communication muette s'était installée entre eux mais le message qu'elle délivrait était emplie de peine et de déception.  
  
Les mains de Rémus étaient si chaudes et douces, Javik glissait lentement et doucement son pouce sur le dessus de celles-ci et Rémus se laissa aller à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière quitta l'une de ses mains et laissa errer ses doigts dans le petits cheveux du cou du jeune homme qui frissonna d'abord au contact mais qui très vite y prit goût. Aucun des deux n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça mais les larmes coulèrent lentement sur leurs joues comme le sable du temps entre leurs doigts. Rémus enserrait Javik à la taille et celle -ci s'était permise de remonter son autre main sur les fortes épaules du jeune homme pendant que son autre main continuait son manège hypnotique dans la nuque de Rémus. Leur respiration était au diapason et leur c?ur battait à l'unisson, jamais encore ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien l'un comme l'autre, comme si la moitié de leur être si longuement recherchée avait enfin trouvé le chemin du retour et qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul être, une seule âme, un seul c?ur.  
  
Rémus releva la tête doucement et appuya son front sur celui de la jeune femme, ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, des larmes coulant toujours doucement sur leurs joues respectives ou s'emmêlaient avec celles de l'autre. Javik avait maintenant cessé de jouer avec les cheveux de Rémus pour passer ses deux bras autour de son cou et ce dernier la tenait toujours fermement par la taille, laissant parfois sa main remonter le long de sa colonne et redescendre à la hauteur de ses reins.  
  
Depuis un moment déjà, Javik savait que les autres étaient partis, ne les sentant plus autours d'eux et elle leur en était reconnaissante mais un bruit dans le fond du couloir la ramena à la réalité ainsi que Rémus. Sans changer de position, ils tournèrent simplement la tête vivement dans la direction de la porte laissé ouverte par les Maraudeurs et d'un geste de la main, Javik la fit se refermer et Rémus l'entendit se barrer. Lui aussi avait senti l'affreux chat de Rusard qui annonçait la venue prochaine du concierge mais fermer ainsi la porte empêchait le sinistre concierge de les surprendre et Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'espérer dans le fond de lui-même.  
  
Son souhait fut presque exaucé, Javik s'éloigna de lui lentement et sans même sortir sa baguette, poussa tous les fauteuils et divans dans un coin, à l'exception d'un. Elle le regarda une autre fois et inspira lentement comme pour se redonner courage, et métamorphosa ensuite en très grand lit le fauteuil restant. Un lit recouvert de draps bleus, brodés de fils d'or. Rémus regardait l'apparition soucieux, il devait avuer qu'il entretenait certains, comment dire, fantasmes contenant la jeune femme mais pas une minute il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait arriver ainsi. Javik elle s'était assise sur le lit et gardait la tête basse, lorsqu'elle la releva se fut pour rencontrer les yeux emplis de questionnements de Rémus.  
  
« - J'aimerais. Eh. Cette nuit est ma dernière à Poudlard et j'avais pensé que . Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi Rémus, ce serait trop difficile et compliqué pour la suite mais j'aimerais. si tu veux bien, bien sûr. Dormir avec toi. »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira d'aisance et sourit tendrement, jamais il n'avait désiré une chose aussi fortement, faire l'amour avec elle serait le comble mais simplement dormir avec elle auprès de lui, pouvoir sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau, la regarder dormir dans ses bras, ce serait le paradis. Il acquiesça de la tête et s'avança lentement vers elle, Javik avait retiré ses chaussures et son débardeur, elle s'attaquait maintenant à ses bas alors que Rémus retirait également son débardeur, ses chaussures et ses bas. Il hésitait cependant, il avait l'habitude de dormir uniquement en boxer mais est-ce que la jeune femme le prendrait mal ? Il décida de rester ainsi et alla retrouver la jeune femme en dessous des couvertures. Il n'osait s'approcher trop d'elle et de ce fait, il resta sagement au commencement de son côté de lit. Un regard moqueur de la part de Javik le fit sourire et il s'approcha d'elle, cette dernière plaça sa tête sur le torse de Rémus qui la tenait dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Soudain, elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :  
  
« - Tu dors en boxer habituellement, ne te gênes surtout pas pour moi. »  
  
Il était là aussi le problème, il était gêné et comment savait-elle comment il dormait ? Elle semblait suivre le fil de ses pensées dans ses yeux car elle riait doucement à présent. Le rouge qui ornait les joues de Rémus en se moment ajoutait au plaisir de Javik, elle replaça sa tête sur son torse qui était toujours recouvert de la chemise de Rémus et ce dernier décida de ne plus brisé le lien et de garder ses vêtements, il la tenait dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé à ce moment précis, combien de nuit s'était-il endormi en espérant pouvoir la tenir ainsi ? Maintenant que c'était réalité, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à empreindre cette sensation dans chaque fibres de son être. Il savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de question restées sans réponses, qu'au matin, la réalité les rattraperait. Il savait aussi qu'elle partirait, que malgré tout, elle le laisserait. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant, elle était là et seulement lui pouvait la serrer dans ses bras. 


	10. continuer à survivre

Quelques petits mots avant de commencer à l'attention des mes rewiewers, merci à vous tous pour votre soutient et vos bons mots. Désolée pour le retard mais je ne suis ni étudiante, ni une fille qui peut se permettre de se laisser vire de l'air du temps. Je dois travailler et présentement au travail c'est la folie furieuse, c'est donc ma pitoyable excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre. De plus, ce chapitre m'a causé plusieurs problèmes. Au départ, j'avais prévu ne faire que quatre chapitre mais je me laisse emporter par mon histoire et j'y crois. Cependant, j'espère que ces compléments d'informations ne ruine pas la trame de mon histoire, si jamais c'est le cas, ne vous gênez pas pour me le faire savoir.  
  
Donc merci beaucoup à Marie-Jo, Alexiel, tangerinedream et Lisia (qui m'a même fait un peu de chantage.mais ce n'est pas grave). Merci de me lire et vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, j'adore ouvrir mon courrier et constater que j'ai des messages en provenance de FANFICTION.NET. J'adore mais surtout, je vous adore.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Comment faisait-elle pour à toutes les fois, lui échapper ainsi. Les premiers rayons du soleil plombaient à travers la fenêtre de la salle de musique et déjà Rémus ressentait un manque immense. Il prit conscience très rapidement qu'il était seul, qu'elle avait déserté le lit, la pièce même car il ne sentait sa présence nul part. Il se releva vivement la cherchant désespérément des yeux même s'il savait très bien qu'elle ne serait pas là. Il reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller et huma le parfum du corps de son aimée qui empreignait encore la literie. En étirant un bras, il sentit un morceau de parchemin sur l'oreiller qu'aurait dû occuper Javik, il s'en saisit et le lit avec la complicité du soleil qui inondait de plus en plus la pièce qui était située à l'Est.  
  
J'avais l'idée folle que de quitter sans te réveiller serait nettement plus facile pour moi mais je n'ai réussi qu'à force d'un effort surhumain à m'extirper de tes bras, lieu que je déclare comme étant l'endroit le plus agréable du monde et je suis certaine que jamais je n'arriverai à retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qui m'a envahi pendant toute cette nuit où pourtant mon esprit me rappelait sans cesse que c'était mal, que je ne devais pas m'attacher que cela serait encore plus difficile de te quitter.  
  
C'est déjà atroce, et mon c?ur bat si vite que j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer pour écrire ces lignes qui pourtant sont importantes. J'aurais aimé pourvoir tout te dire de vive voix, mais j'en suis incapable, le courage me manque, je fais une bonne Griffondor non ? Je sais qu'il y a sûrement une tonne de questions qui traîne dans ta tête et je suis désolée de réaffirmer que la plupart resteront sans réponses à jamais, je sais également que tu seras triste en lisant ces lignes mais sache que la peine toujours finit par s'en aller pour laisser la place à de nouvelles joies. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être la cause de cette peine qui t'envahira ou qui te possède déjà mais le temps, j'en suis sûre, arrangera les choses. Voilà que je parle comme mon père maintenant, lorsque j'étais jeune, il me disait des choses semblables et à l'époque je n'avais pas la sagesse de comprendre ses paroles. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de les prononcer et malgré que je sache très bien que ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut entendre dans des cas pareils, je ne peux que les déclamer à mon tour.  
  
Je sais que tu es fort, que cette épreuve te fera grandir encore plus et que tu t'en sortiras avec une force nouvelle. Sache cependant, que je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper ou abuser de toi. J'avais accepté ce travail au début en me disant que je pourrais me rendre utile mais aujourd'hui avec le recul, je peux affirmer que tu m'as apporté infiniment plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu te donner. Malgré le fait que cette histoire ne se termine pas comme tu l'aurais espéré, sache que chaque moments resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire et que je les revivrai en pensé souvent, avec un pincement au c?ur en me rappelant quel homme fantastique tu es. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon c?ur. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites mais je ne puis, ainsi est la vie. Tu mérites cent fois mieux que le peu que je pourrais t'accorder, aussi cherche toujours à être heureux, ne regarde jamais en arrière fonce dans la vie et mords la à pleines dents, ton bonheur est entre tes mains, non pas dans les miennes.  
  
Je voulais te remettre l'amulette que tu m'avais offerte mais au moment de la retirer de mon cou, j'ai éprouvé pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie de l'égoïsme, je voulais garder quelque chose de toi, non pas pour me rappeler, car ma mémoire est emplie de doux souvenirs, mais plus pour te sentir près de moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de l'avoir gardé.  
  
Je pars et je ne reviendrai pas avant un bon moment, je ne pourrais pas affirmer aujourd'hui si nos chemins vont se recroiser dans l'avenir. Comme tu le sais, je ne crois beaucoup à ces histoires d'avenir d'inscrit dans le ciel, pourtant, je jure de le regarder aussi souvent que je le pourrai en me demandant à chaque fois si tu en fais de même au même moment. Comme à chaque pleine lune j'aurai une pensée pour toi.  
  
Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, jamais je ne t'oublierai.  
  
Javik.  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues dès les premiers mots et maintenant, des torrents, noyaient sa figure, son âme lui faisait mal, il avait le mal de vivre, l'amour lui faisait mal. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle avec lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être simplement heureux ? Le destin s'acharnait sur lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même pleurer ne lui était d'aucun réconfort, ce n'était que de l'eau salée qui coulait laissant ses yeux brûlant et sa gorge serrée. Il serrait si fort la lettre contre son corps, comme si les mots allaient d'eux-mêmes se graver sur son c?ur. Elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas, elle lui avait écrit qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais lui l'aimait. Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI, hurla-t-il, comme si l'écho de sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de la pièce lui apporterait les réponses qu'il voulait.  
  
Ce jour là, il n'alla pas en cours, les Maraudeurs le cherchèrent longuement, s'inquiétant pour lui mais ils ne le retrouvèrent qu'après le souper. Étendu sur son lit, il fixait les dais de son lit, une main caressant sans cesse son astrolabe et l'autre tenant la lettre de celle qui l'avait quitté en amenant une partie de lui, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait. James et Sirius firent signe à Peter de ne pas le déranger et James tira les rideaux du lit de Rémus, sans un mot, respectant ainsi leur ami qui n'avait visiblement pas le goût de parler. Les trois autres Maraudeurs redescendirent dans la salle commune où ils firent un compte rendu à Lily qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit, le départ de sa meilleure amie l'affectait également mais elle savait que Rémus était détruit alors qu'elle s'était fait à l'idée inconsciemment depuis quelques temps déjà.  
  
Cela prit quelques semaines à Rémus pour se remettre du départ de Javik, s'en remettre était un peu fort, une blessure subsistait dans son c?ur et il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait la guérir. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient aux petits soins avec lui et tous les Griffondors semblaient s'être donné le mot pour ne jamais prononcer le nom de Javik en présence de Lupin. Les Maraudeurs se firent plus calmes pendant quelques temps également, comme s'ils portaient tous un genre de deuil, cette accalmie en laissa plusieurs médusés, même les professeurs se demandèrent ce qui pourrait redonner leur joie de vivre aux célèbres Maraudeurs. Les Serpentards, cependant, n'entendaient pas laisser filer une occasion en or comme celle- là, ils redoublèrent leurs sarcasmes et leur ironie atteignit des sommets jusqu'alors inconnus. Sirius serrait toujours les poings et la mâchoire lorsqu'il croisait un ou des Serpentards mais l'indifférence de Rémus le poussait à garder profil bas.  
  
Puis un jour comme les autres, alors que les hiboux pénétraient dans la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier, Lily reçut une lettre. Cela n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnel mais c'est le sceau qui reteint d'abord son attention, un dragon entouré de flammes, gravé dans de la cire bleue royale : le sceau de la famille de Javik. Lily ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, lors de sa visite au domaine des Reyk en Islande, ce logo ornait une grande partie d'un des murs de la salle de séjour, faisant partie d'une tapisserie très ancienne. Cette lettre provenait-elle de Javik ? Elle jeta un regard furtif à Rémus assis en face d'elle mais ce dernier n'avait reçu aucun courrier et mangeait tranquillement son petit- déjeuner sans se rendre compte de rien. James par contre assis à côté de la jeune femme semblait intrigué par l'expéditeur de cette lettre, peut- être croyait-il qu'il avait un concurrent ? Lily lui sourit tendrement et le jeune homme s'en satisfaisait car il retourna à son assiette sans insister.  
  
Lily prit un air anodin pour ouvrit l'enveloppe, l'air qu'elle prenait lorsque ses parents lui écrivaient par exemple, mais au fond d'elle elle tremblait de toute part. Le haut du parchemin contenait de nouveau les armoiries de la famille Reyk et leur devise : « En nous la flamme éternelle brûle », puis contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé ou espéré, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Javik qui y figurait mais plutôt les lettres tracées avec grâce et lenteur d'une main hésitante et lourde par le poids des années qui avaient passées. Un bref regard vers la signature lui confirma qu'il s'agissait plutôt du père de son amie, Lily entreprit sa lecture :  
  
Très chère Miss Evan  
  
Je me suis permis de vous écrire puisque je crois que vous étiez celle qui était le plus proche de ma fille lors de son passage parmi vous. Je sais qu'elle vous a toujours considéré comme la meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle était très fière d'avoir pu bénéficié de votre amitié qui lui était si chère. J'ai longuement hésité avant d'envoyer cette lettre. Javik n'a pas voulu me parler ouvertement de ses sentiments pour l'un des garçons de votre petit groupe mais un père sent ses choses là et je me suis demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux que je lui écrive à lui personnellement. Cependant, connaissant très bien ma fille, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas écouté son c?ur en partant et qu'une fois de plus la raison à parler pour elle donc je ne crois pas que le jeune homme soit nécessairement au courant des sentiments de ma fille et je ne sais pas comment leur séparation c'est passé pour lui. Je n'ai pas voulu l'accabler encore plus ou l'ennuyer avec du babillage de vieil homme.  
  
Cependant, comme l'état de ma fille ne s'améliore pas, j'ai pensé vous contacter pour vous demander assistance. Le but de cette lettre n'est pas de vous inquiéter, cependant, je crois bon de vous informer qu'elle a eu une crise dès son retour au domaine familial. Maintenant, sa santé va beaucoup mieux mais son moral est assez bas. Aussi j'aimerais requérir votre assistance pour m'aider dans ma mission pour lui faire prendre conscience que la vie n'est pas seulement une question de principes et de logique. Evidemment, inutile de vous préciser que ma fille n'est pas au courant de ma démarche, aussi, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir n'en parler à personne autour de vous, ainsi elle se sentira moins trahie si jamais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre le but de ma démarche. Je sais qu'il y a un risque quant à l'acceptation de ma demande mais jamais encore Javik ne s'est montrée bornée au point de ne pas voir le positif de chaque chose. Honnêtement, j'espère que votre apport à cette cause aura plus de poids que mes tentatives en ont eu jusqu'à maintenant auprès de ma fille. Tous les pères du monde veulent voir leur enfant heureux et je ne fais pas exception mais à mon grand désarroi, ma fille semble fuir le bonheur qui portant lui est destiné.  
  
Comme les vacances de Pâques arrivent à grands pas, je me demandais, si vous accepteriez de venir les passer en notre compagnie, je suis persuadé que ma fille sera très heureuse de vous revoir également. Cependant, comme les occasions de rentrer chez soi sont rares lorsque l'on est aux études comme vous, je comprendrais que vous préféreriez rentrer dans votre famille et ne vous en tiendrez aucunement rigueur.  
  
Faites-moi savoir votre réponse par retour d'hibou. Pour ce qui est du voyagement, je m'organiserai, dans le cas d'une réponse positive, avec votre directeur pour qu'un portoloin soit mis à votre disposition.  
  
Veuillez agréer chère demoiselle mes salutations distinguées ainsi que tous mes remerciements pour l'attention que vous porter à cette missive.  
  
Janus Reyk  
  
Lily replia le parchemin et le fourra dans son sac d'école, elle répondrait pas l'affirmative à la demande formulée par le père de sa meilleure amie mais écrirait sa réponse à l'abris des regards curieux de ses amis. Après tout, le paternel de Javik avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne le dise à personne et elle savait pertinemment que si jamais Rémus apprenait que Javik allait mal, il replongerait dans une sorte de mutisme, lui qui commençait à peine à s'en remettre. Les vacances de Pâques étaient dans deux semaines. Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir cela secret si longtemps, surtout à James avec qui elle partageait tout ? Il le fallait pourtant.  
  
Étonnement, ces deux semaines passèrent rapidement, il faut dire que les professeurs redoublaient leurs directives d'études, car les jeunes apprentis sorciers qu'ils étaient devaient passer leurs ASPICs très bientôt. Et malgré quelques nuits blanches à essayer de trouver les meilleurs arguments à exposer à son amie, Lily n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'assez percutant pour laisser son amie sans voix face à ses argumentations. Les Maraudeurs avaient été étonnés que Lily souhaite retourner dans sa famille pour les vacances mais ils ne la questionnèrent pas trop sur le sujet. Lorsque Rémus déclara qu'il voulait lui aussi retourner chez lui pour les fêtes Pascales, les autres optèrent donc pour quitter également le collège.  
  
Comme prévu, un portoloin attendait Lily dans le bureau du directeur, elle alla le chercher et le plaça méticuleusement dans ses bagages. Elle alla prendre le train avec les autres pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et lorsqu'elle les quitta sur le quai 9 ¾, prétextant que ses parents l'attendaient dans la voiture, elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes et ressortit le vieux livre d'alchimie remit par Dumbledore. Le départ aurait lieu dans quelques instants, elle serra une nouvelle fois les ganses de son sac à dos et vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien derrière elle. Un crochet magique la saisit par le nombril et elle se sentit projeté dans un tourbillon au rythme effréné. Elle atterrit sur les fesses dans une clairière qui semblait à mille lieux de toute civilisation, ce qui était à peu près vrai. Elle se releva et regarda tout autour d'elle, personne à l'horizon. L'instant d'un moment, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur, si le portoloin l'avait bien amené à destination ? Puis soudain, elle la vit s'avancer vers elle, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche mais un regard empli de questionnement, elle avançait d'un pas blasé, comme si elle traînait tout le poids du monde derrière elle. Janus Reyk n'avait pas menti, au premier coup d'?il on pouvait voir que Javik n'allait pas très bien.  
  
« - Je trouvais aussi que mon père insistait fortement pour que j'aille au marais ce soir, sur le coup, j'ai même cru qu'il s'était fait une petite amie et qu'il voulait la recevoir en privé.  
  
Je suis petite mais je suis ton amie, répondit Lily en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Pourtant, parfois on dirait que tu l'oublies.  
  
Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle mais vous avez mieux à faire que de lire le quotidien monotone d'une fille comme moi, vous avez vos ASPICs à préparer.  
  
Parce que tu crois que ne pas nous donner de tes nouvelles nous empêchent de penser à toi ? »  
  
La réplique de Lily avait été plus cinglante que la jeune femme l'aurait réellement voulu et toucha Javik qui releva un sourcil, ce n'était certes pas dans les habitudes de la jeune Evan d'être aussi sèche. Lily baisa la tête, attaquer de front Javik ne lui servirait à rien, son adversaire était bien plus forte qu'elle et elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour quémander une trêve, elle croisa le regard amusé de son amie et les coins de sa bouche s'étaient légèrement relevés, pas suffisamment pour produire un sourire mais tout de même, c'était un début.  
  
« - Je suis heureuse de te revoir Lily, l'assura Javik  
  
Vraiment ?, ne pu s'empêcher de demander Evan.  
  
Oui vraiment., déclara Reyk sûre d'elle en hochant lentement la tête. J'étais en chemin pour aller retrouver un vieil ami, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »  
  
Lily hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son amie qui lui fit emprunter un petit sentier qui était à peine visible, au bout d'un moment, elles débouchèrent près d'un lac aux eaux tels des milliers d'éclats de miroir. Javik bougea lentement la main pour déplacer une grosse pierre et invita Lily à s'y asseoir, ensuite , elle se dirigea vers le lac et s'accroupit pour agiter lentement ses doigts dans l'eau, ce qui créa quelques vaguelettes. Puis soudain, venu du milieu du lac, de plus grosses vagues se firent voir. Lily ne put retenir un petit cri d'exclamation en voyant surgir des eaux un des plus beaux spécimens de Kelpy qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir. Javik semblait en pleine maîtrise de la situation et Lily se détendit, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. La jeune Reyk chuchotait quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour Lily, au creux de l'oreille de la créature magique, puis elle se retourna vers Lily qui semblait fascinée par la scène :  
  
« - Lily, je te présente Grane, il est mon ami depuis que je suis toute petite, un cadeau de ma mère. C'est à lui que je raconte tout, il m'écoute et jamais ne juge. Ainsi, il te connaît très bien puisque très souvent je lui ai parlé de toi. et des autres aussi. Mais il avait très hâte de faire ta connaissance. »  
  
Suivit un hennissement hors du commun, un peu entre celui d'un cheval terrestre et le cri d'une baleine. Javik sourit et flatta lentement la crinière de l'animal qui semblait être faite d'algues.  
  
« - Il te souhaite la bienvenue et t'autorise à le flatter », déclara Javik en regardant Lily.  
  
Lily comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un privilège qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de concrétiser de nouveau et se leva pour aller retrouver son amie qui lui indiqua comment s'y prendre. Ils restèrent quelques temps tous les trois sans rien dire, puis Grane hennit de nouveau puis quitta les deux jeunes femmes, retournant à ses profondeurs. Elles le regardèrent partir puis lorsqu'il fut complètement avalé par les eaux noires du lac, Javik entraîna son amie sur le chemin de retour.  
  
Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant un bon moment, la nuit était tombée lentement et Lily devait se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher dans le sentier étroit. Javik elle semblait ne même pas avoir à regarder où elle posait les pieds. Alors que les lueurs de la maison des Reyk apparaissaient entre les quelques arbres encore dénudés de feuilles, Javik se retourna et demanda :  
  
« - Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi, quoi ?, demanda à son tour Lily  
  
Je me doute que mon père a du t'écrire de venir mais pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?  
  
Tu es mon amie Javik, commença Lily, et tu le resteras toujours.  
  
Malgré le fait que je vous ai dupé pendant toutes ces années, demanda avec désarroi Javik.  
  
Tu ne nous as pas réellement menti, tu nous as pas tout dit, c'est vrai mais je savais bien qu'un jour tu partirais de nos vies comme tu y étais arrivée. Cependant, j'aurais aimé que ce moment ne vienne pas si rapidement. »  
  
Javik médita quelques instants les paroles de son amie, elle hocha la tête finalement et elles reprirent leur chemin. Arrivées devant l'imposante porte, Javik posa sa main sur le heurtoir qui s'anima aussi tôt.  
  
« - Mademoiselle est de retour », annonça-t-il d'une voix haute perchée, réveillant ainsi les gonds de la porte également.  
  
Ces derniers se mirent au travail et ouvrirent la porte à la jeune Reyk et à son invitée. Lily avait déjà vu le procédé magique employé par les Reyk lors de sa première visite quelques années plus tôt mais restait tout de même impressionnée. Dès qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, une odeur appétissante parvint jusqu'aux narines de la jeune Evan, ce qui réveilla à son tour son estomac qui cria famine.  
  
« - Je crois que tu as faim, la nargua Javik d'un sourire espiègle, il semblerait que père nous ait préparé un vrai festin. »  
  
C'était effectivement le cas, dans la grande cuisine de pierres, un impressionnant morceau de mouton tournait sur la broche au-dessus d'un feu vif dans l'âtre. Sur la table se trouvait une multitude de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, il y avait des plats de poissons frais, des moules au vin blanc, des salades de toutes sortes, un ragoût de b?uf, des assiettes de légumes à la vapeur, des tourtières et des pâtés de foie gras, trois sortes de pains et la soupière semblait pleine d'un potage de fruits de mer. Lily écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la table, elle savait que les Reyk recevaient toujours extrêmement bien leur invité mais de là à composer un menu digne de la table de la reine d'Angleterre.Javik elle regardait son père qui fuyait son regard délibérément, Lily vit Javik serrer les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.  
  
« - Combien mais surtout qui ? », lâcha la jeune femme.  
  
Lily était véritablement perdue, de quoi parlait-elle, puis soudain elle comprit, Janus Reyk avait cuisiné un festin non pas uniquement pour eux trois mais pour une armée. L'idée folle qu'elle connaissait très bien les soldats à venir à la table effleura l'esprit de Lily et ses pensées se confirmèrent en voyant l'attitude de Javik. Elle aussi avait visiblement deviné qu'il s'agissait de reste de la bande. Lily jeta un regard aux poings de son amie, elle les serra tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Janus Reyk remarqua également et déclara d'une voix sûre malgré qu'il paraissait très nerveux :  
  
« - Je les ai invités pour ton anniversaire Javik. Il y aura Albus et Minerva ainsi que les Potter, accompagnés du jeune Black, le jeune Pettigrew n'ayant pu se joindre à nous. Lily étant déjà arrivée restera avec nous également et. le jeune Lupin devrait également y être. »  
  
Les derniers mots de monsieur Reyk avaient été presque chuchotés. Javik paraissait très en colère, une lueur effrayante avait pris place dans le bleu de ses yeux. Lily recula d'un pas, puis de quelques autres lorsque son amie se retourna vers un des murs de pierre et qu'elle le frappa violemment d'un de ses poings. La force de l'impact fit trembler le pan de mur et la pauvre pierre qui fut la victime de sa rage avait décalé de quelques centimètre sa résidence, s'enfonçant plus profondément que les autres dans le mur.  
  
« - JAVIK KEN REYK OETTS, cria Janus Reyk lui aussi très en colère, CALME- TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT. »  
  
Une force surprenante se dégageait de ce vieil homme qui quelques instants auparavant semblait frêle et fragile. Lily recula jusqu'à la porte et voulu s'éclipser en silence mais elle trébucha sur son sac à dos, ce qui brisa le lien visuel qui unissait depuis quelques secondes le père et la fille Reyk. Lily vit son amie fermer les yeux et soupirer en hochant la tête lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux la lueur étrange y était toujours mais brillait un peu moins.  
  
« - Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi père.  
  
Si c'est la seule façon de te faire prendre conscience., commença ce dernier.  
  
Assez, je sorts prendre l'air avant que je ne fasse une autre bêtise, je dois aller me contrôler.  
  
Essaye tout de même d'être de retour avant l'arrivée des invités, ils doivent être sur le point d'ailleurs. »  
  
Mais Javik n'entendit pas la suite car elle venait de disparaître derrière une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Lily se sentait des plus mal, elle aurait préféré être à mille lieux de là. Janus Reyk abaissa les épaule et le poids de l'âge revint immédiatement sur lui, il se retourna vers Lily et s'excusa :  
  
« - Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, j'aurais probablement du vous mettre également au courant, j'ai pensé qu'une petite fête pour ma fille lui ferait plaisir et lui redonnerait quelques envies de vivre, elle est si sombre depuis son retour ici. Je sais bien que le fait de revoir le jeune Lupin l'affecte mais je crois qu'elle doit regarder la réalité en face. Elle se limite elle-même et sans raison valable, j'essaye pourtant depuis des années de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas complètement comme sa mère mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Sa mère, en plus de ce domaine, lui aura laissé la plus déplaisante partie de son caractère. »  
  
Lily ne savait quoi répondre, elle pouvait comprendre que monsieur Reyk veule le bien de sa fille mais elle comprenait aussi que Javik se sentait trahie. Et elle là dedans, n'avait-elle pas menti également aux autres Maraudeurs en leur affirmant qu'elle retournait chez elle pour les vacances, maintenant, ils allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Eux aussi devaient savoir depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi personne n'en avait glissé un mot. Cette situation était vraiment bizarre mais elle ne put y réfléchir bien longtemps car déjà le heurtoir magique annonçait l'arrivée d'invités. Janus Reyk alla répondre et souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient vraisemblablement tous arrivés par le même moyen de transport mais eux semblaient avoir atterrit plus près de la maison. Lily croisa le regard moqueur de James et lui sourit en retour. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, c'était au moins cela, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Monsieur et madame Potter vinrent saluer leur belle-fille et Lily figea en observant que tous portaient tenue de cérémonie, tous avaient revêtu leur plus belle robe sorcière et elle détonnait beaucoup avec ses jeans et son pull. Même Janus Reyk avait en dessous de son tablier une robe de sorcier très élégante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se regarder de la tête aux pieds, oh comme elle se sentait mal. Soudain, Mc Gonnagall s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit une grande enveloppe qui recouvrait sans doute un habit plus approprié. Lily l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait de la robe que lui avait offerte Javik en cadeau.  
  
« - Je me suis permise de fouiller un peu dans vos affaires mademoiselle Evan, chuchota le professeur de Métamorphose, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ?  
  
Euh, non bien sûr », bafouilla Lily.  
  
Puis se tournant vers James pour tenter d'avoir une explication sur cette « cérémonie », elle croisa le regard vague de Rémus qui paraissait tout aussi mal à l'aise que Javik quelques instants auparavant. Lily eut pitié de lui, il avait du être supplié pour revenir ici et maintenant il regrettait d'y être, appréhendant la suite. Il lui sourit tout de même et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur les joues :  
  
« - Bon anniversaire Lily, dit-il, tout ce que tu désires. »  
  
Le cerveau de Lily mit quelques temps à bien saisir le message, bien sûr, c'était également son anniversaire, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier. Pour sa défense, elle invoqua mentalement que les deux dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes et stressantes, pas étonnant qu'elle ait oublié son propre anniversaire. Tous les autres vinrent lui souhaiter leurs meilleurs v?ux pour son anniversaire et Janus Reyk lui expliqua qu'il avait pensé qu'une surprise pour sa fille pouvait également être une surprise pour sa meilleure amie, elles qui fêtaient leur anniversaire à quelques jours de différence seulement. Sous l'insistance de ses amis, Lily monta dans la chambre de Javik pour se changer, la pièce était accueillante, peinte de couleurs chaudes et vivantes mais l'air de la pièce était étonnement frais. La respiration de la jeune femme laissait un petit nuage devant sa bouche à chaque fois et Lily se hâta de se changer, de peur d'attraper froid.  
  
La curiosité étant trop grande, elle jeta quelques coups d'?il au reste de la pièce, des peintures magiques représentaient ce qui devait être des ancêtres très anciens de son amie car l'époque des peintures datait d'un autre âge. Tous les personnages dormaient dans leur cadre, pourtant, Lily se sentait observée, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. En fait, aucun des personnages ne dormait, tous l'observaient avec intérêt mais tous jouaient si bien la comédie que Lily ne s'en rendit compte. La pièce ne comprenait pas de foyer, ni aucun système de chauffage, pas étonnant qu'il fasse si froid, pensa-t-elle. Soudain, un cri terrifiant déchira le silence de la pièce, cette fois, plus personne ne feignait de dormir, tous étaient aux aguets. Lily se précipita vers la porte et se cogna sur James qui avait l'air tout aussi terrifié qu'elle et qui venait la rejoindre. Les deux amoureux descendirent au salon où tous semblaient apeuré également, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de monsieur Reyk. Ce dernier les rassura et affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que du vieux fantôme qui résidait dans le sous-sol qui s'amusait un peu. L'explication satisfit la plus part des invités, mais Lily et les Maraudeurs présents avaient déjà entendu un cri semblable auparavant, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage Lily. Elle voulut prendre monsieur Reyk à part pour demander des explications et alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, elle vit Javik monter précipitamment les escaliers de derrière. Cette dernière s'arrêta quelques secondes, regarda Lily et sourit, ce qui rassura la jeune Evan. Javik continua sa montée pendant que Janus Reyk raccompagnait une Lily plus sûre au grand salon où des apéritifs les attendaient.  
  
Javik fit son entrée peu après, elle avait été revêtir une robe pour la circonstance, elle portait une longue tunique bleue royale brodée de fins motifs de fils jaune, presque or, en dessous, elle portait une chemise blanc cassé, lacée sur le devant et aux manches amples. Elle avait attaché lâchement ses cheveux et portait fièrement l'amulette que lui avait offerte Rémus lors d'un Noël précédent. Elle se força de sourire aux invités présents, les saluant et les remerciant de leur présence. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Lily, elle lui prit les mains et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même pour voir le résultat de la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte. Lily était magnifique dans cette robe verte, le même vert que ses yeux, la robe avait un décolleté modéré et une fine dentelle artisanale couvrait le haut de la poitrine ainsi que les épaules, laissées pratiquement nues par les fines bretelles. La robe étincelait sous la lueur des chandelles et Lily était resplendissante, Javik ne semblait pas être la seule à le croire puisque James ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et qu'elle vit même Sirius et Rémus échanger un regard d'approbation.  
  
Parlant de Rémus, ce dernier portait une robe semblable à celle qu'il portait lors du bal de l'an d'avant mais comme il avait encore grandi, cette dernière ne lui allait plus. Ainsi la nouvelle tenue avait de différent les broderies et la couleur, cette fois, elle était marine et les broderies rouges écarlates. Il n'arborait pas comme lors du bal ses petits favoris, étant rasé de près. Tous les deux évitaient le regard de l'autre et c'est d'un simple mouvement de la tête que Javik salua son ami et que ce dernier lui répondit. Le malaise était palpable mais ce n'était rien à comparer de l'indifférence totale de Javik face à son père, ce dernier ne sembla pas trop s'en plaindre, préférant l'avoir avec eux fâchée plutôt que n'importe ou ailleurs sans eux en colère également.  
  
En bonne hôte, Javik invita les nouveaux arrivants à la suivre dans la salle à manger où les attendait un véritable festin, réchauffé magiquement par les Reyk peu avant. Le repas fut excellent et on parla de tout mais surtout du mage noir qui terrorisait le monde de la magie depuis quelques temps. Puis Dumbledore déclara que la soirée était trop belle pour la gâcher en paroles et pensées noires, on changea donc de sujet et Sirius put ainsi retrouver ses blagues et fit rire l'assistance. Après avoir merveilleusement bien mangé, des desserts des plus succulents également, tous repartirent vers le grand salon où deux montagnes de cadeaux attendaient les deux fêtées. On déballa les cadeaux et remercia les gens les ayant offert. Les Maraudeurs ayant offert un cadeau commun à Javik, album photos de leurs meilleurs tours, elle les remercia en groupe. Elle avait apprécié de ne pas avoir à remercier Rémus particulièrement, cela l'aurait mise très mal à l'aise.  
  
La soirée se termina très tard et Janus Reyk avait préparé des chambres pour tout le monde mais les adultes préférèrent quitter, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Alors que Lily et Javik rangeaient la cuisine en discutant de tout et de rien, Janus Reyk et Rémus s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échec, tandis que James et Sirius baillaient aux corneilles assis dans un fauteuil. Lorsque Lily déposa un tendre baisé sur le front de son James, ce dernier sursauta mais lui sourit très vite en la reconnaissant. Sirius était déjà monté se coucher. Janus Reyk venait de mettre mat Rémus mais la partie avait été des plus serrée. Alors que James et Lily montaient également, Janus s'éclipsa, laissant Rémus et Javik seuls.  
  
Lupin, visiblement mal à l'aise se leva et s'excusa, allant se coucher également. Javik lui fit un faible sourire et le regarda partir, le c?ur serré. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine pour retrouver son père qui faisait du thé, il fut surpris de la voir, il croyait qu'elle utiliserait ce temps seule avec Rémus pour lui parler. Visiblement, s'était à lui qu'elle voulait parler.  
  
« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça père ? Jamais encore tu ne t'étais mêlé de mes affaires ainsi, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait. »  
  
Elle parlait d'un ton calme mais on notait qu'elle était très déçue et qu'elle attendait des réponses à ses questions.  
  
« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, j'avais simplement invité ton amie Lily, espérant qu'à deux on arriverait à te faire entendre raison mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui disait s'inquiéter, l'attitude des Maraudeurs était très malsaine surtout en ces temps noirs, il avait peur. Il s'inquiétait également pour toi. Puis le jeune Potter m'écrivit également, demandant si je savais où te rejoindre puisque paraît-il tu ne répondais pas à ses lettres. Il voulait faire un « surprise party » à Lily et tenait à ce que tu sois présente malgré tout. Est déboulée ensuite l'idée d'une fête en commun qui permettrait aux Maraudeurs et à Lily de te revoir et peut-être ainsi prendrais-tu conscience que rien n'est impossible aux c?urs purs.  
  
Tu crois que Rémus est heureux d'être ici, regarde le, il n'est pas l'ombre de lui-même., commença la jeune femme.  
  
Toi non plus, s'objecta son père, depuis ta crise tu n'es qu'une ombre, tu erres sans but précis mais je sais où vont tes pensées. Elles se dirigent vers lui, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?  
  
Lui dire quoi, demanda Javik qui refusait encore de voir ce que tout le monde voyait.  
  
Que tu l'aimes également, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu as le droit d'être heureuse.  
  
Heureuse, je l'étais avant.  
  
Tu es l'unique artisan de ton malheur. TU N'ES PAS TA MÈRE, oui tu as de son sang en toi mais tu as aussi du mien. Ta mère malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, m'a rendu très heureux et elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, son amour. Puis de cet amour, étrange je te l'accorde, est né ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ce pourquoi je mourrais, ce pour qui je me battrais sans relâche pour assurer son bonheur. TOI. »  
  
Janus Reyk tenait sa fille dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux Reyk.  
  
« - Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, rends le, aussi heureux que je l'ai été avec ta mère, il le mérite, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Père, je vais également le rendre très malheureux si je lui fais un tel aveu, je ne peux pas aimer, cela m'est interdit.  
  
Pourtant, tu l'aimes. Si c'était interdit comme tu le prétends, ne crois tu pas que ton c?ur n'aurait jamais ressentit ce sentiment. L'amour est le sentiment le plus fort qui existe, bien plus fort que tout sur terre, il peut venir à bout de tout. Laissez-vous une chance, laisse une chance à l'amour.  
  
Comment un homme comme lui pourrait aimer une chose comme moi, c'est impossible.  
  
Rémus n'est pas seulement un homme, Javik, il peut te comprendre si tu lui en donne la chance, j'en suis persuadé. Il a un c?ur pur et noble, tout comme toi et rien n'est impossible à ceux qui ont ses qualités. Tu sais, la devise familiale de ta mère.  
  
« En nous la flamme éternelle brûle », récita la jeune femme.  
  
De quoi crois-tu qu'elle est constituée cette flamme ? C'est l'amour qui brûle en vous, c'est lui qui vous dévore de l'intérieur, laisse le sortir et accepte-le. Ce qui t'apparaissait comme une malédiction en provenance de tes ancêtres du côté de ta mère, pourrait devenir ce que tu as de plus précieux, si seulement tu voulais accepter le fait que tu n'es pas totalement comme elle et que même si c'était le cas, cela ne serait pas si pire que cela. Elle a été mon seul amour, à part toi bien sûr, et elle le restera pour toujours.  
  
-Il y a tant de choses qui nous séparent, comment pourrait-il comprendre que.  
  
J'ai bien compris moi, il fera de même, j'ai vu dans ses yeux cette même lueur que l'on voyait dans mes yeux lorsque j'étais avec ta mère. Ne le laisse pas se consumer également, laissez l'amour vaincre, admet que tu n'y peux rien. L'amour est le plus grand des mystères de la vie mais également le plus beau. »  
  
Cette nuit là, Javik ne retourna pas à sa chambre, elle la passa à l'extérieur, d'abord à regarder les étoiles en tenant dans sa main le talisman offert par Rémus, puis en communiquant avec les esprits de la nuit, leur demandant leur support et leurs conseils. Elle resta là à méditer jusqu'à ce que le soleil reprenne les rênes laissant la nuit aller se reposer jusqu'à ce que son prochain tour de garde arrive.  
  
A la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lily l'observa quelques instants puis alla retrouver Morphée et son pays des rêves. Dans les deux chambres voisines, dormaient James et Sirius, les poings fermés. Le troisième, était Dieu seul sait où, ayant prétexté ne pouvoir se joindre à eux pour des raisons personnelles. Le dernier, mais non le moindre, était assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regardait également les étoiles, puis la regardant, elle, toute la nuit, il l'avait observé, tenant dans sa main le judas qu'elle lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt. 


	11. demande et déclaration

N/A : Encore un très grand merci à celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une petite rewiew, j'adore. Marie-Jo, Tangerinedream et Lisia MERCI. Pour ce chapitre je dois vous mettre en garde. Il sera de niveau, disons PG13, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour celui-ci qui est disons sensuel plutôt que sexuel. J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous me laissez carte blanche pour un chapitre plus osé et épicé qui devrai non pas être le suivant mais sûrement l'autre d'après, donc le 12 ième. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ou plutôt, si vous aurez le droit de le lire. Il y aura une autre note à la fin du chapitre car maintenant, elle vendrait un punch. Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, tout est JKR, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient terminées dans la joie et les rires, l'atmosphère était redevenue à un état acceptable. Rémus et Javik avait parlé de longues heures avant le départ des invités des Reyk. Si cette discussion avait rendu Rémus plus reconnaissable au Rémus d'autre fois, cela n'avait pas tout arrangé tout de même. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient bien sûr questionné de long en large mais le lycanthrope leur faisait toujours la même réponse :  
  
« - Nous, nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous laisser du temps. »  
  
Du temps pourquoi ?, Ça, James, Sirius et Peter ne le savaient toujours pas. Lily, elle, avait pour mission de faire parler Javik, autant dire mission impossible, faire parler un portemanteau sans magie aurait été plus facile. Elle avait réussi seulement à lui soutirer que cette discussion avait apporté du positif aux deux amis et qu'elle avait juré de ne plus chercher à les exclure. Javik écrivait donc régulièrement à Lily qui se faisait une joie de lire ses lettres aux autres Maraudeurs. Les missives étaient la plus part du temps joyeuse et remplie de soleil, car Javik avait décidé de voyager un peu, de profiter qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour visiter divers pays qui la fascinaient et remettre à jour certaines de ses connaissances en côtoyant quelques sorciers de sa connaissance. Environ au trois à quatre jours, Lily recevait une lettre, des photos et parfois des paquets provenant de leur amie qui voyageait. L'ouverture de ceux-ci était devenu un des moments préférés de la petite gang, ils aimaient tous pouvoir savoir ce que Javik découvrait ou visitait, cela les faisait rêver et parfois Lily s'imaginait avec son amie en train d'explorer les anciennes pyramides égyptiennes ou les temples bouddhistes d'Asie.  
  
À toutes les fois, Lily jetait un rapide coup d'?il en direction de Rémus qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné ou surpris par ce que Lily leur lisait. Pourtant, jamais elle ne l'avait vu recevoir du courrier de Javik mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils correspondaient tout de même, restait à savoir par quel moyen. Rémus avait pris l'habitude d'aller s'isoler seul dans la salle de musique pour étudier, ses amis avaient d'abord cru qu'il avait une rechute de Javik mais à toutes les fois, il revenait plus joyeux qu'avant. Ce phénomène intriguait particulièrement James et Sirius qui avaient tenté de trouver la cause de gaieté, surtout que les ASPICs approchaient et que tous semblaient stressés et nerveux à l'exception de Lupin. Un soir, ils avaient emprunté le même chemin que leur ami mais eux, dissimulés sous la cape de James, ils l'avaient observé longtemps pour finalement renoncer, Lupin semblait réellement étudier, à moins qu'il n'ait sentit leur présence et qu'il jouait la comédie. Pourtant, ils allèrent l'observer pendant trois soirs et rien ne leur semblait anormal, peut-être que Rémus avait simplement besoin d'un peu de solitude. Ils cessèrent donc, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'abandonner aussi facilement mais ils se devaient de respecter Rémus. C'était leur ami après tout, pas un quelconque Serpentard.  
  
Ne restait que quelques jours avant le début des épreuves pour les ASPICs, Lily qui en temps normal, adorait être avec James, ressentit le besoin d'être seule et avait un peu la nostalgie de la compagnie de Javik. Ce soir-là, elle décida de quitter la salle commune pour se rendre à la salle de musique pour étudier encore une fois son manuel de Métamorphose. Elle entendit des voix provenir de la pièce alors qu'elle approchait à pas de loup. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la voix de Rémus et celle de Javik. Est-ce que son amie était à l'école ? Était-elle de retour ou simplement de passage ? Beaucoup d'autres questions s'imposèrent à elle pendant un bref instant. Devait-elle les déranger ? D'un côté, elle mourait d'envie de revoir son amie mais d'un autre, les deux amis devaient vouloir être un peu seuls. Quelque chose clochait, les ombres s'échappant de la porte entrouverte laissaient penser que Rémus écoutait la télévision, pourtant Lily savait très bien que c'était impossible à Poudlard, alors. Qu'est-ce que . ?  
  
Lily avança lentement et glissa la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, ce qu'elle vit la subjugua. Ce n'était pas une télévision que Rémus regardait mais la reproduction animée de Javik. Le judas, pensa-t-elle instantanément. Rémus et Javik communiquaient par la voie du judas modifié que cette dernière lui avait offert. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas toute les modifications apportés à l'objet magique mais elle cru comprendre que Rémus et Javik pouvaient se parler et échanger un peu comme la télévision en direct en se servant du judas.  
  
« - Entre Lily, dit calmement Rémus, viens t'asseoir, tu seras plus confortable, Javik devait visiter une communauté de sorcières de Roumanie reconnue pour la qualité de leur métamorphose, cela risque d'être très intéressant.  
  
Comment, commença Lily en s'approchant tout de même.  
  
Comment j'ai su que tu étais là ou comment je fais pour communiquer avec Javik ?  
  
Euh, les deux, admit Lily en prenant place dans un fauteuil.  
  
Bien, le judas modifié est très pratique, Javik peut m'envoyer une partie de ses souvenirs récents de façon très rapide, ayant elle aussi un objet du genre et je peux en faire de même. Et pour ce qui est de ta présence, la pleine lune approche, mes sens sont aiguisés et de plus, la lotion après rasage de James se sent sur tout ton corps. Signe que vous avez du trouver du temps pour batifoler un peu malgré votre horaire de révision chargée », la taquina Rémus.  
  
Lily rougit un peu mais se reprit rapidement, le fait que Lupin savait ce que faisait Javik au jour le jour, expliquait qu'il ne paraisse pas plus surpris que cela lorsque les lettres arrivaient. Rémus, replaça ses mains sur l'objet et la projection reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ils purent voir Javik s'étonner et apprendre des tas de trucs avec quelques sorcières de la communauté, une très vieille dame apprit à Javik comment métamorphoser les éléments, c'était sans aucun doute l'une des choses les plus dur à faire puisque l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre sont des entités purs et qu'il est presque impossible de les décomposer pour les recomposer en autre chose. Lily et Rémus sourirent de voir Javik tenter à son tour le l'exercice, elle semblait avoir de la difficulté, chose surprenante puisqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle dépassait depuis longtemps le professeur Mc Gonnagall dans ce domaine. Javik réussit après une dizaine d'essais à changer temporairement l'eau, l'air et la terre. Pour le feu, ce fut une autre histoire, elle réussit du premier coup, laissant son professeur stupéfaite mais agréablement surprise.  
  
Les images suivantes furent celle de Javik qui enseignait à son tour la métamorphose personnelle sans assistance de baguette. Lily écarquilla les yeux de voir son amie se changer en un instant en chaise, puis de nouveau en femme, suivit par une grosse roche puis de nouveau en femme. Elle regarda Rémus qui s'était lui aussi avancé quelque peu sur son siège mais qui semblait plus curieux que surpris. Il expliqua plus tard à son amie que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Javik agir ainsi mais que ces transformations lui demandaient beaucoup d'énergie magique et physique. Les propos de Rémus furent illustrés par la scène suivante où ils virent Javik visiblement épuisée et essoufflée assise à l'ombre d'un grand arbre :  
  
« - La leçon d'aujourd'hui sera courte, je suis quelque peu fatiguée, comme tu peux sans doute le voir, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'irai méditer un peu plus tard et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, promis. Donc, aujourd'hui, Métamorphose, ce qu tu as vu aujourd'hui relève pas du niveau de septième de Poudlard.  
  
Heureusement, souffla Rémus  
  
. mais tu auras sans doute à effectuer quelques métamorphoses importantes. Je sais que c'est un domaine que tu maîtrises assez bien et je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour cet examen. Révise les chapitres sur les principes avancés et la constitution magique des objets sorciers, il y a toujours une question piège sur ces deux sujets. Ensuite rappelle toi qu'il n'y a pas seulement la transformation Animagis qui s'opère directement sur l'humain, ils aiment bien saisir le monde avec cette question également, si c'est possible, développe là bien, cela te donnera des points supplémentaires. Si mes souvenirs et mes sources sont bonnes, à l'examen pratique, tu auras à métamorphoser un objet de leur choix mais tu devras y ajouter un des quatre éléments, pour qu'il soit bien réussi, essaye de garder une partie de l'objet d'origine en pensée et concentre toi sur la pureté et les caractéristiques primales de l'un de ces éléments. Le feu est le plus difficile à saisir car il est imprévisible et inconstant, l'eau et la terre passent encore mais l'air est un véritable défi de par sa nature sauvage et libre. Je crois d'ailleurs que seul Dumbledore a réussi à produire cet .élément lors des épreuves d'ASPICs, pourtant, je l'aurais cru plus du type feu, mais bon. »  
  
Une jeune femme vint rejoindre Javik dans la projection, elle était plus petite qu'elle mais il se dégageait le même genre de puissance qui entourait leur amie. Javik sourit et enchaîna :  
  
« - Je te présente Mouras, elle exécutera à ma place quelques métamorphoses qui pourrait t'être utile, (ce que la jeune femme fit). C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller méditer un peu puis ensuite je retournerai dans la hutte qui m'a été désignée dans le village, voir si tu n'aurais pas trouvé le temps de m'envoyer également un message. (elle avait dit cela sur un ton très ironique, ce qui fit penser à Lily que Rémus devait être très constant dans l'envoie de ses messages.) Fais attention à toi et aux autres également, tel que je les connais, James et Sirius doivent crâner un peu, Peter soit angoisser depuis un mois sur les examen qui finiront par arriver toujours trop vite pour lui et Lily doit avoir le nez plongé dans se manuels à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas en relisant sans cesse qu'elle obtient des bonnes notes, elle a tout en elle, elle doit simplement se faire plus confiance, passe lui le message si tu peux même si je sais que cela ne changera pas grand chose. C'est la même chose pour toi d'ailleurs, la confiance est la clé du succès dans les études. Pourquoi crois-tu que Sirius et James obtiennent de si bonnes notes en étudiant si peu ? Bonsoir et. fais de beaux rêves. »  
  
L'image disparue, Lily cru avoir vu les joues de Javik rougirent un peu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les derniers mots. Le sourire qu'affichait Rémus lui confirma que le jeune homme et la jeune femme échangeaient à mots couverts également, petit jeu d'amoureux, se dit Lily en étant très heureuse de constater que les choses allaient bien pour ses deux amis.  
  
Rémus se retourna vers elle et Lily lui sourit tendrement, elle n'était pas comme les Maraudeurs, elle ne le taquinerait pas et n'y ferait pas allusion non plus.  
  
« - Comme tu peux voir, j'ai droit à des cours privés, dit Rémus un peu mal à l'aise  
  
Petit veinard va, déclara Lily, n'empêche que si Sirius et James savaient cela, ils voudraient avoir les mêmes tuyaux que toi.  
  
Oh, mais je partage avec eux, je ne leur dis pas d'où je tiens l'information mais j'insinue parfois que tel ou tel chose pourrait se retrouver dans l'un de nos examens. Peter semble trouver cela très pratique même s'il s'arrache déjà les cheveux de la tête.  
  
Eh bien, et moi alors, Lily elle, elle n'est pas mise au courant, bouda Lily.  
  
Si tu l'es mais je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas savoir directement, pensant que je trichais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Donc j'ai glissé quelques signets à quelques endroits dans tes manuels.  
  
Ah, voilà pourquoi je ne me rappelait pas de les avoir mis là, je croyais que je devenais folle », déclara Lily dans un rire.  
  
Rémus rit aussi, puis le silence retomba de nouveau dans la pièce, Rémus semblait ailleurs, Lily n'eut pas trop de difficulté à s'imaginer où et avec qui. Elle voulait respecter la vie privée de son ami mais en même temps une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Tout doucement et avec beaucoup de précaution, elle demanda :  
  
« - Vous en êtes où toi et Javik ? »  
  
Rémus se contracta instantanément et Lily regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser cette question. Les yeux de Lupin s'assombrirent encore plus et il baisa la tête, fixant ses pieds.  
  
« - Excuse moi Rémus, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave Lily, le problème ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te répondre, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, avoua-t-il. Lorsqu'elle a quitté l'école, j'ai cru que jamais je ne la reverrais et elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait évité si son père ne nous avait pas invité pour Pâque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait alors que cela serait mieux pour moi. Je lui ai fait comprendre que même si jamais elle n'éprouvait ce que je ressens pour elle, je préférais l'avoir près de moi que de jamais la revoir. Nous avons beaucoup parlé puis elle a dit que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre nous, je lui répliqué que l'on devait regarder vers l'avenir et non pas vers le passé.  
  
C'est le genre de réponse qu'elle aurait donné également, intervint avec un sourire Lily.  
  
Oui, c'est également ce que son père lui avait dit la veille et qu'il se tuait à lui répéter depuis des années m'a-t-elle dit. Alors elle m'a demandé du temps, qu'elle devait apprendre à s'apprivoiser elle même avant de laisser quelqu'un l'approcher de trop près. C'est la raison de son voyage d'ailleurs, elle ne fait pas que rencontrer des sorcières douées ou visiter de lieux magiques, elle apprend diverses techniques de méditation dans le but de tuer le démon en elle, c'est ce qu'elle dit.  
  
Apprendre à vivre avec une bête en soi ne doit pas être des plus facile, murmura Lily compatissante.  
  
A qui le dis-tu, s'exclama Rémus ce qui fit sourire Lily. J'ai moi-même une bête en moi une fois par mois et c'est elle qui me domine cette nuit là. Seulement douze nuits par an et je trouve cela insupportable, Javik elle c'est à longueur d'année, jour après jour qu'elle lutte contre la bête, cela doit être un enfer.  
  
Sais-tu de quoi il en retourne exactement ?, tenta Lily  
  
Non, pas encore, j'ai plusieurs indices mais je n'arrives pas à assembler les morceaux du puzzle, avoua penaud Lupin.  
  
J'ai moi aussi des pièces de ce grand casse-tête mais je crois qu'il nous en manque plusieurs et qu'elle ne les retienne par peur de notre réaction.  
  
Tu sais, je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être un loup-garou, perdre le contrôle de son corps au profit d'une créature sanguinaire n'est pas une partie de plaisir, pourtant.  
  
Je sais, c'est pire pour elle mais jamais elle ne s'en plaindra, elle ne veut pas nous mêler à cela, intervint Lily. Peut-être que l'on pourrait l'aider mais elle refuse, c'est vraiment dommage.  
  
J'en arrive parfois à me dire que je ne veux pas savoir mais une autre partie de moi me pousse à continuer de chercher, dans le but de pouvoir peut-être lui venir en aide comme tu le dis. Lorsque les trois autres sont près de moi les nuits de pleine lune c'est un réconfort, l'assurance que je ne me bas seul. Lorsqu'elle a passé cette nuit avec moi c'était cent fois mieux, le loup était serein, calme presque paisible. J'aimerais pouvoir lui rendre ne serait-ce que le centième de ce qu'elle m'a apporté cette nuit là mais je ne peux. »  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés aux révisions de dernière minute entre les différentes épreuves. Pratiquement toutes les pistes de Javik s'étaient avérées juste et chacun était confiant de réussir plutôt bien les ASPICs. La journée de leur dernière épreuve, James, Peter et Rémus attendaient en ligne leur tour pour l'épreuve pratique de Métamorphose.  
  
« - Avec qui iras-tu au bal Peter ?, demanda James  
  
J'ai demandé à trois filles mais aucune ne m'a encore donné de réponse, elles attendent sans doute de voir si quelqu'un de mieux les invitera, déclara le petit homme la tête basse.  
  
Garde espoir, lui dit Rémus qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
Toi avec qui y vas-tu ?, demanda de nouveau James, le regard brillant.  
  
Personne, je n'irai pas, répondit Lupin  
  
Pourquoi, demanda naïvement Peter.  
  
Parce que », répondit simplement Rémus, heureux que son tour arrive enfin.  
  
Après son épreuve qu'il réussit au la main grâce aux conseils de Javik, il retrouva Sirius et Lily qui les attendaient en dehors du château, près du terrain de Quidditch. Sirius repoussait gentiment une de ses nombreuses admiratrices qui désirait l'accompagner au bal des finissants qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Lily y allait bien évidemment avec James, ce dernier paraissait pressé que le lendemain arrive, il devait préparer un autre de ses tours, question de laisser une autre marque de la part des Maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils avaient préparé un petit quelque chose en groupe mais Rémus soupçonnait James de préparer un coup en solo.  
  
La journée du bal arriva donc trop lentement au goût de James et trop vite pour Rémus qui ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de passer la soirée dans son dortoir, seul. Si seulement elle avait été là. Un peu avant l'heure du repas des autres élèves, les septièmes années commencèrent à vouloir aller se préparer pour leur repas et leur petite fête qui suivrait le souper des autres dans la grande salle. Des cris d'horreur et de stupeur se firent entendre dans tout le château. Sirius, James, Peter et Rémus, riaient doucement dans la salle commune des Griffondors :  
  
« - Dommage que nous ne puissions voir la tête des autres maisons, déclara Sirius, j'aurais bien aimé voir la face de Rogue lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que sa robe de bal avait disparue.  
  
Regardez Brianna, elle court partout comme une hystérique, dit James en essuyant les larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Ça doit être la confusion générale dans chaque maison, dit Rémus un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Oh, oh, voilà les problèmes, les gars. », dit Peter en voyant avancer vers eux Mc Gonnagall.  
  
James lui était plus inquiet du regard que lui jetait Lily du haut des escaliers de son dortoir. Sirius avait de la difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire devant Mc Gonnagall qui les sermonna durement, réclamant l'annulation du sort et la restitution de toutes les robes de bal des finissants de chaque maison. Partout dans le château, on entendait des jeunes femmes plus sensibles pleurer la perte de la robe de leur ultime soirée d'étudiantes de Poudlard. Certaines des condisciples des Maraudeurs semblaient également anxieuses même si elles se doutaient qu'ils étaient responsables de cette disparition. Alors que Mc Gonnagall les prévenait des conséquences possibles de leur acte, d'autres cris, de soulagement cette fois-ci, se firent entendre. La directrice de Griffondor quitta non sans avoir hocher la tête de désapprouvement mais ce que les quatre garçons ne virent pas c'est le petit sourire qu'elle affichait en passant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
Alors que trois de quatre Maraudeurs montaient pour aller se préparer également, Sirius demanda :  
  
« - Vous croyez qu'il viendra tout de même ?  
  
Qui ?, demanda Peter.  
  
Rogue, répondit Sirius très sérieusement.  
  
Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas, demanda à son tour James, il est finissant lui aussi, à mon grand désarroi mais tout de même.  
  
C'est que voyez-vous, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de. »  
  
Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, ils étaient maintenant dans leur dortoir et Black tenait du bout des doigts comme répugné une robe noire de bal. James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, il serait effectivement intéressant de voir avoir quoi allait se vêtir Rogue maintenant qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa robe de bal. Les gars furent rapidement prêts, James s'assura pour la centième fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, Sirius peignait pour la cinquantième fois une couette rebelle qui portant avait un charme fou sur les filles et Peter tentait d'attacher ses souliers correctement lorsque l'un de ses lacets brisa.  
  
« - Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?, s'écria-t-il sur la bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
Regarde dans le tiroir de Rémus, je crois qu'il en a une paire de rechange », dit Sirius toujours devant le miroir.  
  
Peter se pencha pour regarder mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui reposait sur le lit du jeune homme, il tira un peu plus les rideaux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
« - Eh, les gars, venez voir. »  
  
Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs redescendirent, ils croisèrent Rémus qui lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, ils le saluèrent tous, un petit sourire espiègle sur leur visage. Cela intrigua le principal intéressé mais également Lily qui venait de prendre le bras que lui offrait James, ce dernier lui signifia qu'il lui expliquerait en chemin.  
  
La salle commune était maintenant bondée d'étudiants des autres années, Rémus ne put se concentrer encore longtemps et décida qu'il en avait assez de répondre aux questions des autres à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas au bal. Il monta à son dortoir où il prévoyait lire tranquillement le livre que lui avait suggéré Javik quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il tira les rideaux de son lit, il fut si surpris qu'il laissa tomber son livre par terre. Une magnifique robe de bal couleur ambre trônait au milieu du lit. Elle était recouverte de broderies bleues miroitantes. Il prit d'une main tremblante le morceau de parchemin qui était sur son oreiller, il s'agissait de directive à suivre :  
  
Prendre une douche et laisser quelques petits poils très séduisants sur ton visage.  
  
2- Enfiler la robe qui est sur ton lit qui je l'espère fera ressortir la couleur de tes yeux, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je l'ai acheté  
  
3- Manger le petit encas que je t'ai laissé dans ta table de chevet car comme je te connais, tu seras en retard au repas. préférant sans doute lire seul que d'accompagner tes amis au festin. Attention pour ne pas te salir, j'ai pensé laisser un bavoir mais je me suis dit que tu n'étais plus un enfant.  
  
4- Descendre lentement jusqu'à la grande salle, ne cours surtout pas, tu risquerais de tomber sur le concierge et avoir une retenue en fin d'année ainsi n'est pas recommandé.  
  
5- Pénètre dans la grande salle et fait danser toutes les filles qui te le demanderont, profite de la soirée car elle est la transition entre ta vie d'adolescent que tu laisses derrière et la vie d'adulte qui te tend les bras.  
  
6- Je ne sais pas quand James passera à l'action mais félicite le de ma part s.v.p.  
  
7- Le dernier de mes commandements mais non le moindre. AMUSE TOI C'EST UN ORDRE.  
  
Le mot n'était pas signé mais il savait très bien de qui il provenait. Elle voulait qu'il s'amuse, mais c'était avec elle qu'il voulait aller au bal et elle n'y serait pas. Il ne voulait pas danser avec d'autres qu'elle. Il resta un long moment à contempler son lit, il relit plusieurs fois le bout de parchemin, la sixième directive l'intriguait beaucoup, qu'avait préparé James pour que Javik soit au courant mais ni lui ni les autres Maraudeurs ? Cela vaudrait sûrement la peine de s'y rendre si Javik le mentionnait. Sa décision fut prise, il coura jusqu'à la douche où il mit en pratique le premier des commandements. Il en était rendu maintenant au cinquième, son c?ur battait la chamade tellement il s'était hâté. Il poussa les portes de la grande salle pour s'apercevoir que les finissants commençaient à se masser sur la piste de danse pour l'un des premiers morceaux de la soirée. Peter qui était près de la porte le vit le premier et siffla comme ils avaient tous l'habitude de le faire pour attire l'attention des autres Maraudeurs. James et Sirius se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, comme synchronisés en souriant à Rémus qui se sentit stupide tout à coup. Lily quitta les bras de James en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue pour aller retrouver Rémus qui attendait planter seul près des portes encore ouvertes.  
  
« - M'accorderez-vous cette danse monsieur, je crois que vous avez comme consignes de ne pas refuser.  
  
Evidemment, vous êtes tous au courant.  
  
Qui crois-tu qui a été mandaté pour tout mettre en place ?  
  
Toi, t'as bien joué ton rôle chère traîtresse.  
  
Que veux-tu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser seul ce soir, elle non plus de toute évidence.  
  
Ouain », dit Rémus dans un murmure.  
  
Pour lui même il ajouta dans sa tête « si elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul ce soir, elle n'avait qu'à venir. ». Mais il se reprit aussitôt, il n'avait pas le droit d'être méchant ainsi sans raison, Javik ne voulais que son bonheur après tout. Oui mais son bonheur à lui s'était d'être auprès d'elle.  
  
Il valsa ainsi avec Lily en parlant de tout et de rien, lorsque la chanson pris fin, une plus entraînante suivit et Brianna vint lui demander de danser, elle avait délaissé son cavalier car disait-elle, il lui dansait constamment sur les orteils. Rémus n'était pas un excellent danseur mais s'appliqua et se concentra pour ne pas empêtrer dans l'espace de danse des partenaires qui se pressaient de venir lui demander une danse. Il maudit intérieurement Javik de l'avoir obligé à danser avec chaque fille qui le voulait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle ?  
  
Il eut un moment de répit lorsque Dumbledore fit son discours, leur parlant d'avenir et d'espoir en ces temps sombres. Lupin voulut s'approcher de James pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez, Potter était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait, cela devait être une grand coup. James quitta précipitamment la pièce, direction les toilettes, il en revint plus blanc qu'auparavant, inquiétant ses amis et Lily. Le directeur termina son discours et la fête continua, la voix amplifiée du leader du groupe engagé pour le bal se fit entendre :  
  
« - Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les finissants, nous sommes heureux ce soir d'être parmi vous. Nous allons donc continuer avec une chanson un peu spéciale, je vais laisser une amie vous la présenter. »  
  
Rémus sentit son c?ur cesser de battre lorsqu'il l'entendit, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la scène, elle était là, assise au piona, vêtue d'une robe similaire à la sienne sauf qu'elle était bleue brodée d'ambre. Tout comme à lui, elle faisait ressortir ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une multitudes de petites tresses, cadeau d'une tribu de sorciers d'Afrique, selon son dernier message. Elle était magnifique, elle rayonnait.  
  
« - La prochaine chanson. »  
  
Javik dut attendre que les applaudissements pour saluer son retour cesse pour continuer :  
  
« - Comme je le disais, la prochaine chanson est une demande spéciale d'un très cher qui voulait profiter de l'occasion qui lui était offerte pour déclarer une fois de plus son amour à une fille extraordinaire, j'ai donc composé cette chanson en leur hommage et espère qu'elle sera pour vous une hymne d'amour et de bonheur. James, Lily, c'est pour vous. »  
  
Javik entama les premières notes d'un morceau très mélodieux, on pouvait sentir l'amour s'exprimer dans chaque note. Rémus détourna le regard de Javik pour apercevoir James et Lily au centre de la piste de danse, son ami tendant un petit écrin à la jeune femme. Rémus sentit Sirius et Peter cesser de respirer à ses côtés, puis il prit conscience qui lui aussi attendait dans le même état que Lily trouve le courage d'ouvrir la petite boîte qui ne trompait pas sur son contenu. Lily pleurait doucement, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues au même rythme lent que la chanson que continuait Javik et le groupe. Personne ne dansait, tous attendaient. Lily leva les yeux vers James qui était toujours aussi blanc et anxieux, puis elle lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises en répétant sans cesse oui, oui, oui.  
  
La salle au grand complet se mit à applaudire, à l'exception des Serpentard qui ricanaient et se moquaient d'eux. Puis tous profitèrent du reste de la chanson pour danser enlacés à leur cavalier ou cavalière. Même Peter semblait profiter du climat de romantisme général qui régnait pour danser dangereusement proche de son accompagnatrice, une Poufsouffle de sixième. Sirius se hâta d'amener sa partenaire près de Lily en James pour les féliciter et gronder James de ne pas lui en avoir parler avant. Rémus sourit devant la scène d'amour parfait et sans faille qu'offrait ses deux amis, puis son regard retourna à Javik qui continuait de chanter leur chanson. Son c?ur fit un bon en constatant que Javik le fixait tout en chantant, il serait resté ainsi toute la vie mais quelqu'un passa dans son champ de vision, coupant le lien qui l'unissait à Javik.  
  
Visiblement, Rogue avait trouvé quelque chose de potable à se mettre et venait d'arriver, une grande colère logeait en lui. Mais Lupin ne s'en fit pas outre mesure, il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de Rogue. La chanson se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Rémus voulu immédiatement s'avancer pour rejoindre Javik mais Brianna revenait à la charge en lui demandant de danser de nouveau. Il chercha son amie des yeux pour qu'elle vienne lui porter assistance mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire et de lever cinq doigts et de les faire danser dans les airs. Le cinquième commandement, arggg, il devait danser avec toutes les filles qui le lui demandaient.  
  
Il se laissa donc entraîner sur la piste de danse, regardant constamment Javik qui discutait maintenant avec Lily qui lui montrait la bague que James lui avait offerte. James lui remerciait tout ceux qui venaient les féliciter pour leurs fiançailles, il bombait le torse et semblait le plus heureux des hommes. Sirius se tenait à ses côtés rigolant avec Peter et les autres élèves. Rémus ne se donna même pas la peine de suivre le monologue que lui prodiguait sa cavalière, se contentant de fixer avec insistance Javik, qui à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard riait doucement. Elle se payait sa tête ou quoi, il se vengerait, il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien, plein d'idées lui virent pendant qu'il tournoyait maintenant avec Claire, puis ensuite avec Sarah, une Serdaigle. La soirée avançait, certains couples s'éclipsaient Merlin sait où alors que d'autres allaient se promener dans le parc mais la plus part restaient à l'intérieur et dansaient au son de la musique de l'orchestre.  
  
Rémus était persuadé d'avoir dansé avec toutes les filles présentes à l'exception de la seule qu'il voulait vraiment, il se trompait car, Lisa Moore trouva le courage de l'inviter, cette petite Poufsouffle était reconnue de toute l'école pour ne jamais prononcer un mot, tous la croyaient muette. Personne n'avait fait l'effort de tenter de la connaître car son extrême gêne repoussait tout le monde du revers de la main et la demoiselle n'était pas particulièrement très jolie. Rémus voulu rester poli et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement et son hésitation, pas besoin d'humilier la jeune fille qui venait sans doute de prononcer ses premiers mots en sept ans à Poudlard. Toute la salle fut étonnée, plusieurs les regardaient drôlement et Rémus s'en sentait très mal à l'aise. Il tenta de partir une discussion avec la jeune fille puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'elle parlait mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à ses questions. Il abandonna rapidement et pria le ciel pour que cette danse se termine bientôt. Il fut exaucé autrement, un Serpentard, vint lui retirer presque violemment sa cavalière. Il se rebuta pour la forme mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas du tout contrarié, elle en semblait même ravie. On comprit des années plus tard, qu'elle avait un béguin monstre pour le Serpentard et que cette danse avec Rémus n'était destinée qu'à rendre jaloux le garçon en question qui en pinçait également pour la petite Poufsouffle. Rémus ne fut évidemment pas invité à leur mariage mais peu lui importait.  
  
Alors qu'il se rendait ; a la table des rafraîchissements, Sirius le taquina et Peter avait du mal à ne pas rire de la situation qui venait d'arriver. Il leva son verre en l'honneur de l'amour en regardant James et Lily qui étaient tout proche, ces derniers le remercièrent et tous burent à l'amour.  
  
« - Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voici la dernière danse de la soirée », annonça le chanteur du groupe.  
  
Tous les couples ou presque se rendirent sur la piste. Rémus se refusa de la chercher des yeux, elle avait suffisamment rit de lui pour cette soirée. Il soupira en entendant la voix de Brianna qui revenait à la charge pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, il allait se retourner pour lui refuser le plus poliment qu'il en serait capable, au diable ses stupides commandements lorsqu'il l'entendit :  
  
« - Je suis désolée Brianna, mais la dernière danse à son carnet de bal est pour moi, je lui ai réservé dans le commandement numéro huit. »  
  
Brianna ne comprit visiblement pas de quoi il était question et partie frustrée de se faire enlever son cavalier ainsi. Rémus lui s'était retourner mitigé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait terriblement envie de danser avec Javik mais son orgueil lui disait de refuser pour la frustrer un peu également.  
  
« - Il n'y a pas de commandements huit, déclara Rémus.  
  
Si, regarde et tu verras. »  
  
Rémus sortit de dessous sa robe la liste de Javik, une huitième directive y était apparue :  
  
8- La dernière danse est pour moi, à moins que tu n'en ais assez de te faire marcher sur les pieds ou que ton orgueil n'est pas apprécié la soirée que je lui ai fait passé.  
  
Rémus leva deux petites fentes en guise de regard vers Javik qui ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle le fixait, un sourcil en l'air et avec le regard qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle le défiait, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il chiffonna la feuille et la jeta par dessus son épaule, puis dans un soupir lui tendit la main pour qu'elle l'accompagne sur la piste. L'orgueil avait suivit la trajectoire de la feuille et était loin derrière. Elle avait encore gagné mais il en riait doucement, il était bon perdant après tout.  
  
« - Tu sais, lui dit-il en prenant position, c'est plutôt toi qui risque d'avoir les orteils écrasés.  
  
Je cours le risque, je crois que ça en vaut la peine. De plus, je m'en suis voulue toute la soirée d'avoir écrit ce maudit commandement, à plusieurs reprises je serais bien venue te demander plus d'une danse mais mon petit côté sadique rien bien lorsque je te voyais danser avec toutes ces filles. À tour de rôle mon côté sadique et mon côté jaloux prenait le dessus.  
  
Ton côté jaloux ?, demanda Rémus avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
Oui, je me disais qu'elles étaient bien chanceuses de pouvoir humer ton merveilleux after-shave. »  
  
Rémus sourit mais il était un peu déçu de la réponse, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas longtemps puisque la joie emplie de nouveau son c?ur lorsque Javik se rapprocha pour mieux humer l'odeur de son cou et qu'elle émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction et qu'elle ne se décolla pas pour autant une fois fait. Ils finirent la danse, les yeux dans les yeux, Rémus avait l'impression de ne former qu'un avec elle, ils dansaient à l'unisson, était le complémentaire de l'autre. Les mains de Javik jouaient lentement avec les petits cheveux à la base du cou de Rémus, pendant que l'une des siennes enserraient tendrement sa taille et que l'autre gravissait lentement ses vertèbres.  
  
La musique prit fin et les couples quittèrent à regret la grande salle. James et Lily avaient disparu depuis un certain temps maintenant, même chose pour Sirius et sa partenaire. Peter baillait aux corneilles en raccompagnant sa cavalière jusqu'à sa salle commune alors que Javik entraînait Rémus vers la pièce que lui avait prêté Dumbledore en apprenant qu'elle assisterait au bal. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître le chemin qui menait à la salle de musique. Là, ils parlèrent de son voyage et de ses épreuves pour les ASPICs, ils échangèrent depuis quelques minutes en buvant tranquillement une bièreaubeurre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le concierge rapportait le piona et ne manqua pas de jeter un regard mauvais aux occupants de la pièce mais ils en avaient cure.  
  
Javik sourit et s'assis derrière l'instrument, pianota quelques notes que Rémus reconnu comme étant les premières qui composaient la chanson de James et Lily. Les doigts de Javik semblaient animés d'une vie propre car ils continuaient sans une fausse note pendant que Rémus et elle parlait des fiançailles de leurs amis. Ils se turent lorsqu'elle termina la mélodie, le jeune homme était venu la retrouver sur le banc lorsqu'elle jouait et chacun regardait dans une direction différente. Le c?ur de Rémus voulait hurler tout ce qu'il ressentait mais sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle lui avait demandé du temps. Il brisa donc le silence par une phrase sans conséquence, du moins le croyait-il :  
  
« - C'était une très belle chanson, c'est un très beau cadeau que tu leur as fait là.  
  
Merci, elle m'a donné du fil à retorde par contre.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Parce que au départ, c'était une chanson que je te destinais.  
  
À moi ?, demanda-t-il soudain ému.  
  
Oui, puis j'ai du enlever toutes ce que tu m'inspirais en composant ta propre chanson et seulement alors j'ai pu pondre quelque chose de potable pour eux.  
  
Tu m'as écrit une chanson ?, demanda encore une fois Rémus qui sentait maintenant son c?ur lui faire faux bond et sa gorge se serrer.  
  
Plusieurs en réalité. », avoua la jeune femme qui perdait de sa confiance en elle à vu d'?il.  
  
Elle regarda les touche de l'instrument magique puis soupira en enfonça la première, soudain ses doigts donnèrent vie à la plus belle chose que le jeune homme avait entendu de sa vie, SA chanson. Javik ne le regarda pas une seule fois de toute l'introduction, non plus lorsqu'elle commença à chanter.  
  
Et juste au moment où j'étais bien toute seule  
  
Tu m'arrives comme un coup de poing sur la gueule  
  
J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau né  
  
De hurler comme un animal traqué  
  
Que l'amour est violent mais violent par dedans  
  
Violent comme un volcan, violent par dedans  
  
J'ai pas demandé à venir au monde  
  
J'ai pas choisi celle que je suis  
  
J'ai peur du moi dans le noir  
  
Le noir qui longe le désespoir  
  
Celui-là même qui me poursuit  
  
Et qui me plonge dans l'oublie  
  
La rage au corps, la mort au c?ur  
  
J'en vie et j'en meurs  
  
Dans les désordres de mon c?ur  
  
Quand tout va bien, que rien ne va  
  
Entre le désir et la peur  
  
Dans les désordre de ma vie  
  
Où je sens que ma vie s'en va  
  
Dans la tristesse de chaque nuit  
  
J'ai du combattre mes envies  
  
Et faire semblant d'aimer la vie  
  
L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait  
  
Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang  
  
On redevient adolescent  
  
Si tu me le demandais, je me retournerais contre mon destin  
  
Parce que la vérité ne ressemble à rien  
  
Que l'amour est violent mais violent par dedans  
  
Violent comme un volcan, violent par dedans  
  
Si tu veux je serai ce pays  
  
Quand tu auras soif d'exil  
  
Je peindrai les mots que tu aimes  
  
Aux quatre murs de tes envies  
  
J'irai au plus profond de moi  
  
Te faire une place au soleil  
  
J'irai où jamais on ne va  
  
Si c'est pour que tu t'émerveilles  
  
Je brûlerai d'une impossible fièvre  
  
Partirai où personne ne part  
  
Brûlerai même trop même mal  
  
Je m'avoue vaincue  
  
Et doit faire la paix avec l'amour  
  
Parce que l'amour est violent mais violent par dedans  
  
Violent comme un volcan, violent par dedans  
  
Mais quand je me rends à tes caresses  
  
Ma violence se change en tendresse  
  
Que l'amour est violent mais violent par dedans.  
  
Rémus n'avait pas eu l'impression de respirer de toute la chanson, son cerveau étant trop occuper à capter tout le message que lui transmettais la jeune femme assise à son côté. Son c?ur lui battait la chamade et menaçait de s'enfuir, sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il eut de la difficulté à déglutir, ses yeux brûlaient, sa mâchoire inférieure tremblait légèrement et ses mains étaient tellement moites qu'elles auraient pu fournir en eau le tiers monde. Lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, osant à peine battre des paupières, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle aussi semblait avoir des problèmes avec sa gorge, elle dut rassembler tout son courage pour se retourner et lui sourire timidement. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants puis attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent soudées dans une étreinte d'abord timide, presque chaste mais bien vite le désir urgent de sentir l'autre plus près se fit sentir. Le baisé devint profond et sincère puis passionné.  
  
À bout de souffle, Rémus se découla à regret de ce coin de paradis qu'il avait tellement espéré connaître les joies. Leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux, un brasier les consumait tout les deux et pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ça cesse. Rapidement le manque se fit sentir, Rémus s'avança de nouveau, ne la quittant pas yeux, guettant le moindre de ses désires dans ses yeux, elle se laissa faire de nouveau, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme et de ses bras, la pressa un peu plus vers lui. C'était au tour de ses mains à elle d'explorer le dos de Rémus, le faisait frissonner.  
  
Le jeune Lupin était novice dans le domaine amoureux, n'ayant proprement jamais eu d'expérience antérieure, il savait bien quoi faire en théorie mais en pratique c'était une autre paire de manches. La jeune femme du sentir l'hésitation de celui qui avait été autrefois qu'un ami, car elle prit l'initiative d'entre ouvrir les lèvres et de chatouiller celles de son partenaire de sa langue. Ce dernier réagi favorablement à cette nouvelle expérience et joignit également sa langue à la danse. C'était merveilleux, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer, seul la nuit dans son lit. La sentir si près de lui, pouvoir l'embrasser et laisser errer ses mains de ses reins à la nuque était fabuleux. Bientôt, ses sens en demandaient plus, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la saveur de ses lèvres, ils voulaient apprendre la douceur de sa peau, la voir frissonner sous ses caresses, l'entendre gémir tendrement. Pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire comprendre ses envies ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Après tout c'était leur premier vrai baisé, leur première vraie étreinte.  
  
Profitant d'un court moment de répit de la symbiose qui unissait leurs lèvres, il la questionna du regard, avait-elle également envie de lui, pouvait-il se permettre d'aller un peu plus loin dans l'apprentissage des nouvelles sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui ?  
  
Il cru lire dans ses yeux au moins autant de désir qu'il en éprouvait, elle lui sourit tendrement, de ce sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister, il en soupira d'aise mais se contracta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme glisser sous sa robe se sorcier. Il se détendit bien vite, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et ramenait maintenant ses doigts sur le devant du torse de Rémus. Elle commença doucement à défaire les attaches et bientôt il se retrouva torse nu devant elle car il n'avait pas mis de chemise sous sa robe croyant à raison d'avoir chaud. Ne restait à Rémus que ses souliers, ses bas et son pantalon qui devait cacher également des sous-vêtements. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Javik fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes, il fut parcouru d'un frisson des plus agréable, elle dessina ensuite les courbes de ses abdominaux, puis de ses pectoraux. Rémus était un très joli garçon, sa condition de lycanthrope lui procurait un physique attrayant, il avait des épaules larges et solides ainsi que des bras puissants et invitants.  
  
La jeune femme continua son exploration manuelle du torse du jeune homme, lui arrachant parfois de petit gémissement de plaisir. Il adorait la douce torture qu'elle lui prodiguait mais ses doigts à lui aussi le démangeaient, il voulait la toucher, la caresser, lui rendre les frissons qu'elle lui arrachait. Il leva doucement les bras et défit les mains tremblantes les attaches de la robe de Javik, qui se laissa faire un petit sourire naissant de la timidité de Rémus. En dessous, elle portait une petite camisole d'été grise et un pantalon de la même couleur que sa robe. Le jeune homme laissa errer ses doigts sur la gorge blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit la fascination des vampires pour cette partie de l'anatomie, elle était invitante et ses lèvres criaient à son cerveau de les déposer sur ce bout de peau et de le vénérer par de chastes baisés.  
  
Il allait le faire, il était décidé, il penchait déjà la tête à demi pour amorcer une approche mais son geste se fixa dans l'espace, la sentant se raidir. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit aux aguets, il était soulagé, au moins ce n'était pas lui qui avait provoquer cela, puis son cerveau, assimila que ça pouvait être pire, quelqu'un venait, même lui le sentait maintenant. D'un regard, Javik lui signifia de remettre sa robe à toute vitesse, ce qu'il fit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour répondre à la personne qui venait de cogner timidement. Juste avant d'ouvrir, elle s'assura qu'il était présentable et que rien ne pouvait les compromettre. Le regard que leur lança Mc Gonnagall ne laissait aucun doute sur ses soupçons mais très vite son regard redevint normal, presque triste :  
  
« - Désolée de vous déranger.  
  
Vous nous dérangez pas du tout, mentit Javik, on discutait des fiançailles de nos deux amis.  
  
C'est effectivement un événement joyeux mais j'ai bien peur que ce qui vient de se passer n'assombrisse les réjouissances.  
  
Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Javik intéressée  
  
_ Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque du Lord Noir et de ses mangemorts  
  
Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Qui ?, demanda de nouveau Javik qui redoutait la réponse.  
  
Dumbledore va vous l'expliquer, il nous attend justement dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien. »  
  
D'un hochement de tête elle signifia qu'elle acceptait, Mc Gonnagall regarda de nouveau Rémus qui s'était assombrit également, puis déclara qu'elle l'attendrait en chemin, ce qui valu à Javik un autre hochement de tête et un regard de remerciement à son ancien professeur. Lorsque les bruits de ses pas sur la pierre du couloir se firent plus lointain, Javik releva la tête et fit venir à elle d'un geste de la main sa robe qui trônait sur le piona. Rémus s'avança vers elle, quémandant visiblement des réponses mais il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait en donner. Il fit une petite moue et lui fit signe de partir de la tête, résigné. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres du garçon qui en aurait demandé d'avantage mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.  
  
Elle le quitta en lui jetant un dernier regard avant d'aller retrouver Mc Gonnagall dans les couloirs de l'école. Rémus savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas de si tôt. Encore une fois, elle lui filait entre les doigts.  
  
N/ A : Une simple petite note pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ; la chanson de Javik pour Rémus n'est pas sortie tout droit de mon imagination, bien que j'aurais aimé croyez-moi. J'ai pourtant essayé mais rien de ce que je pondais ne me satisfaisait, j'ai donc emprunter quelques phrases de diverses chansons que j'adore dont voici les titres et les interprètes :  
  
La quête - Jacques Brel  
  
Que l'amour est violent - Garou  
  
Je pense encore à toi - Sylvain Cossette  
  
L'amour j'en veux plus - Eric Lapointe  
  
Faire la paix avec l'amour - Dany Bédard  
  
Ma vie - Bruno Pelletier  
  
J'espère que le résultat est pas pire et que cela vous a plu. 


	12. éternel recommencement

Par Morganne et toutes les fées, j'ai fait un erreur en uploadant ce chapitre. J'ai complètement oublié d'avertir qu'il y avait un petit spoiler du 5 tome. Veuillez m'excuser, je tenterai que cela ne se reproduise plus. Pour ceux qui l'on lu avant que je rajoute cette note, j'espère ne pas avoir trop gâché de punch. Désolée encore une fois.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Rémus avait vu juste, Javik ne fut pas de retour de la nuit, tout comme il ne la revit pas le lendemain ni les quelques jours qui suivirent. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'ennuyer par contre, l'attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne- devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fait plusieurs victimes, au nombre desquelles, on retrouvait en tête de liste les parents de James. Ce dernier était atterré et personne, pas même Lily ne parvenait à le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Sirius, Peter et lui passaient beaucoup de temps avec James au manoir de la famille Potter, on ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré et de stupide tel une vengeance vaine.  
  
Même si l'école était terminée, et que l'été envoyait ses premières journées de chaleur, aucun de membres du groupe le plus apprécié de l'école de Poudlard pendant les sept dernières années, n'avait le c?ur à rire. L'attaque de Vous-savez-qui avait fait plusieurs familles endeuillées et la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne pleurait plusieurs êtres d'exception.  
  
James se retrouvait maintenant le seul descendant de la lignée Potter qui autrefois fut l'une des plus illustre d'Angleterre. Les jours passaient, la tristesse était toujours présente dans les yeux de James mais graduellement, son esprit comprenait qu'il ne servait à rien de venger la mort de ses parents sans d'abord y être préparé. Lily fut heureuse que James abandonne l'idée de défier en combat singulier le Lord Noir mais le comportement de son fiancé était toujours morose et il s'emportait pour un rien.  
  
Rémus n'avait reçu de Javik, qu'une lettre écrite visiblement à toute vitesse, lui disant qu'elle avait une mission à remplir pour Dumbledore et qu'elle lui écrirait dès que possible. Voilà quatre jours qu'elle était partie, il s'inquiétait pour elle, il se doutait que la mission de Dumbledore devait être directement liée à l'attaque et qu'elle courait sans doute des risques.  
  
Ce matin là, il revêtit la robe blanche qu'il s'était fait faire quelques jours plus tôt, le blanc était la couleur du deuil dans le monde sorcier, comme les funérailles des Potter devaient avoir lieu en début d'après-midi, il aurait le temps d'aller chercher Lily chez ses parents avant de transplaner avec elle jusqu'au manoir des Potter où Peter et Sirius veillaient sur James. Il sonna à la porte du petit cottage de la famille Evan en banlieue de Londres, une grande jeune femme, excessivement mince, il fallait chercher à fond les traits de ressemblance avec Lily qui elle était jolie naturellement. Rémus se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la s?ur de son amie et en eut la confirmation lorsque cette dernière retroussa dédaigneusement les lèvres en s'apercevant que le jeune homme sur le porche portait une robe, signe qu'il appartenait au monde de fou de sa cadette. Lily apparut rapidement et salua froidement sa s?ur avant de suivre Rémus à l'extérieur. Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille et disparurent dans un pop sonore pour se retrouver dans l'allée menant au manoir Potter.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter, Sirius, Lupin, précédèrent James qui tenait la main de Lily dans un étau, de peur sans doute de voir son soutien moral s'envoler. Tous marchèrent en silence, vêtus de blanc dans le jardin qui embaumait merveilleusement bon en ce début d'été. La mère de James adorait travailler tranquillement dans ce jardin qui était sa fierté, après son fils bien sûr et tous en eurent un pincement au c?ur. Des larmes coulaient en torrent sur les joues de James et les yeux de Lily étaient emplis d'eau. La cérémonie se ferait derrière un petit bosquet d'arbres où Dumbledore avait tout préparer déjà, une centaine d'amis et de connaissances attendaient dans une petite clairière qui abritait les tombes de certains des descendants Potter.  
  
Les funérailles sorcières étaient très différentes de celles des moldus, on ne priait pas en silence devant les corps des défunts, on échangeait des anecdotes, on parlait des hauts faits réalisés par les disparus, on revivait certains de leurs moments les plus heureux. À tour de rôle, chacun allait toucher à la baguette des êtres perdus à jamais, dans l'espoir qu'une partie de leur sagesse nous soit transmise. Les baguettes avaient la place d'honneur dans de belles boîtes recouvertes de velours rouge, couleur de la famille Potter où des tas d'inscriptions runiques étaient inscrites. Deux immenses portraits des disparus encadraient l'hôtel de marbre où présidaient les baguettes. Les gens passaient devant les portraits et échangeaient avec les personnages animés, leur rendant un dernier hommage souvent troublant et émouvant.  
  
Rémus se tenait un peu à l'écart, comme plusieurs, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre d'évènement, il était accoté à un des arbres à l'arrière, observant la foule de sorcier évoluant devant lui. Il y avait plusieurs des grands sorciers du temps, Dumbledore y était également, ainsi que Janus Reyk qui avait quitté son domaine aux fin fonds du monde pour assister à cette cérémonie. Ils s'étaient salués un peu plus tôt mais ils n'avaient pu se parler, monsieur Reyk étant sans cesse salué par d'autres sorciers présents. Lupin était triste pour son ami, le jour même qui devait être l'un des plus beau de sa vie, la soirée de ses fiançailles, ses parents se faisaient tuer de façon atroce et cruelle par la pire espèce de mages que la terre est portée.  
  
Il changea de position, appuyant son épaule gauche contre le tronc de l'arbre et croisant les chevilles, son esprit était vide et il ne fit pas l'effort de le remplir, une autre fois. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite, il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Javik qui venait de se joindre à eux. Sans même réfléchir, comme par instinct, il la prit dans ses bras, se réconfortant de sa présence. Ils se quittèrent peu après, conscient que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le temps pour les cajoleries et les effusions de joie. Il la regarda, elle avait passé une tunique blanche sans manche par-dessus un pantalon immaculé, ses cheveux étaient toujours tressés mais elle avait regroupé quelques tresses et les avait noué mollement pour retenir les autres. Elle paraissait fatiguée, son teint était pale et ses yeux étaient plus petits que d'habitude mais elle était en un seul morceau et ne semblait pas blessé. Elle sourit de le voir l'inspecter du regard ainsi et il s'en sentit stupide mais elle le ramena bientôt, saisissant sa main et l'entraînant vers le flot de sorciers.  
  
Ils allèrent tout de suite porter les sympathies de Javik à James qui fut très heureux de la voir, ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, James cherchant du réconfort et du courage, Javik tentant de lui en donner. Rémus pu voir la jeune femme murmurer des paroles à l'oreille de James, se dernier h¸hochant la tête en guise de réponse. Il s'était remis à pleurer doucement, Lily également, elle fut la seconde à être consolé par Javik puis finalement, James et Lily se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter de la journée. Javik alla ensuite jusqu'à l'hôtel, saluant quelques invités au passage, là elle retrouva Dumbledore et son père, ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Rémus vit Javik hocher la tête. Elle se retourna et lui fit signe d'aller chercher James, ce qu'il fit. Dumbledore demanda la parole et lorsqu'il obtint le silence il discoura :  
  
« - Une très vielle légende celte disait que chaque homme sur terre se voit attribuer une étoile à sa naissance mais que celle-ci ne brille de tous ses feux qu'une fois l'âme retournée au ciel. Javik et Janus Reyk on pensé que peut-être tu voudrais savoir lesquelles sont tes parents pour que tu puisses savoir d'où ils veillent sur toi. »  
  
Il avait parlé directement à James qui tenait toujours la main de Lily dans la sienne. Javik et son père fermèrent les yeux et tous les gens présents ne virent que leurs lèvres bouger mais n'entendirent aucun son. Javik entrouvrit lentement les bras, soudain, ce fut comme si le soleil s'éteignait d'un coup sec, laissant la place à son épouse la lune prématurément, les étoiles apparurent à tour de rôle dans la voûte céleste. Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre de partout dans l'assistance. Javik et Janus Reyk continuaient de réciter des prières muettes, les constellations défilèrent au dessus des têtes levées, puis tout s'arrêta. On pu voir deux étoiles briller l'une à côté de l'autre, comme auréolées de l'âme même des parents de James. Le spectacle était magnifique, magique mais comme tout à une fin, graduellement, la noirceur de la nuit refit place aux rayons du soleil.  
  
Alors que tous s'émerveillaient encore du spectacle qu'ils venaient de voir, Rémus vit Janus empêcher sa fille de s'écrouler en la soutenant à la dernière seconde, Dumbledore l'aida également et avant que Rémus n'ait eu le temps de diriger un premier pas vers eux, les trois sorciers avaient transplané Rémus couru avec Sirius qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène jusqu'à la maison des Potter, endroit logique où transporter une jeune femme à bout de force. Mais personne ne s'y trouvait, Lupin rageait, une fois de plus, elle quittait sans prévenir ni donner un indice du moment de son retour, ni du lieu où la retrouver.  
  
Quelques jours après les funérailles des Potter, Rémus accompagnait James pour son leur inscription à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de niveau supérieur qui avait élu domicile en plein c?ur d'Edimbourg. James et Rémus étaient les deux seuls Maraudeurs à vouloir continuer leur scolarité mais pour des raisons différentes. James lui ne l'avouait pas publiquement mais il espérait pour en apprendre un peu plus pour que le jour où il se retrouverait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbre, il puisse lui faire payer cher la mort de ses parents. Rémus lui espérait qu'un jour peut-être on le laisserait enseigner et pour ça une scolarité avancée était requise. Sirius lui avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, profiter de la vie et de ses bontés, quant à Peter, il n'avait pas de projet précis mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. Lily avait été accepté à l'Institut d'Enchantements Moderne et ferait sa rentrée en même temps que son compagnon et que Rémus mais étudierait sur un campus différent. En chemin, James s'arrêta dans une agence immobilière sorcière, il désirait vendre le manoir Potter, il ne pouvait tolérer de rester dans cet endroit. Plusieurs personnes dont ses amis avaient tenté de lui faire changer d'idée, le priant d'attendre un peu, qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un coup de tête qu'il regretterait par la suite mais James avait la tête dure et il ne démordait pas de cette idée.  
  
Une fois leur inscription terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Sirius et Lily qui magasinaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils les retrouvèrent en transplanant au chaudron baveur puis en les cherchant dans la folle qui envahissait les rues marchandes. Lily et Sirius bavardaient tranquillement à une table du Glacier en mangeant une glace. Rémus et James se joignirent à eux et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets épineux devant James, lorsque Sirius se leva d'un bond, gesticulant comme un dément. Rémus repéra dans la foule la raison des moulinets de bras de Sirius, Javik les avait vu également et s'avançait rapidement vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« - Quelle belle trouvaille, moi qui déteste les foules, si à chaque fois que je suis prise dans l'une d'elle je tombais sur des gens aussi bien que vous, je prendrais de bain de foule à tous les jours. »  
  
Les quatre amis rirent de la réplique de Javik et cette dernière fut invité à prendre place à leur table, Rémus fut rapide comme l'éclaire et lui proposa sa chaise et quitta en chercher une autre pour l'installer à son côté. L'intention n'avait berné personne et James et Sirius le taquinèrent un peu mais Lupin en avait cure, il pouvait enfin passer du temps avec Javik et il comptait bien en profiter même s'il aurait préféré être seul avec elle.  
  
« - Comment vas-tu, tu nous a fais une belle peur l'autre jour à Rémus et à moi ?, demanda Sirius  
  
Beaucoup mieux, j'avais pas beaucoup dormi les quelques jours précédents et .  
  
T'as besoin que de quelques heures par nuit, la coupa Lily, comment. ?  
  
En fait, j'avais pas dormi depuis trois jours, avoua Javik, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de lui rendre un petit service, chose que je m'empressai de faire pour pouvoir être le plus tôt possible avec vous.  
  
Ce fut très apprécié, je t'en remercie beaucoup, déclara James alors que la tristesse vit un bref retour dans ses yeux.  
  
C'était rien, déclara à son tour Javik en lui souriant doucement.  
  
Où étais-tu depuis ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Cette question brûlait Rémus depuis qu'il l'avait vu mais il n'avait osé, de peur que sa question ne soit mal interprétée. Il regarda tout de même Javik avec intérêt, attendant sa réponse.  
  
« - Disons que ma fatigue a demandé quelques jours de repos, mon père et Dumbledore m'ont amené dans le loft de ma famille à Londres pour que je reprenne mes forces. Mon père me surveillait comme si j'étais de nouveau une enfant de trois quatre ans, c'est fatiguant à la longue, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas contrôlé ainsi mais en même temps s'était bien, il était inquiet pour rien comme la plus part du temps mais bon. »  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi, laissant le temps filer lentement sans tenter de le retenir, profitant de la belle journée et du fait d'être entre amis. Mais trop tôt au goût de chacun, il fallut se quitter, James raccompagna Lily chez elle, Sirius qui vivait maintenant avec James prit de l'avance et Javik retournait dans son loft. Alors que tous se saluaient, que James et Lily quittaient déjà par la porte du Chaudron Baveur et que Sirius transplanait, Javik retint Rémus par le bras qui avait fait le premier pas vers la sortie, résolu à la quitter encore.  
  
« - T'a quelque chose de prévu pour le souper ? »  
  
C'est drôle comment une simple question pouvait redonner joie et espoir à un c?ur qui désespérait quelques secondes auparavant. Évidement qu'il acceptait son invitation et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'entraîna dans les rues moldues de Londres, discutant avec lui des projets futurs des leurs amis. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble qui ne payait pas mine de l'extérieur mais lorsque Rémus pénétra à la suite de son amie à l'intérieur, il du admettre que c'était un merveilleux pied à terre au centre-ville. Il s'agissait en fait d'une immense pièce unique, séparée uniquement par quelques paravents et une salle de bain fermée. Janus Reyk lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil dans un coin où les rayons du soleil lui permettaient encore de lire. Il se leva et vint accueillir sa fille et son ami.  
  
« - Bonsoir Rémus.  
  
Bonsoir Monsieur  
  
Je l'ai invité à manger, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas père ?, intervint Javik  
  
Point du tout, je dois retrouver une vieille amie pour le repas, vous serez entre jeune, pas de vieux croûton comme moi pour vous chaperonner. », les taquina-t-il.  
  
Javik ne sembla pas relever la plaisanterie et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu tandis que les oreilles de Rémus étaient devenues rouges. Janus Reyk quitta bientôt, laissant effectivement Javik et Lupin seuls.  
  
« - Bon, j'ai faim, qu'as-tu envie de manger ?, demanda Javik  
  
Peu m'importe, je ne suis pas difficile.  
  
Mais encore. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans la glacière, hum. sauté aux légumes sur un nid de nouilles, ça te va ? »  
  
La proposition fut acceptée par le jeune homme et tout deux mirent la main à la pâte pour la confection du repas. Javik avait visiblement plus de dons culinaires en elle que le pauvre Rémus mais il tentait de lui nuire le moins possible. Au bout d'un moment il abandonna et la laissa faire, il alla préparer la table et mit les couverts pendant qu'elle claquait des doigts et que de la musique venue d'il ne savait où se fit entendre. Javik était d'humeur joyeuse, elle fredonnait doucement et il la vit même balancer les fesses et la tête au rythme du morceau qui jouait. Il sourit de la voir ainsi, elle semblait bien, à l'aise, il aimait pouvoir partager ces petits moments de la vie quotidienne avec elle.  
  
Le repas fut bientôt prêt et ils le mangèrent en continuant leur discussion sur l'avenir projetée de leurs différents amis.  
  
« - Mais toi, que voudrais-tu faire ?, demanda Javik. Où te vois-tu dans, disons, vingt ans ?  
  
J'aimerais bien être enseignant mais je sais qu'il va falloir que j'en laisse passer des lunes avant que le Ministère n'accepte de me laisser un tel poste.  
  
Garde espoir, les gens et les mentalités finissent toujours par changer. Et dans vingt ans ?  
  
Ah, c'est loin vingt ans mais je m'imagine assez bien en train de lire un bon livre près d'un bon feu dans le salon d'une petite maison bien à moi.  
  
Arrête, tu vas me dire que tu vois de jolies petites fleures dans les parterres devant la maison, un grand arbre dans la cour arrière, le chant des oiseaux le jour et celui des criquet le soir. C'est pas trop fleure bleue pour toi ce genre de vision ?  
  
Peut-être, admis Rémus avec le sourire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir une maison, une profession, des loisirs et une femme que l'on aime ?  
  
Oh, maintenant tu te vois marié. On peut savoir qui sera l'heureuse élue, je la connais, je serai invitée au mariage j'espère ?, le taquina Javik un sourire malicieux dans le visage.  
  
J'espère en effet que tu seras présente au mariage, déclara Rémus la tête basse presque en murmurant. Je ne me marierai avec personne d'autre que toi. »  
  
Il avait terminé sa phrase en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui ne souriait plus à présent. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose à dire et Rémus regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. D'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il soit fixé, quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui chantait une merveilleuse chanson, lui avouant éprouver quelque chose pour lui, puis il y avait eu cette série si délicieuse de baisers, et maintenant, elle agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui, en AMIE. Elle le fixait toujours dans le blanc des yeux ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise, puis elle enchaîna :  
  
« - Rémus, penser au mariage est peut-être un peu précipité dans le cas présent... Une relation normale avec moi est impossible, cependant, je crois que nous avons franchi ensemble un pas qui nous empêche de prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, peut-être serait-il plus sage que l'on laisse le temps agir et voir où cela nous mènera.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Tu veux que l'on joue les simples amis ? Tu m'ouvres un peu ta porte pour mieux me la refermer sur les doigts ?  
  
Je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé le soir du bal entre nous, loin de là, entends moi bien. Cependant, il serait illusoire de croire que je pourrais t'offrir tout ce que tu as rêvé. La situation actuelle va m'amener à voyager encore plus, je serai rarement au pays alors encore moins au près de toi. Je ne serai pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une petite amie parfaite Rémus. De là, je ne peux te laisser t'attacher trop à moi, pour l'instant du moins.  
  
Pas trop m'attacher à toi, c'est déjà trop tard Javik, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Rémus, tu as à peine 18 ans, d'accord, bientôt 19, tu es en plein dans l'âge où l'on veut explorer le monde, apprendre de nouvelles choses, essayer tout deux fois au moins. Pourquoi attacherais-tu un poids mort à ta cheville alors que la vie te tend les bras ?  
  
Parce que c'est ce que je veux, c'est toi que je veux. Je sais que je devrai prendre uniquement ce que tu pourras me donner et ne pas m'en plaindre puisque tu m'auras averti mais je t'en prie ne crois pas que mon âge influence ma volonté.  
  
T'es sans aucun doute le jeune homme le plus mature que je connaisse Rémus, tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne regrettera jamais d'avoir attendu et d'être passé à côté de plein d'opportunité.  
  
Passer à côté des choses de la vie m'importe peu, en autant que je passe pas à côté de l'amour, je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner derrière toi Javik. Tu veux du temps, je t'en donnerai, tout le temps que tu désiras, l'éternité si tu veux mais je suis bien décidé à me faire aimer de toi. », conclut Rémus très sûr de lui.  
  
Javik souriait doucement, les pieds devant elle dans le fauteuil en face de celui qui venait une fois de plus de lui déclarer son amour inconditionnel. Après un moment, elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, elle regarda un peu le ciel puis se retourna et l'invita à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ensemble ils sortirent sur le balcon, regardant le ciel main dans la main.  
  
Rémus les regardait mais d'un regard absent, ses pensées étaient confuses. De plus, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il réfléchissait à la façon de l'approcher, de l'amener à se blottir tout contre lui. Son cerveau devait fonctionner à plein régime et faire énormément de bruits car Javik se retourna soudain vers lui et lui sourit malicieusement, de ce sourire qu'elle affichait toujours lorsqu'elle réussissait à percer les méandres de son esprit. D'un mouvement de sa main droite, elle métamorphosa la chaise de patio qui traînait dans un coin du balcon en une chaise longue suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tout les deux.  
  
Rémus s'y glissa en premier, puis elle vint se blottir entre ses bras. Il en soupira d'aise, heureux d'enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Ce fut une nuit magnifique, où ils n'eurent pas à prononcer de parole qui aurait de par leur nature prosaïque rendu un piètre hommage à la beauté du moment. La nuit était douce, le ciel éclairé par un quartier de lune, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme fixer dans l'éternité comme un témoignage d'accréditation à un bonheur encore fragile mais qui rêvait d'un futur clément.  
  
Tout était parfait, comme dans un rêve si doux, alors pourquoi ce sentiment de contrariété, quelque chose clochait tout à coup mais il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi exactement. Visiblement, Javik ressentait la même chose car il l'avait sentit se contracter tout contre lui. Les sens surdéveloppés des deux jeunes gens étaient aux aguets, guettant le moindre signe de ce qui venait perturber leur bonheur précaire.  
  
Javik se défit de son étreinte, à regret remarqua-t-il, c'était au moins cela, pensa-t-il. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le muret qui délimitait le balcon, elle se pencha vers l'avant et il la vit se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il se leva également, cherchant avec elle ce qui clochait. Javik fit une moue et se dirigea directement vers le mur, il la regarda faire médusé, elle lui sourit mais continua son escalade à main nue de la distance qui la séparait du toit de l'immeuble. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi souple et aisé dans ses mouvements, une personne de sa corpulence éprouvait très souvent des difficultés à simplement gravir des marches ou faire de l'exercice, elle, il ne l'avait même jamais vu essoufflée, un autre des mystère qui l'entourait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'apparition de la tête de Javik qui dépassait du toit. Son regard était grave et inquiet, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à grimper à son tour, il fut presque soulevé complètement par le coup de main de son ami.  
  
Une fois sur le toit, il comprit se qui n'allait pas, très loin à l'ouest un rond de fumée se faisait voir par le clair de lune, étonnant pour la période de l'année, encore plus étrange était la couleur de cette dite fumée, verte. Sans même un mot et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait, sachant au fond d'eux ce que signifiait cette marque, qui en était la cause et qu'ils arriveraient sûrement trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils transplanèrent ensemble, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, déjà des Aurors et des membres du Ministère étaient à l'action, modifiant la mémoire des moldus présents. Janus Reyk était également présent, cherchant dans les débris de ce qui avait dû être un immeuble peu de temps avant. Javik et Rémus se précipitèrent vers lui mais un Auror leur barra le chemin :  
  
« - Madame Monsieur, svp, allez voir le monsieur juste là, il va tout vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé.  
  
Pas la peine, nous ne sommes pas moldus, dit Javik en souriant de la méprise.  
  
Ah, désolé, comme vous êtes habillés comme eux. Peu importe, il serait préférable que vous ne restiez pas dans le coin, ce n'est pas encore sécurisé.  
  
On peut aider. », décréta Javik, qui déjà entraînait Rémus vers son père.  
  
Janus Reyk sourit en les voyant arriver mais son regard était triste, son visage couvert de trace de suie, ses vêtements déchirés. Javik s'inquiéta aussitôt :  
  
« - Père, ça va ?, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé.  
  
Le mage noir et ses acolytes, expliqua bien inutilement le vieil homme, ils ont eu apparemment Betty Lodge mais on ne retrouve nulle part son corps.  
  
Ils l'ont enlevé. Termina Javik, Pourquoi ?  
  
Sans doute à cause de ses recherches au Ministère. »  
  
Javik hocha la tête, comprenant les propos de son père qui pourtant médusait encore Rémus. La discussion entre le père et la fille fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un chef d'escadrille d'Aurors qui tenait à parler à part avec Janus Reyk. Javik présenta l'arrivant à Rémus comme étant Alastor Maugrey, un farouche combattant des forces du mal. La discussion entre les deux ne dura pas longtemps, très vite Janus revint vers sa fille et son ami et les amena à part, ils quittèrent les lieux de l'attaque laissant les employés du Ministère faire leur travail. Il était tard maintenant et Javik offrit de raccompagner Rémus chez lui, il refusa l'offre disant qu'il était un grand garçon maintenant. La réplique fit rire Javik qui l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et lui recommandant d'être prudent, avant de disparaître avec son père.  
  
Rémus rentra ce soir-là heureux du déroulement, lent d'accord mais au combien satisfaisant de sa relation avec la jeune femme. Il s'endormit en pensant à elle, rêvant d'elle, rêvant d'eux. Au matin, c'est le bruit d'une chouette essayant de le réveiller qui le tira du monde des rêves. Une missive lui était adressée, il reconnut de suite l'écriture parfaite et appliquée de Javik. Son c?ur se serra, il savait ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit et redoutait de l'ouvrir. Il eut confirmation de ses pressentiments :  
  
Cher Rémus,  
  
Je repars de nouveau en mission. Je ne sais quand je serai de retour. Prends soin de toi et des autres, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et je t'en pris, soi prudent. Je te donne des nouvelles dès que je le pourrai.  
  
Attention à toi, je sais que tu n'es plus un gamin mais tout de même.  
  
Javik  
  
Il du attendre près d'une semaine avant de recevoir une autre lettre de la part de son amie, elle l'assurait qu'elle allait bien et le suppliait presque encore une fois de bien faire attention à lui. Cela aurait pu être fatigant et redondant mais au moins cela prouvait qu'elle tenait à lui. Bientôt, il du commencer à refaire sa malle et à penser à quitter la maison de ses parents, ils iraient vivrent avec James et d'autre étudiants dans un appartement sur le campus de l'école supérieure de magie. Il en était à placer lentement ses vêtements, ralentit par les affres de la dernière pleine lune qui avait eu lieu la nuit d'avant. Il entendit les pas dans l'escalier, sûrement sa mère qui lui montait des piles de vêtements propres. Ses sens encore éveillés, il reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de son amie, il se précipita aussi vite que ses membres endoloris le lui permettaient jusqu'à la porte pour lui ouvrir. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de lever la main pour tenter de frapper, elle sourit tendrement de l'empressement de son compagnon. Il la fit entrer sous le regard moqueur de son père qui les épiait du bas de l'escalier.  
  
Il lui fit une place sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir mais elle refusa prétextant devoir quitter bientôt, ce qui attrista le jeune homme qui s'assombrit quelque peu.  
  
« - J'étais simplement venu voir comment tu allais, la nuit dernière ne t'a pas causé trop de problème ?  
  
Non, pas plus que d'habitude, avoua-t-il, je commence à être habitué tu sais.  
  
J'imagine.  
  
Tu repars pour combien de temps, demanda Rémus ne voulant pourtant pas entendre la réponse.  
  
J'en sais vraiment rien, c'est d'ailleurs la vraie raison de ma venue. Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui rendre un autre service mais celui-ci risque d'être plus long à effectuer et plus difficile.  
  
Par difficile, tu veux dire plus dangereux ?  
  
C'est possible en effet, admit la mine base Javik, mais je crois tout comme lui que c'est important, cela pourrait être d'une aide considérable dans le combat contre le Lord Noir.  
  
Évidement, tu ne peux m'en dire plus.  
  
Poser la question c'est d'y répondre soit même, philosopha Javik.  
  
Ouain », admit à contre c?ur Rémus.  
  
L'entretient se termina bien trop vite au goût du jeune lycanthrope et comme toujours, elle disparue, le laissant là à espérer son retour.  
  
Il s'en passa du temps avant qu'il n'eut la joie d'avoir de nouveau de ses nouvelles. Écrire était dangereux, ils pouvaient être interceptés et cela pouvait compromettre la mission de la jeune femme. Le judas aurait pu être utile mais Javik émettait des doutes, les modifications n'étaient pas sûres à cent pour cent. Il du donc attendre, espérant à tous les jours, voir un hibou descendre vers lui ou encore la sentir approcher. Il avait commencé ses nouvelles études avec James depuis trois semaines lorsqu'elle fit une brèves visite à leur nouveau logement. Là encore, il resta sur sa faim, elle était arrivé sur l'heure du souper, alors que Lily et les autres Maraudeurs mangeaient avec eux. Il n'avait pas pu être seul avec elle, ils échangèrent bien quelques regards mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Durant toute la période où elle fut là, tous parlèrent des récentes attaque de Vous-savez-qui et des pertes de plus en plus nombreuses pour la communauté magique. Javik restait muette comme une tombe sur le fond de sa mission mais on pouvait très bien voir qu'elle était très fatiguée. Elle quitta soudainement ce soir-là ne laissant encore aucun indice sur le moment de son retour.  
  
Le temps passa encore, pour tenter de la chasser de son esprit pendant qu'il était en cours, Rémus écrivait à tous les soirs de longues lettres à Javik que jamais il n'envoyait, les gardant jusqu'à son retour. Lui et James apprenaient énormément et appréciaient leurs cours qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre à Poudlard. Lily aussi évoluait rapidement dans ses apprentissages, Sirius avait fini par s'inscrire avec eux, il avait du flagorner et étudier doublement pour rattraper le reste de la classe. Seul Peter semblait ne rien vouloir faire et lorsque l'un des autres Maraudeurs lui signifiait qu'il ne serait jamais de taille à affronter Vous-savez-qui le moment venu, il répétait continuellement qu'il se savait pas de niveau et que jamais il serait assez imbécile pour prétendre pouvoir batte le Mage noir.  
  
Les progrès des étudiants étaient applaudit par leurs professeurs mais quelqu'un d'autre aussi s'intéressait à eux. Un soir où James et Lily se bécotaient dans l'un des divans du l'appartement des garçons et que Rémus et Sirius s'affrontait dans une partie d'échec version sorcier, on cogna à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir, croyant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière conquête mais il fut tout aussi surpris que les autres de découvrir derrière la porte un vieil homme avec une longue barbe argenté et des lunettes en demi-lune reposant sur un nez aquilin. Dumbledore n'était venu seul, Janus Reyk ainsi que Alastor Maugrey l'accompagnaient. Après avoir insonorisé la pièce correctement et s'assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, Dumbledore leur expliqua la raison de leur venue. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques temps de la création d'un certain groupe de résistants qui avaient espoir de venir à bout du pire mage noir de l'histoire d'Angleterre. Tous acceptèrent de se joindre à cet « ordre » et chacun prit connaissance du rôle qu'ils auraient à y jouer.  
  
Alors que leurs invités quittaient, Rémus retint Janus Reyk et le prit à part pour lui demander :  
  
« - Dites moi, Javik fait partie de l'Ordre ?  
  
Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?, demanda-t-il doucement  
  
Bien sûr., admit Rémus, Vous en avez des nouvelles ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.  
  
Quelques fois mais rien de précis, désolé. »  
  
Il paraissait vraiment sincère.  
  
Une autre simple missive, deux phrases à peine suivit quelques jours plus tard, Rémus pensa à raison que Janus avait incité sa fille à écrire plus souvent, il en fut un peu déçu, il aurait aimé que cela vienne d'elle nous pas qu'elle se sente obligée de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Une amertume s'installait tranquillement dans le c?ur du jeune homme.  
  
Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient tous rendez-vous au « siège social de l'ordre », il fut surpris de la voir discutant avec Dumbledore dans un coin retiré du séjour de la maison les accueillant. Elle le sentit car elle se retourna et le fixa, visiblement, personne ne l'avait averti qu'il y avait de nouvelles recrues, elle leva un sourcil et se retourna vers Dumbledore pour le questionner sur la présence de Maraudeurs et de Lily dans ces lieux. Rémus vit facilement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord malgré les arguments de Dumbledore, leur discussion était chuchotée et seulement eux pouvaient s'entendre. Rémus se sentit encore plus frustré, elle ne les croyait pas assez puissants ou pas digne de faire partie de l'ordre, il rageait, verrait-elle un jour qu'il était maintenant un homme, que le gamin était loin derrière. Son sang bouillait et à voir Sirius et James, ils devaient penser un peu la même chose.  
  
Bientôt la réunion commença, Lily et les Maraudeurs prirent les places qui leur avaient été attribuées lors de leur première rencontre quelques semaines plus tôt. Javik elle resta debout, adosser au mur, derrière son père, jetant parfois des regards à Rémus qui tentait de les éviter. Elle aussi s'assombrit et bientôt elle cessa d'essayer d'obtenir son attention. La réunion avait été planifiée pour tenter de trouver une tactique nouvelle de défense et pour donner à tous l'information qui arrivait de partout par tous ceux que Dumbledore avait déployé pour la ramener. Ce fut le tour de Javik de parler, elle s'avança dans la lumière, près de la table et expliqua ce qu'elle savait :  
  
« - Vous-savez-qui a envoyé une dizaine de mangemorts à la recherche d'un groupe de dissidents de la tribu des Huroils.  
  
Des Huroils ? demanda Maugrey. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?  
  
Rien de bon pour nous, confirma Dumbledore, ce sont des trolls d'une tribu qui se voulait pacifique il y a quelques années mais suite à une brouille avec le Ministère, certains de leurs membres ont repris leurs penchants à la bestialité et à la violence.  
  
Oui et j'ai malheureusement eu l'occasion de les voir à l'?uvre, avoua Javik qui semblait soudain dégoûtée. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, les serviteurs du Lord Noir avaient envoyé un éclaireur qui s'est fait débusquer par trois trolls, le spectacle fut horrible, je vous passe les détails. Ne trouvant que les restes de leur compagnon le lendemain matin, les autres mangemorts rebroussèrent chemin. Cependant, il a fort à parier que Vous-savez-qui en enverra d'autres qui cette fois prendrons garde de rester en tout temps groupés.  
  
Tu les as vu attaquer le mangemort ? demanda Sirius une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.  
  
Oui, confirma Javik, je m'aimerais pas me retrouver dans les pattes de ses créatures, non merci.  
  
Pourtant tu devais être près d'eux pour tout voir, demanda à son tour James.  
  
J'étais moi aussi embusquée, j'ai sans doute eu plus de chance que ce malheureux. Non pas que je regrette sa mort mais par Morganne et toutes les fées, personne ne mérite ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »  
  
La colère de Rémus diminua quelques peu, il venait de se rendre compte à quel point elle mettait continuellement sa vie en jeu. Il savait bien que ses missions étaient dangereuses mais à ce point. Elle parlait et ses yeux avaient une lueur terrifiante, comme s'ils avaient vu la pire chose de la terre, vu toutes les souffrances du monde. Il tenta de faire l'inversion dans sa tête, si c'était lui qui prenait tous ces risques et qui voyait toutes ces atrocités, ne voudrait-il pas la préserver de cela également ? Le comportement de Javik s'expliquait un peu mieux à la lueur de ses déclarations. La réunion se termina avec quelques nouvelles missions pour quelques uns d'entre eux. Tout le monde quitta tranquillement, s'attardant parfois à discuter avec d'autre membre. Rémus tentait à présent de capter le regard de Javik, il voulait lui parler, il le devait mais elle semblait le fuir. Il se résigna donc à quitter avec Lily et James qui l'attendait près de la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'?il derrière lui, ne la voyant nulle part, il quitta en rongeant son frein.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il fut content d'être seul, Sirius était parti pour une petite ronde de reconnaissance avec un autre membre et James passait la nuit avec Lily. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier de son logement, elle était là, assise devant la porte, l'air songeuse. Elle se tassa pour le laisser ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il la vit attendre sous le porche, attendant d'être invitée.  
  
« - Entre donc, lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait un peu trop sec.  
  
Suis-je la bienvenue ?, dit-elle sans bouger  
  
Toujours. » finit-il par dire dans un soupire accompagné d'un sourire.  
  
Elle entra et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu mais elle restait sombre, non pas de colère mais plus d'inquiétude. Ils se regardèrent longuement cherchant les réponses tant voulues dans les yeux de l'autre. Javik finit par baiser la tête et l'hocha lentement, elle tendit lentement la main à Rémus qui la prit, elle l'approcha à elle doucement. Elle leva la main jusqu'à son visage où une petite barbe naissance se faisait voir, elle glissa les doigts sur sa joue en continuant de hocher la tête.  
  
« - Promets-moi d'être très prudent Rémus, les membres de l'ordre seront les premiers à être visé quand les combats commenceront réellement.  
  
La guerre est déjà débutée Javik.  
  
Non, pour l'instant, il n'y a que le Lord Noir qui attaque et il ne se doute pas encore que l'ordre existe, dès qu'il le saura, il vous traquera tous sans répit pour avoir osé vous lever contre lui. Promets Rémus, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de folies, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avoua-t-elle  
  
Je te le jure », promit Rémus en appuyant son front sur celui de la jeune femme.  
  
Cette promesse s'étira dans une étreinte, puis une caresse, puis un baiser et un autre, puis encore un autre. Mais comme toute les fois au paravent, elle finit par s'en aller, à regret d'accord mais quand même.  
  
Il ne la revit pas avant un autre mois, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, les mangemorts et leur maître étaient très actifs et les morts sorciers et moldus étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Une nuit, alors qu'il tentait de sentir de nouveau la tendresse de ses doigts sur sa peau, il fut interrompu dans ses fantasmes par le bruit de quelque chose qui frappait à sa fenêtre de façon régulière. Avec beaucoup de précaution, sa baguette en main, il écarta les rideaux pour voir ce qui était la cause de ce dérangement. Il la vit là, elle lançait des cailloux à sa fenêtre, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle cessa aussitôt, il ouvrit, un sourire béat sur la figure.  
  
« - Puis-je monter monsieur Lupin ?, chuchota-t-elle dans la nuit noire  
  
Tu sais, nous avons une porte à laquelle tu pouvais frapper, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Je sais mais je ne voulais pas réveiller personne.  
  
Et moi alors ?  
  
C'est vrai, mes plus plates excuses Monsieur Lupin. »  
  
Et elle fit mine de partir, il sourit et l'appela à voix base, puis il la vit disparaître et il sursauta, se cognant la tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre en la sentant derrière lui. Elle riait doucement, il se retourna, une main sur la tête, pour la regarder. Elle avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux qui eux étaient soucieux, son teint était pale et ses cheveux tellement emmêlés qui doutait qu'une brosse ordinaire suffirait à les défaire. Ses vêtements étaient aussi dans un piteux état, elle semblait avoir la même opinion que lui car elle s'observait en hochant la tête :  
  
« - Je sais, je suis loin d'être prête pour la bal.  
  
Dure journée ?, demanda-t-il concerné.  
  
Je dirai plus dure semaine mais bon. J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dis que peut-être tu accepterais de me prêter ta chambre de bain ainsi qu'un refuge pour la nuit, demanda Javik d'un air suppliant.  
  
Bien sûr, voyons, commençons par la salle de bain qui se trouvera derrière la première porte à ta gauche en sortant de cette chambre qui si vous le désirez vous servira également de refuge.  
  
J'aurais préféré la tranquillité de tes bras mais ça sera l'affaire pareille, déclara-t-elle avec une moue.  
  
C'est une option plus qu'envisageable », déclara à son tour Rémus fou de joie.  
  
Pendant que Javik prenait un bain, Rémus se mit à la recherche de vêtements propres pour la jeune femme. Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans la tête du jeune homme. Peter lui avait offert des boxers et des camisoles « fit all » sorciers pour ses trois derniers anniversaires, pas vraiment d'originalité le Peter mais pour une fois, ils seraient utiles. Ce genre de vêtement prenait la grandeur de ceux qui les revêtaient. Il les sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs, choisit ceux qui n'avaient pas de motifs animés, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain où il frappa à la porte doucement. Javik lui signifia qu'il pouvait entrer, elle s'était drapée dans un grand drap de bain et tentait de coiffer ses cheveux. Rémus prit tout son courage et au lieu de simplement laisser les vêtements, alla vers elle, il se positionna derrière elle et lui enleva la brosse à cheveux des mains. Elle se laissa faire, il prit son temps, aimant la douceur de ses cheveux sur ses doigts. Javik avait fermé les yeux et savourait l'instant. Lupin s'aventura un peu plus près, déposant un chaste baiser à la base de sa nuque et à son grand plaisir, elle se laissa faire, émettant un simple petit gémissement de plaisir. Il continua sa douce torture quelques instants, laissant de côté la brosse devenue inutile et enserrant la taille de la jeune femme.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il avait trouvé la force de descendre ses doigts plus bas sur sa gorge, elle se cabra. Il cessa immédiatement et ils eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant de voir la tête de Lily dans l'embrassure de la porte, toute endormie mais avec une envie qui l'avait réveillée. Cette dernière fut surprise de trouver sa meilleure amie dans la chambre de bain du logement des garçons puis elle sourit. Alors que Rémus sortait, les joues roses de s'être fait prendre, Javik prit les vêtements et passa devant Lily comme si de rien n'était. Elle retrouva Rémus dans sa chambre qui se retourna poliment lorsqu'elle laissa tomber son drap de bain pour enfiler les vêtements.  
  
Ils prirent ensuite place dans le lit de Rémus, agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion. Ce dernier était fou de joie, il allait enfin pour passer une nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait tout près de lui. Elle se blottit automatiquement dans le creux de ses bras et il l'embrassa doucement sur le dessus de la tête, elle releva son visage vers le sien en souriant tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis passionnément. Lupin laissait son instinct prendre le dessus, il avait tellement envie d'elle, ses mains se firent exploratrices de cette contrée nouvelle et si attrayante, alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours unies. Puis, soudain, elle le força à s'arrêter :  
  
« - Désolé, lui dit-il, il avait été trop loin et s'en voulait maintenant.  
  
Il n'y a pas d'offense Rémus, je le désire autant que toi, crois-moi. mais je suis trop fatiguée, je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler correctement et ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi comme pour moi », lui dit-elle.  
  
Elle semblait vraiment peinée et d'avouer cela lui pesait, c'était visible à l'?il nu. Rémus l'assura qu'il comprenait et ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque Rémus se réveilla sous l'effet des rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par la fenêtre où les rideaux avaient été oubliés d'être retirés, il ne fut pas étonné de ne plus la sentir près de lui, de nouveau elle était partie ne laissant qu'un simple mot :  
  
Merci pour cette nuit. J'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi et te remercie de m'avoir laissé me rassasier de toi, un peu du moins. N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis d'être prudent.  
  
Je tiens à toi  
  
Javik  
  
Elle tenait à lui, bien, il y avait de l'amélioration. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres pour le déjeuner, James et Lily le regardaient avec un air moqueur qui intrigua Sirius qui s'empressa de demander pourquoi. James et Lily ne dirent rien, à l'exception de :  
  
« - Elle ne vient pas manger ?  
  
-Déjà partie, répondit Rémus en faisant une moue.  
  
J'espère que tu lui as donné le faire-part pour notre mariage., demanda Lily  
  
Oh, non, déclara Rémus déçu d'avoir oublié  
  
Vous voyez bien qu'il avait autre chose à penser qu'à votre mariage. », ironisa Sirius qui avait compris que Javik avait passé la nuit avec Rémus et en lui faisant un clin d'?il lourd en signification.  
  
Rémus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mordant dans la toast que Sirius venait tout juste de remplir de confiture aux framboises, les préférées de Javik ne pu-il s'empêcher de penser. 


	13. lune de miel et vacances

N/A : Un super merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer une petite rewiew, j'adore. Merci beaucoup également à Lily la Tigresse qui s'est proposée pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, j'apprécie beaucoup. Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée par une lectrice (tangerinedream en occurrence) Oui Javik est obèse, pas nécessairement 400lbs comme tu le crois mais avec un surplus de poids visible. La raison. Ben vous le saurez plus tard mais également parce que je pense que Rémus serait le seul à pouvoir réellement voir la jeune femme au delà de son problème de poids, connaissant lui aussi les préjugés. Je suis ouverte à échanger avec qui le voudra sur ce point ou tout autre qui vous plairait, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un e-mail, mon adresse est dans mon profil. Au plaisir d'échanger avec vous.  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est plutôt osé, je vais le classer NC-17, je ne sais pas très bien comment le classer puisque j'ai lu des choses bien plus décadentes mais bon, je ne prends pas de chance. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge adéquat. Bye Bye. (je sais très bien que vous continuerez sans doute à lire tout de même, je faisais pareil à votre âge. Mais au moins je vous l'aurai dit.)  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
La journée du mariage de James et Lily, Rémus avait essayé de calmer le futur marié avec l'aide de Sirius. Même à deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à le faire se relaxer, James était plus que pâle. Il tournait en rond dans le petit salon de la nouvelle maison qu'il venait d'acheter où il comptait s'installer avec Lily après leur mariage. Il faisait les cent pas, à moitié habillé, demandant toutes les quinze minutes à Sirius s'il avait bien les alliances et priant Rémus de lui rappeler la marche à suivre ainsi qu'à Peter d'aller vérifier si tout était prêt pour la cérémonie. C'était énervant et en même temps excitant. Rémus et Sirius riaient doucement de l'énervement de leur ami, James qui pouvait se montrer si fort et courageux et qui pouvait affronter tous les dangers du monde sans même paraître effrayé. Ce même James angoissé et paralysé à l'approche de son mariage.  
  
« - Par Merlin, s'il faut que j'aie cette tête le jour de mes noces, j'y renonce sur-le-champ. Déclara Sirius.  
  
Toi te marier ? Sauras-tu laquelle choisir ? Demanda Rémus d'humeur taquine.  
  
Quand je rencontrerai la bonne, je le saurai, ça c'est certain. Regarde James, il l'a sût sur le coup et pareil pour toi.  
  
Quoi moi ? demanda innocemment Rémus  
  
Par la maîtresse de Merlin, Lunard, tu essayes de berner qui là ? répondit Sirius  
  
C'est vrai ça. Enchaîna James qui semblait revenir sur terre, N'importe quel stupide de Serpentard serait capable de sentir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Javik.  
  
Comment ça évolue vous deux ? Irons-nous à un autre mariage bientôt ? », Demanda Peter.  
  
Rémus se rembrunit un peu, que pouvait-il leur dire ? Comment évoluait sa relation avec Javik ? Lui-même aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un réponde à cette question. Et si ce n'était pas trop demander, il aurait aimé entendre la réponse que donnerait Javik elle-même à cette question, LA QUESTION.  
  
Heureusement, il n'eut pas à répondre, l'horloge sonna le premier des douze coups de midi. James retrouva aussitôt sa pâleur effrayante et son stress augmenta d'un coup pour atteindre un niveau jusque là inconnu au jeune Potter. Le mariage débuterait dans une heure et il n'était pas prêt, loin de là. Les quatre amis coururent pendant les quarante-cinq minutes qui suivirent, puis ils se rendirent dans la petite clairière où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Cet empressement avait au moins le positif de ne laisser aucun moment à l'esprit de Rémus de s'inquiéter ou non sur la présence de Javik. Personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle était au courant de la date exacte du mariage et encore moins si elle pouvait y assister. Sa mission la tenait éloignée des lieux habités de Grande-Bretagne.  
  
La plupart des invités étaient déjà assis sous le dôme naturel que procuraient les grands arbres entourant la clairière. C'était une petite cérémonie intime où seulement une vingtaine d'invités étaient conviés, parmi eux, quelques professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey et bien sûr les parents de Lily qui semblaient perdus et qui jetaient des regards tout autour d'eux, observant cette foule si particulière. Alors que Rémus parlait avec Peter près de l'orée du bois, attendant les invités qui arrivaient par divers moyens pour les diriger vers leurs places respectives. Il entendit un pop de transplanation et se retourna pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre en la voyant. Elle semblait si pressée et essoufflée et se dirigea vers lui en lui rendant son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue sous le regard moqueur de Peter.  
  
« - J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle.  
  
C'est bien la première fois que je te vois essoufflé », dit Rémus en ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
  
La réplique fut accueillit par de petits rires étouffés de Peter, Sirius et James qui étaient venus accueillir leur amie. Javik leur lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle avait comprit mais qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu et qu'ils devraient se tenir tranquilles s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se mette sur leur cas. Les trois jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, valait mieux ne pas chercher noise à Javik Reyk. Ils l'avaient déjà vu à l'?uvre auparavant. La jeune femme tenta de terminer d'attacher sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait amené avec elle en transplanant, James se reprit soudain :  
  
« - Merlin ! Javik, vite, va retrouver Lily, elle doit t'attendre et être désespérée à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Je crois que Lily est amplement capable de s'en venir seule, de toute façon son père doit l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel non ?  
  
Je sais que Lily peut marcher jusqu'ici seule, s'emporta James de plus en plus nerveux. Mais que fera-t-elle sans sa demoiselle d'honneur ? »  
  
Pour l'une des très rares fois de sa vie, Javik Reyk était pétrifiée. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rémus dans son dos la pousser vers la maison où devait attendre Lily et son père à présent. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre où était son amie, Javik vit Lily soupirer et se hâter vers elle :  
  
« - Enfin, je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir ?!  
  
Tu sais bien que je n'aurai manqué cela pour tout l'or du monde, déclara Javik en le pensant réellement. Puis soudain comme prenant conscience de quelque chose d'important. Lily Evans bientôt Potter, que me caches-tu ?  
  
Moi, rien du tout. mentit Lily avec un petit sourire. De quoi parles-tu au juste ? », Dit-elle innocemment.  
  
Javik s'avança vers elle le sourire aux lèvres, qui par conséquent faisait agrandir celui qu'arborait Lily. Reyk mit la main sur ventre de Lily qui avait les yeux tellement brillants que cela ne pouvait pas tromper. Javik ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la petite vie qui grandissait dans le creux douillet du ventre de Lily.  
  
« - James est-il au courant ? , demanda Javik  
  
Non pas encore, j'attendais d'être sûre. Peut-être que ce soir. Cela lui ferait un beau cadeau de mariage.  
  
Ça c'est certain, il va être fou de joie, prédit sincèrement Javik.  
  
Peux-tu savoir ce que ça sera ? , Demanda anxieusement Lily en suppliant Javik de ses yeux verts.  
  
Oui.  
  
Alors ? Garçon ou fille ?  
  
Tu es certaine que tu veux savoir ?  
  
Non t'as raison, peu importe ce que ça sera, je l'aimerai inconditionnellement et je mourrais sans hésitation pour lui. ou elle.  
  
J'en doute pas un instant, affirma Javik.  
  
Par Morgane, vite, il faut t'habiller, mon père va bientôt venir me chercher. »  
  
Rapidement, Lily disparut derrière un paravent pour en ressortir avec une très belle robe et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
« - T'es pas sérieuse là ? Orange ? Tu veux que je ressemble à une citrouille ou quoi ? »  
  
Lily rit d'un rire franc, comme si toute son anxiété pouvait s'envoler avec l'écho de ce rire. Elle sortit sa baguette et enchanta la robe qui reprit sa couleur originelle, crème chamoisée de motifs bleus. Une splendeur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle que portait Lily mais celle de la mariée restait la plus belle d'entre toutes. Lily ressemblait à l'idée que l'on se fait des princesses médiévales qui sont sauvées par leurs princes charmants. Elle était fabuleuse, à couper le souffle. La jeune Evans aida son amie à s'habiller, lorsque Javik enleva sa robe pour enfiler l'autre, Lily étouffa un petit cri en voyant l'état de son dos. Il était strié de part et d'autre par de profonds sillons.  
  
Seigneur tout puissant, Javik, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? , Demanda-t- elle les yeux ronds.  
  
Oh ! Rien en particulier, disons que j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas me voir.  
  
Tu t'es battue ? Ça te fait mal ? Tu vas bien ? . Enchaîna t'elle rapidement que Javik ne pu répondre aux questions.  
  
Lily calme-toi, si te plait. Ce n'est rien, je prends une potion de guérison et d'ici quelques jours, plus rien n'y paraîtra. Aide-moi plutôt à boutonner cette merveille que tu me feras porter. En passant, merci de l'honneur que tu me fais.  
  
C'est tout naturel, je n'ai pas de meilleure amie que toi.  
  
Et où sont les autres ?  
  
Quelles autres ? Demanda Lily qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
Tes autres demoiselles d'honneur, la tradition sorcière veut que tu en es trois et je crois que c'est similaire chez les moldus non ?  
  
Il n'y a pas d'ombre prédéterminé chez les moldus et je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi, si tu n'étais pas venue, je m'en serais passé.  
  
Et ta s?ur ?  
  
Elle n'a même pas voulu venir », déclara Lily d'une voix froide mais peinée.  
  
On cogna trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre et le père de Lily, monsieur Evans passa la tête dans l'embrasure :  
  
« -Vous êtes prêtes les filles, ils vous attendent et ton futur mari s'impatiente », dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
De quelques coups de baguette, Javik finit de se peigner, aidée par Lily qui riait de voir faire son amie. Puis après un long soupir et un regard d'encouragement de la part de Javik, Lily prit le bras de son père pour descendre. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Javik prit les devant comme le voulait son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, suivit derrière de Lily et de son père qui semblait aussi fier qu'un paon, d'escorter sa fille jusqu'à l'Autel. Devant l'Autel se tenait droit comme un piquet James, impeccable dans une robe de sorcier vert émeraude, de la même couleur que les yeux de sa dulcinée. À sa droite, Sirius, Peter ainsi que Rémus attendaient tout sourire en qualité de leur fonction de témoins. Tous les trois portaient des robes bleues brodées de crème, l'inverse de Javik.  
  
Cette dernière avançait entre les deux rangées de chaises où les invités se cassaient le cou pour voir arriver la mariée ainsi que son père. Rémus fit à Javik un sourire malicieux et bouger les doigts. Aussitôt, une pluie de petites étoiles dorées tombèrent du ciel, provoquant quelques exclamations de surprises et de joie. Lily tendit même la main pour tenter d'en attraper quelques-unes unes, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
Il était sans contexte que Lily était l'une des plus belle mariée à s'être présentée à son futur mari. James était subjugué par elle et il était attendrissant de les voir se regarder l'un et l'autre, le regard plein d'amour et de désir. La cérémonie débuta alors que Javik prenait place à côté du père de la marié, à la gauche de l'Autel.  
  
Ce fut un très beau mariage et la petite fête qui suivit laissa plusieurs souvenirs dans toutes les mémoires. Sirius en tant que témoin principal du marié avait la tâche de faire un toast, un moment qu'avait redouté James qui ne connaissait que trop bien son meilleur ami. Ce fut effectivement mémorable. Suivit ensuite les v?ux de la demoiselle d'honneur :  
  
« - Par Morgane et ses fées, je n'ai su que tout à l'heure que j'avais l'honneur d'accompagner la mariée jusqu'à la cérémonie où elle se passerait la corde au cou mais puisque cette corde se nomme James Potter, j'imagine que cela en vaut la peine. Du moins du point de vue de Lily. Donc comme je le disais, j'ai rien de prêt comme discours, alors peut-être me permettrez-vous de leur interpréter de nouveau la chanson que je leur ai dédiés. »  
  
L'idée de Javik fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Rémus et Peter apportèrent le piano jusque sur l'estrade et la jeune femme s'installa sous le regard rempli de gratitude de James et Lily. Elle remua les doigts comme pour les dégourdir puis enfonça les premières touches et entama la chanson qu'elle leur avait chantée lors du bal de fin d'année, il y a de cela deux ans plutôt.  
  
Je serai ce pont qui relit nos vies qui basculent sur un fil  
  
Je serai cet arbre qui penche pour qu'à mes branches tu t'accroches  
  
Et ce tapis de feuilles mortes, pour nous quelques folies d'automne  
  
Ma vie, ma vie, ma vie c'est toi  
  
Ma vie, ma vie, ma vie pour toi.  
  
Je serai l'escalier qui mène aux toits que tu auras choisis  
  
Je serai ce temps qu'il nous reste si c'est de l'amour qu'il te faut  
  
Car l'univers qui me ressemble, c'est dans tes yeux qui se balance.  
  
Ma vie, ma vie, ma vie c'est toi  
  
Ma vie, ma vie, ma vie pour toi.  
  
Pendant la chanson, Lily et James se tenaient serrés, les yeux dans les yeux, inconscients du monde qui les entouraient. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'être aimé qui se tenait devant soi. Quelques autres couples firent de même et bientôt la piste de danse fut pleine. Seul Rémus qui n'avait de cavalière mais cela ne lui importait pas, il avait été rejoindre Javik sur le banc du piano et elle le regardait de côté en chantant, lui souriant tendrement, cela valait bien une danse.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme un charme. Les invités étaient touchés par l'aura d'amour qui se déversait de Lily et James. À ce moment précis, le Seigneur des ténèbres était très loin dans les pensées des gens, on s'amusait et on célébrait l'amour. Pendant la soirée, Rémus avait dansé et encore dansé avec Javik, tentant de stimuler tous ses sens à garder en mémoire l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, pour pouvoir s'en souvenir lorsqu'elle repartirait. Lorsqu'il ne dansait pas avec elle, il l'observait du coin de l'?il, comme lorsqu'elle dansa avec James puis avec Sirius qui la fit rire aux éclats pour une raison inconnue de Rémus, il eut un léger pincement au c?ur et aurait aimé en être la cause de ce rire franc qui illuminait à coup sûr les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.  
  
Lorsque presque tous les invités furent partis, Rémus et les autres restèrent pour ranger un peu, c'était évidemment plus simple lorsque l'on était sorcier. De quelques coups de baguettes et avec l'aide de Javik, le tout fut rangé en quelques minutes seulement. Lily et James les avaient déjà quittés pour une courte lune de miel de quelques jours, destination inconnue, puisqu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être dérangés par Sirius ou quelque autre importun croyant être drôle. Seule Javik savait où les joindre en cas d'extrême nécessité car ils savaient que jamais elle ne l'avouerait sans raison valable.  
  
Une fois Sirius partit ainsi que Peter, Rémus se retrouva seul avec Javik, il remercia mentalement ses amis de s'être éclipsés ainsi, leur laissant un peu de temps ensemble. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc de pierre sous l'un des grands arbres près de la clairière. Il alla la rejoindre et s'assit à côté. Aussitôt Javik plaça sa tête sur son épaule et sans même se consulter, ils basculèrent tous deux pour pouvoir être plus confortable, il la tenait dans ses bras et la tête de Javik reposait sur la poitrine de Rémus. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le dessus de la tête de celle qu'il aimait.  
  
« - Tu fais quelque chose de particulier pour, disons, les trois prochains jours ? , Demanda Javik.  
  
Non rien en particulier, dit Rémus.  
  
J'ai grandement besoin de vacances, ça te dit de m'accompagner ? »  
  
Si ça lui disait ? Il était fou de joie, bien sûr qu'il l'accompagnerait, au bout de l'enfer si elle le voulait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
  
« - Tu ne t'envoleras pas cette fois-ci, hein ? »  
  
Elle riait doucement, il la sentait sauter contre lui, puis elle fit signe que non avec la tête en prenant la main de Rémus dans la sienne et la portant à ses lèvres.  
  
« - Promis, je ne m'envolerai pas pendant trois jours.  
  
Alors, où allons-nous ? , Demanda Rémus rassuré et fou de joie.  
  
Aucune idée, décide toi. Il n'y a pas une place que tu as toujours voulu voir ou visiter ?  
  
Mes moyens financiers sont restreints ma belle, admit-il avec regret.  
  
T'ai-je demandé de payer quoi que ce soit ?  
  
Je n'accepte pas la charité Javik », se rebuta Rémus.  
  
La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda profondément, il était offensé, elle devait rattraper le tir, ce qu'elle fit :  
  
« - Ce n'est pas de la charité Rémus, simplement que je tiens à me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir donner beaucoup de nouvelles pendant ces deux dernières années. C'est à peine si l'on s'est vu et toutes les fois ou je devais repartir avant que nous ayons eut un semblant de conversation. Je ne suis pas folle et aveugle tu sais, je sais que je te fais mal mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je me fais à moi-même. Je m'arrache le c?ur toutes le fois que je te vois, car je sais que je pourrai pas rester et quand je te quitte c'est encore pire.  
  
C'est vrai que j'ai mal quand tu pars mais je suis si heureux lorsque tu es là.  
  
Alors profitons de ces trois jours, quittons l'Angleterre et tout le noir qui la recouvre, oublions, quelques jours notre combat et ne pensons à rien d'autre qu'à nous amuser et profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ça te va comme planning ?  
  
C'est parfait, admit dans un sourire Rémus. Alors disons que c'est un prêt que tu me fais et que je te le remettrai dès que je pourrai.  
  
Si tu y tiens tant. Où allons-nous ?  
  
Que dirais-tu de, attends voir., Alofi ?  
  
Alofi, en Océanie, cette petite île au sud de Futuna dans les îles de Horne ?  
  
Par Merlin, moi qui crois te piéger, tu connais ?  
  
Sache mon cher Rémus que j'ai fait des études moldus et que la géographie était l'une de mes matières préférées.  
  
D'accord tu gagnes.  
  
Je crois que père à une vieille amie qui vit là bas. Je pourrais lui demander de nous trouver un petit coin tranquille, ça te dit ?  
  
Est-ce que ton père connaît tout le monde sur le globe ? , Demanda surpris Rémus.  
  
Pas tout le monde mais plusieurs, admit Javik.  
  
Quand partons-nous alors ?  
  
Après demain, si tout va bien. Je dois rencontrer Dumbledore demain matin pour lui faire mon rapport de mission puis ensuite je préparerai tout pour le départ. Un portoloin serait efficace et le plus rapide moyen de transport. Je demanderai à mon père d'envoyer un message express à son amie et je pourrai passer te prendre disons vers huit heures du matin après demain. Ça vous convient monsieur Lupin ?  
  
Excellant, tu veux que je m'occupe de quelque chose ? Je me sens inutile.  
  
Non, il n'y a rien à préparer, peut-être peux-tu penser à t'apporter un livre, peut-être que tu t'ennuieras, trois jours avec moi, je suis d'une platitude parfois.  
  
M'ennuyer avec toi ? Tu veux rire ? »  
  
Ils marchèrent un moment en silence sous les étoiles puis Javik l'embrassa tendrement avant de le quitter et de retourner chez elle.  
  
Le matin du départ, Rémus s'était levé très tôt pour préparer ses bagages, habits moldus, brosse à dent, peigne et autres choses utiles. Sirius qui se demandait pourquoi autant d'agitation de si bonne heure, il se leva encore tout endormi pour venir demander ce qui se passait à son ami bien matinal.  
  
« - Je pars en vacances quelques jours, répondit simplement Rémus.  
  
C'est ça laissez-moi tous, d'abord James et Lily, puis ensuite Peter et là toi. J'imagine que je ne dois pas me demander où sera passée Javik également ?  
  
Bien vu, Sherlock. Où est allé Peter au juste ?  
  
Aucune idée, il m'a simplement dit qu'il serait parti quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ? Dis t'aurais pas un peu de place dans tes bagages, je peux me faire tout petit tu sais.  
  
Oh ! Je te connais justement et il n'en est pas question. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mes vacances au maximum.  
  
Tu veux dire, profiter de Javik au maximum. Tu comptes enfin conclure avec elle ? »  
  
La question choqua Rémus qui ne se pria pas pour le faire voir à son ami. Et pourtant, lui-même s'était posé la question des milliers de fois depuis qu'elle l'avait invité à partir avec elle. Il soupira, il arriverait ce qu'il devait arriver. On cogna à la porte de leur logement et Sirius tout à coup bien réveillé se précipita pour devancer Rémus, s'en suivit une course à obstacles, Rémus sautant par-dessus une causeuse et Sirius, qui dérapait sur le plancher ciré la veille pour finalement tomber et se relever à toute vitesse mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour devancer Rémus qui ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire, content d'avoir distance son ami qui affichait un air penaud.  
  
Javik était de l'autre côté, comme prévue, les regardant d'un ?il moqueur. Ils l'invitèrent à entre, elle tenait de sa main droite un ballon de football et portait un sac sur son dos. Rémus coura chercher ses choses alors que Sirius et Javik discutaient près de la porte. Le ballon de foot, devait servir de portoloin et le départ fut bientôt donné. Tous deux eurent juste le temps de saluer Sirius qui leur faisait ses yeux de chien battu, alors qu'un grand crochet les agrippait au niveau du nombril pour les entraîner dans un tourbillon qui dura bien plus longtemps que tout ce qu'avait jusqu'à maintenant expérimenter Rémus. Ils atterrirent durement sur une plage de sable blanc, alors que Rémus tomba à la renverse, Javik resta sur ses deux pieds et pouffa de rire, elle l'aida à se relever et sans quitter la main de l'autre, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une petite maison cachée parmi les palmiers. Un petit paradis terrestre pensa Rémus. Il regarda autour de lui, la plage était déserte et aucune autre habitation n'était visible. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent près de l'escalier menant à l'immense balcon entourant la petite maison, une vieille femme sortit pour les accueillir :  
  
« - Par tous les mages, en voilà une qui a grandit, s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut dire qu'il y a des années que je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
Ça fait longtemps en effet, tante Septy, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Pas aussi bien que toi à te voir, tu rayonnes, comme ta mère autrefois. »  
  
Cette phrase assombrit les beaux yeux bleus de Javik qui se força à sourire tout de même et à hocher la tête.  
  
« - Bon, ben, venez que je vous fasse visiter, pas que c'est très grand mais quand même, se reprit la vieille sorcière. Vous serez bien ici, il n'y a jamais personne qui ne vient jusqu'ici, c'est peut-être dû au sortilège repousse-moldu que j'ai lancé un peu partout autour. »  
  
Septy Novem, la « fausse tante » de Javik leur fit visiter ce qui allait devenir pour les trois prochains jours leur logement. C'était un endroit confortable et paisible, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se reposer et profiter du temps qui passe.  
  
« - Le seul problème, comme je l'ai mentionné à ton père lorsqu'il m'a contacté, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre à coucher. Il m'a cependant assuré que toi et ton ami trouveriez à vous arranger.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas ma tante, on va s'arranger, dit Javik avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Rémus qui lui se retenait de rire.  
  
J'espère bien, ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance ma toute belle mais je suis un peu vieux jeu, confia la vieille femme.  
  
Tante Septy, pars sans crainte.On trouvera bien une façon de cohabiter qui nous conviendra à l'un comme à l'autre.  
  
Tu me rassures, bon ben je vais y aller, lorsque vous quitterez vous n'aurez qu'à bien vérifier que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, les vents sont violents parfois ici. »  
  
Une fois tante Septy partie, Rémus put enfin éclater de rire, c'était tout un numéro que cette vieille femme. Javik lui avait expliqué que Septy Novem avait travaillé avec son père dans leur jeunesse sur une étude sur une créature magique et qu'ils étaient restés amis par la suite. Mademoiselle Novem était venue s'établir dans les îles de Horne pour étudier une espèce très rare de Mooncalfs (voir les animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamander). Depuis, elle ne les avait jamais quittés.  
  
La petite maison comprenait une petite cuisinette, que Septy avait empli de vivres pour les deux arrivants, d'une petite salle de bain mais qui comprenait tout ce qui était essentiel, un salon qui donnait sur un immense balcon avec vue sur la plage et l'océan. La chambre à coucher était petite mais semblait des plus douillette. Après avoir défait leurs minces bagages, Javik tendit une fiole d'un liquide jaune éclatant à Rémus :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Une potion anti-décalage.  
  
Excellente idée », convint le jeune homme en buvant sa fiole.  
  
Presque instantanément, il se sentit plus fatigué, comme s'il venait de passer une journée à travailler ou à étudier. Cela coïncidait avec le fait qu'il ferait bientôt nuit dans ce coin du globe.  
  
« - J'ai l'impression que je viens de perdre une journée de ma vie, déclara- t-il l'air songeur.  
  
Peut-être mais c'est bien mieux que de dormir toute la journée demain, tu en aurais perdu une de toute façon, lui dit Javik. Dis donc, t'as déjeuné ? Ou souper, comme tu veux, je suis un peu perdue.  
  
Non pas eu le temps, avoua Rémus.  
  
Est-ce que une spécialité de la famille Reyk te dirait ?  
  
Bien sûr. »  
  
Et ils préparèrent ensemble un petit encas qu'il mangèrent sur le balcon, regardant le soleil laisser sa place à la maîtresse nocturne. Ils parlèrent doucement au gré du vent et du sable qui s'écoulait lentement dans le sablier du temps.  
  
« - James nous a envoyé un hibou express hier pour nous annoncer que Lily et lui allaient avoir un enfant, dit Rémus visiblement heureux pour ses amis.  
  
Oui, je savais, affirma Javik, Lily voulait lui offrir ce présent comme cadeau de mariage. J'imagine qu'il devait être fou de joie.  
  
Pour sûr, confirma Rémus. La lune est belle ce soir, si nous allions ne promener un peu sur la plage, nous pourrions peut-être apercevoir quelques constellations que l'on arrive pas à voir de Londres ?  
  
Très bonne idée. »  
  
Ils rangèrent de quelques coup de baguette et allèrent près de la mer, le ciel était sans nuage, la nuit était d'encre noire dans ce coin perdu et les étoiles en brillaient d'autant plus fort, d'une lueur presque féerique. Ça faisait environ quinze minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence lorsque Rémus trouva le courage de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il jura qu'elle avait sourit brièvement et se sentit stupide d'agir comme un adolescent, pourquoi devait-il autant hésiter ? Javik regardait le ciel et il vit ses sourcils se froncer, il lui en demanda la cause :  
  
« - C'est que je ne connais pas cette étoile, lui dit-elle  
  
Laquelle ?  
  
Celle-ci », dit-elle en pointant une étoile qui brillait faiblement au- dessus de leur tête.  
  
Rémus sortit de sous son t-shirt son astrolabe et lui redonna sa grandeur d'origine, il rentra les bonnes coordonnées et put ainsi informer son amie sur la nature de cette étoile et sur la constellation dont elle faisait partie. Il replaça ensuite son amulette sous son chandail. Ils continuèrent quelques instants en silence puis le jeune Lupin lui demandant presque en chuchotant, de peur de déranger les esprits de la nuit :  
  
« - Est-ce que ta mission est terminée ou tu devras quitter de nouveau dès notre retour au pays ?  
  
Non, je ne devrais pas repartir avant quelques temps, à moins que l'ordre ne me le demande, j'ai rempli du mieux que je le pouvais la mission qui m'avait été désignée, je ne pourrais faire plus.  
  
Tu peux m'en parler ?  
  
Oui, j'imagine que maintenant je peux. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de tenter de retrouver une tribu qui pourrait nous aider dans notre lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant que ce dernier ne réussisse à les enrôler.  
  
Pas cette tribu de trolls dont tu nous as parlé à l'avant-dernière rencontre ?  
  
Non, pas des trolls, autre chose. »  
  
Ils étaient maintenant assis sur un gros rocher sur la grève, de petites vaguelettes venaient embrasser leurs pieds. Rémus respecta le moment de silence de son amie, après quelques secondes, elle reprit :  
  
« - Dumbledore croyait que j'arriverais à convaincre la tribu des Oetts de se rallier à notre cause.Mais ça n'a pas fonctionner comme on l'aurait voulu. Cependant, ils m'ont affirmer qu'ils ne rejoindraient pas le Lord Noir.  
  
Peut-on se fier à leur parole ? , Demanda à juste titre Rémus.  
  
La parole donnée d'un membre de la tribu des Oetts, comme la parole de tous ceux de leur race ne peut être trahie.  
  
Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais cela c'est déjà vu. Certaines personnes qui ne devaient pas revenir sur leur parole l'ont tout de même fait.  
  
Je sais mais dans le cas de la race des Oetts, si un membre vient à manquer à l'honneur de la race, les autres membres le tueront et feront en sorte que la parole donnée jadis soit respectée.  
  
Drastique, commenta Rémus.  
  
Peut-être mais au moins leur honneur n'est ainsi jamais entaché et ainsi ils sont parmi les plus respectés des créatures.  
  
Quels sont au fait ces créatures ? Tenta Rémus.  
  
-Ceux de ma race » se contenta de répliquer Javik qui s'était déjà levée et avait visiblement l'intention de conclure là, la discussion.  
  
Rémus décida de ne pas pousser plus loin sa chance et renonça, pour l'instant du moins à demander d'autres explications. Ils revinrent en silence à la petite maison dans les palmiers. Lupin ne put empêcher un long bâillement de lui échapper, Javik sourit et déclara :  
  
« - Je crois que je ferai mieux de métamorphoser la causeuse en lit, tu sembles très fatigué. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne put cacher qu'il était déçu, il avait pensé pouvoir la serrer tout contre lui toute la nuit durant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, résigné, il croisa le regard de Javik qui affichait un petit sourire malicieux.  
  
« - J'ai promis à Septy que nous trouverions un arrangement à l'amiable pour nous deux. Personnellement, je ne suis pas difficile, j'accepterais de partager le lit de la chambre avec un jeune homme aussi bien élevé et respectueux que toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles absolument rester gentleman. »  
  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse de la part de Rémus, ce dernier affichait maintenant lui aussi un sourire et l'entraînait vers la chambre. Alors que Javik était dans la salle de bain pour une petite toilette et revêtir son ensemble de nuit, Rémus déjà prêt, retirait les draps, plaçait les oreillers et d'un coup de baguette magique recréa au plafond l'aspect que revêtait le ciel dans ce coin de pays. Lorsque Javik revint, la chambre baignait dans la douce lueur des chandelles qu'avait fait apparaître Rémus.  
  
« - Eh bien, je ne suis pas certaine que tante Septy considérait cette mise en scène charmante comme étant digne d'une jeune fille respectable comme elle croit toujours que je le suis.  
  
Tu n'es pas respectable, la taquina Rémus  
  
Plus depuis longtemps, lorsque j'étais plus jeune peut-être. »  
  
Ils prirent place dans le lit très confortable, Rémus attira à lui Javik qui ne se fit pas prier pour poser sa tête sur le torse nu du jeune homme.  
  
« - Tu parles toujours comme si tu étais âgé de 100 ans, déclara Rémus en jouant tendrement dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.  
  
Pas cent ans mais pas loin, murmura Javik  
  
N'exagères pas là.  
  
Rémus, lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais plus âgée, tu croyais quoi ? , Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.  
  
Quelques années de plus que moi, admit Rémus, sûr de lui.  
  
T'as tout faux, tu vois, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches est celle-là.  
  
Tu n'es pas ma mère tout de même, renchérit Rémus comme pour lui signifier que cette différence le dérangeait pas.  
  
Pas ta mère Rémus, .ta grand-mère », déclara très sérieusement Javik.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit très grand les yeux, perplexe, elle n'avait pas l'air, du moins physiquement de sa grand-mère. Cela était impossible. portant une petite voix au fond de lui, lui rappelait qu'elle avait beaucoup étudié et beaucoup voyagée pour une jeune femme de vingt ans. Javik s'était maintenant éloignée de lui, l'observant et se sentant misérable. Rémus se reprit pour la ramener vers lui mais elle hésitait.  
  
« - Je me fou de l'âge que t'as, tu ne serais pas celle que tu es sans cela j'imagine. Et c'est toi que j'aime, l'âge importe peu.  
  
L'âge importe peu, imita Javik, Rémus, que diras-tu à tes parents ou pire encore à tes grands-parents lorsque tu leur diras que j'ai fêté mes 60 ans ? »  
  
Le chiffre laissa Rémus songeur, elle avait le triple de son âge, pas étonnant que parfois, il voit tellement de choses au fond de ses yeux. Cependant, il était préparé et répondit presque du tac au tac :  
  
« - Que je t'aime. »  
  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder longuement, comme si elle analysait la situation, elle dut opter pour l'humour car elle déclara :  
  
« - Ils croiront que je suis ta sugar mamie.  
  
Ils croiront ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fou, de plus j'ai rien contre ça moi les femmes d'expérience. »  
  
Javik éclata de rire, un rire cristallin et franc, qui fit sourire Rémus. Peu à peu, ses réserves s'estompèrent et elle revint prendre sa place auprès du jeune homme qui s'amusait maintenant à décrire de petits cercles de ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune femme. Ils étaient silencieux mais leur cerveau roulaient à mille tours seconde. Rémus demanda soudainement, d'une voix douce et pas très sûre :  
  
« - Ne crois pas que cela me dérange, mais comment peux-tu avoir près de soixante ans et n'en paraître que 20. Je sais que certains sorcier ne font jamais leur âge.  
  
Mais pas de là à paraître 40 ans plus jeune », termina Javik dans un souffle.  
  
Elle se remonta légèrement dans le lit et s'installa confortablement pour expliquer le phénomène qui lui donnait une apparence aussi jeune.  
  
« - Ceux qui naissent comme moi, voient leur cycle de vieillissement complètement chamboulé pour diverses raisons. On doit toujours attendre les premiers vingt ans pour pouvoir voir comment se dirige la tangente. Dans mon cas, j'ai un cycle 5-7 et 20.  
  
5-7 et 20 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste.  
  
Bien, de ma naissance jusqu'à l'age de 5 ans, j'ai vieilli physiquement normalement. À l'age de 5 ans, mon corps a cessé de vieillir, pendant vingt ans j'ai eu l'apparence d'une petite fille de 5 ans. À 25 ans, j'ai recommencé à vieillir physiquement pendant 7 ans. Puis à l'age de 32 ans, avec l'apparence de 12 ans, j'ai de nouveau cessé de changer physiquement, pendant un autre 20 ans. Puis je suis entrée à Poudlard, âgée physiquement de 12 ans et j'ai vieilli avec vous pendant environ 7 autres années. Mais depuis près de deux ans, je suis retournée dans ma phase l'attente d'évolution physique, ce qui veut dire que pendant encore près de 18 ans je vais conserver une apparence d'une vingtaine d'années. Donc comme je le disais tantôt, j'ai un cycle 5-7 et 20. Je vieillis pendant 5 à 7 ans puis j'arrête pendant 20 ans, du moins physiquement. »  
  
Rémus affichait un air mêlé qui inquiéta un peu la jeune femme mais rapidement, il déclara d'une voix joyeuse :  
  
« - Et nous qui pensions que ton père ne t'avais fait que tardivement.  
  
Non en fait mon père m'a eut assez tôt, à 22 ans en fait.  
  
Donc c'est ta mère qui t'a sonné ce côté génétique, demanda de nouveau Rémus.  
  
Ça et bien d'autres choses.  
  
Tu sais que je ne t'obligerais jamais à tout me dire.  
  
Je sais et je t'en remercie mais un jour, tu devras savoir. Et ce jour je devrai être prête à te perdre.  
  
Tu ne perdras jamais Javik, tu me connais très mal, jamais je ne te laisserais pour ce genre de raison. »  
  
Il avait dit cela, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme qui voulut bien y croire pour une fois. Ils s'endormirent peu après, la potion anti-décalage agissant à merveille.  
  
Lorsque le soleil réapparut, après une nuit de sommeil, Rémus, pour la première fois eut l'agréable sensation de sentir le corps de celle qu'il aimait tout près de lui dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé toute la nuit. Il s'était attendu à la voir éveillée, il savait pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant quelques années, que Javik n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil par nuit pour être en forme. Si elle dormait encore si profondément, c'est que la mission qui venait de s'achever pour elle avait dû être très épuisante. Il se demanda encore combien de danger elle avait affronté ? Comment s'était-elle débrouillé pour retrouver la tribu ? Et est- ce qu'elle avait rencontré sa mère lors de cette mission ? Il savait que la mère de Javik était partie alors qu'elle était très jeune, la laissant aux bons soins de son père et que la jeune femme lui en avait toujours un peu voulu de cet abandon. Devoir retrouver ses ancêtres qu'elle avait si longtemps évité ne devait pas être évident.  
  
Il se permit de caresser doucement les cheveux de son amie qui s'éveilla aussitôt en sursaut, se retourna si rapidement et le cloua sur place de ses deux bras. Le jeune homme la regardait les yeux ronds, les siens étaient mauvais, les sourcils de Javik étaient froncés et son air n'annonçait rien de bon. Rémus eut peur et aussitôt le loup en lui se réveilla et il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour quitter l'emprise de son prédateur. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Javik qui reprit conscience, la réalité et l'absurdité de la scène lui refirent toucher terre rapidement, elle lâcha prise et quitta le lit en reculant prudemment pour laisser Rémus reprendre également ses esprits. Elle avait l'air effrayé de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était désolée et regrettait sans l'ombre d'un doute son geste.  
  
« - Je suis vraiment désolée Rémus, affirma-t-elle d'une voix misérable.  
  
J'imagine que je n'aurais pas du.  
  
C'est simplement que tu m'as surpris, je me suis cru attaqué et mon instinct a détecté une présence animale, il a attaqué, je suis désolée Rémus, je ne voulais pas, je.  
  
Arrête, c'est correct, je tâcherai de me rappeler de ne pas te surprendre », dit-il en souriant faiblement et en frottant ses avant-bras, là où Javik l'avait maintenu.  
  
Javik s'en voulut longtemps, elle s'excusa fréquemment cet avant-midi là, jusqu'à ce que Rémus lui dise sur un ton sévère qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre à ce sujet, que pour lui s'était une histoire classée et qu'il comprenait, étant lui-même fréquemment dirigé par son instinct. Ils passèrent l'avant-midi à jouer dans l'eau à s'arroser ou à essayer de faire tomber l'autre, c'était un jeu inégal, car Javik réussissait bien plus souvent que lui à le faire tomber mais peu importait car ils s'amusèrent ferme.  
  
Après avoir mangé un repas léger, Rémus déclara qu'il voulait aller explorer un peu le boisé qui entourait la petite maison. Ils allèrent, main dans la main, découvrant les merveilles que leur offrait ce petit coin de paradis. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, Rémus décida de lire un peu dans un des hamacs alors que Javik s'installait sur la plage pour méditer. Le jeune homme ne lit pas longtemps, trop occuper à l'observer, d'abord du coin de l'?il, ensuite ouvertement.  
  
« - Viens donc te joindre à moi puisque tu ne sembles plus vouloir lire », lui dit-elle sans changer de position ni même se retourner.  
  
Il quitta son hamac et alla la rejoindre, elle ne bougea pas, fixe comme une mouche dont on aurait suspendu le vol magiquement. Il s'installa dans une position similaire auprès d'elle.  
  
« - Où as-tu appris à méditer ? demanda-t-il  
  
Un peu partout dans le monde. J'ai appris plusieurs techniques et j'ai pris un peu de chaque pour créer ma propre technique. Tu veux apprendre ?  
  
D'accord, ça sert à quoi au juste ?  
  
Cela dépend de ce que tu désires. Moi lorsque je le fais, c'est pour reprendre le contrôle de mon être, reposer mon esprit et mon corps ou encore éclaircir mes idées. La méditation c'est prendre conscience de l'énergie qui circule en nous et tenter de la canaliser pour avoir un rendement efficace et positif. »  
  
Javik lui donna quelques conseils et Rémus essaya la plupart d'entre eux malgré quelques tentatives, il ne réussit pas à ressentir son énergie vitale. La jeune femme lui expliqua que c'était normal et que la pratique l'aiderait. Elle lui dit également que prendre conscience de son énergie nous permettait de la canaliser et de mieux l'utiliser. On pouvait développer des forces étonnantes avec cette pratique.  
  
« - La méditation te permet également de rentrer en contact avec l'environnement qui t'entoure tu peux ainsi mieux le comprendre et sentir tous les organismes vivants qui sont près de toi. »  
  
Lorsque Rémus émergea de son état, il remarqua que le soleil déjà laissait place à la noirceur qui avançait à grands pas. Le temps avait passé rapidement mais il se sentait nettement mieux, reposé et serein. Après tout, c'était une pratique qui pouvait lui être bénéfique, il tenterait de la pratiquer de nouveau. Javik n'était plus à son côté, il la retrouva à l'intérieur en train de leur concocter un vrai festin, il entra et la regarda en souriant doucement. Elle avait trouvé une façon quelconque de produire de la musique et elle se déhanchait au son de la mélodie entraînante tout en continuant de couper des légumes. Il alla se poster derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement dansant doucement avec elle, elle se retourna et lui fit face, d'un simple claquement de doigts, elle changea le rythme de la chanson. On entendait maintenant un air très lent et langoureux, Rémus sourit malicieusement et demanda :  
  
« - Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse gent demoiselle ?  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé, mon seigneur mais mon carnet de bal est plein depuis longtemps », dit-elle sur un air faussement hautain.  
  
La réplique fit rire Rémus qui ne se laissa pas débiner pour autant, il enserra fortement la taille de la jeune femme et l'approcha presque violemment vers lui. Javik protesta pour la forme en le frappant mollement du revers de sa main, émettant de petits cris aigus :  
  
« - Je ne suis pas ce genre de dame mon seigneur, si vous croyez. »  
  
Mais elle dut se taire car Rémus continuant dans son rôle de seigneur possessif et volontaire venait de l'embrasser, d'abord contre son gré mais rapidement, les deux jeunes gens oublièrent de jouer la comédie et se laissèrent allé à des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, en oubliant même de danser. Rapidement, les mains de Rémus se frayèrent un chemin sous le chandail de Javik qui elle avait déjà les siennes au creux des reins du jeune homme. Le jeune Lupin glissait ses doigts le long de la colonne de sa partenaire, effleurant à peine sa douce peau.  
  
Javik, qui profita d'un court moment de répit de la symbiose de leurs lèvres, enleva le t-shirt de Rémus, qui déjà en manque d'elle, revint aussitôt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme laissait courir ses doigts dans le dos, sur les bras et dans le cou de son partenaire. Leurs langues dansaient, leurs mains exploraient pendant que leur basin se rapprochait de plus en plus. Rémus enleva à son tour le chandail de la jeune femme qui portait en dessous une brassière blanche brodée de petites fleurs.  
  
Le jeune homme cessa de l'embrasser, pour mieux observer celle qui se tenait devant lui. Javik n'était pas un canon de beauté, pourtant il se dégageait d'elle une puissance qui vous envoûtait et qui vous faisait voir la beauté intérieure avant tout, reléguant très loin les critères de beauté traditionnels. Rémus osa poser ses lèvres à la base de sa gorge et remonta lentement jusqu'à l'oreille droite de Javik qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douce torture des lèvres et de la langue de son ami. Pour sa part, elle avait passé les mains derrière les épaules du jeune homme et laissait ses doigts errer sans but précis. Le jeune Lupin revint devant les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'en saisit immédiatement, lui, il enserrait sa taille d'un bras et son autre main s'aventurait et revenait de sa gorge au haut de sa poitrine, comme s'il avait peur de descendre plus loin ou qu'il attendait une autorisation qui ne tarda pas à venir. Javik lui prit la main et la déposa doucement sur l'un de ses seins, Rémus était figé, contemplant et s'efforçant de graver cette sensation dans tout son être. Trouvant le courage d'exercer une petite pression, il la sentit frémir doucement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie.  
  
Lentement son autre main vint retrouver la première et se saisit de l'autre élément de la poitrine encore libre. Une lueur de désir se lisait dans les yeux de l'un comme de l'autre, ils refermèrent les yeux l'instant d'un autre baiser passionné. Lorsque Javik se sépara un peu de lui, se fut pour embrasser à son tour le cou, puis le torse de Rémus qui frissonnait des caresses offertes par la jeune femme.  
  
La cuisine n'était certes pas la meilleure des places pour s'adonner à une toute nouvelle exploration anatomique, surtout qu'ils durent arrêter momentanément leur échange car une odeur de brûlé remplaçait graduellement l'odeur de passion qui s'échappait de leur deux corps emmêlés. Javik le quitta à regret et d'un air triste et déclara en allant retirer du feu le repas :  
  
« - Mon Seigneur, votre repas, je le crains ne sera plus du tout comestible.  
  
Peu importe gente dame, je n'avais pas très faim.  
  
Oh, dommage, déclara d'un air narquois Javik, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez affamé.  
  
La nourriture ne comblerait aucun de mes désirs, pour ce qui est d'être affamé, j'ai une faim de loup », déclara-t-il en s'approchant sensuellement d'elle et l'enlaçant sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
Il reprit aussitôt la sanctification du cou de la jeune femme avec sa bouche, celle-ci émit un peu bruit en provenance du fond de sa gorge. Alors que l'esprit de Rémus criait victoire, Javik se recula et défit l'étreinte qui la liait aux bras et aux lèvres du jeune homme. Il en fut très déçu et elle le vit mais elle devait l'avertir :  
  
« - Rémus, dit-elle d'un air solennel qui rembrunit encore plus le jeune homme, il faut d'abord que., elle soupira cherchant son courage. Il faut que tu me promettes que si je refais ce que j'ai fait ce matin, tu ne chercheras pas à me contrôler, enfuis-toi, transplaner jusqu'à Septy, elle saura quoi faire. Ne reste surtout pas, je t'en prie Rémus, ce ne sera pas de la lâcheté de ta part mais une preuve de bon sens, si tu t'entêtais à rester, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver.  
  
Javik, commença le jeune homme soudain inquiet.  
  
Promets Rémus, je t'en supplie.  
  
Mon amour écoute., tenta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle  
  
-NON Rémus, si on continue ainsi, je vais perdre le contrôle et cela peut- être des plus dangereux. Je ne dois pas me transformer. Parfois mon esprit n'arrive plus à contrôler mon âme et il arrive des choses bien pires que ce qui nous est arrivé ce matin. Si tu ne promets pas, j'arrête tout ici, pendant qu'il est encore temps. »  
  
La mâchoire de la jeune femme tremblait, elle était stressée et avait peur, à raison, de perdre le contrôle si jamais ils allaient plus loin. Elle savait que cela pouvait être possible la preuve, elle était née mais ce genre d'acte pour ceux de son espèce avec des humain comprenait certains dangers et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Rémus subisse des blessures. ou pire. Rémus l'observa et s'avança vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la força à reposer sa tête sur son épaule :  
  
« - Je te jure Javik, que je ne jouerai pas au héros, je partirai sans chercher à rester pour t'aider mais si c'est trop dure Javik, on arrête tout. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir inutilement. J'avoue que j'en ai plus qu'envie mais jamais je ne pourrai supporter d'être la cause de ton malheur.  
  
J'en ai très envie également Rémus et jamais tu ne pourrais me faire du mal, tu ne me fais que du bien. Je veux simplement être certaine que tu ne chercheras à pas à ..  
  
-J'ai compris, je le promets. »  
  
Rémus conclut sa promesse d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui soupira. Il ajouta, la regarda droit dans le fond des yeux :  
  
« - Je t'aime.  
  
Je sais. »  
  
Ils s'embrasèrent de nouveau, lentement la passion revint, elle n'attendait que le signal, dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, elle fit sa réapparition et ne les quitta pas du reste de la soirée. Sans quitter la douceur de la bouche de Rémus, Javik fit apparaître des tas de cousins sur le balcon et y entraîna le jeune homme, ils s'y allongèrent et continuèrent l'exploration de l'autre. Rémus hésitant de nouveau sur la marche à suivre, Javik prit les rênes, le poussant gentiment sur le dos, traçant de ses doigts et sa langue de petit cercle autour des mamelons du jeune homme qui eut le souffle coupé momentanément sous le choc de la douceur d'un tel geste. Alors qu'elle descendait lentement vers ses abdominaux, Rémus posa ses mains sur la tête de Javik, jouant avec ses cheveux.  
  
Le désir montait en lui et était visible dans son short qui devenait, plus le temps passait, de plus en plus trop serré. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'attache du soutien-gorge de Javik et il tenta de défaire l'agrafe. L'effort était notable mais Javik ne put retenir un petit rire devant la maladresse timide de son ami. Elle porta une main à son dos pour le guider un peu, il réussit finalement à défaire la prison de dentelle qui retenait la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, une fois débarrassé définitivement du soutien-gorge, le laissa sans voix. Les reflets de la lune dansaient sur le corps pâle de la jeune femme et hypnotisait le jeune homme Javik le laissa la regarder, observer autant qu'il en avait le désir et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'étendit à son tour pour lui rendre la pareille, savourant chaque centimètre de sa peau avec délectation, comme s'il s'agissait du nectar des Dieux.  
  
Sa bouche osa descendre jusqu'au nombril de la jeune femme qui occupait ses mains à emmêler la chevelure de Rémus. Il hésitait encore, pouvait-il, voulait-elle ? Et comme à chacune de ses précédentes hésitations, Javik reprit le contrôle, redevenant le professeur et lui l'élève qui s'appliquait avec plaisir à reproduire ensuite la leçon pratique. Elle défit sans le quitter des yeux les lacets qui retenaient son short, la respiration du jeune homme était maintenant saccadée par l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Javik s'étendit de nouveau à son côté, cherchant la bouche de Rémus qui roula également sur le côté, il sursauta mais ne cessa pas d'embrasser sa partenaire lorsque celle-ci passa une main sous le short et s'amusait avec les petits poils qui entouraient son érection.  
  
Le regard malicieux et un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Javik cessa de l'embrasser mais continua de le torturer avec sa main qui explorait maintenant sans vergogne tout ce qui se trouvait dans le short de Rémus. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure et fermait les yeux sous l'effet que lui procurait la jeune femme. Graduellement, le short trouva le même chemin que le soutien-gorge et la main de Javik fit place à ses lèvres, ce qui arracha un gémissement au lycanthrope. Bien vite, il du l'obliger à remonter et à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, non pas que cela lui déplaise mais il ne fallait pas que cela se termine maintenant, il devait se retenir mais si elle continuait, cela serait devenu impossible. Il la poussa donc et à son tour, voulu lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui. Il n'avait pas son assurance, ses gestes se faisaient en alternance entre la timidité et la brusquerie mais jamais Javik ne s'en plaint, le guidant parfois d'une main tendre, toujours en lui souriant doucement.  
  
À deux reprises, elle le repoussa, lui demandant d'attendre un peu, le temps qu'elle redonne à son esprit le contrôle, puis elle l'attirait de nouveau à elle et reprenait là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plutôt. Vint le moment où il entra en elle, lentement, observant chacune de ses réactions, elle grimaça lors du premier coup de rein de son partenaire, elle ferma les yeux mais bien vite, elle le pressa de continuer en arquant un peu plus les reins. Ils trouvèrent bientôt leur vitesse de croisière et bien trop vite de Rémus qui voulait absolument amener avec lui sa partenaire au septième ciel, tout fut terminé. Rémus se sentit coupable de n'avoir pu offrir la même sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en arrivant enfin au moment oùil avait attendu pendant des années. Javik n'avait certes pas atteint le paroxysme mais semblait tout de même satisfaite et rassura le jeune homme.  
  
Il s'allongea à son côté et appuya sa tête sur le ventre toujours dénudé de Javik. Il releva très la tête et Javik vit qu'il affichait un air inquiet :  
  
« - Euh, mon amour., commença-t-il hésitant  
  
« - T'inquiète mon loup, il n'y aura pas deux baptêmes la même année chez les Maraudeurs. À moins que Sirius ou Peter.  
  
Peter., s'esclaffa Rémus qui se reprit tout de suite ce n'était pas son genre de rire de ses amis. Ce n'est pas que je ne veille pas, commença-t- il, mais par les temps qui courent.  
  
Je comprends et en suis bien aise car ce n'est pas chose aisée que de procréer dans ma famille.  
  
Mais c'est possible ? demanda Rémus en la regardant tendrement  
  
Oui, c'est possible.  
  
Un jour peut-être ? , espéra à voix haute le jeune homme  
  
Peut-être, admit-elle dans un sourire, Mais d'ici là, tu auras le temps de te trouver une jeune demoiselle fringante et bien plus jolie pour me remplacer.  
  
Impossible, déclara d'une voix sûre Rémus, tu es la seule que j'aimerai jamais.  
  
Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, répliqua malicieusement Javik.  
  
Et pourtant je le dis, et je le crois. Je vous aime mademoiselle Reyk. »  
  
N/A : Encore une fois, la chanson décrite plus haut ne m'appartient en rien, il s'agit d'un extrait de la chanson de Bruno Pelletier « ma vie ». J'adore cette chanson, j'aime laisser mon imagination voguer sur les flots de cette musique et les paroles m'emmène immanquablement dans un lieu où l'amour est roi et maître. C'est mon petit côté fleur bleue.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou de l'histoire ne général. 


	14. affrontement

N/A : Bonjour à tous, quelques petits mots pour remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer une rewiew, j'apprécie beaucoup. Merci beaucoup également à Lily la tigresse qui corrige si gentiment mes chapitres.  
  
Dois-je rappeler que rien n'est à moi, du moins rien qui appartient à JKR, ma grande amie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Rémus était étendu dans son lit de sa petite chambre du logement qu'il ne partageait plus qu'avec Sirius maintenant que James et Lily s'étaient établis dans leur petite maison sur Godric Hollow road. Un vague sourire flottait sur son visage, il se remémorait les trois merveilleux jours mais surtout les trois merveilleuses nuits qu'il avait passé avec celle qui faisait battre son c?ur. Ces petites vacances avaient à jamais changer leur relation, ils avaient franchi ensemble un pas important et ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière mais cela l'importait peu, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras, s'était ouverte à lui comme jamais auparavant. Il l'aimait et lui avait dit souvent lors de ces trois jours, elle par contre ne l'avait jamais formulé en parole, elle n'avait pas prononcé les trois mots. Cependant, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus que comme un simple ami, ils avaient fait l'amour, pas seulement couché ensemble pour assouvir des besoins primaires. Non, c'était trop beau, trop intense, trop passionné pour que cela soit appelé autrement que faire l'amour.  
  
La première fois, trop timide, maladroit ou empressé, Rémus, n'avait pas réussi à procurer autant de plaisir à sa partenaire que lui-même en avait éprouvé, il s'en était voulu malgré que Javik l'ait rassuré. Par contre, les deux fois suivantes. Il s'était repris, apprenant rapidement de son professeur, il était un élève doué et assidu. Il avait été un peu étonné de constater que Javik maîtrisait mieux la situation, même si elle lui avait avoué qu'il était le premier. Elle lui avait expliqué par la suite que l'étude apportait beaucoup à celui qui la faisait sérieusement, plus jeune elle avait eu à faire une longue recherche sur les différentes techniques d'accouplement des différentes espèces. Ils avaient bien ri lorsqu'elle avait déclaré d'une voix où teintait un certain paradoxe :  
  
« - Une vierge de plus de soixante ans, il n'y en a pas beaucoup de nos jours et la plupart sont dans les couvents. »  
  
Il lui avait demandé, comment justement en soixante ans, elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme. Elle lui avait simplement répondu :  
  
« - Parce que je vous attendais monsieur Lupin. »  
  
Et sur une note moins romantique, elle lui fit prendre conscience que même si elle avait plusieurs décennies, son corps ne projetait que depuis peu un aspect mature. En bout de compte, il en était heureux, il avait été le premier, tout comme elle avait été la première et il le souhaitait ardemment, la dernière également.  
  
Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, elle avait de nouveau du le quitter mais elle lui avait assurée qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Voilà deux jours qu'elle était partie mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de s'ennuyer. En fait, ce petit moment de repos était le premier en quelques jours. Lui et ses amis étaient très actifs par les temps qui couraient, le Lord Noir les obligeait à continuellement parer les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses. Les études du jeune homme en souffraient mais cela n'était pas des plus important. Les temps sombres qui couvraient la communauté magique obligeaient beaucoup de gens à revoir leurs priorités et Rémus savait qu'il était plus utile dans l'ordre plutôt que dans une salle de cours. Il était perdu dans son petit jardin secret où Javik avait la permission d'entrer lorsqu'il fut dérangé par des petits coups frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Sirius qui sortait de la douche, bien mérité après un dur affrontement avec quelques mangemorts venait s'enquérir de lui :  
  
« - Alors Lunard, prêt pour la rencontre de ce soir ?  
  
Oui bien sûr même si je sais que les nouvelles ne seront pas très bonnes.  
  
Ouais ! Moi et Maugrey on a réussi à capturer deux mangemorts mais on dirait qu'ils poussent comme de la mauvaise graine ces derniers temps. Ca m'enrage de constater qu'il y a de plus en plus d'imbéciles prêts à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
  
En effet, les effectifs du Lord Noir augmentaient à mesure que sa terreur s'étendait dans tout le pays. Le Ministère était dépassé par les évènements et un vent de panique soufflait sur toute la communauté magique. La réunion de ce soir, promettait d'être le récit sanguinaire des activités de Celui-qu'on-ne devait-pas-nommer. Ensemble, Rémus et Sirius se rendirent chez James et Lily d'où ils quittèrent tous pour le lieu secret de rencontre, Peter étant toujours en vacances. En chemin Lily quitta son James pour s'accrocher au bras de Rémus, lui demanda doucement :  
  
« - Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Bien j'imagine. quand même bien que ça irait mal, me le dirait-elle ? , demanda Rémus connaissant la réponse.  
  
Sûrement pas, approuva Lily, pourtant, à toi, elle doit plus parler. T'a-t- elle dit ce qui lui avait fait ces étranges marques dans le dos.  
  
Des marques dans le dos ? » demanda Rémus ne comprenant pas  
  
Lily crut qu'il voulait cacher un aspect de leur relation avec cette remarque qu'elle croyait ironique, donc elle ajouta :  
  
« - Oh. Rémus, à une autre qu'à moi, j'ai bien une petite idée de comment se sont déroulées vos petites vacances, tu n'es plus le même depuis, tu ne portes plus à terre, toujours dans les nuages en train de rêver à tes « vieux pêchés ». Je connais ça moi aussi.  
  
-Lily, commença Rémus, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis découvert et je le sais mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Tu n'as pas vu ses grandes marques qui lui barraient le dos ?  
  
Elle n'avait pas de marque Lily.  
  
Pourtant, même avec une potion de guérison, elles auraient du encore y apparaître. De telles marques ne partent pas ainsi.  
  
De quoi avaient-elles l'air, demanda Rémus soudain intéressé  
  
Il y en avait trois longues qui s'incrustaient profondément de son épaule droite jusqu'à son flanc gauche et une tout aussi profonde mais moins longue plus près de son épaule gauche mais parallèle aux autres. »  
  
Rémus n'avait rien vu de tel et pourtant, il pouvait se vanter de l'avoir observer sous toutes les coutures. Les potions de guérison devaient avoir fait effet, c'est du moins ce qu'il conclut avec Lily malgré que tous deux avaient encore des doutes. James et Sirius ouvraient le chemin au devant, tous devaient êtres constamment sur leurs gardes. On ne savait jamais où l'on pouvait tomber sur une bande de sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Un bruit de chute derrière le couple d'amis que formait Rémus et Lily se fit entendre, d'un geste vif et spontané, le jeune homme la poussa contre le mur de la ruelle qu'ils traversaient, la protégeant de son corps. Les deux sorciers avaient leur baguette à la main et déjà James et Sirius couraient dans leur direction, alertés par le bruit également. Cependant, rien n'était encore visible, peut-être n'étais-ce qu'un chat ou un rien du tout. Cela aurait été trop beau, de nouveau un bruit infernal se fit entendre, James prit la place de Rémus auprès de sa femme qui elle se débattait prétextant être capable de se défendre. Lupin bénéficiait des réflexes et de l'instinct du loup s'était assoupit en lui la veille seulement, flairait l'air et scrutait les toits au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
Un gros morceau de brique se détacha d'une des corniches sur sa droite, il eut juste le temps de pousser ses amis avant que le tout vienne s'effondrer à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient l'instant d'avant. Un combat avait lieu sur le toit de l'édifice qui abritait une boulangerie moldue. C'était visible à tous les flashs de couleurs diverses qui allaient d'un bord à l'autre du toit et ça éclairait le ciel d'une lueur spéciale. Rémus pouvait même entendre les sorciers se lancer les sorts criant comme si cela allait améliorer leurs sortilèges.  
  
D'un signe de tête commun, les quatre amis s'accordèrent pour intervenir même si le visage de James exprimait ses réticences face à l'appui de Lily qui portait en elle une vie de plus. Les quatre jeunes gens transplanèrent sur le toit et rapidement se mirent à aider trois vieux sorciers au pris avec une bande de mangemorts. La marque des Ténèbres flottait déjà au- dessus des têtes, puis les hommes cagoulés disparurent dans un pop, laissant les jeunes gens ainsi que leurs proies. Un corps était étendu par terre sans vie, il s'agissait d'un membre proche du Ministre qui faisait visiter la ville à des représentants étrangers. Rapidement une horde d'Aurors apparurent en renfort trop tard. Après les dépositions, les quatre jeunes gens purent repartirent et rejoindre les autres à leur rendez- vous. Déjà ils étaient au courant de l'attaque et tous parlaient en même temps car Dumbledore n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
Janus Reyk entra dans la pièce suivit par Javik qui avait l'air grave, aussitôt, l'assemblée se tue, monsieur Reyk inspirait autant le respect que son vieil ami Dumbledore. Peu après le directeur de Poudlard arriva à son tour et tous prirent leur place habituelle. Javik restait adossée au mur derrière son père, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée, Rémus sut que cela n'augurait rien de bon, elle avait à peine remontée un côté de ses lèvres pour le saluer lorsqu'elle était entrée.  
  
Le jeune homme continua d'étudier l'assemblée, Janus Reyk paraissait également tendu et distrait, Dumbledore était grave mais la situation l'exigeait, Maugrey n'était toujours pas là, sans doute occupé par la nouvelle attaque. Il passa rapidement tout le monde en revue pour revenir vers Javik qui maintenant le fixait, il lut dans son regard plusieurs choses, elle semblait désemparée et triste, colérique et mitigée, volontaire et semblait prise avec le pire des dilemmes proposés à Salomon lui-même. Tout cela disparut dans une fraction de seconde lorsque Dumbledore prononça son nom, ses yeux avaient repris leur aspect habituel, c'est-à-dire froids et impénétrables. Le directeur expliqua que la mission de Javik était accomplie et les résultats en découlant.  
  
Après un bilan global de tout le monde, les équipes de patrouilles furent misent sur pied et tous jurèrent de redoubler d'effort pour tenter de venir à bout de ces monstres noirs qui effrayaient toute la communauté magique. Immédiatement la réunion terminée, Dumbledore pria Janus et Javik de les rejoindre dans la pièce à l'arrière, Rémus savait qu'il ne reverrait pas la jeune femme ce soir là. Elle lui avait tout de même offert un sourire avant de suivre son père et Dumbledore. Puis au moment où elle aurait du disparaître derrière la porte avec les autres, elle revint sur ses pas et alla directement vers Rémus qui en était très heureux mais tout de même surpris. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres tendrement avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, il lut dans ses yeux et répondit :  
  
« - Je sais, je vais être prudent.  
  
T'as intérêt », dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui ne trompait personne.  
  
Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue, laissant Rémus affronter seul les taquineries et railleries de Sirius et James. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et sortit attendre Patterson, le sorcier avec qui il devait patrouiller cette nuit-là. Patterson était un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait frêle et prêt à s'effondrer au premier coup de vent. Ils partirent tous deux finalement pour patrouiller aux alentours du Ministère et autres lieux stratégiques, susceptibles d'être attaqués.  
  
La nuit était tranquille, un petit vent ébouriffait les cheveux de Rémus et permettait au lycanthrope de humer l'air à la recherche d'indices ou de pistes. La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages et un amas menaçait de la cacher définitivement tellement il était imposant. C'est ce qui arriva bientôt, plongeant toute la ville dans une pénombre totale, seul les faibles réverbères moldus éclairaient les rues mais leur pale lueur ne donnait qu'un aspect fantomatique aux lieux. Rémus s'était soudainement tendu, ses sens aux aguets, il se préparait quelque chose dans l'ombre se terrait une menace. Il le sentait dans tout son corps, son cerveau lui criait de partir, de fuir loin de ce danger mais il devait rester et l'affronter, beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui, il ne devait pas agir comme un simple Poufsouffle, il devait se montrer digne de la maison qui l'avait accueillit lors de son séjour à Poudlard. Patterson à sa gauche avait également sentit quelque chose, les deux patrouilleurs se mirent en position efficace de combat, prêts à affronter leurs adversaires.  
  
La petite rue déserte où ils se trouvaient se situait tout près du loft de la famille Reyk. A l'intérieur de lui, Rémus souhaitait presque Javik y soit et qu'elle accourt les aider car son instinct l'avertissait de plus en plus d'un danger terrifiant. Cependant, il doutait que la jeune femme soit chez elle. D'un coup, les lumières des lampadaires s'éteignirent plongeant la rue dans le noir total, Rémus sentit Patterson frissonner contre lui, il lui murmura quelques mots :  
  
« - Larry, allez prévenir d'autres membres et revenez rapidement.  
  
Je ne te laisserai pas ainsi Rémus.  
  
Faites vite, on n'y arrivera pas à deux  
  
encore moins à un seul, répliqua Paterson  
  
C'est pourquoi vous vous hâterez de revenir me porter secours, ALLEZ. »  
  
Paterson était finalement partit en transplanant, laissant Rémus seul au milieu d'une rue où se terrait une menace importante dans l'ombre. Rémus sentait une présence autour de lui mais il ne voyait rien, une chance car si lui ne voyait rien, eux non plus ne devaient rien voir. Il se trompait, il l'entendit approcher mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper au trois stupéfix qui jaillir dans sa direction, il put en éviter deux mais le troisième l'atteignit directement de front, le figeant automatiquement. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit mat. La bande de mangemorts chargés de le capturer s'approcha de lui pour l'amener à l'autre point de rendez-vous pour la phase deux du plan mis sur pied par leur maître.  
  
Dans le fond d'une ruelle, attendaient une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes encagoulés, attendant et tenant en joue une douzaine de moldus apeurés et effrayés. Lorsque leurs collègues arrivèrent, quelques-uns se réjouissaient déjà, sûrs de leur victoire.  
  
« - Calmez-vous, rien n'est encore gagné, vous n'avez même pas idée à ce que nous aurons affaire sous peu.  
  
Tu en mets pas un peu là, demanda une voix féminine qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien.  
  
Attends et tu verras, si tu crois qu'elle va venir et nous tendre les mains pour que l'on l'emmène au maître comme si c'était son désir le plus cher, tu te trompes.  
  
Oui mais, elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix, douze morts de moldus peut toujours la laisser indifférente mais lorsqu'elle verra le loup-garou, hihihihi, elle ne résistera pas longtemps.  
  
Tu crois, elle n'est pas du style à se laisser f1aire, elle combattra et voudra nous faire payer d'avoir enlever son ami et ses moldus.  
  
Et tu crois qu'une femme seule peut venir à bout de plus de vingt fidèles serviteurs du maître ? Voyons donc Malfoy, tu lui prêtes bien plus de pouvoir qu'elle peut en avoir.  
  
Lestrange, si c'était une femme ordinaire, tu crois que le maître s'intéresserait à elle. »  
  
Si Lestrange émit un bruit en relevant la tête en signe d'indifférence, quelques-unes des autres personnes encagoulés se sentaient moins sûrs tout à coup. La tâche allait être difficile, le maître avait incité pour qu'ils ramènent cette femme vivante et pas trop amochée, il y tenait beaucoup et tous savaient ce qui les attendaient si jamais ils échouaient cette mission. Les deux mangemorts chargés de tenir Rémus toujours inconscient en retrait, échangèrent un rapide coup d'?il. si ce que Malfoy venait de dire était vrai, cette femme les viserait eux en premier puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui tenaient l'otage.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à comment s'en sortir car déjà une ombre avançait vers eux. Éclairés seulement par quelques feu dans des barils qu'utilisaient les sans-abri maintenant prisonniers, les mangemorts virent l'ombre grandir à mesure que cette personne approchait d'eux. La forme s'arrêta soudain, il se dégageait d'elle une force incroyable, quelques serviteurs du Lord Noir ne purent retenir un frison. Cette silhouette imposante restait immobile tendis que les mangemorts avaient tous maintenant pointé leur baguette vers elle, à l'exception de deux qui retenait toujours les otages et des deux, en retrait derrière un conteneur qui veillait sur Rémus toujours stupéfié.  
  
Tous restèrent silencieux, attendant le début des hostilités qui auraient lieu sous peu. La femme qui se tenait droite comme un piquet et qui ne trahissait aucune crainte prit la parole :  
  
« - J'ai bien reçu votre message et j'en ai pris connaissance, cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre offre.  
  
Vous n'avez pas vraiment de choix, intervint une voix masculine froide et profonde, celui qui avait du être déterminé pour mené à bien cette opération.  
  
J'ai moi aussi une offre à vous faire, continua la jeune femme, relâchés les otages et quittés les lieux et je m'engage à ne rien vous faire.  
  
Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu crois vraiment que l'on a peur de toi, tu es seule et nous sommes bien plus, tu crois pouvoir venir à bout de nous ainsi ? demanda la voix féminine de Lestrange.  
  
Je pourrais tous vous tuer avant même que vous n'ayez pu faire un pas dans ma direction, déclara Javik sûre d'elle.  
  
Ah ouais, j'aimerais bien voir cela », la défia de nouveau Lestrange.  
  
Et ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement de Malfoy, la mangemorte lança un sortilège dans la direction de Javik qui lui renvoya en levant simplement la main. Lestrange l'évita de peu en se jetant par terre et le sort alla terminer sa course sur le mur derrière elle. Malfoy fulminait :  
  
« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer avec elle, cria-t-il.  
  
Mais. commença pour se défendre Lestrange  
  
Tu devrais écouter ton ami, ajouta Javik. Maintenant, pouvons-nous discuter en êtres civilisés ?.  
  
Malheureusement, aucun marchandage n'a été prévu à l'horaire, intervint Malfoy. Tu devrais reconsidérer notre offre car nous avons quelques cartes dans notre jeu.  
  
Laissez partir tous les otages, ensuite si vous tenez tant à vous battre, un combat pourrait être envisageable, si vous me vainquiez, vous m'amènerez jusqu'à votre maître. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut en passant ?  
  
Oh, comme si tu ne le savais pas. Une créature comme toi, c'est recherché. En fait, lorsque le maître m'a parlé d'une tribu de gens de ta race j'étais septique, puis nous nous sommes mis à la recherche de cette fameuse tribu, des mois à errer sans rien trouver. Au moment où le maître commençait à perdre espoir de ne jamais vous trouver, un nouveau venu à déclaré connaître une jeune femme très spéciale. Dire que tu étais si près, pendant que l'on cherchait si loin.  
  
L'ironie de la vie, déclara Javik Donc, votre maître doit me vouloir entière, non ? Et il a du vous informer de mes capacités ? Alors pourquoi m'envoie-t-il seulement une vingtaine de ses « preux » disciples ?  
  
Oh, tu n'es pas sotte au point de croire que nous sommes sans arme devant toi, ricana Malfoy. Si la mort de douze moldus ne te laisse indifférente, peut-être que celle de ton père t'amènera à reconsidérer ta reddition ? »  
  
Trois mangemorts approchèrent en traînant Janus Reyk, qui visiblement avait été battu, du sang s'écoulait à plusieurs endroit sur le corps du vieil homme. Javik serra les poings et la mâchoire, Malfoy le vit et sourit, peut-être finalement qu'ils n'auraient pas à l'affronter. Mais il se trompait, Javik et Janus venait d'échanger un regard et un dialogue muet venait de s'effectuer entre eux. La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda d'un air de défi ses opposants :  
  
« - Je vous le redemande, laissez partir vos otages et .  
  
Tu crois que tu es en position de marchander ?, s'écria Lestrange surexcitée. Peut-être que cela te fera changer d'idée. »  
  
La femme encagoulée pointa sa baguette sur l'un des otages et le foudroya d'un sortilège mortel. Malfoy n'était pas d'accord avec le fait que ce soit eux qui ouvrent les hostilités mais il était trop tard, Javik Reyk avait profité du fait que la plupart des gens présents détournent la tête pour voir l'homme mourir, pour envoyer un jet d'énergie vers son père qui put ainsi se défaire de ses ravisseurs et prendre part au combat avec sa fille. La tâche n'était pas aisée, les Reyk ne voulaient pas blesser les moldus qui étaient au centre de toute l'action. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, Javik appela à elle la baguette d'un mangemort sans envergure qui ne put la retenir et la tendit à son père qui maintenant qu'il était armé pouvait l'aider.  
  
La ruelle était éclairée de part et d'autre par tous ces sorts qui pour la plupart étaient lancé à l'aveuglette. Javik était débordée, elle combattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais seule contre une vingtaine de mangemorts. Son père venait d'être touché par un sort, il s'était écoulé sur le sol, plus de la moitié des moldus étaient déjà morts et l'autre moitié subissaient d'atroces tortures. S'en était assez, de toute façon, son esprit ne pouvait plus contrôler la bête en elle, d'un coup, elle se transforma, quelques mangemorts prirent la fuite, apeurés mais la plupart restèrent. Tous la visaient maintenant, les sorts la percutaient, alors qu'elle les déchirait à coups de griffes et usant de toutes les armes que lui procurait sa condition. Des cris atroces se faisaient entendre partout dans la ruelle, les mangemorts allaient perdre sans aucun doute la bataille, elle était bien trop forte pour eux.  
  
« - REYK, cria Malfoy, regarde un peu ce que l'on a ici. »  
  
Malfoy tenait Rémus devant lui qui était toujours stupéfié, sa baguette contre son c?ur, Javik montra les dents et poussa un rugissement terrible, la bête en elle aurait pu tous les tuer mais de voir Rémus ainsi, permis à l'esprit de la jeune femme de reprendre le dessus, elle savait son père blessé mais elle savait également qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour tuer Rémus pour arriver à ses fins. Javik qui essuyait toujours les divers sorts des quelques mangemorts toujours vivants était blessée de toute part et dans un piteux état, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à sauver la vie de son ami.  
  
« -Rend toi Reyk, ou je le tue. »  
  
Sous sa forme magique, Javik ne pouvait parler, elle se transforma donc de nouveau mais en prenant soin de créer un genre de bouclier autour d'elle et de Malfoy qui tenait toujours Rémus. Le mangemort regarda tout autour de lui la bulle d'argent qui l'avait entouré. À l'extérieur les autres membres de l'ordre noir tentaient de briser le bouclier. Javik était à bout de souffle, fatiguée mais toujours volontaire.  
  
« - Laisse le Malfoy, ou je te tue, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais autoritaire.  
  
Tu crois en être encore capable ? Sans tuer ton ami ? » demanda le mangemort sûr de lui.  
  
En effet, elle pouvait aisément tuer Malfoy malgré qu'elle était affaiblie mais elle risquait de tuer Rémus par le fait même. Si seulement Rémus pouvait reprendre ses esprits, oh, elle pouvait lever le sort qui le tenait stupéfié mais sa protection disparaîtrait et elle devrait subir les sorts des autres qui n'attendaient que cela de l'autre côté du bouclier argent. Par contre si Rémus était de nouveau en état de lancer des sorts, cela l'aiderait grandement. La décision de Javik fut prise, elle ferma les yeux et d'un geste lâche, redonna sa vitalité à Rémus, en arrachant la baguette de Malfoy en passant pour la tendre à une Rémus encore ébranlé. La boule de protection disparue aussitôt laissant Javik submergée de sorts de toute part. Elle s'effondra sur le sol sous l'effet de plusieurs doloris simultanés pendant que Rémus se battait plus loin avec Malfoy, il le stupéfia à son tour. Lupin courut pour porter secours à son amie toujours étendue sur le sol, tentant de se défaire des mangemorts qui tentaient de la maintenir et de la maîtriser. Il s'attaqua à un mangemort qui l'avait repéré mais un autre arriva derrière lui et il subit un doloris qui lui fit perdre l'usage de ses membres et affligea à son corps une douleur atroce.  
  
Couché sur le côté, combattant la douleur, il pouvait voir son amie continuer à se battre avec les mangemorts qui s'acharnaient sur elle. Il entendit Malfoy leur crier de ne pas la tuer, que le maître la voulait vivante. Quelqu'un avait du contrer le sort que lui avait lancé le jeune homme. Soudain, des dizaines d'Aurors firent leur apparition, faisant fuir les mangemorts, qui prirent bien la peine d'amener avec eux leur morts et blessés, ne laissant aucune trace de leur présence en ces lieux. Javik encore sous le joug de son instinct, ne fit pas la différence entre les mangemorts et les Aurors, les attaquant malgré son grand épuisement. Un Auror vint en aide à Rémus qui se leva pour aller prêter main forte aux autres qui avaient finalement réussi à clouer Javik au sol et à la maîtriser. Le corps de la jeune femme n'était plus que plaies et marques, du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle saignait de partout, tellement que Rémus cru n'être capable de trouver une parcelle de son corps intacte.  
  
Javik se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, blessant plusieurs Aurors sans même le vouloir, la créature en elle, tentait de faire son retour. Rémus s'accroupit près d'elle pour qu'elle soit capable de le voir, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'elle le reconnaisse pour qu'elle se calme :  
  
« - Ne vous approcher pas jeune homme, c'est dangereux, cria un vieil homme qui tentait de la maintenir au sol.  
  
Laissez-moi lui parler, dit Rémus faisant fit des avertissements. Javik. Javik, ma belle écoute moi, entends moi. C'est moi Rémus, c'est fini, c'est fini mon amour. »  
  
Rémus tendit une main hésitante vers les cheveux en bataille de la jeune femme qui avait les yeux toujours injecté de sang et cette lueur effrayante tout au fond. Lorsqu'il la toucha, il la sentit faire un soubresaut, elle soufflait fortement, à bout de souffle. Il continua de lui parler lentement et elle finit par le reconnaître et se calmer, puis sous l'effet d'un sort d'un Auror, elle se détendit tous ses muscles et tomba dans un profond sommeil, à bout de force, ne pouvant opposer une résistance de plus.  
  
Rémus se releva péniblement, il jeta un regard autour de lui, le spectacle qu'il vit lui donna la nausée, il courut dans un coin pour vomir, jamais il n'avait vu un carnage pareil. Les murs étaient couverts de sang, des débris étaient visibles partout, d'immenses trous dans le sol, dans les murs avoisinants. Des corps démembrés, mutilés, estropiés, des moldus sans doute, une douzaine en tout. Jamais, il n'avait pu imaginer une telle horreur. Et au milieu de tout cela, le corps de Janus Reyk, des médicomages tentaient de le maintenir en vie. Rémus s'approcha lentement du père de son amie, ce dernier semblait avoir connaissance de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais au premier coup d'?il, Rémus comprit que son état était critique.  
  
« - Ré.mus.  
  
Ne parlez pas monsieur Reyk, gardez vos forces.  
  
Je. Tu prendras soin d'elle. promets-moi. Elle n'est. pas responsable. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour toi. elle aurait tout. fait. Elle t'aime. tu sais. »  
  
Janus Reyk s'éteignit sur ces mots, sans voir les larmes rouler sur les joues de Rémus. Le jeune homme fut amené par Dumbledore qui avait été appelé sur les lieux, alors que Javik était amené par une horde d'Aurors la tenant en joue au cas où elle émergerait de son état lattent. Rémus voulut savoir où ils l'amenaient mais Dumbledore l'apaisa d'un quelconque sort et Lupin ne trouva plus la force de résister, la soirée avait été des plus pénibles. 


	15. procès aux révélations chocs

N/A : Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir, tout dépend du moment où vous lirez ce chapitre. Un petit mot pour remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un rewiew. J'ADORE, vous l'ai-je déjà dit ?  
  
Merci également à Lili la tigresse qui a encore une fois pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre, que ferais-je sans toi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? MERCI.  
  
Le prochain chapitre (qui risque fortement d'être le dernier) prendra un peu plus de temps à venir car il me cause problème, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas que je termine mon histoire. Désolée de ne pouvoir vous dire quand il apparaîtra sur le site. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir jeter un coup d'?il fréquemment.  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Ils étaient tous assis dans une pièce sombre et humide, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des magistrats, chargés de rendre un jugement dans l'affaire qui les préoccupait tous. L'assemblée était fébrile, le cas présenté avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et plusieurs étaient curieux de savoir comment allait se conclure cette affaire nébuleuse. Les curieux et les proches de l'accusée attendaient assis dans les gradins de pierre qui entouraient la salle d'audience. Une grande chaise, munie d'appuis-bras et de plusieurs chaînes trônaient au centre de la pièce, devant l'estrade où se tiendraient les juges et le Ministre lui-même.  
  
On en était à la deuxième journée d'audience et on avait pu entendre les témoignages des différents Aurors qui avaient accouru sur les lieux. Plusieurs ayant étés blessés en essayant de maîtriser la « bête », ainsi que la déposition et la version des faits de Rémus, seul survivant de ce carnage avant l'arrivée des représentants du Ministère. Dumbledore était venu témoigner de la bonne foi de l'accusée et avait affirmé qu'il était certain qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que l'on devait croire en sa version des faits. Le problème était qu'aucune trace des mangemorts n'avaient pu être prélevée sur les lieux des crimes et que l'accusée avait en plus de blesser plusieurs membre de l'équipe d'Aurors, avait atteint mortellement l'un d'eux.  
  
Javik était accusée du meurtre crapuleux de douze moldus innocents, d'avoir blessé cinq Aurors de la brigade spéciale dont un mortellement, d'être à l'origine de la mort de Janus Reyk, son père et d'avoir orchestré l'enlèvement et avoir fait subir à Rémus Lupin des sortilèges interdits.  
  
Rémus avait beau témoigner qu'elle n'y était pour rien, les juges revenaient constamment sur le fait qu'il avait été stupéfié pendant la majeure partie du combat et certains affirmaient également qu'il avait simplement imaginé les mangemorts, probablement sous l'effet d'un envoûtement de la part de l'accusée. Il avait cri haut et fort qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il y avait bien une vingtaine de mangemorts présents sur les lieux, son témoignage pesait peu dans la balance. Même la lettre que les prétendus ravisseurs avaient envoyé à l'attention de l'accusée fut contestée, on supposait même qu'elle avait tout monté d'elle-même. Personne ne pouvait appuyer les dires de Rémus, même Paterson avait disparut, heureusement que ce chef d'accusation n'avait pas été rajouté à Javik.  
  
Ce jour-là, on devait entendre l'accusée, elle-même. Depuis son arrestation musclée, elle était détenue dans une cellule spéciale à Azkaban, où seul Dumbledore fut autorisé à la rencontrer avant son procès. Lupin avait bien entendu, comme tous les autres Maraudeurs et Lily, tentés de prendre contact avec elle mais le Ministre avait prit des mesures drastiques.  
  
Les magistrats, dont Dumbledore, firent leur entrée dans la salle, le silence se fit aussitôt, puis on fit signe à un représentant qui attendait près de la porte de faire entrer l'accusée. Les imposantes portes de bois s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître trois immenses silhouettes dans l'encadrement et on pouvait voir derrières elles, d'autres ombres tous aussi menaçantes et imposantes. Deux Détraqueurs avançaient, encadrant une jeune femme en piteux état, elle arborait l'uniforme des détenus de la célèbre prison des sorciers, une robe droite de couleur verte tirant dangereusement sur le jaune. Cet habit était connu de toute la communauté magique et était redoutée car attribué aux pires criminels. Javik était solidement enchaînée par des liens magiques puissants, ses pouvoirs avaient été bridés par de puissants sorciers et une brigade entière d'Aurors étaient répartis tout autour de la grande salle.  
  
La jeune femme paraissait misérable, elle n'avait visiblement pas dormi depuis l'attaque, des cernes couraient de sous ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues, ses cheveux étaient tous emmêlés et son teint était extrêmement pale. Il était clair que ses conditions d'incarcération ne lui convenaient pas du tout, après tout devait-on en douter, c'était Azkaban. Javik marchait la tête base, fuyant le regard de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Rémus avait mal, tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Ses deux geôliers lui indiquèrent de prendre place sur la chaise et dès qu'elle fut assise, les chaînes l'enserrèrent de partout, comme si les liens magiques qui la menottaient n'étaient pas suffisants. Dumbledore tout comme Rémus protestèrent, ce n'était pas des conditions acceptables pour quelqu'un qui était innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il y eut beaucoup de remous dans l'assistance, après moult discussions, les chaînes furent enlevées mais elle était toujours bridée. Tout au long de cette joute verbale, Javik resta silencieuse, la tête baisée et l'air misérable.  
  
Finalement, le silence revint une fois qu'il fut demandé à plusieurs reprises par le Ministre lui-même. Le procès allait reprendre avec l'interrogatoire de l'accusée, on lut d'abord la déposition de Javik, qui créa plusieurs cris de stupeurs et de consternations dans l'assemblée, on la traita même de menteuse et de meurtrière sans âme. Il fut difficile de calmer la salle, tellement qu'après trois menaces de huit clos, c'est ce qu'ordonna le Ministre. Seuls furent autorisés à rester les magistrats, les gardes, quelques membres du Ministère et les amis de l'accusée. Ces derniers devaient leur présence en ces lieux uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore qui fit valoir qu'ils étaient comme la seule famille qu'il restait à l'accusée. Encore une fois, durant tous ces remous, Javik restait immobile sur la chaise au centre de la pièce, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été droguée ou au pire qu'elle dormait mais les Maraudeurs et Lily savaient qu'elle devait méditer pour tenter de garder le contrôle.  
  
L'interrogatoire put reprendre, un des magistrats fut désigné pour commencer, à cet instant, Javik releva la tête vers eux, quelques-uns reculèrent dans leur siège, peut-être s'étaient-ils attendu à ce qu'elle garde profil bas tout au long de l'entretient, c'était mal connaître Javik Reyk, elle était de nature fière et se faisait un honneur de toujours regarder lorsque cela était possible, son interlocuteur.  
  
« - Veuillez décliner votre identité complète.  
  
1. Javik Ken Oett Reyk.  
  
4. Date et lieu de naissance.  
  
7. 2 juillet 1920 à Wollirupmelmy en Islande. »  
  
Cette affirmation créa quelques chuchotements, comment pouvait-elle être née en 1920 et avoir l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans. Chez les Maraudeurs également on fut surpris, Sirius demanda à voix base à Rémus :  
  
« - Tu savais. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Lily se pencha à son tour vers les autres pour déclarer :  
  
« - Elle nous l'avait dit.  
  
22. Oui mais là. »  
  
Ils ne purent continuer car l'échange se poursuivait entre Javik et son enquêteur.  
  
« - Nous savons maintenant que vous n'êtes pas humaine, alors pouvez-nous vous dire de qu'elle race êtes-vous ?  
  
31. Je suis ce que vous appelé une « steel » »  
  
Encore une fois, cette déclaration créa des remous, cette fois les chuchotements avaient fait place à des exclamations bruyantes, on était consternés.  
  
« - Voyons mademoiselle, les « steel » sont des légendes, jamais ils n'ont réellement existés., commença l'un des magistrats.  
  
40. C'est pourtant ce que je suis, je croyais que les sorciers étaient plus  
ouverts au fait que la plupart des légendes sont réelles ou l'on déjà  
été. »  
  
De nouveau, on ne se gêna pas pour commenter les propos, quelques personnes présentes ne semblaient pas connaître la légende des « steel » et au grand bonheur des Maraudeurs et de Lily, une explication fut demandée :  
  
« - Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous êtes mi-humaine et mi-dragon ? , demanda une vieille femme.  
  
49. Pas vraiment, je suis un dragon qui a la faculté de prendre forme  
humaine et d'évoluer parmi diverses sociétés. »  
  
La déclaration de Javik jeta un froid dans la grande salle qui était déjà très humide, personne n'osait plus parler. Peter, James et Sirius s'étaient retournés d'un coup vers Rémus qui lui avait d'abord ouvert les yeux très grands, puis les avait refermés en baisant la tête et courbant le dos, un immense frisson s'empara de lui et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il avait mal pour elle, il était triste pour elle et comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de cachotteries et de secrets. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lily passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme qui releva la tête pour montrer à Javik qu'il était fort, que cette déclaration ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, que ses sentiments ne changeraient aucunement mais la jeune femme ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir ce que ses révélations créaient en lui.  
  
Dumbledore reprit la parole, essayant de ramener l'assemblée dans une voie favorable à Javik :  
  
« - Peut-être que vous pourriez nous expliquer un peu ce qu'est votre vie et votre cheminement jusqu'à maintenant ?  
  
61. Bien sûr, je suis née d'une mère « steel » et d'un père humain, cette  
union fait de moi, une steel mais pas entièrement, il y a certains  
pouvoirs attribués à ceux de mon espèces qui me sont inconnus, telles  
différentes défenses et attaques. Je maîtrise depuis peu mes  
transformations, ce qui veut dire que pendant plus de cinquante ans,  
lorsque j'étais épuisée magiquement, le dragon tentait de refaire surface  
pour régénérer mes pouvoirs en me faisant entrer en phase de transe, qui  
ressemble beaucoup à ce que vous appelez un coma. Sous forme humaine, je  
bénéficie tout de même des sens du dragon, mon odorat, mon ouie et ma vue  
sont au-dessus de tout humain, mon goût est également très développé et  
par mon touché j'arrive à sentir ou ressentir des choses que peu de  
sorciers peuvent. Mon endurance physique est extrêmement élevée, j'ai  
besoin d'à peine quelques heures de sommeil par nuit pour être en forme  
et j'ai la faculté de prendre l'aspect de certains objets ou encore me  
fondre dans le décor. Cependant, ces genres de transformations  
m'épuisent beaucoup car je ne les maîtrise pas encore totalement et  
demande un haut niveau d'énergie magique.  
  
64. Vous pourriez peut-être nous faire une démonstration, demanda  
Dumbledore ce qui créa encore un tollé.  
  
67. Dumbledore, vous n'y pensez pas.  
  
70. Après ce dont elle est accusée.  
  
73. Vous croyez que c'est prudent. »  
  
Après plusieurs arguments pour ou contre, il fut décidé qu'une démonstration allait être autorisée uniquement si tous les sorciers présents s'engageaient à tenir en joue l'accusée de leur baguette et ils avertirent qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'assommer de sorts puissants pour la maîtriser et que les Détraqueurs pouvaient également intervenir.  
  
« - Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'intervenir, si vous pouviez me libérer de ses liens. Je vous donne ma parole que rien n'arrivera.  
  
82. Il est de notoriété publique que la parole d'un « steel » ne peut être  
trahie.. », ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
Les liens magiques furent retirés et toujours sans un regard vers Rémus ou ses amis, Javik se transforma devant les magistrats et les gens présents qui lui pointaient leur baguette dessus. L'espace du centre de la pièce, en dessous des tribunes était pourtant très grand mais avec un immense dragon, la pièce semblait soudainement trop petite. Javik ne resta pas longtemps sous sa forme de créature magique, les gens présents eurent tout juste le temps de se remettre de leur surprise et d'observer qu'elle ressemblait à la race des suédois à museaux courts. Rémus lui n'avait pas pointé son amie de sa baguette et n'avait pas sursauté, il avait noter qu'une foule de petites choses étaient inaperçues aux autres.  
  
Javik sous sa forme dragon revêtait une couleur bleue, ses écailles reflétaient des lueurs argentées, sa mâchoire, bien que fermée pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage les occupants de la pièce laissait voir tout de même deux grandes canines très blanches. Ses ailes repliées formaient un renflements sur le dessus de son dos, ses yeux si bleus habituellement étaient d'un jaune reptilien et ses pattes se terminaient par de puissantes griffes qui semblaient coupantes tels des couteaux.  
  
Dès qu'elle reprit sa forme humaine, les sorciers présents, se sentirent de nouveau en sécurité car déjà les liens étaient réapparus, bridant les pouvoirs de Javik. Tous se rassirent et l'interrogatoire put continuer :  
  
« - Est-il vrai que vous avez été au service du Ministère dans le passé mademoiselle ?, demanda un sorcier avec un nez énorme et les oreilles décollées.  
  
97. En effet, pendant près de sept ans, en tant que Protectrice.  
  
100. Et de qui ou devrais-je dire de quoi ?, demanda une sorcière entre  
deux âges qui semblait déjà sûre de son jugement.  
  
103. D'un jeune homme.  
  
106. Mais encore, insista la sorcière  
  
109. De monsieur Rémus Lupin, étudiant à Poudlard. Intervint Dumbledore  
d'un ton sans riposte. Je me ferai un plaisir de discourir sur les  
immenses services que mademoiselle Reyk a fourni au collège de Poudlard à  
quiconque qui voudra en entendre parler.  
  
112. Lupin, ne serait-il pas sur la liste des loups-garous ? redemanda la  
même sorcière.  
  
115. Si.  
  
- Et qui a autorisé à ce qu'un dragon veille sur un loup-garou ? Êtes vous totalement suicidaire ? Deux des pires créatures que le monde porte dans l'enceinte du collège de sorcellerie. Que diraient les parents ? Imaginez qu'il y ai eu.  
  
121. Il n'a eu aucun incident pendant toute la scolarité de monsieur Lupin,  
en très grande partie grâce au support de mademoiselle Reyk et de son  
défunt père, se permit de l'interrompe Dumbledore.  
  
124. Imaginez la tête des parents lorsque., reprit la sorcière.  
  
127. Personne n'en saura rien, déclara d'une voix ferme le Ministre de la  
Magie.  
  
130. Mais monsieur le Ministre, commença la sorcière.  
  
133. Mademoiselle Umbridge, cela suffit, le Ministère était au courant de  
la présence de mademoiselle Reyk dans les murs de Poudlard et de sa  
fonction de Protectrice, ceci, n'est pas le sujet de cet entretien.  
Revenons en donc au sujet qui nous préoccupe.  
  
136. Je crois pourtant que cela est directement lié monsieur, imaginez ce  
qui se serait passé si.  
  
139. Mademoiselle Reyk n'a fait aucunement preuve de violence ou posé de  
geste de nature à être jugé par ce tribunal.  
  
142. Jusqu'à maintenant », conclut la sorcière sur un air de défi.  
  
Encore une fois, durant cette joute verbale entre représentants du Ministère, Javik était restée impassible, n'intervenant que lorsque cela lui était demandé, elle continua à répondre aux diverses questions qui venaient de tous les membres de l'assistance. Seuls Lily et les Maraudeurs restaient silencieux, Rémus lui suivait tout, les poings serrés, cela ne sentait pas bon, on voulait un coupable et Javik était parfaite pour porter le chapeau. Les mangemorts avaient très bien réagis en enlevant toutes preuves de leur présence sur les lieux avant l'arrivée des Aurors, de plus, ils avaient, semble-t-il, mutilés les corps des innocents de façon à faire croire que Javik sous sa forme magique avait tout fait seule. Le témoignage de Rémus pesait peu dans la balance, il avait beau affirmer qu'il s'était battu avec un mangemort pendant que les autres agressaient son amie, il y avait toujours un membre de l'assistance pour lui rappeler qu'il avait subit des sorts interdit et que peut-être avait-il même été sous l'Imperium sans s'en souvenir. Si au moins Paterson pouvait réapparaître pour corroborer une partie de ses dires. Le pauvre homme était sûrement mort, à moins qu'il n'ait été enlevé. Sirius avait émit l'hypothèse que Paterson soit peut-être un espion, complice de l'enlèvement de Rémus et que cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié que l'on retrouve son corps encagoulé un de ses jours.  
  
Puis vint le moment où Javik fut autorisé à parler de sa version des faits, d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.  
  
« - Après avoir été voir des amis, dont monsieur Lupin et les autres jeunes gens ici présents (elle désigna d'un geste ses amis sans les regarder), ils pourront corroborer mes dires aux besoins. Donc je retourne au loft que moi et mon père occupons lors de nos séjours à Londres, mon père étant sorti également, j'ai été la première à revenir au logement où une lettre m'était adressée, poignardée dans la porte du loft. Vous avez en votre possession le dit couteau et la lettre qui m'informait que si je ne me rendais pas au lieu de rendez-vous, des moldus en payeraient le prix et que cela serait ainsi à chaque jour tant que je ne me rendrais pas.  
  
Je me suis présenté au dit lieu, une ruelle dans le quartier industrielle où les clochards avaient l'habitude d'établir leur demeure pour la nuit. J'ai longuement observé la scène, tapis dans le noir afin d'analyser la situation, j'ai pensé à transplaner et aller avertir des Aurors mais alors que je reculais prudemment, une des mangemorte, une femme à la voix., a commencé à s'impatienter et à vouloir torturer les moldus. Il a donc fallu que j'intervienne pour tenter de leur sauver la vie. Sur place il y avait environ 18 mangemorts, prêts à tuer les otages, en plus de leur chef qui après des échanges verbaux avec moi, fit signe d'approcher à deux autres hommes cagoulés qui tenait mon père également en otage qui avait été visiblement battu car je pouvais voir du sang partout sur son corps. Mon cerveau roulait à mille à l'heure, mon père me fit comprendre que je devais agir, que peu importe ce que je ferais, il n'y avait aucun moins que ces monstres laissent les moldus sains et saufs. J'ai redemandé aux mangemorts de laisser partir les otages, ma demande fut évidemment rejetée et l'une d'entre eux tua même l'un des otages, créant un mouvement de surprise et certains des fidèles du mage Noir crièrent même leur joie. J'ai donc attaqué les deux mangemorts qui tenaient mon père et j'ai fait glisser l'une de leur baguette vers lui pour qu'il me donne un coup de main. Là nous nous sommes battus, tentant d'éviter et d'aider les moldus qui subissaient les foudres de certains mangemorts, ils les torturaient affreusement, les laissant mourir dans d'atroces douleurs, j'entends encore leurs cris. »  
  
Javik continua à réciter fidèlement ses pénibles souvenirs des événements qui coûtèrent la vie à son père et à douze moldus innocents. Certains magistrats semblaient dégoûtés par la description des corps des victimes, eux qui avaient subi des violences incroyables. La jeune femme dut-elle aussi arrêter son récit, les images qui remontaient à son esprits étaient affreuses et lui donnaient mal au c?ur. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son énergie interne pour reprendre le contrôle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur le regard dur et sans pitié d'une des magistrats qui de toute évidence ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dumbledore et d'autres par contre semblaient éprouver de la compassion et croyaient qu'elle disait la vérité.  
  
Certaines personnes continuèrent à lui poser des questions et Javik leur répondait toujours aimablement, ne s'emportant jamais face aux insinuations et idées préconçues que pouvaient exposer certains magistrats bornés et parfois cruels. L'interrogatoire dura plus de trois heures, pendant tout ce temps, Rémus n'avait dit un seul mot, priant le ciel pour que les magistrats croient en la version de Javik. Il y eut ensuite délibération, ceux chargé de prendre une décision suite aux divers témoignages et vis-à- vis des faits, se concertèrent, le ton montait et n'arrivant pas à s'entendre, ils durent quitter pour une pièce adjacente d'où aucun son ne sortit. Javik avait été laissé liée et bridée sous la surveillance des Détraqueurs et de la brigade d'Aurors. Rémus et les autres tentèrent d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme mais cette dernière était retombée en état de méditation, ses liens devaient lui enlever beaucoup d'énergie et il était visible à l'?il nu qu'elle était déjà très épuisée.  
  
Parmi les Aurors présents, Maugrey attendait, soucieux, il savait bien que Javik était pour rien dans cette histoire et son témoignage avait apporté un peu d'eau au moulin de la jeune femme mais il savait également que son opinion comptait pour peu. En entrant dans l'ordre, tous avaient juré de ne jamais dévoiler son existence et il était pénible de ne pouvoir dire pourquoi la jeune femme ne pouvait avoir commis les gestes dont on l'accusait. Javik releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de ce dernier, elle lui fit un signe discret et il s'approcha plus près d'elle, passant à côté des deux Détraqueurs.  
  
« - Attention Maugrey.  
  
169. T'en fait pas Andrew, ça va. »  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, il hocha gravement la tête en signe d'approbation, elle continua à chuchoter. Rémus les regarda, envieux, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle à lui. Maugrey releva enfin la tête, son regard était compatissant, il hocha encore une fois la tête et repartit prendre sa place près des tribunes. Andrew le questionna d'un signe de tête et des yeux mais Maugrey se contenta de faire un vague signe de la main pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à dire. Rémus n'entendait pas laisser passer sa chance, il vint pour se lever mais la main de James le retint pas l'épaule, le jeune homme se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi son ami agissait ainsi mais il comprit bien vite pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit les magistrats revenir dans la salle d'audience.  
  
Les sorciers et sorcières du tribunal reprirent leur place et le Ministre s'éclaircit la voix pour demander :  
  
« - Est-ce que vous auriez d'autres questions à poser à l'accusée ou désirez-vous plus de temps pour étudier le présent dossier.(personne ne se manifesta). Donc nous allons donc passer au vote. Dans le cas du Ministère de la Magie de Grande Bretagne contre Javik Ken Oett Reyk, les magistrats croyant l'accusée non-coupable, levés la baguette je vous prie. Ceux la croyant coupable maintenant. Les indécis.. »  
  
Les larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues de Lily, James et Sirius étaient déjà sur leurs pieds et maugréaient, Peter s'était recoquillé sur lui-même, alors que Rémus était effondré. Sur la vingtaine de magistrats présents, deux étaient indécis, huit la croyaient innocente alors que 10 la jugeaient coupable des motifs dont on l'accusait.  
  
« - Accusée, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que nous débattions de votre sentence ? » demanda le Ministre qui semblait peiné du verdict.  
  
Javik n'avait pas réagi lorsque les baguettes avaient été pointées vers le plafond, elle était restée stoïque et avant de parler, elle prit une profonde respiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Dumbledore qui acquiesça simplement de la tête. Javik se leva dans un seul mouvement, défaisant les liens qui la retenaient avec une aisance surprenante, l'assemblée fut soudainement mal à l'aise, eux qui s'étaient cru en sécurité tout au long de la séance prenaient conscience que les liens n'avaient été que des parures tout ce temps. Javik leva simplement les mains pour leur signifier qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention et pour les apaiser un peu, les Aurors, sur un geste de Maugrey, reprirent leur place et abaissèrent leur baguette.  
  
« -Je n'ai rien de plus à déclarer que ce que je vous ai dit dans mon interrogatoire, ce qui est la vérité mais les faits vous semblent visiblement invraisemblables et une part de moi vous comprend de douter de mes dires. J'ai dans l'esprit toute l'horreur de la scène et la douleur de n'avoir pu sauver aucun des moldus présents, d'avoir contribué par ma stupidité à leur mort est pour moi le pire des châtiments, sans compter que j'ai perdu dans cette attaque l'homme que j'estimais le plus et jusqu'à tout récemment, l'homme que j'aimais le plus sur terre. Dans le feu de l'action, j'ai fait des choix que je regrette amèrement aujourd'hui mais il y en a un que je ne pourrais jamais regretter, peut-être que suite à cette décision, les mangemorts ont pu s'enfuir en amenant toutes les traces de leur présence mais cela a au moins le mérite d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un sorcier, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui et c'est en fait ce qui va sans doute arriver mais jamais je ne le regretterai. Peu importe le sort que vous me réservez, je souhaite ardemment que les véritables coupables de cette boucherie soient un jour punis conformément aux atrocités dont ils sont responsables et bonne chance dans votre lutte contre le Mage Noir.Veillez également porter mes sincères excuses à la famille de l'Auror dont je suis responsable de sa mort et mes plus plates excuses à ceux que j'ai blessé bien malgré moi »  
  
Javik se rassis sur la chaise des accusées, laissant le temps aux magistrats de délibérer entre eux du sort qu'ils lui réservaient. Encore une fois, ils durent quitter la pièce pour tenter de se mettre d'accord. Les crimes dont étaient reconnus coupable la jeune Reyk étaient passibles de l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban dans le meilleur des cas mais selon les chartes magiques, si un seul des membres de la magistrature le demandait, elle pouvait subir le sort des créatures magiques ayant commis les pires fautes. Si tel était le cas, c'était la mort qu'il l'attendait.  
  
Rémus connaissait cette clause et tout son corps tremblait, la peur s'était emparée de lui, son c?ur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites comme jamais. Il priait en murmurant pour que personne ne soit assez cruel pour exiger une telle condamnation, Javik n'était pas une bête, du moins pas uniquement.  
  
Ça brassait fort dans la pièce adjacente, Dumbledore, d'habitude si calme et serein s'emportait et argumentait fortement pour éviter à la jeune femme une fin atroce. Après plusieurs minutes, une décision fut prise, un genre de consensus pour satisfaire tout le monde . ou presque. Le Ministre et les juges de Javik revinrent dans la salle, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, résignée. Le verdict tomba finalement comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la nuit :  
  
« - Accusée Javik Ken Oett Reyk, vous avez été jugée coupable et votre sanction sera, vu la gravité des accusations et l'atrocité des crimes. la mort. »  
  
Lily échapper un cri de stupeur avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son mari en pleur, Sirius était blanc comme un linge et Peter se balançait sur son siège, en hochant continuellement la tête. Rémus avait fermé les yeux, des larmes coulaient déjà depuis longtemps sur ses joues, sa mâchoire tremblait, ses mains serraient si fort le rebord de la tribune que ses jointure étaient blanches, son c?ur avait cessé de battre et il savait que si jamais il tentait de se remettre sur ses jambes, celles-ci ne le supporteraient pas. Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il se plaça derrière Rémus et l'enserra de ses bras, le berçant doucement.  
  
Javik avait anticipé le verdict, elle avait simplement fait une moue et hoché la tête, déjà les Détraqueurs avançaient vers elle pour la ramener à Azkaban en attendant son exécution qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin selon ce qui venait d'être décidé. Elle se leva, jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui était venu la rejoindre et qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la prison, ce dernier avait l'air tellement triste, il lui fit signe d'aller parler à ses amis mais elle refusa de la tête, Dumbledore insista :  
  
« - Tu leur dois Javik, ne fais pas en sorte que la dernière image qu'ils aient de toi soit celle de toi leur tournant le dos à jamais. »  
  
Javik acquiesça et repoussa les Détraqueurs qui furent ensuite retenus par Dumbledore et Maugrey, le temps que la jeune femme aille faire ses adieux à ses amis qui l'attendaient près des tribunes, atterrés et misérables. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle projetait une image forte et solide, elle débuta par Peter qui pleurait tel un bébé, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le força à relever la tête :  
  
« - Sois fort, ne plis pas l'échine. »  
  
À Sirius, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha sa tête de la sienne, faisant que leur front se touche et elle lui murmura :  
  
« - Prends soins d'eux. »  
  
Ce à quoi il répondit en hochant la tête et en la relevant par la suite d'un air fier et solide, comme s'il lui disait par ce geste : « compte sur moi. ». À James, elle lui prit les deux mains et le fixa directement dans les yeux pour lui dire :  
  
« - Veille de ton mieux sur ta famille. »  
  
James mit une main sur son c?ur, pour lui signifier qu'il le jurait. Lily ouvrit tout grand ses bras et les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent longuement, Lily pleurant sur l'épaule de son amie qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, puis Javik se retire doucement :  
  
« - Si ton enfant est seulement le quart de ce que tu es, il sera déjà exceptionnel. »  
  
Arrivé à Rémus, le c?ur de Javik se serra encore plus, comme si cela était possible, il regardait le sol, n'étant pas capable de la regarder, ses épaules tressaillaient sous les sanglots. Les yeux de Javik n'étaient plus secs, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle aurait donné sa vie pour qu'il ne souffre jamais et c'est un peu ce qu'elle avait fait mais il souffrait tout de même et cela lui était insupportable. Elle leva difficilement la main jusqu'au menton du jeune homme qui releva finalement la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. C'était un des ces moments où l'on perd toute conscience de tout ce qui nous entoure pour uniquement se centrer sur l'autre qui se tenait devant nous. Javik releva la main et caressa la joue de Rémus, effaçant du même coup les larmes du jeune homme, puis lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour sceller un dernier baiser, tendre, doux, presque chaste.  
  
Les Détraqueurs s'impatientaient et Javik fut pressé de quitter, elle regarda une dernière fois Rémus et alors qu'elle était amenée vers la sortit elle lui dit enfin les trois mots qu'il avait tant espéré et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais encore dit :  
  
« - Je t'aime. »  
  
Rémus courut derrière elle mais fut retenu par Dumbledore et d'autres Aurors, il criait, espérant de tout c?ur qu'elle l'entende :  
  
« - Je t'aime Javik, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Rien ne pourra changer cela, pas même la mort, tu m'entends mon amour. JE T'AIME. »  
  
Javik marchait, escortée de ses drôles de gardes, en pleurant doucement. Elle disparut et ils ne la revirent plus.  
  
Rémus était effondrer, ses amis le ramenèrent et veillèrent sur lui pendant les jours qui suivis. Au bout d'une semaine, il se fouetta lui-même et insista pour accompagner les autres à la rencontre de l'ordre, il voulait être utile, et s'il le pouvait, il le ferait payer cher aux mangemorts et à leur maître pour lui avoir enlever le seul amour de sa vie, celle qui lui avait fait aimer de nouveau la lune. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce de rencontre secrète, Maugrey s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
« - J'ai a te parler en privé. »  
  
Les deux hommes attendirent la fin de la rencontre puis s'éclipsèrent dans une pièce adjacente où personne ne vint les déranger. Maugrey désigna une chaise au jeune homme puis sortit une petite boite de sa poche intérieure et la tendit au jeune homme en déclarant :  
  
« - Ce sont les choses personnelles qu'avait Javik sur elle au moment de son arrestation, elle m'a demandé de te les rendre en me disant que tu étais ce qui lui restait ici de plus cher et qu'elle voulait que cela te revienne. De plus, elle m'a demandé de faire en sorte que le loft de son père te revienne, ainsi que tous les livres qu'ils possédaient tous deux. Elle m'a dit que tu saurais quoi en faire et en faire profiter le plus de monde possible si tu ne les voulais pas. Le domaine en Islande appartenait à la famille de sa mère qui l'ont reprit depuis quelques jours ainsi que tous les biens qui s'y trouvaient. Dumbledore m'a affirmé que la mère de Javik avait pris contact avec lui et qu'elle tenait à te remettre quelques souvenirs de sa fille, elle prendra également contact avec toi sous peu. Tu sais, j'ai été l'un des derniers à l'avoir vu avant. avant. bien tu vois ce que je veux dire, bien elle m'a regardé directement dans les yeux et elle m'a dit « dit lui que je l'ai entendu et que c'est pareil pour moi. ». »  
  
Maugrey donna une petite tape qui se voulait amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui pleurait doucement, une fois qu'il fut seul, il trouva le courage d'ouvrir la petite boite et de regarder son contenu. Il y avait quelques gallions, un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était inscrit quelques mots comme des rappels tout : « passer à la librairie, rendre visite à Grane, parler à Rémus de la nouvelle étoile que j'ai découvert. ». Les pleurs de Rémus augmentèrent, il replia le parchemin et continua de regarder dans la boite, il y avait une baguette magique que Javik utilisait rarement, uniquement pour ne pas révéler sa véritable nature aux autres sorciers. Finalement, il trouva l'amulette qu'il lui avait offerte et le bracelet gravé de runes ancienne qu'elle portait toujours, jamais depuis qu'elle les avait, elle ne les avait enlevé, elle disait qu'ils faisaient partie d'elle et que de les enlever serait comme lui arracher un membre. Dans le fond de la boite, il trouva également une petite chaîne de cheville qu'il n'avait vu que trois fois auparavant, les trois fois où ils s'étaient dévoilé complètement l'un à l'autre. Cette petite chaîne comprenait une petite pierre de lune, la s?ur de celle qui ornait l'amulette qu'elle avait offerte à Rémus quelques années auparavant.  
  
Rémus resta là à pleurer, longtemps, tellement longtemps que toutes les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce avaient eu le temps de se consumer, le laissant dans le noir. Il serrait la petite boite sur son c?ur, se balançant d'avant à arrière doucement, comme pour se consoler lui-même. Il fut ramené chez lui par Sirius et Dumbledore qui lui administrèrent une potion de sommeil pour qu'il dorme un peu. Il se réveilla le lendemain, la boite toujours près de son c?ur. 


	16. Une vie, une chanson, une fin

[n/a] : réponse à mes rewiews :  
  
Alixe : merci pour tes bons mots, j'espère que le problème avec les chapitres est réglé et que tu as pu lire correctement la suite.  
  
Pomfresh : Trop d'honneur. je suis touchée que tu es pris le temps de venir voir ce que je faisais. Merci.  
  
Alexiel : côté fleur bleue ? Pleuré dans l'avant dernier chapitre ? En plus tu me fais de petites menaces en me disant que tu ne liras pas la suite si c'est pas une fin joyeuse ? Bien, un petit scoop avant que tu commences à lire, on a déjà vu des fins plus heureuse que la mienne mais bon c'est pas si pire que cela tout de même. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même.  
  
Tangerinedream : Merci de tes encouragements tout au long de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin te plaira également.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui n'envoient pas de rewiews (comme moi la plus part du temps.).  
  
UN MERCI TRÈS SPÉCIAL À LILY LA TIGRESSE POUR SA CORRECTION, qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ???? Merci beaucoup.  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
N/A : DANS CE CHAPITRE ON REVIENT DE NOTRE EXPLORATION DE LEURS SOUVENIRS. NOUS SOMMES DONC DE RETOUR DANS LE TEMPS PRÉSENT. RETOUR AU MOMENT OU JAVIK CHANTE LEUR CHANSON À LA FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE (NE TENANT PAS COMPTE DU PROLOGUE).  
  
Elle venait à peine d'enfoncer la dernière note qui composait cet air qui avait été chanté par Javik comme si elle avait poussé un bouton de marche automatique mais qui avait été très vite repris par près de mille voix, joignant leurs efforts à la voix modulée de l'interprète. La salle avait été comme envoûtée dès la première mesure et tous ceux qui connaissaient l'air, ils étaient plusieurs, prêtèrent leur voix à cette chorale improvisée qui donna plus d'un frison à plus d'une personne. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, ainsi que quelques cris hystériques de fans et des sifflements capables de rendre sourd. Le nom du groupe était scandé, puis crié encore et encore.  
  
Les membres du groupe quittèrent en saluant la foule qui ne voulait pas les voir partir ainsi. Javik eut de la difficulté à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes après la dernière chanson, elle du faire un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle suivit les autres en coulisse où ils se réjouirent du succès qu'ils venaient de recevoir. La foule refusait de quitter, on en demandait encore, le problème était qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à leur offrir, ils avaient déjà toutes jouées leurs chansons et même celle qu'ils n'avaient pas endisquée. Les responsables les virent supplier de retourner sur scène, ils avaient peur d'une une émeute si on ne leur donnait pas ce qu'ils désiraient, c'est-à-dire eux.  
  
« - Mais on n'a plus de chanson., commença Marie un peu paniquée par la foule qui en redemandait à fort et à cri.  
  
Jav, c'est quoi la chanson que tu jouais hier soir dans l'autobus, tu sais pam pam pam ? demanda Ian. Jav ? Jav, tu m'entends? »  
  
Mais Javik avait la tête ailleurs, elle du revenir à la réalité lorsque Sean la secoua en la regardant inquiet. Ils reposèrent la question et cette fois Javik répondit :  
  
« - C'était une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a des années mais elle n'est pas au point.  
  
Donne-nous les principaux accords et on se débrouillera. », dit Ian en étant poussé sur la scène par les techniciens.  
  
Bien vite, tous les membres du groupe étaient poussés sur le stage, face à des fans en délire, Javik paniquait un peu, la chanson n'était pas prête, elle n'avait jamais pu la terminer et pourtant. Elle indiqua quelques accords à ses amis qui tenteraient de la suivre et d'improviser, un peu comme lors de leur première rencontre dans le magasin du père de Ian. Marie était à expliquer à la foule que c'était une création en court, qu'ils devaient être indulgents qu'elle n'était pas au point tout à fait mais qu'ils la joueraient tout de même pour eux. Elle spécifia également que cela serait la dernière chanson du spectacle, ce qui lui valut quelques cris et exclamations de désaccord mais le tout cessa rapidement lorsque Javik parla à son tour :  
  
« - C'est une chanson que j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a très longtemps, un jour ou j'étais persuadée que rien au monde ne pourrait assombrir mon bonheur tellement j'étais heureuse. Tellement il me rendait heureuse.Puis la vie, cruelle autant que les hommes parfois, m'enleva tout, d'un coup, laissant en moi qu'une âme morte, c'est un peu pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, elle n'est toujours pas terminée. »  
  
Certaines personnes dans l'assistance essuyèrent des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux. Javik Reyk, mieux connue dans le monde moldu comme étant Jav Ken, membre du groupe le plus populaire de l'heure, gratta quelques cordes de sa guitare, obtenant ainsi, sans avoir à le demander, un silence complet de la part de tous ceux et celles présents en cette soirée. D'une voix douce et mélodieuse, elle entama quelques paroles qui constituaient les premiers mots d'une chanson qu'elle avait écrite, il y avait longtemps pour un homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son c?ur, se donnant c?ur et âme pour lui.  
  
Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
  
Je suis la gardienne pendant quelques nuits  
  
Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui vous plaira  
  
Il n'a qu'à ouvrir ses bras pour tout reconstruire  
  
Je l'aime à mourir  
  
Il a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel  
  
Et nous les traversons quelques fois lorsqu'il ne peut dormir  
  
Je ne dois rien vouloir  
  
Je dois juste essayer de lui appartenir  
  
Je l'aime à mourir  
  
Puis le plus beau des étés sur une plage ensoleillée  
  
Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer  
  
Je l'aime à mourir  
  
C'est plus beau que les hivers quand la neige blanchit la terre  
  
C'est les couleurs de l'automne quand les papillons  
  
S'envolent à l'heure où l'amour se donne  
  
C'est les parfums du printemps  
  
Quand renaissent les sentiments  
  
Je l'aime à mourir  
  
L'amour c'est la tendresse des loups  
  
Le jour où il se découvre  
  
C'est le plus beau des pays  
  
Un soleil d'Andalousie  
  
C'est une terre africaine  
  
Sous les vents qui se déchaînent  
  
L'amour c'est quitter ses chaînes  
  
Et ne plus avoir peur de dire  
  
Que je l'aime à mourir.  
  
Javik fit produire à sa guitare, une longue plainte mélodieuse, comme si elle extirpait de son âme la douleur qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. À son côté, Marie avait semble-t-il anticipé la tristesse de la fin car elle aussi fit produire à son violoncelle un son empli de mélancolie et de chagrin. Ian et Sean, avaient cessé de jouer bien avant, laissant aux deux jeunes femmes tirer de leur instrument une mélodie plus triste, mieux adaptée à la chanson qui fit couler plusieurs larmes chez ceux qui avaient eux le privilège de l'entendre.  
  
Cette fois, le groupe quitta définitivement la scène, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pu y retourner, Javik avait disparu au tournant de leur loge et elle n'était visible nulle part. Ils reçurent quelques journalistes et privilégiés qui avaient gagné le droit de les rencontrer en arrière-scène, sans Javik qui n'était toujours pas réapparue. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils durent quitter, ils la cherchèrent encore, le bus devait partir, elle était introuvable, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, surtout qu'un chien noir les suivait partout, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser.  
  
« - Hey, le chien, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider à la retrouver plutôt que de nous suivre comme ça ? , » demanda Ian exaspéré.  
  
Et comme si le chien était doté d'une intelligence quasi humaine, il monta dans l'autobus, huma la guitare de la jeune femme que Marie venait d'apporter et fila, le museau à terre, cherchant la piste de celle qui était disparue. Après avoir fait l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle au grand complet, les trois autres musiciens sur ses pattes, Patmol revint près de l'autobus. Là une ombre l'attendait dans un coin sombre :  
  
« - Patmol, crois-tu vraiment que tu vas la retrouver ainsi ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est illusoire ? »  
  
Le chien grogna pour montrer son mécontentement face à l'attitude de son ami. Rémus souriait doucement de l'acharnement de son ami, il connaissait trop bien Javik, il savait que les efforts de Patmol resteraient vains.  
  
« - Allez vieux, on rentre. », déclara Rémus.  
  
Le chien noir suivit docilement l'homme qui semblait être son maître, Marie, Sean et Ian les regarda partir puis lorsqu'il furent hors de leur vue, ils montèrent dans le bus, le chauffeur ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Alors que ce dernier refermait les portes de l'autobus, un bras l'empêcha, il les rouvrit rapidement pour laisser passer Javik qui avait l'air décidée et résolue. Elle demanda au chauffeur d'attendre encore quelques minutes, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir et une triade sur les heures supplémentaires fut stoppés net lorsque Javik sortit de sa poche un gros billet de banque qu'elle lui tendit. Les trois autres membres du groupe s'étaient levés pour venir à sa rencontre mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer.  
  
« - Je suis désolée, je ne viens pas avec vous.  
  
Mais Jav, tu ne peux pas. on a un spectacle à Edimbourg après demain, il faut que tu sois là, implora Marie.  
  
J'y serai, c'est promis mais pour l'instant, j'ai des choses à régler, des choses qui traînent depuis bien trop longtemps.  
  
Ça n'aurait pas rapport avec un homme, propriétaire d'un chien noir ? Demanda le perspicace Ian.  
  
Notamment, mais le chien ne lui appartient pas, ils sont des amis depuis toujours. »  
  
La dernière phrase de Javik les laissa perplexes mais elle n'en tient pas compte et agrippa un sac à dos qui contenait quelques-uns uns de ses vêtements et voulu partir lorsqu'elle entendit Marie lui dire, d'une voix douce et tendre :  
  
« - Va., va finir ta chanson. »  
  
Javik se retourna et la fixa quelques instants, interdite. Marie souriait tendrement alors que les deux gars ne semblaient pas trop comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Javik ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne montait à sa gorge, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de tenter de sourire à Marie, elle quitta le bus et ils la virent prendre le chemin qu'un peu plutôt l'homme et le chien avaient emprunté.  
  
Javik marcha longuement dans les rues qu'elle avait si souvent arpentées dans le passé. Son esprit tentait de faire des phrases intelligentes pour tenter d'expliquer à ses amis sa résurrection soudaine. Ça c'était à condition qu'ils veuillent bien l'écouter. Son c?ur se serrait dans sa poitrine, pour l'une des très rares fois dans sa vie, elle avait peur, peur d'être rejetée, peur qu'ils ne veulent plus d'elle.Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur expliquer qu'elle avait échappé à la mort mais qu'elle s'était tue toutes ces années, les laissant croire qu'elle avait trépassé suite au verdict de ses juges.  
  
En fait, cela n'avait pas été totalement volontaire, Dumbledore avait insisté fortement sur ce point, on devait la croire morte. Le plan était le suivant, Javik devait être morte, du moins tout le monde devait le croire, jusqu'au jour où ils auraient toutes les preuves disculpant Javik. Ce jour là, elle aurait effectué un retour dans la communauté magique. Pendant cette mort simulée, elle devait se prêter à des recherches intensives effectuées par un membre du Ministère, pour qu'ils en apprennent plus sur sa race. Elle avait été exilée à l'autre bout du monde, dans un coin perdu, là où Matéus lui enseigna à dompter la bête en elle et à conjuguer avec. Le représentant du Ministère avait étudié la jeune femme pendant près d'un an puis avait quitté avec son étude sous le bras, laissant Javik seule avec Matéus. Pendant plus de 15 ans, elle n'avait fréquenté que lui, personne ne venait jamais dans ce coin perdu où parfois la nuit durait plusieurs semaines, personne ne se souvenait même de son existence. Après sa condamnation, seuls Dumbledore, le Ministre et son assistant ainsi que l'homme chargé de la recherche, étaient au courant qu'elle vivait toujours. La guerre était venue à bout du Ministre et de son assistant, de même que du chercheur. Ne restait sur terre, que Dumbledore et Matéus qui savaient.  
  
Près de quinze ans s'étaient écoulés, puis un jour, un hibou trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'antre de Matéus et lui porta une missive du directeur de Poudlard. Le sage l'avait fait lire à la jeune femme qui en connaissant encore aujourd'hui chaque lignes par c?ur :  
  
Très cher Matéus et très chère Javik  
  
Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts, beaucoup de sang a rougi la terre également depuis le jour où Javik Ken Oett Reyk fut condamnée par les magistrats du Ministère de la magie à la plus sévère des peines. Près de quinze ans.  
  
A plusieurs reprises, j'ai écrit des centaines de lettres qui avaient pour but de vous tenir au courant de l'évolution des choses ici dans la communauté magique, puis à toutes les fois je les détruisais, incapable de tout dire, de tout expliquer. Puis il y avait le fait que cette lette pouvait se perdre ou tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Pourtant à chaque événement important, j'ai écrit de longue missive, peut-être était-ce seulement pour me déculpabiliser ?  
  
Je ne suis pas fier d'être à l'origine de l'exil d'une âme pure mais comme à toute les fois que je m'accable, la partie logique de mon être me rappelle que c'est mieux que la mort. La mort, tel que je connais le tempérament de la jeune femme que j'ai côtoyé, je sais qu'elle a du la souhaiter à plusieurs reprises. Au lieu de simplement ne plus être, elle doit vivre dans l'impuissance et le noir le plus total. J'ai cru à l'époque que je pourrais prouver facilement l'innocence de cette jeune femme mais les choses n'ont pas exactement tournées comme le je croyais.  
  
Aujourd'hui pourtant, j'ai enfin toutes les preuves de ton innocence, en fait, je l'ai depuis quelques années déjà mais cela n'a pas été aisé de le faire accepter à notre nouveau Ministre. Tu trouveras ci-joint tous les documents prouvant mes dires et qui accélèreront ton retour dans notre communauté. Bien évidemment, peu de gens sont encore au courant de toute l'histoire, seuls les gens connaissant l'exacte vérité, c'est à dire moi et le Ministre.¸  
  
J'aimerais bien pouvoir te faire-part de tout ce que tu dois savoir avant ton retour parmi nous mais des millier de parchemins seraient insuffisants. De plus, certaines choses se disent mieux de vive voix, ainsi, j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes de me rencontrer sous peu, nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter.  
  
La lettre se terminait sur des formules de salutations polies et sur la signature distinguée du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Javik se souvenait également de sa première journée en tant que femme libre. Comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore et conseillé Matéus, Javik s'était rendue à Poudlard par une chaude journée de fin juin, l'école était vide depuis à peine deux jours, elle fut accueillie par McGonnagall qui quittait également pour les vacances, ses valises dans les mains. La vieille femme les laissa tomber et poussa un petit cri de terreur d'abord, puis de surprise qui se termina dans une étreinte forte et puissante, étonnante pour une dame de son âge. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne posa aucune question, elle était habituée maintenant à voir des miracles se produire, elle guida la nouvelle venue jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait bien rester pour lui prêter main forte. Il avait près de quinze ans à résumer à la jeune femme et il savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée. McGonnagall avait accepté et avait été mise rapidement au parfum quant à l'exil de son ancienne élève.  
  
Pendant près de quatre heures, le directeur et la directrice adjointe tentèrent de survoler fidèlement toutes les années que la jeune femme avait vécu loin de tout. Le directeur ne fit rien pour la retenir lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller frapper dans le mur de pierre derrière elle, les pierres bougèrent sous le choc. Sa tête alla frapper également fortement sur le mur, elle était au désespoir. On venait de lui résumer la vie de misère des Maraudeurs, James et Lily morts, Sirius à Azkaban suite au présumé meurtre de Peter et de plusieurs moldus, Harry l'enfant qui « avait survécu » vivait chez la s?ur de Lily, lui qui malgré son jeune âge avait du faire face plusieurs fois déjà à la mort. On venait de vivre l'épisode de la chambre des secrets et l'année d'avant il avait affronté ce qui restait de Voldemort en l'empêchant de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale.  
  
La jeune femme avait souri en apprenant que Harry ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père mais avait les yeux de sa mère, qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien au Quidditch et qui démontrait des pouvoirs importants malgré son jeune âge. Il était selon McGonnagall, moins espiègle que son père ou encore son parrain mais semblait tout de même attiré comme eux par tout ce qui était interdit et frôlant la limite. Il avait de sa mère son grand c?ur et son altruisme mais avait autant de courage que ses deux parents réunis.  
  
Un sujet avait été ignoré de part et d'autre, c'est seulement à la fin de leur entretient que Dumbledore osa lui demander :  
  
« - Tu vas aller le voir ?  
  
Non.  
  
Tu devrais pourtant.  
  
Il a refait sa vie maintenant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans la communauté magique. Je vais quitter mon exil mais cela ne sera pas pour revenir dans ce monde qui m'a rejeté, j'y ai plus ma place. »  
  
MCGonnagall et Dumbledore avaient argumenté mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulut rien entendre. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau, le directeur lui dit simplement :  
  
« - Sa vie s'est écroulée plusieurs fois en peu de temps et pourtant, il a encore espoir, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a connu l'amour. »  
  
La jeune femme lui tournait le dos lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces quelques paroles, elle ne se retourna pas et quitta sans un mot de plus. Elle avait tenu parole, elle ne remit pas les pieds dans la communauté magique, elle avait vécu en parfaite moldue, puis elle avait connu le succès avec un groupe de musique. La musique, c'était la seule chose de son passé avec laquelle elle s'était réconciliée. Ça et son père, du moins sa tombe, parfois la nuit, sous une forme aucunement humaine, elle se glissait dans le cimetière sorcier où Dumbledore avait fait enterrer Janus Reyk sous la demande de sa fille. Elle pouvait rester là des heures à communiquer en silence avec lui et lors de l'anniversaire de sa mort, elle se permettait de faire apparaître son étoile au-dessus d'elle, pour le saluer et y cueillir du réconfort.  
  
Même si elle refusait d'y retourner officiellement, Dumbledore la tenait aux faits des derniers déroulements de la communauté magique. Environ une fois par mois, un magnifique oiseau de feu trouvait le moyen de passer inaperçu et de lui livrer une missive en provenance de Poudlard. Ainsi, elle avait appris l'évasion de Sirius, le retour en tant que professeur à Poudlard de Rémus, les exploits du fils de Lily et James, la traîtrise de Peter et beaucoup d'autres choses. À chaque fois, Dumbledore la suppliait de revenir sur sa décision, lui demandant de se joindre de nouveau à eux dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Dans sa dernière lettre, le vieil homme lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes, Harry avait été enlevé par un portoloin lors du Tournois de Trois-sorciers et il avait assisté à la renaissance du Lord Noir. Javik avait longuement réfléchi depuis mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.  
  
Puis vint ce soir, soir où elle rencontra son pire fantôme. Elle sourit à cette pensée, de son point de vue à lui, c'était elle le fantôme. Il était venu sans doute avec l'espoir de se prouver que ce n'était pas elle, elle n'avait pu lui faire croire le contraire, son c?ur s'y refusait. Elle aurait pu cacher son aura magique, lui bloquer l'accès à son âme, peut-être pour l'empêcher de souffrir. mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle s'était de nouveau mise à nu devant lui, elle qui pourtant se croyait bien plus forte que par le passé. Maintenant, les dés étaient lancés et elle devait affronter ses anciens démons, elle devait leur faire face.  
  
La jeune femme se hâta, transplana même jusqu'à son ancien loft, si elle faisait vite, elle serait là avant eux, Sirius ne pouvant user de la magie sous sa forme canine, ils devaient se déplacer à pieds. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de ce qui fut jadis son logement, elle hésita, puis entra, la porte était certes verrouillée mais rien de très difficile pour elle malgré le fait qu'il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de la magie. Elle entra et découvrit que peu de choses avaient changé en quinze ans, les meubles étaient les mêmes, défraîchis par l'usure du temps, les murs avaient été repeint mais ils gardaient tout de même les couleurs d'origine. L'endroit était propre et sentait bon, une odeur de poulet régnait sans doute les restes d'un repas récent. Un coup d'?il vers le lit, puis un autre dans la salle de bain. Elle ne put retenir un petit contentement de pointer en elle, il n'y avait aucune trace féminine en ses lieux, pas de photo de petite amie, pas de brosse à dent supplémentaire, pas de souliers inconnus près de la porte. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la grande porte patio, siège qui était plongé entièrement dans le noir et elle attendit.  
  
Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir en sentir un gros chien pénétrer dans la pièce, ce dernier renifla l'air et aboya l'air content en se dandinant de la queue et regardant dans la direction de la jeune femme.  
  
« - Dis-moi pas que tu ne savais pas qu'elle serait là Patmol ? Tu devrais savoir maintenant qu'elle est passée maître dans l'art d'apparaître et de disparaître aussitôt. »  
  
Rémus avait dit cela avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix qui blessa Javik, elle devait s'y attendre pourtant. Une voix masculine répondit à Lupin :  
  
« - Je savais qu'elle serait là, je te l'avais dit que c'était elle et toi tu ne voulais pas me croire. »  
  
Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine et attendait maintenant avec Rémus près de la porte, leur baguette pointant l'intruse. Javik comprit que Patmol avait été fier de prouver à son ami que c'était elle, non pas nécessairement de la revoir. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas sûrs s'ils devaient lui faire confiance ou non, elle-même devait avouer qu'elle aurait fait pareil, voir resurgir un fantôme vieux de plus de quinze ans du jour au lendemain n'inspirait certes pas confiance. Elle se leva lentement et avança dans la lumière et leva les mains en signe de rémission, puis elle ajouta :  
  
« - D'accord, je vous autorise à me ligoter et à faire tout ce que vous croyez nécessaire pour être certain que c'est bien moi. »  
  
Javik vit passer une lueur amusée dans le regard de Sirius mais elle disparut rapidement, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de dire à son ami :  
  
« - Je crois que c'est toi qui devrais faire cela, enfin de compte, tu la connais mieux que moi, non ? »  
  
Rémus se contenta de soupirer mais déjà Sirius ajoutait :  
  
« - Tu nous excuseras mais la dernière fois que l'on a revu un fantôme, cela ne s'est pas très bien déroulé.   
  
Je sais, Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre épisode avec Queudver et du fait que Harry t'a sauvé la mise.  
  
Tu connais Harry ?  
  
Dumbledore sait ?  
  
Évidemment que Dumbledore sait Sirius, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il y soit pour un peu beaucoup dans cette histoire, déclara Rémus. Tu connais Harry ?, Demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
  
Pas personnellement, Dumbledore m'en a parlé.  
  
Depuis quand, commença Sirius  
  
Depuis quand je ne suis plus morte ? Ironisa Javik. Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir et je promets de répondre à toutes vos questions et de tout vous expliquer.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te dis que nous voulons entendre ce que tu as à nous dire ? Demanda sèchement Rémus.  
  
Moi je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, bon mourir n'est peut-être pas le bon mot à employer dans cette histoire mais. »  
  
Sirius et Rémus s'étaient retournés pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un vieil homme dans le cadre de la porte restée ouverte. Dumbledore se tenait là, les lunettes basées sur son nez et la tête légèrement sur le côté. Voyant que nul ne bougeait, il pénétra dans l'appartement et referma derrière lui, prit place dans un fauteuil non sans avoir embrassé Javik au passage et attendit que tous fassent comme lui. Les deux hommes suivirent mais à contrec?ur, du moins en apparence.  
  
« - Bon maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais rétablir les faits et Javik pourra m'aider dans le récit des quinze dernières années. Une fois que vous saurez exactement toute la vérité, vous déciderez ou non de m'en vouloir puis que tout est mon idée et qu'en aucun cas je vous permettrai d'en vouloir à cette jeune femme qui s'est sacrifiée pour vous tous. », Déclara Dumbledore.  
  
Javik avait baisé la tête, Rémus serrait toujours la mâchoire pendant que Sirius s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, attendant le début du récit du vieil homme. D'un simple coup de baguette, le vieux mage créa une ambiance plus confortable dans le loft avant de débuter le récit des évènements qui ont mené à l'exil puis au retour de la jeune femme. Puis enfin :  
  
« - Comme vous en avez tous deux été témoin, Javik Ken Oett Reyk fut condamnée à la peine maximum par les magistrats du Ministère. Cependant, à l'époque, j'avais un très bon lien avec le Ministre qui était dépassé par les évènements, ainsi, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'exil de Javik. Elle devait quitter le monde magique et tout le monde devaient croire en sa mort, cependant, elle restait à la disposition du Ministère. Pendant des années, elle a été cachée pour permettre à un scientifico-mage de faire des recherches sur sa race, elle s'y est prêté de bonne grâce pendant environ un an. Une fois sa recherche complétée, le scientifique revint dans la communauté magique laissant Javik toute seule au bout du monde avec comme seule présence Matéus, un sage de sa tribu. L'idée était que tous devaient la croire morte, car Voldemort la voulait vivante, morte, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Nous savons maintenant qu'il avait planifié de tous vous tuer l'un après l'autre pour l'attirer dans ses griffes. Elle morte, il n'avait plus de raison de s'intéresser à vous. James et Lily n'ont pas été tué à cause d'elle mais bien à cause de Harry mais si elle était restée, Harry n'aurait même pas vu le jour. Son départ a sauvé à ce moment là six vies, les vôtres, celle de Peter et celles des Potter ainsi que celui à venir. »  
  
Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce, elle s'était sacrifiée pour leur sauver la vie, cela n'avait pas pour autant sauvé Lily et James mais au moins Harry avait survécu. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi après la chute de Voldemort, elle n'était pas revenue. Comme si Dumbledore lisait dans les pensées de Rémus, il enchaîna :  
  
«- Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été terrassé et qu'il s'est enfui d'Angleterre, nous aurions pu faire revenir Javik parmi nous mais la preuve de son innocence restait à faire. Seul le Ministre, son assistant, le scientifico-mage et moi-même était au courant de son exil, le reste du monde tout comme vous la croyaient morte. On ne pouvait la faire revenir ainsi sans d'abord prouver à toute la communauté magique qu'elle était innocente et qu'elle avait en fait contribué largement à cette pseudo victoire sur le Mage Noir. Lorsque nous avons pris la décision de la garder en vie et de l'exiler, je ne croyais jamais que faire la preuve qu'elle n'était qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire serait si difficile. Je la savais innocente, tout comme vous mais la plupart des sorciers de ce monde ne se contentent pas d'uniquement des certitudes. Ça leur prend des preuves tangibles ou encore des aveux. »  
  
À mesure que parlait Dumbledore, les deux hommes comprenaient la complexité de l'histoire. Graduellement les pièces manquantes jusqu'alors du puzzle, reprenaient leur place et l'image étaient de plus en plus visible. Lentement, également, Rémus laissait ses réticences mais il en avait tellement que son c?ur était toujours fermé.  
  
« - Après tant d'années, je commençais à désespérer d'un jour pouvoir prouver à tout le monde que Javik n'était pas celle qu'ils croyaient. J'ai cherché encore et encore sans résultat, puis un jour sans même que l'on l'ait planifié, des aveux nous sont tombés dessus. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de Madame Loy, elle était l'une des Magistrats au procès de Javik. Eh bien, un jour qu'elle visitait Azkaban pour un rapport de sécurité pour le compte du Ministère, elle surprit un échange entre deux prisonniers. Des anciens mangemorts qui se rappelaient visiblement quelques-uns uns de leurs meilleurs coups. L'un d'eux sans même le savoir venait de fournir la preuve que l'on cherchait depuis des années. Loy m'a ensuite rapporté le tout, ensuite, nous avons réussi à convaincre le Ministre de l'innocence de mademoiselle Reyk. Sa remise de peine fut signée et on s'apprêtait à organiser son retour dans la communauté magique mais elle a préféré rester à l'écart, jusqu'à maintenant. »  
  
Les propos de Dumbledore plongèrent tout le monde dans un mutisme plus ou moins volontaire. Tous réfléchissaient. Le directeur de Poudlard laissa passé un peu de temps puis repris :  
  
« - Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant la vérité, vous êtes à même de constater que Javik n'y es pour rien dans son exil, je crois me souvenir que nous ne lui avons même pas laissé le choix.  
  
Pourquoi ? , Demanda Sirius.  
  
Parce que je connaissais très bien sa réponse et qu'elle ne m'apparaissait pas intelligente, tout comme encore aujourd'hui elle serait la même. Sa mort était inutile et vaine, vous en auriez pas moins souffert et vous êtes toujours en vie non ? Javik se serait sacrifiée, serait morte pour vous, pour vous empêcher de souffrir ou pour vous sauver la vie. Son exil vous a permis de survivre et à elle d'apprivoiser sa bête. Malheureusement, cela ne vous a pas empêché ni les uns ni les autres de souffrir mais les souffrances, c'est ce qui nous fait grandir. »  
  
Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Javik se leva et le suivit. Sur le pas de la porte, Dumbledore appuya son front sur celui de la jeune femme et de leurs yeux, ils communiquèrent. Javik voulait partir, fuir mais Dumbledore insistait pour qu'elle règle ses comptes avec les deux derniers Maraudeurs. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle soupira et se retourna vers les deux hommes, Sirius s'était levé et attendait la suite des évènements alors que Rémus regardait le bout de ses souliers, les dents serrées. Dumbledore les salua et quitta mais juste avant, elle se retourna vers Javik et lui dit :  
  
« - Très bon spectacle, ton père aurait été fier de toi ce soir. tu me tiendras au courant de la fin de ta chanson, d'accord ? »  
  
Javik rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais acquiesça de la tête tout de même et le vieux mage quitta. L'atmosphère dans l'appartement était des plus lourde, une simple étincelle aurait provoqué le pire des brasiers et tous en étaient conscients. Sirius, s'approcha lentement de son amie et instinctivement, la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra longuement et fortement tout contre lui, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre comme si ce simple geste pouvait leur procurer tous les sentiments que quinze ans de séparation les avaient privés. D'une voix presque inaudible pour le commun des mortels mais qui sonnait comme un cri pour Javik, Sirius lui chuchota :  
  
« - Laisse-lui du temps, j'imagine à peine ce qu'il ressent et pourtant je le connais bien. »  
  
Elle avait hoché la tête en signe d'approbation et lentement, ils s'étaient séparés. Il l'avait ensuite entraîné jusqu'à la causeuse où ils prirent place sous le regard soutenu de Rémus qui ne soufflait toujours pas mot. Sirius prit les mains de la jeune femme et lui demanda de lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.  
  
« - Quand le verdict est tombé, je le savais, je l'avais comme senti. Je m'y étais résignée, de toute façon, je préférais et de beaucoup mourir que de risquer de vous faire tuer.  
  
Toujours les autres avant toi, déclara méchamment Rémus.  
  
Laisse le faire, continue, l'encouragea Sirius.  
  
Puis la veille de ce qui devait être mon exécution, Dumbledore est venu me chercher en cachette dans ma cellule pour m'amener dans la première étape de mon exil. Il m'a expliqué que l'on avait eut recours à une illusion magique extraordinaire pour faire croire à mon bourreau que le corps qu'il privait de sa tête était bien le mien. Pendant ce temps, j'étais amené dans une réserve de dragon en Roumanie sous ma forme animale. Là, un homme de la tribu de ma mère est venu me chercher pour m'amener à Matéus le Sage. J'ai vécu dans un coin si reculé du monde que même le soleil et la lune oubliaient parfois de venir nous rendre visite nous plongeant dans la noirceur. Mais ce noir n'était rien à comparer à celui que je broyais à ce moment là. Si tu sais combien de fois j'ai voulu mourir, où j'espérais être morte plutôt que là à ne pouvoir rien faire à survivre plutôt qu'à vivre.  
  
Je te comprends très bien, murmura Sirius qui avait les yeux emplis de souvenirs tout aussi douloureux.  
  
-Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, un scientifico-mage est venu « étudier » ma race pendant près d'un an. J'ai joué le jeu, répondant à ses questions, démontrant certains faits, rien de bien intéressant. Pourtant sa présence m'a grandement manqué lorsqu'il est parti pour ne jamais revenir. Matéus avait beau être très attentionné et compréhensif, sa présence me rappelait sans cesse qu'il était comme moi et que c'était cette condition qui m'empêchait d'être avec vous dans la communauté magique. Cette condition que voulait s'approprier Voldemort et cette condition que je ne voulais et que je ne pouvais lui donner. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai été accusé du meurtre de ses moldus, à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu mon père, à cause d'elle que Rémus a failli laisser sa vie. C'est également à cause d'elle que vous auriez été persécuté et probablement tué.  
  
Toujours à croire que l'on est pas capable de se défendre sans toi, ironisa de nouveau Rémus.  
  
S'il avait tenté de m'atteindre à travers toi Rémus, il aurait réussi, déclara Javik en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais le permettre, vous imaginez Voldemort avec certains de mes pouvoirs ? Ou pire Voldemort avec ma condition ? Je suis une tueuse contrôlée, Voldemort est incontrôlable. Puis j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vous voir souffrir par ma faute.  
  
Parce que tu crois que de te croire morte pendant quinze ans ne nous a pas fait souffrir ? », S'écria Rémus qui était maintenant debout, le visage rouge de colère, les poings serrés et le souffle court.  
  
Sirius se leva et tenta de calmer son ami qui se défit de l'étreinte de son ami. Lupin avait le regard mauvais, sa mâchoire tremblait et il luttait férocement contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Après quelques minutes, il finit par reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil et il évita de regarder Javik pendant qu'elle continuait son récit le c?ur serré.  
  
« - Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai travaillé avec Matéus pour comprendre la bête en moi. Ceux de ma race, ceux qui sont purs apprennent à conjuguer avec leur forme humaine, leur apprentissage se fait graduellement dès les premières années et ensuite, ils décident de la forme qu'ils préfèrent. Par contre, moi je suis une sang mêlé, je devais apprendre à dompter la bête, ce qui n'est pas tache aisée surtout que lorsque j'aurais du être amené à ma tribu pour parfaire cet apprentissage, j'ai refusé d'y allé. À l'époque je croyais être suffisamment forte pour y parvenir seule, mon père m'a grandement aidé dans cette tâche et a respecté ma décision. Cependant, la créature en moi est bien plus puissante que je ne le croyais, cet exil m'a permis de prendre conscience que je pourrais jamais être l'un ou l'autre, je suis les deux et je dois l'accepter.  
  
Plus de dix ans pour prendre conscience de cela, t'as fait ça dans un temps record, ironisa encore Rémus.  
  
ÇA SUFFIT LUNARD, intervint Sirius. Laisse la parler !  
  
Je crois que je vais partir, dit Javik en se levant  
  
Il n'est pas question, dire les deux hommes ensemble.  
  
Tu nous dois au moins des explications, ajouta Rémus d'un ton bourru  
  
Continue. », l'encouragea Sirius en lui prenant les mains  
  
Javik ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle n'avait plus l'habitude des longues discussions. Depuis son retour d'exil, elle n'avait jamais eu d'échange verbal digne du nom, elle avait échangé avec ses amis du groupe mais souvent ce n'était que pour éclaircir un point ou donner des informations ou encore son point de vue mais la plupart du temps, cela se faisait en très peu de mots. Ses amis la respectaient et avaient appris à conjuguer avec sa personnalité renfermée et solitaire.  
  
Sirius l'encouragea encore une fois à poursuivre par une petite pression de ses mains, elle inspira et se relança :  
  
« -Un jour, Dumbledore écrivit que ma culpabilité avait été levée par le Ministère et que j'étais autorisée à réintégrer la communauté magique. J'étais réticente, j'avais une peur bleue, je suis tout de même allé rencontrer Dumbledore dès mon retour, comme il me l'avait demandé. Là, il m'appris tout ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ces années, je me souviens avoir briser quelques pierres du mur de son bureau en apprenant les circonstances de la mort de James et Lily, puis ton emprisonnement à Azkaban.Puis il m'a dit que l'enfant avait survécu, qu'il vivait chez la s?ur de Lily, qu'il avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, qu'il était un digne Griffondor et un attrapeur hors pair. Après tous ce que lui et McGonnagall venaient de m'apprendre, je n'avais pas la force de revenir dans la communauté magique. J'ai vécu seule pendant quelques temps, puis on m'a approché pour faire partie de ce groupe et me voilà devenue une parfaite moldue, membre d'un groupe de musique qui cherchait à fuir son passé pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. »  
  
Javik avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, Sirius lui tenait toujours les mains et Rémus les boudaient toujours. Patmol lui sourit et lui dit d'un ton où perçait l'émotion :  
  
« - Tu sais qu'il est le portrait craché de James ?  
  
Oui mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait les yeux de Lily et McGonnagall m'a dit qu'il aimait flirter avec le danger et frôler les limites comme son parrain », le taquina Javik.  
  
Sirius venait de revêtir son air fier, un petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres, ce qui fit sourire également Javik. L'évadé ajouta cependant :  
  
« - Peut-être est-il aussi bon que James au Quidditch et aussi insouciant que moi mais il a également le grand c?ur de sa mère et l'altruisme de sa marraine.  
  
Ah ! , Tu vois, McGonnagall m'a dit qu'il le tenait de sa mère. Qui est sa marraine ? , Demanda Javik curieuse.  
  
Comme si tu ne le savais pas, lâcha Rémus. Quoi que j'ose espérer que ça explique le fait que tu ne t'en sois pas plus préoccupé depuis que tu es de retour. »  
  
La jeune femme était devenue très pâle, elle avala avec difficulté et questionna Sirius du regard, ce dernier confirma ses pensées en déclarant :  
  
« - Oui, c'est toi. Qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu que Lily choisisse ?  
  
Quelqu'un qui était sensé être vivante, essaya Javik la gorge serrée  
  
Lily avait décidé bien avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte de l'identité des tuteurs de leur premier enfant et tu connaissais aussi bien Lily que nous pour savoir que se n'était pas la mort qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé, expliqua Sirius.  
  
Je ne savais pas.. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit.  
  
Maintenant tu sais, déclara sèchement Lupin.  
  
Oui je sais. »  
  
S'en suivit un silence encore plus pesant, puis Javik se leva et voulu partir. Cette fois Sirius ne la retint pas. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme qui salua Black d'un signe de la tête. Rémus lui tournait toujours le dos, elle l'observa quelques instants et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle tourna la poignée de la porte :  
  
« - Pourquoi. »  
  
Cela avait été dit avec désespoir et non plus de la rancune ou de la colère comme toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites jusqu'à présent. Rémus se leva lentement et fit face à Javik, lui aussi pleurait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et son regard avait quelque chose de suppliant, il répéta :  
  
« - Pourquoi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me dire tout cela il y a deux ans, lorsque tu es revenue ? . Pourquoi avoir attendu ce soir ? Serais-tu un jour venu si on n'avait pas été te voir ce soir ? Ne serais-tu jamais revenue vers nous ? »  
  
C'était maintenant des torrents qui coulaient le long des joues de Javik, il y avait tant de désespoir dans la voix de Rémus, tant de tristesse. Elle aurait voulu lui mentir, pour apaiser ses tourments mais elle en était incapable :  
  
« - Probablement pas. »  
  
Ce n'était visiblement pas les mots qu'il espérait entendre, il ferma les yeux un court moment puis dit d'une voix résignée :  
  
« - Ça au moins le mérite d'être franc. »  
  
Javik vit Sirius s'éclipser discrètement, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle baisa la tête et déclara d'une voix faible mais ferme :  
  
« - Je croyais que tu avais refait ta vie depuis le temps.  
  
Quelle vie ? , S'exclama Rémus. Ma vie a pris fin lorsque tu as été amené loin de moi. Depuis, je ne fais que survivre. La vie m'a tout enlevé, d'abord toi, puis James et Lily. Jusqu'à récemment, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu également Peter, Sirius avait été amené à Azkaban. Que me restait-il ? Rien, tu disais avoir souhaiter mourir. jamais autant que moi. »  
  
Javik l'avait écouté puis avait fermé les yeux pour pleurer en silence. Même éloignés, ils avaient tout partagé, la souffrance, le désir d'en finir, la tristesse, l'abandon. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira longuement. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques instants et aucun des deux ne voulait regarder l'autre en face, gardant la tête base et fixant leurs chaussures. Puis Javik prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte pour mettre fin à ce malaise. Tout avait été dit, il lui en voulait et elle le comprenait, il était déçu, elle l'avait prévu, il ne la retenait pas, elle était déçue mais résignée. Puis :  
  
« - Tu devrais aller le voir, il voudrait sûrement te connaître. »  
  
Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui fasse un dessin pour savoir qu'il parlait de Harry, son filleul.  
  
« - Pas tout de suite, je vais le faire mais d'abord je dois régler certaines choses. Un retour dans la réalité comme celui-ci s'est suffisent pour l'instant, je ne supporterais pas. »  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle allait dire le mot rejet mais elle ne pouvait se convaincre à le prononcer. Elle quitta donc l'appartement en apportant avec elle son sac à dos. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la rue, le vent de cette soirée lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Sur le trottoir en contrebas, elle observa la lune quelques instants puis une voix lui dit :  
  
« - J'imagine que tu veux ravoir ton logement. »  
  
Rémus était sur le balcon et la regardait, elle qui était assise sur le trottoir.  
  
« - Non, il est à toi, j'en veux pas. J'en ai pas besoin. Au revoir Rémus. »  
  
Puis elle partit en marchant lentement sous le clair de lune, poussant du pied plusieurs cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Pas une seule fois elle ne se retourna, marchant la tête base vers un avenir incertain. Trop absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la présence d'un gros chien noir loin derrière elle qui la suivait. Elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à la gare de King Cross où elle acheta un billet pour Édimbourg, elle irait rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait pris une décision, elle avait des responsabilités dans les deux mondes, elle avait des choix à faire maintenant. Elle avait un filleul qu'elle n'était pas prête à rencontrer pour l'instant mais elle se jura de tout faire pour lui faciliter le plus qu'elle le pouvait la vie d'ici à ce qu'elle trouve le courage de le rencontrer.  
  
Elle attendait sur le quai, assise sur un banc de bois, observant les quelques gens présents à cette heure plus que matinale. Patmol se risqua jusqu'à elle, elle flatta le gros chien noir pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire faux qu'elle voulait sincère. Puis le chien jappa un petit coup sec, la jeune femme appuya son front sur le dessus de la tête de l'animal, ainsi ils pouvaient communiquer. Sirius lui demanda où elle allait, elle lui répondit qu'elle se rendait à Édimbourg, rejoindre le groupe. Il lui demanda de rester, elle lui répondit que cela était impossible, elle avait des obligations dans le monde moldu. Il lui demanda de revenir, elle promit d'y réfléchir. Elle lui fit promettre de prendre soin de Harry, il le lui jura, du mieux qu'il pourrait. Elle lui demanda d'être prudent, il rit et partit.  
  
*************************  
  
Depuis son retour dans le groupe, Javik avait été encore plus silencieuse et mystérieuse qu'à son habitude, ce qui avait inquiété ses amis. Marie avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans succès. Javik leur avait fait par de son désir de quitter le groupe, ils en avaient été bouleversés, ils tentèrent de lui faire changer d'idée mais sa décision était prise. Elle les rassura cependant en les assurant de sa participation à l'enregistrement de leur prochain album et sur le fait qu'elle ferait les spectacles prévus à l'horaire mais qu'elle cesserait après. Pendant son temps libre, elle avait composé quelques chansons dont une qui était pratiquement terminée, ils la chanteraient même le soir même pour le spectacle dans ce qui avait été la capitale de l'Écosse.  
  
Ce soir là, ils jouèrent leurs plus grands hits, puis au rappels, ils jouèrent en premier L'amour est vivant, la chanson qu'elle avait composée pour Rémus. Elle eut le c?ur serré tout au long de la chanson mais ce n'était rien à comparer à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'ils entamèrent les notes de sa nouvelle chanson. Elle avait décidé d'extérioriser ses démons en les mettant en paroles sur un air de piano lent et mélancolique. Elle en était à presser les notes d'ivoire du clavier puis comme un automate, elle entama avec l'aide de Marie :  
  
Face à face dans le miroir  
  
Où le temps passe où la vie nous efface  
  
Les années qui sont allées  
  
Se perdre un peu plus loin que nous  
  
Sur des chemins d'herbes mouillées  
  
Entre les mains de joueurs fous  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Qui s'égarent  
  
Et qui se séparent dans nos regards au hasard  
  
Nos histoires sur le quai  
  
D'une gare comme des regrets secrets  
  
À l'envers de nous-même  
  
Quand on ne sait plus rien de rien  
  
Et que l'on voudrait crier je t'aime  
  
Ne t'en va pas je te reviens  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Qui s'égarent  
  
Et qui se séparent dans nos regards au hasard  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Deux folies  
  
Deux folies  
  
Qui voudrait croire  
  
Qui voudrait croire  
  
Qu'on peut refaire sa vie  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Face à face  
  
Face à face  
  
Quand tout s'efface  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Qui s'égarent  
  
Qui s'égarent  
  
Comme tout s'égare  
  
Dans le regard de ceux qui ne voient plus l'espoir  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Deux histoires  
  
Qui s'égarent  
  
Et qui se séparent  
  
Dans nos regards au hasard  
  
De notre histoire  
  
La foule réagit très bien à cette nouvelle chanson, ce qui fit sourire Ian et Sean qui semblaient croire que trop de chansons mélancoliques pouvaient nuire à leur popularité. Mais leurs fans en redemandaient, peut-être parce qu'ils sentaient que c'était sentit et ressentit. Ce soir là, dans le fond de la salle, cachés et bien déguisés se tenaient dans l'ombre quelques sorciers venus écouter celle qui avait été des leur autrefois. Pourtant, peut-être à cause de toute cette foule et du fait que toutes ses pensées étaient embrumées, Javik Reyk ne les sentit pas.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et la vie de moldu de la jeune femme allait bon train, elle et ses amis avaient pratiquement terminé d'endisquer leur nouvel album et il ne leur restait plus qu'un concert de prévu. Ils en étaient à répéter dans la salle vide d'un vaste auditorium, quelque part en Irlande. Marie s'approcha de Javik qui travaillait d'arrache pied sur un quart de temps de l'une de leur nouvelle composition qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement.  
  
« - Java, dit moi ce que tu penses de cet air. »  
  
Javik prit la partition où aucune parole n'était visible et gratta les cordes de sa guitare en suivant les indications sur la feuille devant elle. La mélodie était douce et jolie, une belle composition avec de belles modulations.  
  
« - C'est très beau, c'est toi qui l'as composé ?  
  
Moi et les gars, on voulait voir si on allait être capable de se débrouiller sans toi.  
  
Bien sûr voyons, la rassura Javik. Vous êtes extrêmement doués et en plus votre passion se sent dans chacune de vos notes, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes si populaires.  
  
Non Jav, c'est tes compostions qui nous ont fait connaître et on t'en remerciera jamais assez.  
  
Arrête, ce morceau est excellent et très beau. Ne reste qu'à lui trouver des paroles saillantes  
  
Oh, on les a déjà, l'assura Marie avec un petit sourire timide. C'est l'un de nos fans qui nous les a proposé. Je crois que cela sera un bon succès, du moins je l'espère.  
  
J'en suis certaine.  
  
Pourrais-tu l'apprendre pour ce soir, on aimerait bien al jouer pour la tester devant le public avant de l'endisquer, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
Je crois que c'est une excellente idée. »  
  
Puis Javik avait étudié la partition et l'avait apprise par c?ur. Ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile, du moins pas pour elle qui jouait depuis si longtemps. Le soir venu, elle la savait par c?ur et était prête pour la jouer en rappel comme décidé avant le spectacle, le dernier de Jav Ken avec le groupe. Le départ de la jeune femme avait fait la manchette de tous les médias, plusieurs spéculaient sur les raisons de ce départ mais personne ne pouvait même se douter des véritables motivations de la jeune femme, qui se contentait de répondre qu'elle désirait passer à autre chose et qu'elle souhaitait encore beaucoup de succès à ses amis car ils le méritaient amplement.  
  
Le moment venu, elle s'apprêtait à gratter les premiers accords de la nouvelle chanson mais Marie l'interrompit d'un geste puis cette dernière prit la parole :  
  
« - Mesdames et Messieurs, ceci est la dernière chanson que jouera mademoiselle Jav Ken au sein de notre groupe. Croyez-moi, nous sommes tout autant peinés que vous l'êtes et pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, nous voudrions lui dédier la prochaine chanson. En fait, c'est une chanson qui a été composée spécialement pour elle. Un jour, un fan est venu me voir et m'a confié certains de ses sentiments face à ma collègue puis il m'a remis une feuille où apparaissaient les paroles de notre prochaine chanson. Jav, c'est pour toi. »  
  
Puis le groupe commença à jouer, Javik les suivit sans trop savoir de quoi il en retournait. Des fans qui vous approche pour vous glisser des partitions ou des bouts de chanson, c'était fréquent, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient connus mondialement. Mais dès les premières paroles chantées par Marie, le c?ur de Javik cessa de battre, elle avait un pressentiment énorme, elle savait.  
  
Si j'ai perdu confiance en tout ce qui m'entoure  
  
C'est que mon innocence est morte avec l'amour  
  
J'ai rêvé trop souvent  
  
D'une histoire éternelle  
  
Mais je sais maintenant que l'amour est mortel  
  
Mortelle comme une idole entre deux projecteurs  
  
Quand la foule s'envole pour lui manger le c?ur  
  
J'y ai cru comme au ciel  
  
Mais je sais maintenant  
  
Que les dieux sont mortels  
  
Mais l'amour est vivant  
  
Je te disais souvent écris-moi des chansons  
  
Nous aurons des enfants qui nous ressembleront  
  
Les regards étaient beaux  
  
Les paroles étaient belles  
  
Mais après chaque mot le silence est cruel  
  
Cruelle comme une idole entre deux projecteurs  
  
Quand la foule s'envole en lui donnant son c?ur  
  
J'y ai cru comme au ciel  
  
Mais je sais maintenant  
  
Que les dieux sont mortels  
  
Mais l'amour est vivant  
  
J'y ai cru comme au ciel  
  
Mais je sais maintenant  
  
Que les dieux sont mortels  
  
Mais l'amour est vivant  
  
Mais l'amour est vivant  
  
Javik avait les mains qui tremblaient, elle le cherchait mais ne le voyait ni le sentait nulle part parmi la foule. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y soit. La foule applaudissait à tout rompre, on en réclamait encore plus. Les musiciens quittèrent pour l'arrière scène, Javik le cherchait encore mais ne le voyait toujours pas. Marie lui demanda si elle voulait y retourner, la foule les réclamait encore et encore. Résignée, elle accepta mais alors qu'elle allait remonter sur scène, Marie la retint par le bras et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, les gars étaient déjà sur scène pour faire patienter les spectateurs. Puis, elle le sentit, derrière elle s'avançant lentement. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et Marie lui souriaient doucement. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme alors que Marie montait à son tour sur l'estrade. Javik ne se retourna pas mais posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et lui dit avant d'aller retrouver ses amis sur scène :  
  
« - Moi aussi j'en ai écrit une pour toi, en fait une parmi tant d'autre. »  
  
Puis elle monta sur l'estrade et reçu un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de ses fans ravis. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Après avoir avisé ses collègues de la chanson qu'elle voulait interpréter et prit la place de Ian au piano. Ils connaissaient la chanson pour l'avoir pratiquer longuement mais il y avait toujours cet accord qui ne plaisait pas à Jav. Pourtant ce soir là, elle le réussit à la perfection.  
  
Il faut fuir son histoire  
  
Pour ne plus lui dire tu  
  
Mais dans chaque départ  
  
C'est toujours soi que l'on tue  
  
Mais comment fuir l'absence  
  
Quand on la porte en soi  
  
Les portes du silence ne se referment pas  
  
Les années ont passé  
  
Comme des oiseaux bleus  
  
Aux ailes fracassées  
  
Dans le fond de mes yeux  
  
Et passeront encore  
  
Comme ces oiseaux fous  
  
Qui ont perdu le Nord  
  
En cherchant après nous  
  
Je me souviens de toi  
  
Je me souviens de nous  
  
Il était une fois  
  
Je me souviens de tout  
  
Je sais tout lui dire  
  
J'ai joué tous tes jeux  
  
Pour écrire la musique  
  
Sur l'histoire de tes yeux  
  
Un jour après la mort  
  
Nous, nous rencontrerons  
  
Et pour dire je t'aime encore  
  
Je t'écrirai ta chanson  
  
Je me souviens de toi  
  
Je me souviens de nous  
  
Il était une fois  
  
Je me souviens de tout  
  
Je me souviens de toi  
  
Je me souviens de nous  
  
Il était une fois  
  
Je me souviens de tout  
  
Je me souviens de nous  
  
Cette fois, Jav Ken quitta définitivement la scène pour ne plus y revenir. Les médias moldus organisèrent pendant près d'un an une véritable chasse à l'homme, recherchant la musicienne et offrant des récompenses à quiconque pourraient leur fournir des indices sur le lieux où elle se terrait. Jamais il ne la revirent plus. Marie, Sean et Ian recevaient parfois de ses nouvelles mais jamais il n'avait d'adresse de retour au dos de ses lettres. Elle semblait bien aller et parfois, elle se permettait de les commenter sur leur travail, ils avaient travaillé fort sans elle mais avaient réussi à rester populaires tout de même au près de plusieurs personnes. Elle les félicitait toujours et les encourageait à continuer leur beau travail et de vivre leur passion à fond.  
  
Le soir de son dernier spectacle, Javik Ken Oett Reyk, mieux connu sous le nom moldu de Jav Ken, était partie en suivant un homme tout aussi mystérieux qu'elle. Marie se demanda souvent comment s'était terminée la chanson inachevée de Jav, jamais elle ne sut, pourtant elle espérait. Pas autant que les deux principaux concernés.  
  
[N/A] : Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces merveilleuses chansons que je m'approprie temporairement, le temps d'une histoire. Donc rendons à César ce qui appartient à César.  
  
La première chanson de ce chapitre est une version remixer par moi-même de deux chansons que j'aime bien : Je l'aime à mourir de Cabrel et Les femmes de Don Juan, interprétée par Mario Pelchat.  
  
Viens ensuite trois chansons écrites pour la série télévisée Une voix en or. On retrouve Deux histoires, J'y ai cru comme au ciel et je me souviens.  
  
Je trouvais que ces chansons illustraient bien les sentiments qu voulaient exprimer les personnages de l'histoire, c'est la raison pour laquelle elles se retrouvent dans ce chapitre.  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut. Pour ma part, j'ai adoré travailler dessus et j'ai bien aimé créer un personnage tel que Javik et vous dévoiler un peu plus d'elle petit peu par petit peu.  
  
Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé par un ami et peut-être que cela vous intéresse, j'ai nommé mon héroïne Javik Ken Oett Reyk pour différentes raisons :  
  
Premièrement : la capitale de l'Islande selon un vieil Atlas que j'ai trouvé dans ma bibliothèque se nomme Reykjavik.. D'où Javik Reyk.  
  
Deuxièmement : Lors d'une petite recherche sur les runes anciennes, je suis tombée sur un excellent résumé des trois principaux alphabets runiques. On les appelle Oett.. D'où Javik Oett Reyk.  
  
Troisièmement et dernièrement : selon ces mêmes alphabets, le premier en fait (Oett de Feoh), la rune prononcée Ken signifie Torche de feu domestiqué. Je trouvais que ça collait bien à la personnalité de Javik  
  
Pour ce qui est de la race « steel », là encore, je n'ai rien inventé. Cette catégorie de dragon ayant la faculté de prendre formes humaine et autres, est connue des adeptes de Dungeons and Dragons. Vous pouvez retrouver toutes les particularités de cette race dans le livre des monstres du jeu (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Monstrous Manual). Je m'en suis servi pour élaborer les bases de mon personnage puis j'ai modifié certains aspects pour la rendre plus « humaine ».  
  
Voilà, c'est terminé. MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU ET MERCI ENCORE À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT PRIS LE TEMPS DE M'ENVOYER UNE OU DES REWIEWS. JE VOUS ADORE.  
  
A la prochaine, du moins je l'espère..  
  
Bubblejoyce. 


	17. épilogue

[n/a] : Comme je bloquais sur une autre de mes histoires, l'idée m'est venue de les associer. Pour cela, je devais terminer autrement la fin de cette histoire, donc voici un épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira. De plus, cela règle quelques points laissés en suspend dans la fin précédente. Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.  
  
Épilogue  
  
[.]  
  
Le soir de son dernier spectacle, Javik Ken Oett Reyk, mieux connue sous le nom moldu de Jav Ken, était partie en suivant un homme tout aussi mystérieux qu'elle. Marie se demanda souvent comment s'était terminée la chanson inachevée de Jav, jamais elle ne sut, pourtant elle espérait. Pas autant que les deux principaux concernés.  
  
[.]  
  
Ils étaient effectivement partis ensemble, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre réglant leurs pas sur ceux de l'autre, avançant au même rythme dans la même direction. Il se passa un long moment avant que l'un deux n'ose briser le silence qui les enveloppait. C'est en passant devant un banc dans un parc public que Javik ralentit le pas, comprenant instantanément où elle voulait en venir, Rémus stoppa également et ils prirent place. Une fois encore, ils restèrent en silence à observer le ciel couvert d'étoile que leur offrait cette douce soirée. C'est la tête renversée légèrement et le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel que Javik commença la discussion :  
  
« - Tu sais, j'ai perfectionné mes connaissances en astronomie, je crois que maintenant, c'est moi qui pourrait t'en apprendre.  
  
J'en doute nullement, j'ai perdu intérêt pour cette matière il y a bien des années.  
  
C'est bien dommage, déclara-t-elle avec la tristesse pointant dans son ton de voix.  
  
Je n'arrivais plus à regarder les étoiles sans penser à toi, le c?ur me faisait si mal . Ça me rappelait trop de souvenirs .  
  
Je comprends, dit-elle dans un murmure qui se voulait sincère. C'était la même chose pour moi mais je me disais que peut-être, tu les regardais en même temps que moi et cette simple pensée me réconfortait un peu. J'avais l'impression d'être vivante dans ces moments là . Je crois que j'avais besoin de croire que tu pensais toujours un peu à moi . »  
  
Elle avait dit cela dans un tel murmure que Rémus avait dû se rapprocher d'elle pour entendre. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, il était très près de son visage et malgré le fait que son c?ur batte si fort la chamade dans sa poitrine, il trouva la force de lever les mains vers son visage et de le tourner vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils purent chacun y lire toute la souffrance de l'autre, puis Rémus déclara dans un souffle qui venait directement de son âme et de son c?ur :  
  
« - J'avais pas besoin des étoiles pour penser à toi . Tu hantais mes jours et peuplais mes rêves. Pas un jour, pas une heure ni même une minute ou une seconde je n'ai cessé de penser à toi . »  
  
Ils restèrent là, toute la nuit, assis sur ce banc de parc à parler, discuter, pleurer, avouer, se dévoiler, échanger tout ce que plus de quinze ans de séparation leur avaient enlevé. C'est seulement lorsque le soleil réveilla les oiseaux et les autres créatures diurnes qu'ils se levèrent et reprirent leur route. Ils avaient convenu de réapprendre à se connaître, ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre les avaient changé, ils devaient réapprendre à apprivoiser l'autre.  
  
Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, Rémus rejoindrait à nouveau l'Ordre et tenterait de faire de son mieux pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, c'était, selon lui son devoir. Javik devina qu'il voulait en quelque sorte, pouvoir avoir l'occasion de venger la perte de James et Lily et de faire payer à Queudever les années que Sirius avait dû passer à Azkaban. Elle-même se promis vengeance, ils allaient payer tout le mal qu'ils avaient enduré. Une autre promesse qu'elle se fit et qu'elle fit également à Rémus, était de rentrer en contact avec Harry, son filleul. Lupin aurait espéré qu'elle le fasse pratiquement sur le champ mais elle avait déclaré avoir quelque chose à faire d'abord. Le loup-garou avait eu beau argumenter, elle lui avait tenu tête et il savait que lorsque Javik Reyk avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'avait pas dans les pieds et qu'il était inutile de tenter de la faire changer d'avis.  
  
Elle l'avait averti qu'elle quitterait de nouveau, pour une période indéterminée. Cette fois cependant, elle jura de lui écrire régulièrement, mieux, ils se promirent d'utiliser leur judas modifiés pour communiquer.  
  
Pendant près de trois mois, elle tient parole, communiquant avec lui au moins deux fois par semaine, lui faisait de même. Il l'informa des développements de la situation et du problème Voldemort. La communauté magique n'était plus ce qu'elle avait déjà été, le Ministère refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort, Fudge y allait même de tous les moyens dont il disposait pour discréditer Dumbledore et Harry. Chacune de ses missives se terminaient toujours de la même façon : Prends soin de toi et tâche de revenir bientôt, tu as quelqu'un à rencontrer.  
  
Pour sa part, Javik terminait ses envois par : Prends également soin de toi et je fais mon possible crois-moi . Puis la fréquence des envois en provenance de la jeune femme se fit plus longue, Rémus savait, puisqu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle était dans un position précaire et que cela devait difficile pour elle de communiquer. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, son esprit n'avait visiblement pas suffisamment de soucis avec le retour du mage noir, il fallait en plus qu'il s'inquiète continuellement pour celle qu'il aimait. Car, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, malgré qu'ils aient décidé de prendre leur temps, d'apprendre à se réapprivoiser, il l'avait toujours aimé, même lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte et la savoir de nouveau en vie ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir d'être auprès d'elle. Elle était depuis toujours, son oxygène, cette chose qui lui permettait de tenir en un seul morceau au lieu de s'éparpiller au vent, l'espace entre chacun des battements de c?ur, sa raison de vivre, son unique amour .  
  
**************************  
  
Grimmauld Place était en effervescence, ce stupide Fudge et sa non moins stupide acolyte Umbridge, venaient de forcer Dumbledore à quitter Poudlard. Le vieux mage avait quitté dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, en d'autres temps, il aurait observé la loi et aurait pris la situation avec toute la dignité que l'on lui connaissait mais le combat qui se préparait ne lui laissait guerre le choix, il devait échapper aux griffes du Ministère et continuer à diriger les efforts de l'Ordre, tel était son rôle. Pour l'heure pratiquement tous les membres s'animaient, se révoltaient ou commentaient les récents évènements. Dumbledore avait tenu une rencontre pour les informer de la situation et pour que tous se concertent pour faire avancer leurs différentes missions et placer leurs pions sur l'échiquier  
  
Rémus qui revenait de sa patrouille des quartiers moldus susceptibles d'être la proie d'attaques, avait lui aussi été choqué par la nouvelle. Cependant, il s'inquiéta deux fois plus lorsque, quand pratiquement tout le monde avait de nouveau quitté, il se retrouva seul avec Sirius et Dumbledore qui désiraient lui parler. Leur air grave l'alerta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus grave que l'éviction du directeur de Poudlard, du coup, son c?ur s'affola et ses premières pensées furent pour Javik. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant et toutes ses tentatives pour la rejoindre avaient échouées. Il avait misé juste, Dumbledore lui demanda de s'asseoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les trois, ce qu'il refusa, il préférait rester debout.  
  
« - À ta guise, commença le vieil homme. Rémus, nous avons une nouvelle qui risque d'être éprouvante pour toi . »  
  
Cette fois, tout le sang du lycanthrope quitta son corps en même temps que son c?ur qui filèrent Merlin seul sait où. Dumbledore et Sirius lui exposa de leur mieux et avec des mots qui se voulaient réconfortant, la situation. Javik avait réapparu un peu plus tôt dans la journée à Poudlard, espérant trouver l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Dumbledore ne pouvait se permettre vu la situation, de la garder à l'école mais l'état de la jeune femme étant critique il avait hésité à la renvoyer sans lui porter assistance. Ainsi, avec l'aide de Rogue et de Mc Gonnagall, ils l'avaient fait sortir en douce de l'école en même temps que lui ce soir là. Pomfresh avait fait son possible pour la soigner mais son état restait critique.  
  
« - Où est-elle ?, demanda d'une voix blanche Rémus.  
  
Ici, en haut dans une des chambres . » commença Sirius.  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car le c?ur de Rémus étant revenu à sa place lui avait commandé de courir la rejoindre. Au passage, il réveilla la mère de Sirius qui recommença à hurler de plus belle mais il en avait rien à faire, seule comptait Javik. Le directeur et son ami le suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent dans les corridors du manoir Black puis entrèrent dans la chambre qui hébergeait la jeune femme, où ils retrouvèrent un Rémus pétrifié devant le corps tuméfié et ensanglanté de celle qu'il aimait. Lentement, avec précaution, il s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et passa un main peu sûre dans ce qui avait été jadis une chevelure qui avait fait des jalouses. Maintenant, il ne restait que quelques touffes éparses de longs filaments que l'on devinait blonds.  
  
Sirius s'approcha également et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami éprouvé, un geste de soutien qu'il savait pratiquement vain mais qu'il se devait de faire. Dumbledore aussi s'approcha et s'assit au pied du lit, son regard perdu dans les blessures qui couvraient le corps de la jeune femme. Elle avait plusieurs ecchymoses, une multitude de contusions, on devinait des fractures et foulures à certains endroits. Son corps en entier était tuméfié, enflé et rare étaient les parties qui revêtaient encore une couleur « normale » de chair. L'infirmière de Poudlard avait visiblement tenté l'impossible, on distinguait des points de soutures magiques, l'application de baumes et onguents accélérateurs de guérison et même quelques bandages. Ses lèvres étaient fendues à plusieurs endroits et tellement enflées qu'elles avaient le double de leur volume habituel. De grands cernes mauves tirant sur le jaune ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, ses joues étaient creuses, ses jolies pommettes avaient disparues, son front était ridé de part en part, sa mâchoire crispée . Elle soufrait le martyre, et combattait un ennemi intérieur qui la dévorait par en dedans, on voyait presque le combat qu'elle lui menait grâce aux mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières closes.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce . , commença Rémus, les yeux toujours fixés sur son aimée et tenant une de ses mains entaillées dans les siennes.  
  
Elle ne t'a rien dit sur son voyage avant de partir ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
  
_ Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi, croyez-vous réellement que c'est le genre de chose qu'elle dit avant de partir pour revenir dans cet état ? Croyez-vous que je l'aurais laissé aller si j'avais su ? Déclara Lupin avec une certaine colère dans la voix.  
  
- C'est sans doute pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit, tenta de le réconforter Sirius.  
  
Elle est partie il y a quelques mois dans le but de trouver de nouveau sa tribu. Comme elle se déplace lorsqu'elle est trouvée, elle entama de nouvelles recherches. Elle du les trouver et leur demanda ce pourquoi elle recherchait ses ancêtres. La voir ainsi me confirme pratiquement qu'elle a obtenu satisfaction. Expliqua le vieux mage.  
  
Qu'elle satisfaction peut-il y avoir à se retrouver ainsi mutilé ? S'emporta Rémus. Vous ne croyez pas sincèrement qu'elle désirait se retrouver ainsi ?  
  
Certes, pas volontairement évidement mais je crois qu'elle savait ce qui risquait de lui arriver et qu'elle en avait accepté les conséquences.  
  
Que lui ont-ils fait, pourquoi la mettre ainsi à l'article de la mort ? Demanda Sirius tout aussi stupéfait que son ami qui dévisageait Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qu'elle leur a demandé .  
  
Allez-vous enfin nous dire de quoi il en retourne ? » S'emporta Lupin au bord de la crise de nerf.  
  
Un mouvement furtif de la main qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes le calma instantanément, à sa façon, elle lui communiquait qu'elle entendait ce qui se disait autour d'elle et le priait de garder la tête froide. Rémus passa une main sur les courbes du visage de la jeune femme toujours immobile. Dumbledore profita du retour au calme du lycanthrope pour continuer ses explications :  
  
« - Vous savez qu'elle se serait sacrifiée pour vous épargner la moindre souffrance. Son retour dans la communauté magique n'est pas resté secret. Voldemort a fini par l'apprendre également et il était illusoire de croire qu'il refuserait de mettre la main sur elle. Elle représente toujours pour lui une source inestimable. Pour cela, elle doit être vivante de un et immortelle de deux . »  
  
Les propos de Dumbledore jetèrent une douche froide sur les deux amis de la femme étendue dans le lit. Elle avait renoncé à son immortalité . Ils savaient maintenant que la condition de la jeune femme lui prodiguait une endurance hors du commun, des pouvoirs surprenants et qu'il était possible de la tuer bien sûr mais que si jamais elle n'était blessée mortellement, elle pouvait vivre éternellement, ou presque . La légende disait que les steels décidaient eux même du moment de leur mort et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander à un autre membre de la tribu de les rendre mortels. Ce nouvel état ne leur enlevait pratiquement aucun de leurs pouvoirs mais certains perdaient en puissance. Autres changements frappants, leur physionomie changeait, les rendant parfois complètement différents ou d'autres fois les modifiant à peine. Le principal changement était dû au fait qu'ils retrouvaient dès lors un cycle de vieillissement « normal ». À partir du moment où le processus se terminait, chaque nouvelle année que fêtait le steel, s'ajoutait à son âge biologique, plus de période latente pendant laquelle le corps ne vieillissait pas.  
  
« - Javik a renoncé à son immortalité, espérant ainsi vous écarter un peu plus tout les deux du danger que représente Voldemort, continua Dumbledore.  
  
Nous pouvons nous débrouiller face à cette face de serpent, cracha presque Sirius.  
  
Certes, mais ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais je crois que sa décision à été motivé par une toute autre personne .  
  
Harry, marmonna Rémus qui avait compris.  
  
Quoi Harry ? S'étonna Sirius  
  
Elle l'a fait d'abord pour Harry .  
  
Bien sûr mais également pour vous . Pour votre amour Rémus. »  
  
Dumbledore avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant bien dans les yeux Lupin qui avait maintenant de la difficulté à ravaler les larmes qui lui chauffaient les yeux et qui lui enserraient la gorge. Il savait pour en avoir déjà discuté ensemble que ce genre d'action n'était pas sans risque pour celui qui le subissait. Certes par ce geste, elle devenait mortelle mais l'action en tant que telle pouvait la tuer sur le coup ou tellement la blesser que dans le meilleur des cas, elle finirait handicapée et infirme mais elle pouvait également mourir suite à toutes ses blessures internes. Il savait qu'elle jouait sa vie, l'ennemi qui la dévorait de l'intérieur était impitoyable et rares étaient ceux qui en venaient à bout. Les larmes coulaient maintenant en torrents sur les joues du lycanthrope.  
  
Après un long moment, Sirius tenta de le convaincre d'aller se coucher également, qu'il ne lui servait à rien de rester ainsi auprès d'elle, que lui-même veillerait sur elle s'il le désirait mais que lui avait besoin de sommeil, la pleine lune venant à peine de passer. Rien n'y fit, Rémus Lupin refusa de quitter le chevet de celle qui s'était sacrifiée tant de fois pour lui et ceux qu'elle aimait, il lui devait au moins ça. Dumbledore quitta peu après et Sirius se résigna à apporter un lit supplémentaire dans la pièce mais Rémus ne l'utilisa pas, il resta à genoux, auprès d'elle jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, son malaise était tellement insignifiant à côté de ce qu'elle endurait.  
  
Il finit tout de même par s'endormir la tête près de celle de Javik, alors que le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Sirius le trouva dans cette position peu après, d'un coup de baguette, il le fit léviter jusqu'à l'autre lit, tout près de Javik qui ne s'était pas encore éveillée. Comme tout bon ami se le devait, il avança un fauteuil près du lit de la convalescente et entreprit de veiller sur elle pendant que Rémus se reposait. Le dernier des Black était maussade c'est derniers temps, il se sentait totalement inutile, il ne pouvait se permettre de sortir pour accomplir quelques actes pour l'Ordre, son statut de fugitif n'aidant pas la cause. Il s'était contenté de tourner en rond dans cette grande maison qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimée. La perspective de prendre soin de Javik, de l'aider dans son rétablissement lui donnait un peu d'espoir, il ne doutait nullement que la jeune femme sortirait victorieuse de son combat, elle était comme lui, une battante, une personne qui ne se laisserai jamais décourager, qui donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour ceux à qui elle tenait. L'espace d'un bref instant, il envia presque son ami d'avoir la chance d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés, lui avait toujours été seul . Puis la raison lui revint, même s'il ne doutait nullement des sentiments de ses amis envers l'un et l'autre, on ne pouvait pas déclarer qu'ils avaient été un « couple », le seront-ils jamais ? Tous deux avaient tant de choses qui les rendaient exceptionnels, à part de la majorité. Peut-être est-ce pour cela finalement que ces deux âmes s'étaient liées.  
  
Un mouvement dans le lit à ses côtés le sortit de ses pensées, Javik montrait des signes de réveil, il s'approcha d'elle et à l'aide d'une serviette humide, lui épongea le front qui était perlé de sueur, puis il descendit jusque dans son cou, la rafraîchissant par ce simple geste. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit quelque peu et il compris qu'elle devait avoir la gorge sèche, il versa un peu d'eau fraîche dans un verre, que venait de lui apporter son elfe de maison. Doucement et avec beaucoup de précaution il la fit boire. Puis tout aussi doucement, elle émergea enfin des profondeurs de la douleur pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard bienveillant du Maraudeur, elle tenta de répondre à son sourire mais ses contusions la faisaient visiblement encore beaucoup souffrir.  
  
Sirius voulut aller réveiller son ami qui dormait toujours mais d'un geste las, Javik l'empêcha. Elle lui demanda plutôt de l'aider à se lever, ce qu'il ne voulut pas faire, son état étant trop grave pour un déplacement si tôt après son réveil. C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de la jeune femme qui fit mine de se lever sans lui, il se résolut à l'aider et lentement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre, où elle regarda le soleil finir de se lever, Sirius la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
Ils restèrent là un bon moment avant que Rémus ne se réveille en sursaut et ne saute d'un lit où il se trouvait d'un seul bond, complètement dépaysé, cherchant ses repères. Il les trouva rapidement en voyant les deux airs moqueurs qu'affichaient ses deux amis. Sans un mot, Sirius laissa sa place à Rémus puis s'éclipsa de la chambre pour les laisser seuls. Rémus enserra plus fortement que son ami la taille de Javik, ce qui la fit sourire légèrement, le loup reprenait possession de son bien, c'était involontaire, inconscient même mais cela la rassura et la réconforta. Elle appuya sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et ils profitèrent tous deux de ce moment où rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait, c'était un moment magique, unique, qui leur appartenait qu'à eux et à personne d'autre.  
  
Malheureusement, les forces de la jeune femme étant très limitées, elle dut se résoudre à retourner à son lit rapidement. Rémus l'installa avec mille et une précautions et attentions, s'assurant qu'elle était confortable, que ses blessures ne la faisaient pas trop souffrir. Il lui remit du baume à certains endroits, refit ses bandages, nettoya certaines plaies, appliqua de la glace aux endroits tuméfiés. Il avait vraiment le tour, faut dire qu'il s'était fait soigner lui-même à plusieurs reprises dans sa vie, une fois par mois depuis tant d'années maintenant. Il connaissait la douleur, suffisamment pour tenter par tous les moyens à sa disposition de diminuer les souffrances de son amie. Parler demandant trop d'efforts, elle le laissa faire, sans dire mot, suivant chacun de ses mouvements de ses yeux mi-clos à cause de blessure. Puis elle se rendormit, en tenant dans sa main, la main de Rémus qui s'assit à sa droite dans le lit en s'adossant à la tête, ainsi il était près d'elle et il était lui aussi confortable.  
  
Le lendemain, déchiré entre le désir de rester près d'elle et son devoir pour l'Ordre, Rémus, sous les recommandations de Javik et de Sirius, quitta à contre c?ur pour une patrouille, laissant l'autre Maraudeur avec son aimée. Ainsi passèrent plusieurs jours, Rémus revenant toujours se coucher auprès de Javik qui reprenait des forces tranquillement. Sa vitesse de guérison inquiétait Rémus mais également Dumbledore qui était plus qu'occupé en ce moment. Javik les avait habitué à des guérisons rapides et complètes en peu de temps, le tout dû à sa grande puissance magique et à son endurance supérieure, cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus elle les inquiétait. Elle reprenait des forces, certes mais ses blessures ne semblaient pas s'améliorer, son corps était encore tuméfié et couturé à plusieurs endroits et ce malgré les baumes et remèdes qu'envoyait Pomfresh en secret. Sirius avait proposé de l'amener à Ste Mangouste mais Dumbledore s'y était opposé, de même que Javik qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux mais ils ne pouvaient la croire que sur parole.  
  
****************  
  
Javik mit plusieurs semaines à se rétablir, son métabolisme la faisait terriblement souffrir mais jamais personne ne l'entendit se plaindre une seule fois. Seul Rémus l'entendait geindre la nuit lorsqu'elle se retournait dans son lit et à chaque fois son c?ur se serrait. Son corps affichait maintenant plusieurs changements visibles, ses cheveux avaient foncés légèrement, eux qui jadis reflétaient une teinte argenté étaient maintenant plus dorés. Son nez s'arrondit légèrement alors que sa bouche semblait vouloir devenir un tantinet plus large. Ses canines qui autrefois avaient été un peu plus longues que la normale, avaient repris une taille standard. Sa stature déjà impressionnante pour une femme resta sensiblement pareille même si Sirius et Rémus avaient pariés qu'elle avait pris un ou deux centimètres de plus. Ce qui avait véritablement changé était la grandeur de ses pieds, ils avaient rapetissés et cela la faisait bien rire. Ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle, était le fait que ses mains avaient également changées, ses doigts, jadis longs et élancés étaient maintenant plus courts et ses jointures semblaient être ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Sans cesse elle activait ses doigts, les pliant et les dépliant, elle les fixaient constamment.  
  
Au début, Rémus et Sirius avaient trouvé ce comportement bizarre mais un soir, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, Rémus comprit pourquoi le changement physiologique de ses doigts l'inquiétait autant. Elle était là, simplement éclairée par le clair de lune qui reflétait sur sa peau encore tuméfiée par endroit, pliant et dépliant encore et encore ses doigts qui semblaient si douloureux. Javik avait senti sa présence, aussi, entra-t-il dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en gardant le silence. Un long moment passa alors que la jeune femme restait immobile dans le rayon de lune. Puis sans doute sans y penser réellement, ses doigts tentèrent de pianoter sur un clavier imaginaire. Rémus sentit son c?ur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle souffrait tant de cette perte de motricité digitale, elle ne pourrait plus jamais créer et recréer les notes qui furent longtemps ses seules véritables amies, plus jamais la musique ne serait aisée pour elle, ses doigts avaient changé, si un jour elle venait qu'à rejouer, ce serait avec beaucoup moins de naturel et d'aisance, cela sera laborieux même.  
  
Comme poussé par un excès de compassion, il se leva et alla l'entourer de ses bras, l'enlaça tendrement mais fermement, comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout lui dire, lui révéler ce que son c?ur voulait lui hurler mais que sa bouche était incapable de formuler. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du lycanthrope, il ressentait la détresse et la douleur de sa compagne. Elle était tellement plus forte que lui, car à l'instant même, elle se retournait pour le consoler, alors que c'est elle qui avait mal. Elle appuya son front sur le sien et ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, profitant de la présence de l'autre.  
  
************  
  
Le jour de l'attaque au Ministère, Javik avait tenté par tous les moyens possible de suivre les autres dans leur combat. Mais le simple fait d'avoir descendu les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée l'avait épuisé et elle avait du se résoudre à rester à l'arrière une nouvelle fois, alors que Sirius partait également au combat. Une fois que tous eut quitté en catastrophe le manoir Black, Javik se retrouva seule avec le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui hurlait de nouveau. Javik qui avait une ouie très développée avait eu vite fait d'avoir les oreilles qui cillaient, aussi, en s'appuyant sur chaque meuble qui se trouvait sur le chemin entre elle et le portrait, elle avança vers le portrait qui redoublait ses cris en comprenant la démarche de la jeune femme. La femme peinte affichait un air terrifié, ses yeux étaient ronds et reflétaient toute son inquiétude. Alors que Javik arrivait en face d'elle la femme s'époumona comme jamais, ce qui était peu dire.  
  
La jeune Reyk resta un instant silencieuse et fixa la toile jusqu'à ce que le portrait retrouva le silence, qui ne dura pas longtemps car reprenant un air digne et fier, la femme demandait d'un ton cinglant :  
  
« - Qu'as-tu a me regarder ainsi, créature immonde ?  
  
Je me demandais, commença la jeune femme, je me demandais pourquoi Sirius ne m'avait jamais demandé de vous décrocher du mur ? Peut-être tient-il un peu à vous après tout .  
  
Quelle insolente ! S'exclama le portrait. Tu ne peux m'enlever d'ici, c'est moi la maîtresse des lieux, si tu crois que je vais laisser des sales et ignobles pseudo sorcier tels que vous souiller impunément mon manoir . , cracha la femme dans le cadre.  
  
Désolée de vous le rappeler madame Black, mais vous êtes morte.  
  
Tu te crois fine ? Tu n'es rien, qu'une créature immonde que je méprise. Tu prétends pourvoir me décrocher du mur, vas-y, fais le. Essaye seulement pour voir.  
  
Si je réussis, promettez-vous de vous tenir tranquille et de cesser de continuellement semer des insanités à tous vents ?  
  
Tu as une bien trop forte opinion de toi-même démon. Jamais tu ne réussiras à m'enlever d'ici .  
  
Alors pourquoi avoir peur de me promettre de rester aphone ?  
  
Je n'ai certainement pas peur, s'époumona le tableau. Très bien j'accepte, à une condition cependant.  
  
Je suis toute ouie, déclara aimablement Javik.  
  
Si tu échoues, ce qui va être le cas, vous quittez mon manoir, toi et ta bande de sous-sorcier à deux noises. ET amène avec toi celui qui se PRÉTEND MON FILS, celui qui N'EST PAS DIGNE DE NOTRE SANG, le TRAITRE .  
  
C'est compris », déclara Javik excédée par les cris du portrait.  
  
Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la pièce, Javik, se contentant d'évaluer la position de la toile puis elle alla s'asseoir un fauteuil face au portrait, continuant son observation. Ce geste fut perçu par la femme dans le cadre comme un geste de démission et elle s'exprima fortement son contentement qui fut assez court puisque mademoiselle Reyk souriait doucement à la peinture en l'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé, qu'elle préférait prendre son temps, peut-être même attendre que les autres soient rentrés de mission.  
  
*****************  
  
Malheureusement, ce soir là, le dernier Black ne rentra pas de mission. Javik, comme tous les autres membres de l'ordre se sentit responsable de sa perte. Rémus était défait, une fois de plus, il perdait son ami, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, bons comme mauvais moments. Sa perte fut terrible pour tous ceux qui avait connu le Maraudeur, le pire était que l'on ne pouvait même pas porter le deuil dignement puisque Sirius avait péri en étant toujours considéré tel un fugitif et un mangemort par l'opinion publique.  
  
Javik avait été celle qui avait été désignée pour annoncer la nouvelle au portrait de madame Black qui demeura silencieuse comme la mort, on ne l'entendit plus. Un voile noir recouvrait son cadre, on devinait qu'elle portait le deuil à sa façon. Le manoir Black semblait bien plus macabre sans les continuelles insanités déblatérées par la femme peinturée. Le pari entre les deux femmes fut oublié, après quelques temps, les membres de l'ordre se trouvèrent un nouveau quartier général, on supportait mal l'idée d'utilisé un lieu appartenant à un disparu même si tous savaient que Sirius aurait voulu qu'ils continuent leurs rencontres chez lui. C'est Rémus qui prenait ça le plus durement, heureusement pour lui, cette fois, Javik était présente pour lui. Elle l'écoutait parler des nuits entières de ses souvenirs, le lycanthrope se remémorait chaque moment passé en compagnie des êtres chers à son c?ur, aujourd'hui disparus, Lily, James, Sirius et parfois même Peter, le Peter d'avant, celui qui avait été leur ami.  
  
Pendant, ce temps, Javik retrouva ses forces, du moins suffisamment de force pour continuer le combat contre les forces du mal. L'année scolaire tirant à sa fin, Dumbledore et quelques autres se regroupèrent pour discuter des dispositifs de sécurité à appliquer pour la période estivale autour de 4 Privet Drive. Tant que Harry demeurait sous le toit de sa tante, la protection magique installée par sa mère avant son décès le protégeait mais il était stupide de croire que Voldemort ne tenterait rien ou du moins, ne le surveillerait pas. Des tours de gardes furent votés, il y aurait en permanence deux gardes discrets dans les alentours. Rémus irait visiter les Dursley régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oublient pas leur obligations et il prendrait contact avec Harry pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien et n'avait besoin de rien.  
  
Pendant toute cette réunion, une seule personne ne prit pas la parole, Javik restait silencieuse, assise sagement dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant. Dumbledore lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin mais jamais elle ne réagissait à ses invitations muettes. Puis Molly Weasley prit la parole, abordant un point négligé jusque là par ceux qui voulait s'assurer de la sécurité constante de Harry :  
  
« - Quelqu'un a pensé à lui faire sortir le méchant ? Le pauvre petit vient de perdre celui qu'il considérait probablement comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Il va avoir besoin d'en parler, de se vider le c?ur, de poser les questions qui le tourmentent .  
  
Excellent point Molly, convint Mc Gonnagall, Le jeune Potter devra en effet verbaliser, le cas contraire serait très mal sain. Peut-être que monsieur Lupin pourrait, lors de ses visites . », proposa le professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mit le point final à sa phrase, elle fut interrompue par Javik qui intervint pour la première fois de la soirée :  
  
« - Non, ça c'est pour moi »  
  
Personne ne trouva rien à ajouter, cette déclaration avait été faite d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place au discussion. Dumbledore sourit doucement, alors que Rémus venait de poser une main sur le bras de son amie, comme pour la soutenir.  
  
*************  
  
Harry écoutait d'une oreille discrète les éternelles jérémiades de son oncle sur ces « prétentieux paranormaux et cinglés » qui avaient osé l'approcher lui et sa famille. Le voyage en voiture de King Cross à Privet Drive était pénible pour le jeune Potter qui devait partager la banquette arrière avec Pétunia puisque Duddley était maintenant trop « imposant » pour occuper cette place plutôt restreinte derrière le conducteur. Il laissa donc son esprit errer sans but précis lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par une exclamation en provenance de sa tante :  
  
« - Mon doux Seigneur, les Chapel on déjà trouvé un acheteur pour leur maison, voilà à peine quelques jours qu'ils l'ont mise en vente.  
  
T'as raison Pétunia mon c?ur, voilà déjà nos nouveaux voisins qui s'installent. Ajouta Vernon. Regarde, ils ont l'air plutôt aisé, t'as vu ce qu'il y a dans le camion de déménagement, que des meubles neufs. »  
  
Harry qui descendait à son tour de la voiture jeta un regard vers les nouveaux voisins qui s'installaient. Il ne vit qu'une grande et plutôt imposante jeune femme au long cheveux blonds qui dirigeait aimablement les déménageurs. Vernon qui avait bien pris la peine d'avertir Harry qu'il devrait descendre sa malle que le soir venu pour ne pas être repéré par les voisins, s'approcha de la petite clôture qui séparait les deux maisons.  
  
« - Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait naturel. Nous sommes les Dursley vos nouveaux voisins. Voici Pétunia ma femme et Duddley notre fils. Moi c'est Vernon, Vernon Dursley. »  
  
La jeune femme s'avança avec le sourire et tendit une main à Vernon qui fut surpris par la poigne de la nouvelle venue.  
  
« - Enchantée, moi c'est Lisa Maria Beaulieu, je suis heureuse de constater que mes voisins immédiats sont si accueillants et civilisés. C'est votre autre fils ?, demanda la femme en désignant Harry qui se tenait en retrait.  
  
Lui, oh, non. C'est notre neveu, on en a la garde depuis que ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Il est à St-Brutus, il revient justement pour les vacances, confia Vernon.  
  
Comme c'est aimable à vous de prendre ainsi soin d'un orphelin. Mais n'est- ce pas une charge supplémentaire pour votre bourse ? J'imagine que ce jeune homme ne vous rapporte pas un sou, ainsi vous devez débourser pour toutes ses dépenses . »  
  
Les déclarations de la nouvelle voisine fit grimacer Harry, pas une autre qui se mettait sur son cas sans même apprendre à la connaître d'avantage. Et Vernon et Pétunia qui en rajoutaient, heureux de découvrir que la nouvelle venue partageait le même genre d'opinion qu'eux sur le sujet.  
  
« - Non, évidemment, mais bon on se débrouille comme on peut  
  
Si j'osais, commença hésitante le jeune femme.  
  
Osez, très chère, la poussa Pétunia.  
  
- Bien, j'ai plusieurs travaux à effectuer dans la maison, défaire les boites, de la peinture, sans compter l'entretient du terrain. J'aimerais bien également planter quelques fleurs, des bégonias sans doute dans la cours arrière .  
  
Quelle merveilleuse idée, s'emballa Pétunia, les mains sous le menton, presque émue.  
  
Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que votre neveu vienne travailler pour moi cet été. Bien entendu je vous donnerai un montant d'argent selon les travaux qu'il effectuera pour moi, ainsi peut-être serait-il un poids moins lourd pour votre charmante famille. »  
  
L'idée enchanta Vernon, mais encore plus Duddley qui riait ouvertement de la déveine de son cousin. Harry lui serra la mâchoire et tenta de rester poli et de répondre courtoisement aux questions que lui posait la nouvelle voisine. L'été serait long et pénible. Il fut convenu qu'il serait chez elle à la première heure le lendemain matin.  
  
Après avoir mangé rapidement un petit déjeuner qui ne le sustenta qu'à moitié et avoir écouter les recommandations superflues de son oncle sur la façon de se tenir en compagnie de la nouvelle voisine, Harry traversa la petite clôture qui délimitait les deux terrains et frappa à la porte de la maison parfaitement identique à celle de son oncle.  
  
La jeune femme qui venait selon les informations recueillies la veille, de se faire larguer par son petit copain, aménageait toute fin seule et comptait travailler à domicile. Harry se força à sourire lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte et qu'elle le fit entrer. Elle le fit passer au salon où tout avait été placé et rangé. Harry trouva étrange que la jeune femme ait décidé de commencer par ranger une pièce comme le salon, habituellement, on s'occupait d'abord de la chambre à coucher ou de la salle de bain, question pratique. Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'imposante causeuse de cuir italien et qu'elle déposa devant lui un plateau rempli de croissants chauds, confiture maison, fruits frais et jus de citrouille.  
  
JUS DE CITROUILLE !  
  
Harry releva vivement la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme un bref instant puis rabaissa la tête devant l'air surpris qu'elle affichait. Elle demanda d'une voix peu sûre :  
  
« - Peut-être n'aimes-tu pas les confitures, j'en ai sûrement d'autres dans la cuisine .  
  
Non, non, elles sont parfaites », l'assura Harry.  
  
Son cerveau surchauffait, où était-il ? Le jus de citrouille n'était pas très commun chez les moldus. Cette femme serait-elle une sorcière ? Qui était-elle ? Si ça se trouvait, il venait de pénétrer dans un piège tendu par une mangemorte . Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là et rapidement. De plus il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre, il était désarmé et sans défense. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour l'attaquer ? Peut-être était-ce le repas qui était empoisonné ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours à lui ?  
  
« - J'ai déjà été plus perspicace que ça, déclara la jeune femme en se rassoyant dans le fauteuil face à Harry. Moi qui croyait que le repas ne te convenait pas, c'est plutôt le jus de citrouille qui m'a trahi hein ? »  
  
Harry n'osa répondre mais fixait à s'en brûler la jeune femme devant lui qui avait pris une position décontracté et relaxe dans son siège. Elle continua d'une voix douce mais ferme :  
  
« - J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je peux voir d'ici les rouages de ton cerveau qui surchauffe. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Que me veut-elle ? Et pourquoi diable ai-je oublié ma baguette à la maison ? »  
  
Harry se demanda l'espace d'un moment si cette femme pouvait effectivement lire dans ses pensées mais il comprit qu'elle ne faisait que lire sur son visage toutes ses interrogations. Ayant pitié de lui ou en ayant assez de jouer, elle daigna lui expliquer enfin :  
  
« - Je sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me croire sur parole, mais je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal ou pour la solde de Voldemort. »  
  
Voilà qui était intéressant, elle nommait le Lord Noir par son nom. Ils étaient peu nombreux a avoir le courage de le faire. Harry se détendit un peu à ses paroles mais n'en demeurait pas moins sur ses gardes.  
  
« - Si tu le veux bien, débutons par les présentations. Tu te doutes sûrement que mon véritable nom n'est pas Lisa Maria. Je me demande encore où j'ai été pêcher cela ? Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je me nomme Javik Reyk et comme tu le sais maintenant, je connais moi aussi la magie. »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer l'un et l'autre en silence, Harry tâchant de fouiller son cerveau à la recherche d'information quelconque sur ce nom et elle à conjuguer avec certains fantômes revenus la hanter.  
  
« - Tu lui ressembles tu sais ? », murmura-t-elle.  
  
Harry se figea, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on le comparait à son père mais cette fois il sentait en lui que s'était différent. Pour la première fois il ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer :  
  
« - Je sais, on me dit tout le temps que je suis le portrait craché de mon père. »  
  
Elle lui sourit tendrement, une lueur étrange dans les yeux puis ajouta à son tour d'une voix feutrée :  
  
« - Certes mais c'est elle que je vois en toi. »  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, il était abasourdi, qui était cette femme ? D'où connaissait-elle ses parents ? Pourquoi était-il là à avoir une discussion décousue et vide de sens avec cette inconnue ?  
  
Sans crier garde, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de coin où attendait un épais volume relié de cuir. Elle s'en saisit et l'apporta au jeune homme à qui elle le tendait. Harry s'en saisit avec précaution et ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un portoloin. Elle reprit place devant lui et attendit qu'il ouvre le volume. À l'intérieur, ce trouvait plusieurs photographies de ses parents à son âge, d'autres des Maraudeurs. Il y avait également plusieurs partitions de musique que Harry mit de côté temporairement pour se concentrer sur les clichés. Sur certains, Javik apparaissait également. Le jeune homme nota mentalement que tous souriaient sur les photos, ils étaient tous réunis et heureux d'être ensemble. Tous lui envoyaient la main, le saluaient ou lui souriaient malicieusement. Sans même véritablement s'en rendre compte, Harry pleurait, c'est lorsqu'une larme vint s'écraser sur la photo qu'il regardait qu'il s'en rendit compte et qui s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux du revers de sa manche.  
  
Javik était venue s'asseoir auprès de lui, elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle sortait Merlin seul sait d'où. Puis elle remit le livre à la première page et commenta chacune des photos qui s'y trouvaient :  
  
« - À l'époque de cette photo, les Maraudeurs ne nous aimaient pas vraiment, ils nous appelaient même les reines de glace.  
  
Qui nous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry dans un reniflement sonore.  
  
Ta mère et moi, en fait je me suis toujours demandé d'où nous venait ce surnom, j'avoue que j'étais froide à l'époque mais ta mère à toujours eu un véritable brasier en elle .  
  
Vous étiez proche ?  
  
C'était ma meilleure amie, la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu. Son ton de voix était rauque, comme si elle retenait des larmes.  
  
C'est impossible », déclara fermement Harry en se leva précipitamment.  
  
Loin d'être surprise ou dépitée, Javik demanda simplement :  
  
« - Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
Il est évident que la jeune fille sur les photos ne peut être vous, si tel était le cas, vous auriez l'âge qu'auraient mes parents aujourd'hui, l'âge de Rémus ou encore de Sirius. »  
  
Le dernier mot avait été dit avec difficulté de la part à Harry qui souffrait terriblement. Javik se contentait de sourire doucement puis ajouta :  
  
« - Je suis bien plus vieille qu'eux. C'est difficile à voir ainsi mais c'est pourtant vrai.  
  
MENSONGE », s'écria Harry énervé en la pointant du doigt.  
  
Il allait faire demi-tour et sortir de cette maison pour ne jamais y revenir mais une vision l'en empêcha. Dans le cadre de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, Rémus Lupin attendait en silence, l'air maussade. Harry ne savait plus que penser, que se passait-il ?  
  
« - Elle dit vrai Harry. C'est une très longue histoire et plutôt compliquée mais je t'en prie, laisse la te la raconter. Javik a réellement été la meilleure amie de ta mère et une membre honoraire des Maraudeurs à partir de notre sixième année. Si tu savais tous les mauvais tours qu'elle pouvait jouer, elle était la complice idéale et jamais on ne la soupçonnait, car elle affichait ce côté si glacial, si parfait » Rémus Lupin était partit dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, il s'approcha de Harry qui était resté debout au centre de la pièce et l'incita à prendre place de nouveau dans la causeuse. Alors que Rémus allait reprendre les explications tant attendues par Harry, Javik se leva précipitamment, ce qui fit taire le lycanthrope.  
  
« - La s?ur de Lily arrive . »  
  
Comme elle venait de l'annoncer, la sonnette fit entendre son tintement entre les murs de la maison. Harry fut stupéfait par cette annonce, la dame n'avait aucun moyen de voir arriver les visiteurs de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais c'est la suite qui le stupéfia d'avantage. D'un simple mouvement de sa main, elle créa l'illusion d'un capharnaüm grandiose dans toutes les pièces de la maison, des boîtes jonchaient le sol, des items à moitié déballés, d'autre attendant d'occuper une place définitive. Rémus s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant Harry seul au centre d'une pièce en désordre. Javik lui signifia d'un regard de faire semblant de ranger des choses alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte sur Pétunia qui portait une assiette de biscuits maison.  
  
« - C'est tellement aimable à vous, déclara Javik d'une voix chaleureuse. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner autant de peine pour moi vous savez.  
  
C'est tout naturel voyons, répliqua Pétunia avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents, ce qui n'était pas pour l'avantager. Je suis aussi venue voir si Harry ne vous causait pas trop de problèmes.  
  
Oh, pas du tout, il est un peu lent à la tâche mais il y arrivera, mentit Javik.  
  
Très bien, si jamais il vous .  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais le mater », l'assura la nouvelle voisine en refermant la porte gentiment derrière Pétunia qui retourna chez elle.  
  
Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Rémus réapparut, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Javik revint dans le salon et le remit en ordre d'un autre mouvement de la main qui impressionna beaucoup le jeune Potter qui ne savait pas que l'on pouvait atteindre ce niveau de magie sans baguette. Même avec une baguette, seuls les sorciers expérimentés pouvaient effectuer une illusion telle qu'elle venait de le faire.  
  
Cette performance l'avait sans l'ombre d'un doute épuisée puisqu'elle se laissa choir mollement dans le fauteuil en face de Harry. Rémus se précipita vers elle, visiblement très inquiet et la sermonnait :  
  
« - Bien joué, non vraiment ! Mais réfléchis-tu seulement avant de faire des choses si insensées. Tu viens à peine de te remettre à contrôler ta magie et toi tu te lances dans une illusion digne de l'Almanach des sorciers . »  
  
La litanie de Rémus continua ainsi quelques instants sous l'?il surpris de Harry et devant un petit sourire d'excuse de Javik qui reprenait lentement le contrôle d'elle. Alors que Rémus semblait vouloir continuer ainsi ses réprimandes, Javik tourna la tête vers Harry et lui lança un regard moqueur qui fit sourire le jeune homme, qui commençait à trouver sympathique la jeune femme. Se rendant compte qu'il faisait rire de lui, Rémus se rabroua légèrement et alla prendre place aux côtés de Harry dans la causeuse, l'air sévère et mécontent. Javik le regarda quelques secondes puis ses épaules se mirent à sauter légèrement, trahissant un petit rire. Harry fut frappé par la contagion de ce rire au grand dam de Rémus qui croisa les bras et dévisageait la jeune femme d'un regard mauvais.  
  
« - Il hurle toujours ainsi mais il ne mord que rarement, confia Javik à Harry qui sourit à la comparaison.  
  
Arrange-toi pour que je te morde jamais, c'est un petit conseil que je te donne, déclara Rémus mécontent.  
  
OUHHH ! , j'ai si peur. »  
  
Le ton avait été si sarcastique et ironique que Harry ne put retenir un autre éclat de rire. Au bout d'un moment, Rémus Lupin se laissa gagner lui aussi par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison. Puis comme toute bonne chose à une fin, les rires cessèrent et on redevint sérieux dans la petite pièce. Harry avança une main hésitante vers les partitions de musique qu'il avait mis de côté plus tôt. Il abandonna vite l'idée, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas un seul des symboles inscrits sur les feuilles.  
  
« - C'est diverses chansons que composa Javik lorsqu'elle étudiait avec nous, expliqua gentiment Rémus. Celle-ci est celle qu'elle composa pour leurs fiançailles, elle la joua également lors de la réception de leur mariage.  
  
Vous étiez à leur mariage, à leurs fiançailles, vous avez étudiez ensemble, vous vous dites la meilleure amie de ma mère, alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous avant ce jour ? »  
  
La question de Harry était plus que pertinente et Javik avait longuement médité sur le sujet, elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait y répondre. Maintenant c'était le temps de la faire mais elle n'était pas prête, pourtant elle tenta une réponse :  
  
« - J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais te répondre lorsque tu me poserais cette question, commença la jeune femme.  
  
La vérité serait de mise, l'interrompit Harry.  
  
Allons y pour la vérité alors, déclara Javik en se reculant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Donc, la raison pour laquelle je n'apparaîs qu'aujourd'hui est que je suis morte avant tes parents et que lorsque je suis revenue dans la communauté magique, je n'avais pas le courage de renouer avec mon passé. »  
  
Elle avait dit cela sur un ton tellement anodin et normal. Harry était sans voix, comment pouvait-elle être morte et être en chair et en os là devant lui au même instant. Des milliers de questions actionnaient les rouages de son cerveau, Lupin dû le sentir car Harry sentit une main sur son épaule qui exerçait une pression amicale et réconfortante.  
  
« - La vérité est compliquée et difficile à saisir. J'ai pensé que peut- être si tu le voulais bien, on pouvait apprendre à mieux se connaître tous les deux. Prenons notre temps, nous avons un été entier pour faire connaissance, ensuite tu décideras si tu veux que l'on poursuivre notre relation. Je sais que ce n'est pas très habituel comme demande mais acceptes-tu de me laisser une chance de gagner ta confiance ?  
  
Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Harry. Est-ce Dumbledore qui a si peur qu'il m'envoie un Protecteur pour veiller sur moi. Les mesures déjà prises ne sont-elles pas suffisantes ? »  
  
À l'emploie du mot Protecteur, Rémus s'était tendu au côté de Harry mais il avait tenté de ne pas le laisser voir. Javik pour sa part gardait son sang froid et semblait imperturbable, comme la jeune fille de leur jeunesse.  
  
« - Non, je ne suis pas ici pour plaire à Dumbledore ou à quiconque d'autre. J'ai pris toutes ces dispositions pour être plus près de toi et avoir l'occasion de faire ta connaissance. Je crois que je dois bien cela à tes parents, ne serait-ce que pour leur mémoire. Si tu le désires réellement, je repars comme je suis venue. Je ne suis pas ici pour veiller sur ta sécurité, je suis ici pour tenter de rattraper plus de quinze ans d'absence. »  
  
La réponse satisfit Harry qui décida qu'il pouvait bien accorder une chance à celle qui s'était dite la meilleure amie de sa mère, peut-être ainsi pourrait-il en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents. Il avait en avait grandement besoin. Il fut convenu que le jeune Potter viendrait « travailler » pour la nouvelle voisine à tous les jours, ainsi, ils pourraient discuter et apprendre à se connaître. À chaque dimanche, mademoiselle Beaulieu ou Reyk selon les points de vue, était invitée à souper chez les Dursley, à cette occasion, elle remettait un montant d'argent à l'oncle Vernon pour le salaire hebdomadaire de Harry. Elle apportait aussi des friandises qu'elle remettait en douce à Duddley qui appréciait énormément la nouvelle voisine. Avec Pétunia, elle parlait horticulture et parfois, on retrouvait les deux femmes à quatre pattes dans l'un ou l'autre des jardins, travaillant ensemble. Le jeune Potter trouvait cette situation hilarante, il avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme au fil de leur séance d'apprentissage mutuel comme le disait Javik.  
  
Harry avait découvert les nombreuses propriétés du judas et en adorait le fonctionnement, c'était ainsi que le jeune Potter et mademoiselle Reyk échangeaient leurs souvenirs. Rémus Lupin n'apparut plus dans la demeure de la jeune femme, du moins, plus en présence de Harry mais le jeune Potter avait vite compris le lien qui unissait le lycanthrope et la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce voulu, Javik lui montrait des souvenirs qu'elle sélectionnait et dans plusieurs, Harry avait constater le lien qu'il y avait entre eux.  
  
Le jeune Potter avait versé des larmes le jour où Javik partagea avec lui son souvenir de son procès puis de ce que tous avait pris pour sa condamnation à mort. Son exil fut pénible aussi pour Harry qui ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer toutes ces années loin de tous ceux qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Puis il avait versé également quelques larmes lorsqu'il avait regardé le souvenir que gardait la jeune femme du mariage de ses parents, ils avaient l'air si heureux .  
  
Ils avaient établi une entente de fonctionnement, pour un souvenir que lui dévoilait Javik, Harry devait à son tour lui montrer une partie de ses pensées. Au début, il était prudent sur ce qu'il dévoilait puis peu à peu ses réticences le quittèrent et il se surpris à dévoiler des choses à cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais abordé ni avec Ron ou Hermione. Ils parlèrent beaucoup aussi, de toutes sortes de choses, anodines ou non. Harry se vida le c?ur sur la disparition de Sirius, lorsqu'il le fit, tout son être tremblait de colère et de tristesse, Javik l'avait serré tendrement dans ses bras et il avait continué à pleurer simplement dans le confort de la caresse de la jeune femme.  
  
Une nuit d'encre, où aucune étoile n'était visible dans le ciel, Harry sentit une main le secouer légèrement pour le tirer de son sommeil. D'un geste, Javik lui signifia de garder le silence et de la suivre dans le jardin. Harry remit à plus tard ses interrogations sur le comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans la maison sans éveiller personne. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, seule une forme à peine visible d'un être humain se tenant près d'un grand arbre était visible. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de la personne chargé de veiller sur lui, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, l'homme hocha simplement la tête puis retourna dans l'ombre. Javik se saisit des poignets de Harry et l'approcha d'elle, l'enlaçant fermement puis avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui arrivait, le jeune Potter se sentit tourbillonner à une vitesse folle, ce qui lui donna un mal de c?ur grandiose. Il fut malade une fois qu'il toucha finalement durement la terre ferme. Javik elle se tenait droite et son apparence ne trahissait aucunement un quelconque changement. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se remettre sur pied et à marcher. Rapidement Harry reprit tous ces esprits et observa un peu mieux l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.  
  
« - Tu es ici, chez moi, le domaine Reyk est un peu plus bas dans la plaine. En fait, c'est une terre sacrée ayant appartenue autrefois à ceux de ma race mais comme ils voyagent beaucoup, ce terrain est devenu ma propriété. Seuls les initiés ou les gens autorisés par moi ou mon père avant son décès peuvent fouler ce sol. C'est un lieu sûr et c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire ce que je voudrais que tu vois. Viens, Rémus doit nous attendre maintenant si j'en crois les lueurs du feu de camp. »  
  
Harry eut beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne vit aucunement de lueurs de feu, du moins, cela lui pris quelques minutes de marche sur un petit sentier pour apercevoir les premières étincelles qui montaient vers l'encre du ciel. Lupin alimentait l'immense feu qui se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. Trois grands fauteuils attendaient d'être occupés, disposés au tour du feu, Javik invita Harry à prendre place sur l'un d'eux, puis Rémus et elle s'assirent sur ceux qui restaient puis la jeune femme pris la parole :  
  
« - J'ai longuement chercher quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire Harry. Je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais je voulais attendre le bon moment pour t'offrir ce qui va suivre. J'ai maintenant seize ans de cadeaux d'anniversaire de Noël et toutes autres raisons qu'une marraine offre des présents à son filleul, ce soir j'espère en rattraper un peu . »  
  
Harry s'était avancé sur son siège, ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes trahissaient sa surprise. Jamais encore Javik ne lui avait mentionné qu'elle était sa marraine. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il en avait une, il avait été sot de croire qu'il n'en avait pas. Pourquoi Sirius ou Rémus ou même Dumbledore ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Pourquoi Javik elle-même avait-elle attendu ce moment pour lui faire cette annonce ? il aurait aimé lui demandé mais déjà Javik s'était levée et avait levé la tête au ciel, ses bras bien haut au dessus de sa tête, les yeux fermés et un air de concentration extrême peint sur le visage. Elle appelait l'étoile de quelqu'un, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire mais elle lui avait expliqué que c'était possible. L'encre du ciel s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme pour laisser apparaître devant eux quelques étoiles qui défilaient à une vitesse folle, puis soudain, tout arrêta, s'immobilisant d'un seul coup. Deux étoiles étrangement proches brillaient de tous leurs feux, clignotant parfois, comme pour saluer ceux qui les regardaient. Harry sentit une boule enserrer sa gorge, les larmes piquaient ses yeux qui ne voulaient pas quitter les deux points lumineux de ce ciel magique.  
  
Trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme, le ciel repris son aspect initial. Harry continua de fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant les étoiles de ses parents. Puis, sans crier garde, le ciel se fendit de nouveau pour laisser place au défilé d'étoiles et comme un peu plus tôt, une étoile apparue, plus brillante que les autres l'entourant. Harry reconnu la constellation, la même que ses parents. Sirius n'était pas loin, toujours fidèle, tout près de son meilleur ami.  
  
Puis tout redevint noir dans les cieux. Un silence de mort couvrait la plaine, laissant les trois occupants songeurs. Soudain, mademoiselle Reyk sortit son judas et proposa le premier souvenir heureux des trois disparus de la soirée. Le reste de la nuit fut consacrée à l'échange de souvenirs des Maraudeurs disparus et de Lily Evan. Lorsque le soleil pointa ses premiers rayons sur la plaine, le feu avait beaucoup perdu de sa splendeur et les deux adultes et le jeune Potter riaient aux larmes d'une rétrospectives, gracieuseté de Rémus, des meilleurs coups des Maraudeurs. La soirée prit ainsi fin et on retourna à Privet Drive.  
  
La rentrée étant prévue pour dans deux jours, Javik offrit à Harry de l'aider avec ses derniers travaux estivaux que lui avaient remis si généreusement ses professeurs. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble quelques jours plutôt le fastidieux travail de recherche que lui avait remis Rogue. Harry déclina l'offre et monta se coucher, bizarrement, alors qu'il s'était attendu à être réveillé par l'un ou l'autre des Dursley pour une raison ou une autre, il put dormir comme un souche jusqu'à passé midi. Lorsqu'il se leva finalement, il comprit que mademoiselle Reyk avait été la responsable de ce moment de répit. Un note laissée à la hâte sur la table lui indiquait que son oncle et sa famille avait été invité par mademoiselle Beaulieu à un pique-nique.  
  
Harry passa donc sa dernière journée avant son retour à Poudlard à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris en seulement un été. Il s'était fait plus qu'une amie en acceptant l'offre de mademoiselle Reyk, il avait trouvé la complicité qui l'avait uni d'une certaine façon à Sirius. Il souhaita de son c?ur ne pas avoir à subir sa perte également, Javik l'avait énormément aidé à accepter la disparition de son parrain, s'il venait qu'à la perdre, il ne savait pas comment il s'en sortirait cette fois. Sa marraine ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait être optimiste, de voir les bons côtés de sa vie, il voyait mal ce que sa vie avait de positif, il devait tuer ou être tué par son ennemi qui lui se faisait un grand plaisir de faire souffrir le plus de monde possible, rien de vraiment réjouissant. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient discuté au cours de cet été, la voix de Javik se fit entendre dans sa tête :  
  
« - Tu as tant de monde autours de toi qui t'aime et te respecte. Penses seulement à Ron ou Hermione, ou encore à Rémus et Dumbledore. Il y en a tellement d'autres, Ginny par exemple, Neville, la petite Lovegood, Molly et Arthur, les jumeaux, la famille Weasley au grand complet finalement . »  
  
Il ne put retenir un petit sourire à cette pensée, elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison. 


End file.
